Together
by Josos
Summary: Sherlock y John. Se conocen tempranamente en sus vidas y se complementan bellamente el uno al otro. Nadie podía discutir esto. Luego de la graduación, las cosas se tornan siniestras. Están desgarrados. ¿Qué necesitarán para poder estar juntos de nuevo? AU
1. Capítulo 1

Esta es la versión traducida de 'Together' por previouslysane. En mi perfil se encuentra el link directo al original (en inglés). To the original author: Thank you so much for give me the permission to translate this!

_Nada_ de lo presente en esta historia me pertenece mas que la idea de subirlo en español.

* * *

><p>La sala de clases estaba a penas viva, los murmullos de los pocos estudiantes quienes realmente estaban despiertos se extendían a través de la habitación como una suave brisa. A opinión de John era demasiado temprano, para estar en pie en lo absoluto. Era el primer día luego de las vacaciones de invierno, y era difícil reajustarse a las horas de clase. Estaba encorvándose en su silla, contando los minutos para ir al salón de estudios en donde podría realmente atrapar una hora extra de sueño, cuando <em>él<em> entró.

Los sonidos ambientales en la habitación comenzaron a detenerse mientras todos se volvieron a mirar al recién llegado. Era alto, lánguido y estaba de pie con confianza y la espalda recta. Tenía el cabello negro tinta y rizado que le hacía cosquillas a sus prominentes pómulos. Su piel era increíblemente pálida salvo por el matiz rosa en su nariz y pómulos. Y luego sus ojos. John solo capturó un vistazo de ellos antes de que el extraño se sentara en la esquina de atrás junto a la ventana. Los murmullos comenzaron otra vez, probablemente para hablar del recién llegado. John no pudo evitarlo.

"Oye… Robert." John se inclinó hacia el chico sentado frente a él. "Rob… ¿quién es el chico nuevo?"

"No lo sé, compañero." Robert se encogió de hombros. "Él es solo un chico." John se reclinó y miró por sobre su hombro para captar un vistazo del chico nuevo. El sentimiento repentino en sus mejillas se estaba agotando pero eso no lo hizo menos pálido. Miraba por la ventana con aparente propósito. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban presionadas juntas justo debajo de su nariz como si estuviera en una concentración profunda. Hizo un movimiento repentino y miró a los ojos de John por un momento. John estaba sorprendido pero no rompió inmediatamente el contacto visual. El otro chico rompió el contacto para ver como un grupo pequeño de chicas se acercaba a él.

"¡Hola!" Molly estaba furiosamente ruborizada."Soy Molly Hooper. Debes ser nuevo aquí."

El chico frunció sus labios como para devolver un comentario sarcástico. "Parece que lo soy. Sherlock Holmes."

"¿Eres adinerado o algo?" Se burló Sally, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Miró hacia ella rápidamente como si estuviera procesando todo acerca de su apariencia. Hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

"Ávida corredora, dos perros, cuatro cachorros. Tu madre es fumadora y deseas que se detenga, y tu padre trabaja demasiado como para notar que te molesta. Hermana mayor o prima, alguien a quien admiras y cuidas como si fuera tu madre. Pero parece que se ha ido por más de unos cuantos meses por lo que has estado… expulsando tu frustración viendo a diferentes chicos alrededor de la escuela." La cara de Sally estaba asolada con horror, los ojos de Molly se ampliaron con sorpresa. Todos se habían callado y lo escuchaban. "Te muestras como soltera porque estás durmiendo con alguien que está en una relación. Quizá desees romper con él, no va a elegirte por sobre ella." Le dio la espalda y miró de nuevo por la ventana. Sally luchó por decir algo, pero parecía que no fuera capaz de hacer trabajar su mandíbula. John se dio cuenta que era el único en la sala de clases que tenía una sonrisa en su sorprendida cara. Todos lucían ofendidos. Si lo que Sherlock había dicho era verdad, entonces él era un completo genio. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se sienta ofendido por el intelecto?

"¿Qué eres tú, algún tipo de acosador pervertido?" Chilló Sally. "¿Cómo diablos podrías saber todo eso?"

"Observé." Murmuró Sherlock, con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza y a un millón de millas lejanas.

"Eres un fenómeno" Gruñó. "¡Nadie debería saber tanto acerca de una persona con solo mirarla!"

"Está todo casi literalmente escrito sobre ti." Le restó importancia. "No sé tu nombre. Borraré la información casi inmediatamente, si eso es algún consuelo."

Ella resopló con disgusto y sacudió su cabeza, alejándose.

Esa mañana marcó realmente la pauta para lo que iba a venir de Sherlock. Era conocido como Fenómeno o ese chico Holmes. Lo evitaban mientras caminaba por los pasillos y en la biblioteca. Nadie quería estar tan cerca de él, por el miedo a que quizá tratara y se deslizara dentro de sus cabezas y derramara su contenido. Excepto, claramente. John.

John tenía lo que llamaba "amigos circunstanciales". Amigos a los que él podría hablar durante los periodos de clases. Gente que podía reír ligeramente una o dos veces a una broma que hiciera en el almuerzo. A la gente le gustaba John Watson, pero no querían hacerse amigos cercanos con él. Y John estaba de acuerdo con eso porque el sentimiento en general era mutuo. Nunca había querido buscar a alguien y tratar de convertirse en su amigo. O si lo había hecho, había sido hace tanto tiempo atrás y con resultados tan desastrosos que reprimió la memoria y se dijo a sí mismo subconscientemente que era mejor quedarse en su rincón y dejar que los otros fueran a él. De alguna forma, John pensó que eso último era más probable. Pero no pudo ignorar a Sherlock, por mucho que trató. Sherlock le intrigaba, con casi todo lo que hacía. A pesar de parecer irritante a veces, aún quería acercarse y hablar con él. Por lo menos una vez. Para ver si el hombre era capaz de tener amigos. Y quizá John quería ver si él era capaz de ser verdaderamente uno.


	2. Capítulo 2

John decidió un día solo sentarse frente a Sherlock en el almuerzo. Él estaba mensajeando a alguien y difícilmente notó la presencia de John.

"Hola." Dijo John uniformemente. Sherlock miró por sobre su teléfono perezosamente y luego volvió a el.

"No voy a leerte tu fortuna." Dijo Sherlock superficialmente.

"¿Qué?" John frunció el ceño. "Yo solo estaba… sentándome aquí, es todo."

"Me miras todo el tiempo." Dijo Sherlock, deslizando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Para un estudiante de secundaria, Sherlock se vestía muy bien. "Te he notado. No estás siendo sutil."

"No me molesta que lo hayas notado." John se encogió de hombros. "Me imaginé que te darías cuenta de todos modos."

La frente de Sherlock se arrugó en el más pequeño de los ceños para luego quitarlo. "Bueno, qué es lo que quieres. Debes estar aquí por una razón."

"No hay razón. Solo quise sentarme aquí."

"Tienes otros amigos."

"No me echarán de menos."

"Así que los consideras tus amigos, ¿entonces?

"No tengo una mejor palabra para ellos." Admitió John. "¿Por qué estás interesado en mi definición de amigos?"

"Porque ellos no son realmente tus amigos, ¿lo son, Watson?"

"¿Por qué estás interesando en mi falta de amigos, Holmes?" Dijo John.

"Porque no tiene sentido el porqué estas aquí. Por qué te intrigo. Tienes una gran cantidad de opciones— y aún así eliges no tener amigos, como yo. ¿Por qué me buscaste?"

John se encogió de hombros y miró a Sherlock a los ojos.

"Corazonada." Replicó John. Sherlock rodó los ojos y se recostó contra la pared.

"Intuición humana guiando acciones otra vez— si, ciertamente, nada podría ir mal—"

"Oh, yo estaba casi seguro que las cosas irían mal desde el principio." Dijo John. "Pareces irritante, autosuficiente, engreído y con un exceso de confianza hasta el punto de la arrogancia."

"La mayoría de esos eran sinónimos."

"Como sea—" John le cortó. "También pareces brillante y cerrado. Como si estuvieras escondiendo algo o manteniendo una parte detrás de ti. Y por alguna razón quiero ver ese lado."

"¿Y qué te hace digno, John Watson?" Sherlock cruzó sus brazos. John se puso de pie.

"No estoy completamente seguro que lo soy, su gracia." Sonrió. "Pero me fascinas. Y sé que yo te fascino porque mientras tú estabas notándome notándote… Yo estaba notando que me notabas." John colgó su mochila sobre su hombro. "Y por cierto, usé todos esos sinónimos porque eran necesarios. Pareces muy pretencioso, Sherlock, lo haces."

"Bueno, lo soy." Dijo, incapaz de esconder la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Las cejas de John se levantaron.

"¿Fue esa una sonrisa la que vi?" John sonrió. "Pensé que rompería esa cara."

La cara de Sherlock se alisó otra vez. "No confundas mi diversión en tu insensatez por nada más si no lo que es." Su rostro se endureció. "No entiendo la intención de esta conversación."

John sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras desplazaba su mochila a una posición más cómoda. "Yo tampoco. Y pienso que ese es el punto."

Fueron dos semanas antes de que John y Sherlock hablaran de nuevo. John hizo un punto de no mirarlo, no mirarlo desde el otro lado de la cafetería, incluso cuando él tenía el presentimiento de que era seguro hacerlo. Podía sentir los ojos de Sherlock en él, sin embargo. A veces podía sentir el frío de sus ojos en la parte posterior de su cuello. Tuvo que armarse para no mirarlo, y recurrir a sonreírle a los papeles frente a él. Tenían tres clases juntos. Inglés, Historia y Química. Sherlock tomó el electivo de biología y otras muchas ciencias. Era conocido como una especie de protegido por los profesores del departamento de ciencias. Historia, de alguna forma, no era el fuerte de Sherlock. Él le restaba completa importancia como si fuera una pérdida de su tiempo.

"Esto es completamente una pérdida de tiempo." Murmuró Sherlock a si mismo un día que el Sr. Prescott dio una conferencia de la cultura Romana. "¿A quién le importa esa gente?"

John siempre estaba sentado próximo a Sherlock en clases, porque los demás se quejaban de estar cerca de Sherlock al maestro, diciendo que todos tenían un problema con él. John nunca se quejaba, y por lo tanto en las tres clases que había tenido con Sherlock, se sentaba más cerca de él.

"Sherlock, no entiendo." Dijo el Sr. Prescott una vez que devolvió ensayos. "Tú sobresales en Historia. ¿Por qué la odias tanto?"

"No, no sobresalgo, lo memorizo por el tiempo que es necesario, lo parloteo devuelta a usted y luego lo borro casi inmediatamente. Todo son solo fechas y recuerdos. Estamos mirando hacia atrás a gente quien hizo cosas importantes en vez de hacer cosas importantes por nosotros mismos." Sherlock resopló. "¿Qué más voy a aprender del pasado cuando hay montón de futuro para ser creado?"

John no pudo evitar mirar hacia Sherlock. El Sr. Prescott no tuvo una respuesta para Sherlock pero apretó su mandíbula y siguió su camino. John se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock por un momento y vio al ser inquieto que había detrás de su máscara fría e indiferente.

John parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de sonreír un poco y darse la vuelta. No pudo reconocer la emoción específica que se mostró en la cara de Sherlock, pero sabía que era algo… infantil. Algo muy inocente y vulnerable. En un segundo se había ido, pero eso no cambiaba que había estado ahí en primer lugar.

La campaña sonó para despedir la clase y John se fue sin decir una palabra.


	3. Capítulo 3

Dos días más pasaron así, Sherlock causando escenas en las salas de clases y luego de cada una, intentaba capturar la mirada de John. Encendió inapropiadamente su trabajo; interpretaría severos monólogos de Shakespeare. Provocaría al Sr. Prescott y lograría fantásticas disputas con él, haciendo al final maravillosas declaraciones de ciencia e innovación. John no aprovechó la ocasión. Un día luego de un particularmente apasionado monólogo de Otelo en frente de toda la clase de Inglés, la mayoría de la cual John pasó terminado las preguntas que debía para Francés en el siguiente periodo, Sherlock golpeó sus libros en el escritorio de John. Este respiró fuerte, pero se estabilizó, fallando en reprimir una sonrisa. No levantó su mirada hacia Sherlock, pero podía sentir su intensa mirada. Nada fue dicho. Luego de unos cuantos golpes, arrastró los libros de John al piso y murmuró,

"Ni siquiera sé por qué— eres—" Negó con la cabeza y abandonó la habitación. Finalmente John levantó la mirada, toda su cara se dividió en una fantástica sonrisa. La clase entera estaba mirándolo con sorpresa. Incluso la Sra. Dunsworth estaba sorprendida, sin palabras. John se deslizó hasta el piso y comenzó a recoger sus libros y cosas. La Sra. Dunsworth consiguió volver a sus cabales y continúo en donde la clase había quedado.

John no fue al almuerzo, y se encontró sentado en la biblioteca, ojeando unos cuantos libros.

"Tu nombre es John Hamish Watson, jugabas rugby hasta que tu hombro fue dañado. Tu padre está en el Ejército y tú lo respetas al punto de la imitación. Sobresales en Biología y tiene un arrollador deseo de ayudar a otros por lo que es dicho que estás viendo en convertirte en doctor— qué tipo de doctor, aún no lo sabes. Eres el hijo menor y amas a tu hermana mayor incluso si ella llega a ser molesta."

John levantó su mirada y finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock. Una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de Sherlock, John pudo ver sus músculos relajándose.

"Hola a ti también."

"Eso es, has tenido lo que querías ahora déjame solo."

"¿Dejarte a ti solo? John levantó las cejas. "Me senté contigo una vez para el almuerzo. Una. Incluso desde ahí no te he hablado y ni siquiera mirado."

"Sí, pero lo estás haciendo a propósito."

"¿Y qué si lo estoy haciendo?

"Eso ya no importa ahora, te dije todo lo que querías saber acerca de ti, ahora déjame solo."

"Eso no era lo que quería. Realmente no quiero nada."

"Mentiroso."

"Está bien, haremos las cosas conversables." Dijo John. "Desarma a alguien en esta habitación. Quien sea. Y luego dime cómo lo sabes."

Sherlock fulminó a John con la mirada y se dio vuelta.

"Ahí. La chica con la camiseta morada." Murmuró Sherlock. "Diestra. ¿Ves la forma en la que cruza sus brazos? Uno generalmente cruza sus brazos con la mano dominante escondida en el cuerpo." Murmuró Sherlock. "Tiene un gato. Dos gatos. Dos tipos de pelo de gato en su camiseta y un arañazo en el antebrazo. Sus zapatos dicen que no corre, las suelas están desgastadas pero solo por tiempo, no con sobre uso. Eso también sugiere que son sus zapatos en primer lugar. ¿Ves como ella coordina los colores de su camiseta con su mochila y la banda elástica de su cabello? ¿Por qué una chica como esa usa zapatillas en primer lugar? Sus zapatos previstos pudieron haber sido robados, pero probablemente se hicieron demasiado pequeños para ella. Los zapatos que está usando no son suyos. Viendo que son un poco grandes para ella. No tienes zapatos viejos que son demasiado grandes para ti, los pides prestados a alguien más. ¿Por qué necesitas nuevos zapatos? Sus pies han estado hinchándose y creciendo. Todavía no está acostumbrada a ello, lo que puede verse en su caminar. Sus ropas sugieren un ajuste perfecto, un atuendo que ha tenido por cierto tiempo, pero ¿ves como los últimos dos botones están tomando una deformación menor por su estómago bajo? Embarazada. Es difícil decirlo simplemente mirando a su estómago, podría estar ganando peso o algo parecido, pero por los zapatos, el cabello y las uñas, puedes concluir afirmativamente que está embarazada. Dudo que ella lo sepa todavía."

"Espera— ¿cabello y uñas?"

"Indudablemente. Acaba de tener un nuevo corte de cabello, sorprendida de lo saludables que su cabello y uñas se han puesto. Se pintó las uñas por sí misma, pero puedes notar por el exceso de pintura en los lados de la cutícula que ella no lo hace normalmente. No le gusta atraer la atención por su cabello o sus uñas hasta recientemente cuando ellas comenzaron a ponerse mejor. Es otro efecto que el embarazo tiene en las mujeres." Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

"Brillante." Sopló.

Sherlock se estremeció. "¿En serio?"

"¡Absolutamente!" John sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo haces eso?"

"Simplemente observo."

"Supongo que no todos conectamos nuestras cabezas como lo haces tú. Vemos todas esas piezas de rompecabezas pero tú las pones juntas." Dijo John. "Eres un maldito genio."

Sherlock se encontraba sin palabras. "No te entiendo, John Watson." Dijo Sherlock. "Realmente no lo hago."

"¿Por qué?

"Porque tú… tú no…"

"¿No te trato como un fenómeno?"

Sherlock simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Y ahí estaba esa pequeña emoción parpadeando otra vez en la cara de Sherlock. Esa pequeña emoción que vio hace una semana en el salón del Sr. Prescott. John podía identificarla ahora. Era un anhelo infantil. John podía sentir los ojos de Sherlock echando un vistazo sobre él.

"Bueno." John unió sus manos y tomó sus libros. "Si eso era todo lo que querías—"

"Espera—" Sherlock agarró la muñeca de John cuando él lo pasó. "Por favor. No hagas esto de nuevo."

"¿Hacer qué?" Dijo John inocentemente.

"Oh, no juegues al estúpido." Replicó Sherlock. "Es penosamente obvio que tú tienes una especie de intriga conmigo, y no puedo mentir y decir que no encuentro algún tipo de interés en ti. Eres… diferente… y no sé _cómo_."

"Bueno, entonces descúbrelo, Sr. Holmes." Dijo John. "Primero lo primero. Cuando quieras hablar conmigo, solo háblame, maldita sea. No trates y crees elaboradas muestras para captar mi interés. Si quieres comenzar una conversación, entonces empiézala. Yo haré lo mismo. Suficientemente fácil, ¿correcto?"

"No me mandes."

"No lo hago." Dijo John exasperado. "Solo… háblame ocasionalmente. Pregúntame cosas. No sé cómo se supone que esta cosa de los amigos sea. Yo sé como hablarle a la gente. Sé como hacer que la gente se ría de mis bromas repetidas. Pienso que deberíamos retirar la palabra 'amigo' de nuestro vocabulario porque esta relación no es nada comparada al ejemplo general de amistad." Los ojos de Sherlock estaban completamente abiertos. "¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"Sí." Dijo Sherlock.

"Está bien." John asintió. "Bien."

"Esto no es una broma, ¿no es cierto?"

"Oh vamos, Sherlock." John rodó los ojos y sintió como Sherlock reaccionaba ante el uso de su nombre. "Deberías ser capaz de oler algo así en un instante." Sherlock soltó la muñeca de John y este caminó fuera de la biblioteca. Sherlock lo miró hasta que dejó de ser visible. Por algún tiempo, se quedó viendo hacia el lugar en donde John había sido visto por última vez. Sabía que no debería querer perseguirlo, y le tomó hasta la última gota de determinación quedarse sentado en la biblioteca.

El día siguiente, Sherlock tomó el asiento junto a John en Inglés.

"Hola, John." Dijo Sherlock alegremente. Sus ojos brillaron, y John parpadeó en sorpresa. Todavía estaba un poco hipnotizado por el rostro de Sherlock.

"Hola, Sherlock." Dijo John.

"¿Has pensado en qué tipo de doctor planeas en convertirte?" Dijo Sherlock.

"Bueno, quiero entrar al ejército." Dijo John. "Como mi padre. Así que no sé si toda esta cosa del doctor va a dar resultado."

"Ellos tienen doctores en el ejército, John." Dijo Sherlock.

"Era más como una fantasía pasajera." Se encogió de hombros. "Siempre iba a ir al ejército."

"Sé un médico del ejército. Sobresaldrás rápidamente."

"¿Y tú sabes esto?"

"No tengo dudas." Dijo Sherlock.

"¿Y tú? Dijo John. "Algún tipo de químico, espero."

"Quiero estudiar química, sí, pero el pensamiento de estar atrapado en un laboratorio por horas no me atrae. Quiero estar fuera de allí."

"Deberías ser un detective privado o algo." Dijo John. Sherlock arrugó la nariz. "Oh vamos. ¿Esas habilidades? ¿Ser capaz de reunir tanta información sobre una persona al ver esos pequeños detalles acerca de ellos? Es fantástico."

"La gente solo usa a los detectives privados de resolver insignificantes disputas matrimoniales." Sherlock resopló. "Suena insoportablemente aburrido."

"Apuesto que podrías capturar un asesino."

"No soy un policía." Se burló Sherlock.

"Bueno, tienes varias formas de averiguar lo que realmente quieres ser." John se encogió de hombros. "Hasta entonces, continúa sobresaliendo en las ciencias y en lo que amas."

"No amo nada." Sherlock murmuró como una especie de auto-respuesta.

"Ahora, eso no es verdad." Dijo John. "Todos aman algo."

Sherlock dio una sonrisa torcida. "No yo. ¿No puedes ver? No tengo emociones."

"¿Realmente crees eso?" Dijo John.

"Como testimonio de años de relatos que aluden a nada más que esa declaración—"

"O ignoras a cualquiera quien trate de cuestionarte. Tienes emociones, Sherlock. Solo las odias."

Sherlock suspiró. "Oh, ¿ese es el tipo de doctor que has elegido ser? Dijo arrastrando las palabras. "¿Un psicólogo?"

"Bueno, bueno. Me detendré."

"Lo dudo."

"Si lo dudas, entonces no me detendré." Dijo simplemente John. Sherlock lo miró.

"Bien. Por favor deja de psicoanalizarme, John."

"Está bien. Tan pronto como tú dejes de tratar de odiar ser feliz con otra gente."

"¿Hay siempre tantas condiciones con la amistad?"

"Esto no es amistad." Aclaró John.

"¿Qué es, entonces?" Dijo Sherlock.

"No somos amigos, aun. Somos… algo antes de eso." Dijo John, rebuscando entre sus papeles.

"¿Y estoy permitido para dejar esta… semi-amistad cuando yo quiera?"

"Claro. No mando todo lo que haces."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Sherlock sonriendo. "Acabas de establecer algunas condiciones. Me parece que estás tratando de controlarme."

"Y tú estableciste una de igual forma, ¡no es como si fuéramos a alguna parte con esto!" John rió. "Cálmate, Sherlock."

La campana sonó por el primer periodo. Sherlock agarró sus libros y caminó al lado de John hacia la puerta.

"Tenemos Inglés juntos." Dijo John.

Sherlock suspiró deliberadamente. "No señales lo obvio." Dijo. "Me irrita sin fin."

"¿Así que señalar lo obvio te irrita?" Dijo John, incapaz de mantener una cara seria. Sherlock no vio esto y apretó los dientes.

"Sí, y también lo hace la repetición."

"¿Y qué tal con la redundancia?" Dijo John.

Sherlock se detuvo y encaró a John. "Estás siendo intencionalmente obtuso—" Sherlock capturó la amplia sonrisa en la cara de John. Sherlock parpadeo antes de sonreír.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que el cielo es azul." John asintió seriamente. "Es azul, Sherlock."

"Sí, sí, entendemos." Sherlock mordió su labio para tratar de esconder su diversión. "Son todos así y listos—"

John apuntó. "Su blusa es naranja—"

"Está bien, John—"

"¡Su cabello es café!"

"Oh dios mío…" Sherlock estaba medio empujando y medio tirando a John hacia su próxima clase. John estaba cacareando. La gente estaba mirando; no había duda de eso. John estaba teniendo un momento actuando como un niño de cuatro años que había descubierto el mundo y necesitaba señalar todo lo que veía como la cosa más importante que haya visto. También amaba la mirada en la cara de Sherlock mientras él trataba de deshacerse de todas sus emociones pero no podía.

John caminó hacia su asiento aún riendo un poco y Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Vas a leer el resto de Otelo?" Bromeó. Sherlock rodó sus ojos.

"Vamos, John. Ya no hay ninguna necesidad."

"¿Por qué querías captar mi atención tan mal?"

"No estoy seguro." Dijo seriamente Sherlock."Aunque no está mal haberlo hecho, ¿no?"

"Definitivamente no."

La Sra. Dunsworth vio a Sherlock y John y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Se acercó a ellos.

"Chicos, ¿han trabajado en sus diferencias, entonces?"

"Sí." Dijo simplemente Sherlock, sin siquiera mirarla.

"Todo está bien, Sra. Dunsworth." Dijo sinceramente John. "Lamento la escena que Sherlock hizo."

"No te disculpes por mi, no soy tu hijo."

"Sí, pero ciertamente actuaste como uno ayer, ¿no?" Murmuró John.

"¡Estabas siendo desesperante! Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar—"

"Creo que todo el ángulo de 'lanzar mis libros al piso como un niño frustrado' no sentó muy bien."

"Con tal de que no se repita, chicos." Dijo la Sra. Dunsworth con una pizca de diversión en su voz. "Las riñas de amantes están en nuestras tragedias, no nuestro salón."

John se detuvo en seco y parpadeó hacia ella.

"¿Qué? No, no somos—" Bramó John para aclarar, pero la Sra. Dunsworth había ya vuelto al frente del salón. John miró a Sherlock. Él estaba recostado en su silla y jugando con sus uñas. No parecía perturbado por la suposición de la Sra. Dunsworth, o no la había escuchado.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Sherlock. "¿Qué es eso, qué estás pensando?"

John se sintió atacado por sus palabras y respondió, "Nada." Rió entre dientes. "Sabes, el instante en que alguien me pregunta eso mi mente queda completamente en blanco de cualquier cosa que podría haber estado pensando."

"¿Tu mente puede quedarse completamente en blanco de pensar?" Preguntó lentamente Sherlock.

"No, solo… solo por un momento, cuando la pregunta es planteada. No sé como responder."

"Bueno, eso es diferente." Se Burló Sherlock. Miró a John, sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz. "Me fascinas."

"Igualmente." Dijo John. Aunque no podía pensar por un minuto por qué alguien tan ordinario como el podía fascinarle a un genio como Sherlock. Se inclinó a mantenerlo para sí mismo, sin embargo. No quiso perder el interés de Sherlock mientra lo tenía.

La Sra. Dunsworth se puso en frente de la clase y llamó la atención.

* * *

><p><em>¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aprecio mucho que les guste mi forma de traducir.<em>


	4. Capítulo 4

Sherlock y John descubrieron que era fácil hablar el uno con el otro. La conversación iba naturalmente, e incluso cuando no, el silencio que compartían era cómodo. Era como si hubieran sido amigos por años, y esta solo era su primera semana oficial de hablarse mutuamente.

"¿Sabes que es lo que no entiendo?" Sherlock dijo luego de un cómodo silencio en el almuerzo.

"¿Mucho más y mucho menos que el resto de nosotros?" John le respondió.

"Yo… ¿A qué te refieres con "mucho más"?

"Me dijiste que no te psicoanalizara."

"No te estoy pidiendo que me psicoanalices, estoy pidiendo que aclares su significado." Dijo Sherlock.

"Tú sabes mundos acerca de ciencias y mucho sobre el comportamiento humano, pero no sabes nada de la interacción humana y costumbres sociales. Así que cualquier cosa que fueras a decir que no entiendes probablemente tiene que ver con alguna normal social."

"Tú estás… no incorrecto."

"¿Doble negativo?

"Era requerido."

"¿Por qué?" John miró a Sherlock divertido antes de tambalearse ligeramente bajo la intensa mirada que Sherlock le daba.

"Me molestas."

"Si te molesto, entonces ándate."

"Eres tan confiado de ti mismo que no lo haré." Sonrió Sherlock.

"O si lo haces, volverás." Dijo John.

"¿Por qué?"

John rodó la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros. "Porque tú me molestas también."

Sherlock se tensó antes de lamer sus dientes y fue incapaz de contener una pequeña risa. El sonido era profundo, hermoso y fantástico y John no pudo evitar sonreír a la par. Sherlock y John habían caído juntos en un lugar con tal perfección que la gente alrededor no podría recordar un momento en que uno no haya sido visto sin el otro. Eran dos piezas conectadas de rompecabezas completamente diferentes. Habían pasado solo tres semanas desde su primera semana oficial de 'hablarse el uno al otro', pero se sentía como años. John siempre se podía ver siguiendo a Sherlock y con la misma facilidad Sherlock podía ser visto persiguiendo a John. Los dos parecían tan co-dependientes del otro. Ciertamente eran la principal fuente de felicidad de cada uno.


	5. Capítulo 5

Sherlock se puso de pie detrás de la escuela, y John se acercó a él. Había recibido un mensaje de Sherlock para encontrarse con él ahí. Y por lo tanto ahí estaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tengo que preguntarte algo."

"Podrías haberlo hecho en esa oración." Dijo John.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio, John!" Dijo Sherlock, sus labios apenas se movieron. John se puso serio.

"¿Todo está bien?" Dio un paso hacia Sherlock.

"He estado viviendo con mi hermano, y hemos tenido una riña. Él más o menos me echó del departamento."

"Si me vas a pedir si te puedes quedar conmigo, absolutamente no hay problema." Dijo John.

Sherlock se relajó notablemente y dio un paso hacia John, casi como si fuera a abrazarlo.

"¿No es ningún problema, cierto? ¿Lo juras?"

"¡Sherlock! Hay una pequeña cosa llamada pijamada. Mucha gente las tiene."

"Yo— Oh." Dijo Sherlock. "Solo no sabía si eras de ese tipo de personas."

"No lo soy, generalmente. Pero necesitas un lugar en donde dormir y estoy más que dispuesto a permitir que te quedes"

"No será por mucho, lo juro."

"Será tanto como lo necesites." Dijo John. Frunció el ceño antes de cerrar los ojos, exasperado. Sherlock estaba usando las mismas ropas del día anterior.

"¿Cuándo pasó esto?"

"Anoche alrededor de las 7:30." Admitió Sherlock, apenas moviendo los labios.

John suspiró y se frotó la cara. "¡Me estuviste mandando mensajes anoche! ¿Por qué no preguntaste en ese momento?"

"Yo… sentí que lo impondría."

"¿Desde cuando te importa imponer?"

"No me gusta molestarte sin ninguna razón." Sherlock se encogió de hombros. La primera campana sonó.

"Mira, espero que tú me dejes quedarme en tu casa si me echan."

"Instantáneamente."

"Eso es lo que yo haría por ti, Sherlock." Dijo John.

"Estás irritado conmigo." Declaró Sherlock.

"Sí." Erizó John. "Pero no porque hicieras algo mal, ¡solo porque te pusiste en peligro en vez de hablar conmigo!

"Oh." Dijo Sherlock.

"Mira, necesitas un baño y esta sería mi primera ausencia. Mi madre entenderá."

Sherlock le dio una pequeña y exhausta risa y siguió a John a su automóvil. No era un automóvil bonito. Era el de su padre. Sherlock colapsó en el lado del pasajero e inclinó el asiento hacia atrás.

"¡Oy!" Gritó John. "¡Ten cuidado! ¡Este automóvil es viejo!"

"Sí, lo observé." Sherlock bostezó.

"¿Dónde te quedaste anoche?" Preguntó John dejándose caer en el asiento del conductor y encendiendo el coche.

"Laboratorio de tecnología." Replicó Sherlock, con los ojos cerrados.

"¿En la escuela?"

"Es el único laboratorio de tecnología del que tengo conocimiento." Sherlock se encogió de hombros. John dejó la conversación porque Sherlock sonaba demasiado cansado. Estaba aún irritado de que Sherlock pensara que sería grosero preguntarle si podía quedarse en su casa. A veces podría ser increíblemente obtuso en ciertas cosas. John llegó a la calzada y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio por la falta de automóviles en frente de su casa. Ayudó a un apenas conciente Sherlock a pararse y entrar por la puerta principal. John lo llevó a su habitación y Sherlock colapsó en su cama. Sacudió su cabeza y rió entre dientes. Cerró la puerta y se fue a preparar un apropiado desayuno para sí mismo.

John. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que corrió por la cabeza de Sherlock mientras volvía lentamente de la inconciencia. Su deliciosa esencia llenaba su nariz. Sherlock parpadeó unas dos veces más y se dio cuenta que no estaba en el apartamento de Mycroft. A su cerebro le tomó unos buenos minutos para reiniciarse. Estaba en la habitación de John, enrollado bajo sus edredones. No quería dejar el olor y el calor. Vio por la ventana. Mediodía. Había dormido por unas buenas cinco horas. Sherlock bostezó una vez más antes de enterrar su cabeza en la almohada debajo de él y trató de conciliar el sueño otra vez.

John golpeó la puerta y entró, amablemente. Sherlock se retorció alejándose de John hacia la pared.

"Ah. Estás despierto. He hecho el almuerzo. Supuse que querrías ser capaz de dormir en la noche, así que pensé que debería despertarte."

Sherlock gruño como respuesta.

"Levántate, entonces." Dijo John, agarrando el brazo de Sherlock. "Se está enfriando."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Sherlock parpadeó, sentándose. Envolvió la colcha gruesa sobre su cabeza desordenada y tiró el resto de la manta apretada alrededor de su rostro. John se rió de lo adorable que era.

"Solo algo de queso a la parrilla y sopa de tomate. No sabía si eras vegetarianos o no."

"¿Qué si fuera vegetariano?"

"Te he visto comer queso otras veces." Dijo John. "Le diste un mordisco a mi pizza."

"Oh. Cierto." Sherlock meneó su cabeza como pensando que era obvio. Se veía increíblemente cansado. "Está bien." Sherlock se paró, con las sábanas aún apretadas alrededor de su cuello y cara, pero dejando alborotado su negro y rizado cabello. Se encorvó hacia fuera de la habitación e hizo su camino a la cocina en donde John había puesto dos platos.

John estaba al lado de Sherlock, con sus manos en los bolsillos, viendo divertido. Sherlock se dejó caer y arrancó su sándwich. Los ojos de John se agrandaron.

"Más despacio— ¡más despacio!" Dijo John. "¡Te darás un dolor de estómago!"

"Oh…" Dijo Sherlock. Se detuvo y miró a los tres cuartos de sándwich que le quedaban. Miró a John expectante. Él sonrió y se sentó frente a Sherlock. Cogió el sándwich y le dio un mordisco. Sherlock dio un mordisco casi inmediatamente después.

"Sherlock, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

"¿Dos, tres días?" Replicó Sherlock. Levantó una de sus cejas. "¿Un tomate?"

"¿Qué, no te gustan los tomates?" Dijo John.

"No… Me gustan los tomates. Creo."

John suspiró. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste apropiadamente?"

"Yo… hm." Sherlock frunció el seño. "Probablemente alrededor de la última vez que dormí. Odio esclavizarme a esas estúpidas funciones primitivas como dormir y… y comer."

"¡Sherlock, no es un deseo es una necesidad!" John suspiró. "¡Dormir recarga el cuerpo y comer lo alimenta! Te guste o no, ese brillante cerebro tuyo necesita un cuerpo para moverse. Tienes que tratarlo bien."

"Sí, doctor." Sherlock rodó los ojos. "¡Pero un tercio de mi vida que podría ser gastada en otras cosas, la gastaría en dormir! ¿Qué tan inútil parece eso?"

"No parece inútil cuando te desmayas por privación del sueño. Y el cerebro no puede funcionar apropiadamente si no ha tenido tiempo para llegar al sueño MOR, Sherlock. Seguro sabes esto."

"Yo no… leo libros médicos."

"No los que hablan acerca de dormir o comer porque no haces ninguno. O haces ambos compulsivamente."

"No es cierto. Usualmente cuando duermo lo hago en pequeños episodios accidentales." Dijo Sherlock, terminando su sándwich.

John miró a su sándwich y vio que le quedaba un cuarto de él.

"¿Estabas imitando mis mordidas para ver la velocidad apropiada en la cual comer un sándwich?" John cerró os ojos.

"Te veías ofendido por mis hábitos generales de comer, así que sí. Lo hice." Sherlock se volteó a su sopa. John estaba contento de haberla calentado demasiado. Sherlock tendría que comerla lentamente.

"Así que, ¿acerca de qué discutieron tú y tu hermano?" Dijo John. Sherlock frunció los labios y llevó una cucharada entera de sopa de tomate a ellos, sin decir nada. Movió las sábanas por lo que se apretaron más alrededor suyo.

"Él piensa que estoy actuando infantilmente." Dijo Sherlock finalmente. "Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, él y yo."

"¿Infantilmente sobre qué? ¿Y por qué vives con tu hermano a todo esto?"

"Tuve una discusión con mis padres y Microft piensa que estoy equivocado. Vivo con mi hermano porque dejé la casa de mis padres."

John se dio cuenta por el silbido amargo que acompañaba las palabras de Sherlock que había pisado territorio delicado. John se quedó tranquilo por un rato mientras intentaba formular correctamente la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Qué… qué podría hacer que _tú_ abandonaras una pelea sin ganarla primero?" Preguntó John.

"Digamos que…" Sherlock sorbió la sopa. "Un boxer sabe cuando es superado." Trató de sonreír irónicamente, pero solo se transformó en una mueca.

"¿Haces algún deporte?" Dijo John luego de un rato. Sherlock levantó la vista, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"AMM." Dijo Sherlock. "Cinturón negro en Jujitsu, Karate y Tae Kwon Do."

"¿En serio?" Dijo John. No había esperado que Sherlock actualmente respondiera. Sherlock le dio una mirada exasperada que claramente decía _no voy a repetirlo_. John suspiró y devolvió una mirada que decía _no espero que lo hagas_. "¿Qué tan seguido entrenas?"

"Los más seguido que es posible." Dijo Sherlock. "Tenía un instructor fantástico allá en la propiedad—" Sherlock cerró sus ojos. Había hablado demasiado. Esperaba que John dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Sherlock continuó tentativamente. "—y por supuesto un montón de oponentes que se presentaban naturalmente en la escuela."

"¿Usabas a tus matones como una oportunidad de practicar sus habilidades de pelea?" La sonrisa de John se amplió.

"Ciertamente." Dijo Sherlock. "Hasta que me hice una reputación y nadie más quiso atacarme de nuevo." Dijo esto malhumorado, como si deseara que la gente lo desafiara más.

"Bueno, siento que la gente no trate de golpearte diariamente."

"Lo que está hecho está hecho." Sherlock se encogió de hombros, sin escuchar el sarcasmo en el tono de John. Terminó la sopa y se puso de pie. Se quitó la sábana encogiéndose de hombros. Solo cuando la sábana cayó al suelo Sherlock se dio cuenta que no estaba usando pantalones.

"Oh…" Murmuró y rápidamente volvió a ponerse la sábana sobre él.

"Sí. Te escuché mover cuando estabas durmiendo. Te desvestiste mientras dormías, ¿sabías eso?"

"Sabía eso en un punto, pero lo borré. Normalmente borro cosas que sé acerca de mi patrón de sueño o alimentación." Sherlock tiró la sábana apretándola más a él.

"Oh vamos, ¿no eres conciente de ti mismo?" Dijo John. "No el gran Sherlock Holmes."

"En lo más mínimo. Pero— he sido dicho desde una joven edad sobre no andar por la casa en mi ropa interior. Yo… estuve en un considerable montón de problemas por eso."

"A mí no me importa."John se encogió de hombros. "Yo lo hago todo el tiempo. Excepto… tú sabes… uso boxers."

"Estoy usando calzoncillos." Murmuró Sherlock, mientras soltaba poco a poco el agarre de las sábanas.

"Y estás usando una camiseta." John se encogió de hombros. Se sentía como si quizá estuviera cruzando la línea de la comodidad y que quizá no sería capaz de cruzar de vuelta. ¿Qué estaba _haciendo_? ¿Le estaba diciendo a Sherlock que estaba bien caminar por su casa con solo su ropa interior? "Pero solo cuando estemos solo los dos. Tú sabes. A los amigos normalmente no les importa si están alrededor uno de el otro solo con su ropa interior." John trató de razonar. Pero algo de eso no sonó completamente bien. Pero había algo acerca de la visión del trasero de Sherlock que lo mantuvo incitado. Además, Sherlock siendo cerrado acerca de algo lo hacía sentir inquieto.

Él sonrió magníficamente y soltó la sábana. Los fuertes muslos blancos crema que conducen hacia su abultada parte trasera cubierta por ropa interior ajustada y de un azul profundo trajeron un rubor a las mejillas de John. ¡Era su mejor amigo! No debería estar devorándose con los ojos las… largas y pálidas piernas o el apretado y redondo trasero de Sherlock. Este se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente y aunque John solo dio un vistazo antes de forzarse a si mismo a darse la vuelta, Sherlock tenía un bulto considerable entre las piernas.

"Ves, ahora estoy mucho más cómodo. Esta casa es increíblemente cálida, sabes. Deberías bajar la calefacción unos cuantos grados." John estaba tirando el cuello de su jersey. Se sentía inclinado a estar de acuerdo. Sherlock se fue caminando en dirección a la televisión y John se quitó el jersey. ¡Harry era la gay! ¡Harry! ¡No él! Pero el pequeño bulto en sus pantalones no estaba de acuerdo. Quizá debería pedirle a Sherlock que se pusiera los pantalones de nuevo.

"¡John! ¡Deberíamos ver una película!"

"Pero odias las películas." Llamó John de vuelta. No se sorprendió de encontrarse un poco sin aliento.

"Sí, pero tú no. Odio ver esa condescendiente mirada que me das cada vez que haces una referencia estúpida de cultura pop." Sherlock rozó una mano. "¿Podrías también traerme la sábana? Está más frío por aquí de lo que pensaba."

"Sí, sería por la ventana." Dijo John, riendo. Había sido un momento de confusión. Ciertamente todos han tenido esos momentos en sus vidas. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada sobre el borde del sofá, con las cejas fruncidas en confusión, la nariz apoyada en el borde del sofá, con las manos agarrando la almohada. Se parecía mucho a un pequeño gatito pidiendo atención. Fue probablemente en ese momento que John Watson decidió que donde quiera que su corazón lo lleve, él lo seguiría.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews e interés por esta traducción!<em>


	6. Capítulo 6

"Voy a buscar algo para beber, ¿podrías pausarla?" Murmuró Sherlock luego de una hora y media después. "Creo que estoy comenzando a comprender el atractivo de cosas como esta." Sherlock tiró la sábana fuera de él y caminó a la cocina en su ropa interior.

"¿Así que eres fanático de el Señor de los Anillos, entonces?"

"No podría decir que soy un fanático. Crearé una nueva sección en mi mente acerca de las cosas de cultura pop que te gustan." Dijo Sherlock. John escuchó el silbido y el pop de una nueva lata de soda abriéndose. "Pondré los detalles básicos de la historia en él."

"Hay dos más."

"Diablos." Se quejó Sherlock. "Tengo mucho espacio."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Llamó John. "¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría ver Doctor Who conmigo?"

"¿Es esa otra película?"

"Es una serie de televisión increíblemente popular. ¡Ha estado en marcha desde 1964!" John rió. "Usualmente hago referencias de cada capítulo. Ahora tendrás que guardarlas todas."

Sherlock se apoyó contra la puerta de la cocina con sus piernas cruzadas y una mueca divertida en su rostro.

"Realmente te odio." Rió Sherlock.

La cerradura traqueteó la puerta y Sherlock la miró expectante, al contrario de lo que la gente normal haría: correr y esconderse. John aguantó la respiración porque sabía que no iba a ser capaz de correr hacia Sherlock con la sábana a tiempo.

"Oh."Dijo Harry, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta. "Bueno, parece que hay dos en la familia."

"Hilarante." Llamó John secamente.

"Está bien, ¿y de qué otra forma podrías explicar el hombre desnudo en nuestra cocina?" Harry cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sacó la chaqueta y las botas.

"No estoy desnudo. Tengo los calzoncillos puestos." Protestó Sherlock. "¿La hermana de John, entonces?"

"Esa soy yo."

"Así que es una relación seria, pero una de ustedes tiene problemas de compromiso. ¿Eres tú?"

Harry se tambaleó un poco en estado de shock.

"No le dije nada, es solo estas… cosas que él hace." Llamó John. Calculó que debería levantarse e interferir antes de que Sherlock encontrara otro compañero de entrenamiento."

"John, ¿quién es este chico?" Dijo Harry en disgusto.

"Este es Sherlock—" trató John, pero Sherlock ya estaba en un racha.

"No pienso que a ella le guste que bebas. Tampoco creo que John lo haga, pero no le gusta hablar sobre eso. Deberías querer detenerte antes que se vuelva demasiado malo y tú—" John había recurrido a cubrir la boca de Sherlock con la mano.

"¡Gracias, Sherlock!" Gritó. "Lo siento Harry. Él tiene este… él es muy observador."

"¿Cómo lo soportas? Harry hizo una mueca. "¡Es como si estuviera leyendo la historia de mi vida y ni siquiera lo conozco!"

"Sí…" John sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Se dio vuelta hacia Sherlock. "Ahora, cuando saque mi mano, ¿serías más amable?"

Sherlock miró intensamente. John no vaciló bajo su mirada. Tuvieron una disputa de miradas hasta que Sherlock suspiró, rodó los ojos y asintió a regañadientes.

"Bien." Dijo John. "Ahora ponte de nuevo tus malditos pantalones, te he dado demasiado confianza." Sacó su mano del rostro de Sherlock para encontrarlo sonriendo por debajo de ella.

"Eso es interesante." Murmuró Sherlock, volviéndose hacia el cuarto de John para recuperar sus pantalones.

"¿Qué es?"

"Tú, lo eres."

* * *

><p><em>Este, personalmente, es uno de mis capítulos preferidos.<em>


	7. Capítulo 7

John odiaba todas esas preguntas corriendo por su mente. Especialmente odiaba tener esas preguntas mientras su mejor amigo recostado en la cama plegable usando nada además de una toalla, estudiando un libro que había encontrado.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo John, llegando a un casi desnudo Sherlock.

"Este libro que tienes en anatomía. Es fascinante." Sherlock murmuró. "Lo siento pero creo que reemplazaré a Frodo con la cantidad de peso que se necesita para romper un ligamento."

"No—" John sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué estás desnudo? ¿Por qué no te pones algo de ropa?"

"Estoy más cómodo desnudo. Y no tengo ningún extra. Tu madre está lavando las ropas que estaba usando hoy."

La madre de John llegó a la casa con comida China y un par de palabras de bienvenida para Sherlock antes de que tener que irse a hacer el turno de noche en el hospital.

"¡Eso no significa que te relajes desnudo por los alrededores!" Dijo John, evitando sus ojos. Sintió como el calor subía por su cuello y se anidaba en su nariz. Hubo una pausa embarazosa.

"Dijiste que no te incomodaba." Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Pero lo hace."

"Sí, Sherlock. Supongo que sí." Replicó.

"Me gusta hacerte sentir así." Murmuró Sherlock, mirando fijamente a John. Él seguía sin poder mirarlo. "¿Sabías que muchas formas de primates evolucionados hacen elaboradas exhibiciones peneanas a sus compañeros deseados?" Sherlock finalmente miró hacia otro lado. "En cierto modo... me siento un poco así en este momento."

"Pensé que odiabas las trivialidades."

"No me puedo sacar ese estúpido hecho de la cabeza, especialmente ahora. Parece tan… apropiado. A pesar de que no sospecho ninguna razón sexual… más o menos para medir tu reacción."

"Estás tratando de decirme que quieres mostrarme tu—" John no pudo decir la palabra, sus mejillas estaban por reventar por aguantarse la risa.

"Por favor, no te rías." Dijo Sherlock, con su cara enrojecida como el primer día que John lo vio. Él estaba claramente autoconsciente de sus acciones.

"Oh… no, lo siento Sherlock" John se acercó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Hay un estudiante de primaria dentro de mí. Pene. Está bien."

"¿Aún te ríes de la palabra pene?" Sherlock frunció el ceño.

"¿Y tú nunca?"

"No." Dijo Sherlock con la mayor naturalidad. "Son partes del cuerpo, como un brazo o una pierna. Son solo trozos de alta sensibilidad."

"Así que tú…" John cerró los ojos. "No importa."

"¿Qué?" Sherlock dijo bruscamente.

"No es nada."

"No, no lo es. ¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"Ponte ropa interior, y luego podemos conversar." Dijo John, sentado en su cama. John tuvo que encontrar otra sábana para su cama porque Sherlock se rehusó a usar cualquier otra sábana que la original en la que había dormido. Sherlock tomó un par de boxers que eran a cuadros y relativamente nuevos. Soltó su toalla sin ningún tipo de advertencia, los ojos de John se abrieron y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Demasiado tarde, sin embargo. El firme y apretado trasero de Sherlock estaba impreso en sus párpados. Y ahora ese firme y apretado trasero de Sherlock estaría deslizándose en _sus_ boxers. John tuvo que presionar sobre su regazo más bien fuertemente para disuadir a su pene de responder. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El _nunca_ se había sentido así por ningún otro hombre. Él ha visto un montón de hombres desnudos sin ninguna reacción sexual en absoluto, pero _Sherlock_—

"Ahora, ¿qué ibas a preguntarme?" Dijo Sherlock arrastrando las palabras. O tal vez no lo hizo. Pero Sherlock hacía que sonaran tentadoras para John en estos momentos. No quería hablar de penes en este momento. No podía.

"¿Por qué Mycroft te echó?" Dijo John. Estaba honestamente curioso y eso haría desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Respiró temblando y volvió a mirar Sherlock. Los boxers colgaban bajo en sus caderas, su cuerpo delgado y pálido curvado hacia John con interés. Tenía las piernas cruzadas debajo de él. Se mordió el labio.

"Ya te lo dije, John." Dijo suavemente Sherlock.

"No me des eso. Sé que vienes de dinero. No me importa. Dime qué ocurre." Dijo John, seriamente. Los pensamientos sobre sexo se habían ido de la mente de John. Algo serio le había ocurrido a Sherlock y él quería ayudarlo.

"No es nada."

"Mentiroso."

"No es nada melancólico, ¿ya?" Rompió Sherlock. "Te lo diré, pero tienes que jurar que no me tendrás lástima."

"No te podría tener lástima si quisiera, Sherlock Holmes." Dijo John. Sherlock bajó la mirada. Puso la sábana alrededor de sus hombros para más comodidad y comenzó a jugar con sus uñas.

"Yo nunca… he sido bueno con las palabras. No hablé hasta los dos. Luego de eso, era todo oraciones de una palabra hasta los 10, cuando fue necesario que recitara poemas. Tomó... mucha práctica para entender lo que estaba aceptado socialmente. Como caminar desnudo. Me obsesionaba con el más pequeño de los temas. Estaba increíblemente obsesionado con los asesinos seriales desde los 5 a los 15. Mis padres pensaron que estaba enfermo. Enfermo del tipo de 'incapaz de ser ayudado' o 'este niño es un demonio'. Mi padre intentó mucho sacarlo de mí. Evidentemente en vano. Yo pensaba que mi nombre era re-retardado. Tanto como Sherlock." Sherlock respiró temblando. "En algún momento del año pasado… él se frustró… cuando revelé que había estado acostándose con una de las criadas. Me golpeó hasta que devolví el golpe. En el instante en que hice eso, los guardias me llevaron. Me quitaron mi tutor personal y fui enviado a un internado. Solo hace unos meses atrás hice intencionalmente que me echaran y tomé un tren a Londres para vivir con Mycroft. Él me envió a su apartamento aquí, diciendo que se estaba quedando en este lugar y me inscribió en la escuela pública y… aquí estamos." Sherlock se encontró con los ojos de John otra vez y se alivió al encontrarlos firmes y seguros, en vez de llorosos y lastimeros. "Mycroft piensa que estoy actuando infantilmente, al no querer ir con mis padres. Él dice que todo buen niño recibe una paliza y que debería volver a vivir con ellos. Normalmente, lo habría escuchado, pero ahora no puedo. He encontrado la felicidad. No había estado feliz desde que tenía siete. Estoy feliz aquí contigo." Sherlock suspiró. "Es estúpido hacer juicios basados únicamente en emociones humanas—"

"No, no lo es." Dijo John. "Si estás feliz, entonces eso es lo correcto que debes seguir. Tu cerebro es increíble. Tendrás éxito a cualquier lugar que vayas. Pero se necesita un tipo especial de lugar para hacer un cerebro como ese... realmente feliz."

Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia John, con fríos ojos anchos e inocentes— buscando en la cara de John la verdad. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente en estado de shock. "Yo... yo no..."

"No tienes que."Arrancó John. "Todos tienen sus demonios, Sherlock. Es como los atacamos lo que nos define."

Sherlock rió suavemente y miró sus pies.

"Que poético de tu parte, John." Murmuró Sherlock, sonriendo. "Pero muchas gracias."

"Sí… bueno… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la cama." Dijo John. "Es tarde."

"Es solo medianoche."

"Sí, y yo voy a ir a la escuela mañana." John bostezó. Se recostó en su cama y se enrolló bajo las sábanas extra de su hermana. "Buenas noches, Sherlock."

Sherlock se levantó y apagó la luz. "Buenas noches, John." Murmuró.

* * *

><p><em>Gothicmetal: El capítulo 6 es uno de mis favoritos, porque siento que la interacción entre los personajes es tan acertada. Me encanta ese equilibrio que siento entre el AU y lo canon.<em>  
><em>Además, me gusta porque se me hace muy fácil hacer una imagen mental de casi todas las escenas. Mi preferida es cuando Harry llega y ve a Sherlock en la puerta de la cocina. No sé si conoces a Reapersun en Tumblr, pero esa precisa escena y, en realidad, la mayoría de las escenas de cualquier fic de Sherlock que he leído, las imagino con su estilo de dibujo, que por cierto es hermoso.<em>  
><em>También puedo agregar que me gusta porque se me hace divertido intentar imaginar cómo es la casa de John a través de la descripción que la autora hace. Admiro mucho la arquitectura de los edificios.<em>  
><em>Ya ves, son como un montón de factores juntos que convierten a ese capítulo en uno de mis favoritos.<em>


	8. Capítulo 8

Sherlock estaba aún despierto cuando John despertó la mañana siguiente. Estaba sentado en el extremo de la cama plegable, mirándolo. Este no se sintió alarmado por la mirada fija de Sherlock, en realidad se sintió consolado con ella. John encontró el botón del despertador, y los Bee Gees dejaron de sonar.

"Buenos días." Bostezó. Sherlock sonrió.

"¿Eres una persona de mañana, entonces?"

"Dame un minuto y lo seré." John parpadeó quitándose el sueño de los ojos.

"¿Vas a ir a la escuela hoy?"

"Sí, Sherlock. Perdí un día ayer. ¿Qué, no vas a ir a la escuela?" John sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama y estiró los brazos y la espalda.

"No, preferiría quedarme aquí, si no te molesta." Dijo Sherlock. John estaba aún tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la luz.

"Correcto." Dijo John. "Claro, si es eso lo que quieres."

"Podrías quedarte conmigo." Dijo Sherlock.

"Ahora eso es presión de grupo." Dijo John, levantándose. "Bien. Voy a darme una ducha." John rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó un jersey más grande de lo que debería, un par de jeans con buen ajuste y un nuevo par de boxers. Sherlock sonrió para sus adentros. Los atuendos de John eran increíblemente tan…John. Él bostezó ampliamente mientras pesadamente iba al baño. Sherlock trepó a la todavía cálida cama de John y se enrolló en sus sábanas. Aún estaba usando solo los boxers que él le prestó.

Diez minutos después, John reapareció en la habitación, llevando consigo una nube de vapor y una leve esencia floral de jabón. Sherlock abrió los ojos y vio el cabello rubio-sucio de John cayendo sobre su sweater color khaki.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tendido en mi cama?" Dijo John, divertido.

"Está cálida y huele a ti."

"¿Huelo tan bien?" Dijo John. "Primero te apropias de mi sábana y ahora te estás apropiando de mi cama."

"Me quedo con la otra. Esta huele demasiado a tu hermana para mi gusto."

"Sherlock, si no te conociera, diría que este comportamiento es increíblemente espeluznante."

"¿Cómo es esto espeluznante? Es un cumplido. Disfruto tu esencia. No estoy diciendo que quiero cortarte un dedo y tenerlo en una caja en mi bolsillo."

"Bueno ahora que lo dices." John sacudió la cabeza. "De paso, ¿qué dedo elegirías?"

"Meñique."

"Ah, ves, yo hubiera ido con el anular." Dijo John.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "No tiene importancia viendo que actualmente no voy a cortar tu dedo."

"Correcto." Dijo John. "Bueno, ahora me voy a ir a la escuela. Por favor no destruyas mi casa. Por favor no entres en una confrontación con mi hermana. No digas nada personal acerca de ella. Dale cumplidos, si puedes manejarlo."

"Creo que voy solo a quedarme en tu habitación." Dijo Sherlock. "Leyendo más libros de anatomía."

"Bien." Dijo John. "Te veré después."

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez en la escuela sin Sherlock desde que él y Sherlock se hicieron amigos. Fue una experiencia extraña e insatisfactoria. Estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar la voz profunda de Sherlock comentando cosas de todos los días mientras trataba de explicarle a John como deducir. Se encontró echándolo profundamente de menos. Los suspiros y la soledad en la escuela se tornaron más duros cuando entró a Química.<p>

"¿Dónde está tu novio, John?" Devin rió en un grupo de sus amigos. " ¿Está caminando demasiado divertido como para venir a la escuela?"

John suspiró. "Sherlock no es mi novio y tú pareces saber mucho acerca de sexo gay, Devin." Replicó.

"Gay o no, él es aún un jodido fenómeno."

"No puedo negar eso." Respondió uniformemente John. "Sin embargo, es brillante."

"Sí." Sally asintió con la cabeza "Una total erección."

"No somos una pareja." Declaró John.

"Sí lo son. " Dijo Alex. "Una pareja de que se masturba uno al otro. Risas sonaron en toda la habitación y John los ignoró. No fue nada mejor ninguna de sus otras clases. John solo dejó de responder. Apretaba los dientes y se decía que irse de la escuela significaría solo una victoria para esos agresores.

* * *

><p>Sherlock estaba aburrido. Los libros fueron aburridos luego de un rato; necesitaba algo que hacer. Sus brazos estaban cansándose de sostener el edredón de John así que encontró el jersey más grande que John poseía y lo deslizó por su torso. Respiró la esencia de John antes de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, sin pantalones, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Sherlock vio la computadora portátil en la esquina y decidió que hackear computadora de John podría servir como una forma de distracción. Se dejó caer en la cama con la computadora frente a él y empezó por la contraseña. Obvio, John Watson, quien amaba demasiado a su padre, tenía como contraseña el nombre de patrulla de su padre. Sherlock lo consiguió al primer intento.<p>

Sherlock dejó todos los pop-ups abiertos antes de hojear en el historial de Internet de John. Frecuentaba demasiadas páginas de cómics y ciertos blogs de Internet. Encontró sorpresivamente una pequeña cantidad de porno en su historial. Aún tenía algunos, lo que significaba que no los había borrado todos inmediatamente.

Sherlock encontró todo esto aburrido y cerró la computadora con frustración. Se sacó el jersey y caminó, casi desnudo, hacia la secadora a recuperar sus ropas. Desafortunadamente, se encontró con Harry en el camino.

"Oh, ¿Aún estás aquí? Pensé que irías a la escuela con John." Su voz contenía un poco de rencor, pero era mayor la curiosidad. "¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?"

"No." Dijo Sherlock. "Ellos me echaron hace unos meses. Vivo con mi hermano." Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

"¿Tu hermano sabe que estás aquí?"

"No lo sé. Me echó hace dos días." Replicó Sherlock. La voz de John se escuchó en su mente. "Escucha... erm… siento si las cosas que te dije ayer te incomodaron. No soy acusatorio en ninguna de mis observaciones… solo son observaciones."

"Oh… sí." Dijo ella. "Así que… ¿por qué tus padres te echaron?" Sherlock maldijo revelar tanto a Harry. Ella preguntaría hasta conseguir una respuesta decente.

"Ellos… trataron de cambiar quien era. Y no pudieron."

"Sí, no, te entiendo." Ella asintió con la cabeza simpáticamente. "¿Y tu hermano por la misma razón?" Sus ojos eran más intensos de lo que esperaba.

"No… quiero decir… nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Supongo que puede tolerarme en la mayoría de los aspectos, pero se siente que mis padres tienen razón en este sentido."

"Lo siento tanto." Susurró. "Mi ex… ¿Jenny? Sus padres la echaron también. No puedo empezar a imaginar lo horrible que debió haber sido."

Sherlock se tensó.

"Ellos la echaron porque era gay." Aclaró Sherlock. Harry asintió. Sherlock asintió en respuesta. Harry pensaba que había sido echado de su casa porque era gay.

"Bueno, es lindo que John haya abierto nuestra casa a ti. Quédate tanto como quieras." Ella comenzó a caminar junto a él, pero luego dudó. "¿Están tú y John… saliendo?"

Sherlock se pausó y sacudió la cabeza.

"Creo que ese término abarata nuestra relación." Dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa irónica. "Ahora, creo que sería mejor ponerme mi ropa." Dijo Sherlock.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo fue una absoluta tortura. La gente le daba empujones intencionalmente cuando pasaba, lanzando bolas de carne a su leche y gritando insultos a través de la cafetería. Devin, el instigador y el líder de todos esos ataques estaba sentado unos asientos más allá, arrojando fideos a la cabeza de John antes de que el soldado en él finalmente se levantara y fuera hacia él.<p>

"¿Sabes qué, Devin?" John se quedó y lo encaró. "La única razón por la que empezaste esto es porque estás tratando de esconder tu propia sexualidad a través de la explotación de la de otros. He visto las miradas de reojo que das en el vestuario. Te he visto a veces mirando a Sherlock y a mí después de la escuela, con una mirada desesperada en tu rostro. No quería decir nada porque he aprendido de mi hermano no sacar a nadie que no está preparado. Pero me estás atacando así que te ataco con la única arma que tengo. Supérate y supérame."

"¿Piensas que soy gay?" Rió nerviosamente Devin. "¿Estás hablando en serio? Es la peor broma que has hecho, Watson."

"Oh, cállate de una vez." John rodó los ojos. "La fiesta está jodidamente terminada."

"¿Sabes cuál es la peor cosa acerca de ti? Evitó Devin. "No es que seas un maricón. Es que pasas el rato con Sherlock Holmes. Voluntariamente." Resopló. "Digo, lo entendemos. Ese tipo tiene alguna mierda extraña mal con él. Pero tú debes estar aún más jodido que la persona más jodida para disfrutar pasar el rato con un niño loco como él."

"Nunca he conocido a una persona interesante que esté cuerda." Contrarrestó John.

"Como sea." Se burló Devin. "Aún te estás follando a ese retardado."

Sucedió en un instante. John golpeó a Devin en la cara, y él no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Estaba en el piso, con una mano sosteniendo su rostro mientras se apresuraba a sentarse. Miró a John mientras este inclinaba su almuerzo sobre Devin. Se inclinó para protestar en el oído de Devin.

"Llama a Sherlock loco, llámalo demente y arrogante e incómodo. Y para mí, puedes llamarme como jodidamente quieras. Pero no te atrevas. Por un segundo. A llamarlo así otra vez." La voz de John era peligrosa. Devin lo oyó y trató de largarse a correr. John se enderezó y miró alrededor de la cafetería. Todos estaban en silencio mientras veían a John. Este sonrió irónicamente, arreglando su chaqueta y caminó fuera de la cafetería y luego fuera de la escuela. Se sentó en su automóvil por un largo rato, atendiendo los cortes en su puño. Devin usaba frenillos. No sabía lo que le iba a decir a Sherlock.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por sus reviews!<em>

_KiarahHolmes: Comprendo completamente el sentimiento que tuviste con el Au/young, me pasó lo mismo._

_Claro, puedes preguntarme todo lo que desees. Han habido oraciones y/o expresiones que han hecho que estruje los sesos y vagar de diccionario urbano en diccionario urbano tratando de encontrar en español algo semejante, pero aún así hay algunas partes que no me convencen por completo, así que... eso. Reitero, y para quien esté leyendo esto, no duden en consultar. Estoy haciendo esto por el placer de traducir (y por la historia, claro) y a pesar de que he aprendido bastante sobre slang y cosas así, una segunda opinión es siempre bien recibida._


	9. Capítulo 9

Sherlock se encerró de nuevo en la habitación de John. Se puso los pantalones y decidió, luego de un rato, deslizarse otra vez en el jersey de John. Se dejó caer en su cama y abrió la computadora nuevamente. Nunca fue a través del disco duro. Estaba desplazándose por la lista de carpetas de documentos. A John le gustaba escribir. Cliqueó uno llamado 'Diario' y abrió la última entrada. Sherlock se detuvo en seco cuando vio el nombre del documento.

_**Sherlock**_

_Sé que he escrito acerca de Sherlock siendo mi mejor amigo y qué tan bien nos llevamos y todo, pero siento como si necesitara detallarlo. Solo me metí en mi habitación para coger esto cuando miré a Sherlock durmiendo. Es extraño, pero me encontré paralizado por su forma de dormir. Yo… yo no sé porqué. O quizá lo sé pero estoy evitando el tema._

_Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez y solo se cagó sobre la pretenciosa de Sally. Era como un torbellino de ingenio e inteligencia y yo… yo debía tenerlo. En el sentido más delicado de la palabra. Necesitaba estar cerca de él todo el tiempo. Quería cortejarlo, quería flirtearle. Quería aprender todo acerca de él. Me superó, realmente, lo mucho que me preocupaba de él. Estaba resentido con él por hacerme sentir de esta manera, al principio. Pero luego me di cuenta que sucumbir a mis emociones por él era mucho más fácil que tratar de luchar contra ellas. Y mucho más recompensable._

_Sueno muy gay ahora mismo, pero para ser honesto, se siente más que eso. Es mucho más fácil escribir estas cosas que tenerlas chocando en mi cabeza, haciéndome paranoico y definitivamente sé que no hay manera en la que pueda decir estas cosas en voz alta._

_No sé si…si lo deseo sexualmente de esa forma… y yo… no estoy seguro si quiero descubrirlo. Pero sé que lo quiero en mi vida. Por siempre._

_¿Has mirado al sol? Su luz es tan fuerte e implacable que puede quemar tu cornea a algo crujiente desde millones de millas. Su poder es tan implacable que literalmente no puedes soportar mirarlo a la cara por más de un solo segundo. Bueno, así es como imagino que Sherlock quiere ser visto. Él posee suficiente poder para ser radiante, pero para mi… él es como la luna. Sus ojos están llenos de una desconocida tristeza y fervor desesperado de probarse a sí mismo. Puedo soportar verlo en la cara, pero aún estoy humillado por su existencia. Cada vez que la luna brilla intensamente, todas las estrellas son atenuadas y desaparecen. La luna está allá toda sola, salvo por una estrella. Sin embargo, no sé como me puedo imaginar a mi mismo suficientemente importante, yo… yo me veo como esa estrella —la estrella del norte— siempre una compañía constante a través de los cielos tintados de la noche._

_Si Sherlock lee esto hará sonar los dientes por mi uso de metáforas extendidas. Pero no lo siento, Sherlock. Es difícil explicarte. Eres… de otro mundo. Fantástico. Hermoso. Eres más de lo que esperaba y aún me maravillas y sorprendes en formas que pensé que no podías. Formas que pensé que nadie podría. Verte tendido en mi cama, acurrucar mis sábanas en ti tan cerca y suspirar en tu sueño tiene que ser una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto. De verdad espero que no leas esto. Siento que mi estómago se sacude mirándote. Siento mi corazón cálido. Quiero tocar tu cara, pero luego tengo este mensaje en mi cerebro gritando 'no eres gay, ¡no eres gay!' Porque no soy gay. No mucho, en todo caso. No estoy particularmente excitado sexualmente por la forma masculina. Nunca he imaginado una vida con un hombre. Y ahora no puedo imaginar la vida sin otro. Creo que te escuché agitar. Espero que te guste el queso a la parrilla. O realmente no me importa si te gusta o no, porque voy a hacerte comerlo de todas formas._

"Sherlock." John dijo desde el umbral de su puerta. Bien. En algún momento Sherlock detectó un automóvil entrando a la calzada y la puerta abriéndose. Estaba tan ocupado leyendo la entrada de su diario. Estaba demasiado absorto en estas cosas imposibles que John estaba diciendo. La espalda de Sherlock estaba hacia John. Encontró que estaba temblando ligeramente. "Sherlock, ¿leíste mi diario?" La voz de John era una sombra agrietada de sí mismo. Era una pregunta a la cual él ya sabía la respuesta. Sherlock dejó la computadora y se dio vuelta. Vio su apariencia.

"Tuviste un día terrible." Dijo Sherlock.

"Sí, bueno. Ahora es peor." Replicó secamente John. "De seguro debes saber que mantengo cosas privadas por una razón." John estaba al borde de gritar o llorar.

"Estuviste en una pelea."

"Hubo un golpe." Dijo John, cansado. "Luego me fui."

Sherlock asintió. Hubo una pausa "John—"

"¿Por qué?" Protestó John. "Mi día ya era una mierda. No lo entiendo Sherlock." Dijo. "Todo el día estuve de pie por ti— estuve de pie por nosotros— y tú solo… te cagas en toda mi privacidad."

"No sabía—"

"Sí, ese era el punto, ¡idiota!" Mordió John. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. "Voy a salir."

"¡No!" Sherlock lo persiguió. "No—"

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo John.

"Porque…" La mente de Sherlock fue a toda marcha tratando de pensar en razones para mantener a John aquí. "Porque estaba equivocado." Dijo. John se detuvo y se dio vuelta.

"¿_Tú_ estabas equivocado sobre algo?" Levantó las cejas.

"Sí." Admitió Sherlock. "Y _tú_ estabas en lo correcto." Yo… yo amo algo." Los labios de John se separaron lentamente por la sorpresa.

"O… oh."

"Actualmente contraté a tu hermana para que fuera a buscar cosas de donde Mycroft. Espero que… que no te importe o algo."

"No…" Murmuró John, con sus ojos aún grandes. "No, está bien."

"Bueno…" Dijo Sherlock. "Cuando era más joven te conté que no hablaba. Eso es parcialmente verdad. Yo no usaba palabras. Yo… yo tocaba mi violín."

"¿Tu violín?" Repitió John. "¿Es... tu violín, eso que amas, verdad?

"Sí" Sherlock asintió. "Y tú dijiste que querías saber todo sobre mi. Mantengo esa parte de mi muy cerrada. Es increíblemente personal así que espero que lo mantengas… er… para ti."

"Claro que sí, Sherlock." Dijo John.


	10. Capítulo 10

Sherlock se sentó rígidamente en el colchón de John. John se sentó frente a él. Sherlock agarró su violín como si alguien estuviera a punto de venir y robárselo.

Estaba agarrando nerviosamente su arco. Estuvieron sentados en completo silencio durante unos quince minutos. John finalmente se inclinó hacia delante.

"Si estás incómodo, no tienes que—"

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. Estaba casi actuando como un niño. Apretó los puños alrededor del instrumento y su arco, pero no tan fuerte como para dañarlos. John se puso de pie y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado. Sin decir nada puso su mano sobre la de Sherlock, que sostenía el arco. Sherlock miró sus manos por un minuto y luego a los ojos de John. John sintió esa sensación de picor que no debería tener. Sherlock se relajó un poco y le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que su cara se limpiara de toda emoción. Posicionó su arco y cerró los ojos.

Sacó una nota, una profunda nota tan triste que la boca de John se abrió un poco. Zigzagueó hacia una nota alta, como un ratón corriendo, y sacó la nota alta. Dio unos pocos tiempos de descanso para moverse a la pieza en sí. Era completamente original, John podía oír eso. Quizá era la primera vez que Sherlock había tocado esas notas en ese orden. Tocó en menor, lento y constante en primer momento y con menos tristeza a lo que pasaba el tiempo. John podía casi escuchar su voz. Las notas estaban suplicando. Los tonos más profundos eran tan familiares… quizá eran como Sherlock se veía a sí mismo, porque siempre que intentaban alcanzar notas altas, caías de vuelta en su tono más profundo.

El rostro de Sherlock se fue arrugando, estaba hablando a través de la música. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su mandíbula estaba cerrada. La triste tonada continuaba su camino, mientras las pobres notas profundas intentaban perseguir a las escurridizas notas altas hasta que se encontraron en el medio. Repentinamente la tonada aumentó en el tempo y las notas altas y bajas bailaron juntas. Las más profundas alcanzaban a las más altas en un torbellino frenético. Era vertiginosamente hermoso. John quería llorar. Luego comenzó a desacelerar otra vez, las notas altas se rompían, aún alcanzando la nota más alta, descendía lentamente a lo profundo, casi como si estuviera diciendo adiós. La nota baja terminó en algún lado de la mitad, afligida. Triste. Sola. Tal como empezó.

Los ojos de Sherlock no se abrieron. No se movió mucho. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. John no quería usar palabras. No podía. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería Sherlock. Él pensaba que John lo iba a dejar. Pensaba que John podía darse cuenta un día que él no era esa cosa fantásticamente brillante y lo dejaría, tal como todos los que han estado en su vida. John era esa brillante nota alta y Sherlock era esta profunda y triste nota.

Tomó la mano de Sherlock y tragó. Él no era del tipo musical… pero entendió el sentido. Él no era cantante, pero podía tratar.

Tarareó una nota baja. Nada tan absurdamente bajo. A continuación, hizo un pequeño punto de la nota alta. Descendió de la nota alta a la baja, tentativamente. Hizo una pausa. Llevó la nota hacia arriba ligeramente antes de volver a bajarla. Arriba. Abajo. La nota baja no quería ser subida. La llevó a lo que él creía que era la mitad y tarareó eso por un rato. Quería hacer que las notas sonaran como entrelazadas pero no era un músico y esto era lo mejor que tenía. Se detuvo y luego… su voz se quebró. Hizo a la nota baja, alta, y a la alta, baja. Mostrando el verdadero valor.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, mirando a John. Sacudió la cabeza. Llevó su violín a su mentón y tocó cuatro notas, largas notas. Alta. Mayores. Cuatro notas felices. Eso era John para él. Tocó dos notas profundas, en cuatro partes, monótonas. Profundas. Tristes. Ese era su autorretrato. Tocó esas notas juntas, sonaban a conflicto. Un profundo conflicto hasta que la nota alta dejó de responder. Desapareció completamente. John sacudió su cabeza.

"No." No pudo evitar responder en su propio lenguaje. "Sherlock, eso nunca va a suceder."

Sherlock no respondió. Dejó su violín a su lado. Luchando por encontrar el Inglés. "Siempre sucede." Su voz profunda estaba rasposa. Como si no hubiera hablado una palabra en meses.

"Bueno, yo soy diferente. Deberías saberlo."

"Te conozco desde hace una cuantas semanas." Sherlock inhaló. "¿Cómo podrías saber que esta relación va a resultar exitosa?"

John sonrió un poco, mirando hacia abajo y luego encontrando los ojos de Sherlock antes de contestar.

"Porque puedo entender tu lenguaje."

La mirada burlona de Sherlock desapareció y buscó en los ojos de John. Se apartó y tragó.

"Pruébalo." Dijo Sherlock. John parpadeó. Había estado completamente seguro de que sabía lo que Sherlock decía con sus notas. Ahora la acusación de Sherlock era inquietante. Estaba completamente seguro de que él podía entender a Sherlock muy bien.

"Bueno… las notas profundas son tú, ¿no? ¿Y las altas soy yo? Y sonabas… sonaban tan triste Sherlock. Hasta que yo llegué. Las cosas seguían siendo bastante tristes, pero me tenías— las notas altas. Iban perfectamente juntas. Sin siquiera el más mínimo de los conflictos. Y luego la parte rápida… suena como si algo fuera a pasar. Un conflicto o un... avance en nuestra relación. Y luego el resto era un tipo de tristeza… soledad. Crees que me voy a ir no importa como esto vaya." John frunció el ceño. "Traté de decírtelo Sherlock. Necesitas dejar que te ayude. Podemos traer lo mejor del otro." John lo miró con ferocidad.

Sherlock actuó de impulso antes que pudiera evaluarlo. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a John. John no reaccionó al principio. Era demasiado sorprendente. Ni siquiera cerró los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró cuando captó los ojos de Sherlock cuando se retiraba del suave beso. Sherlock se veía increíblemente dudoso. Tenía miedo de haber roto algún tipo de límite entre ellos. John sonrió y se inclinó para capturar a Sherlock con otro beso. Sherlock besó de vuelta, sonriendo levemente. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco para ver la convicción de John. Sí. John quería esto. Realmente él no lo iba a dejar. En ese momento Sherlock decidió confiar en John Watson. Con todo.

Se separaron y Sherlock sonrió con timidez. 'Timidez' era algo que era tan no de Sherlock que John no pudo evitar reír sorprendido. Sherlock juntó sus frentes por un momento antes de colocar su cabeza en el regazo de John, descansando el resto de su cuerpo fuera del colchón y llevando su violín a su mentón. Sherlock tocó versiones en violín de canciones que había escuchado en la radio mientras John jugaba con su cabello. Se habían deslizado, sin palabras, en una relación cómoda. Ninguno de los dos, John o Sherlock, se había sentido tan completos de paz como lo hacían en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sherlock se deslizó en su cama plegable esa noche, murmuró en el silencio.<p>

"A todo esto… después de que tu hermana llegara a casa, me preguntó por qué me habían echado."

"¿Y qué dijiste?"

"Dije que mis padres habían intentado cambiarme. Parecía que pensó que era homosexual."

"Sí." John soltó un bufido. "Así es Harry."

"Por lo que piensa que estamos en una relación." Dijo Sherlock. John pudo oír la sonrisa a través de la habitación.

"Bueno, estoy feliz de probar que está en lo cierto." Murmuró John.

"Buenas noches, John." Murmuró Sherlock en su almohada.

"Buenas noches, Sherlock."

* * *

><p><em>Este también es uno de mis favoritos. Me gusta imaginar a John intentando comunicarse con Sherlock a través de tarareos.<em>

_En fin, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. No duden en consultar lo que sea y, por supuesto, gracias de nuevo por el ánimo que me dan con esta traducción. El mayor crédito es de previouslysane a quién se le ocurrió esta brillante idea._


	11. Capítulo 11

Las siguientes semanas en la escuela fueron bastante difíciles para John y Sherlock. Sherlock estaba generalmente imperturbable a los insultos gays que le lanzaba. 'He escuchado peores insultos acerca aspectos más delicados de mi' decía. Sherlock no estaba alegre, sin embargo, de la forma en que trataban a John. John estaba muy herido por las palabras incluso cuando trataba de no mostrarlo. Él no era gay, tampoco lo era Sherlock, pero ambos estaban en una relación romántica con un miembro del mismo sexo.

La gente no parecía entender que había algo más, algo que ligaba a esos dos que era profundo, más profundo, que la atracción sexual. Era algo de lo que la familia de John había sido testigo y estaban asombrados. Qué notable era que los dos podrían tener conversaciones enteras, sin ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Sherlock y John se habían deslizado tan perfectamente que siempre fueron llamados como una pareja. En la escuela y en casa. Nunca fueron excesivamente románticos. De hecho, eran difícilmente románticos en público, a menos que contaran ocasionalmente el tomarse de las manos y las miradas laterales.

En privado, habían compartido besos. Eran tan inocentes como implica la frase de 'compartir besos'. Eran apasionados en otros aspectos. En una simple mirada, cualquiera de ellos podía tirar su completa existencia a sus mangas, y el otro podía ver en los ojos de su pareja con asombro de que aún había una persona en el mundo quien se preocupaba tanto de la persona que tenían al lado como ellos. Era amor, antes de que alguno de ellos dijera la palabra.

En la escuela. Sí, en la escuela trataron de separarlos. Quizá sentían que había algo extraordinario ocurriendo entre estos dos chicos y estaban aterrados por esto así que se burlaban. Mas probablemente porque Sherlock y John se hacían blancos fáciles por ser tan extraños y abiertamente protectores de su opuesto.

A veces la gente susurraba 'retardado' cuando pasaban junto a ellos. John intentaba hacer lo mejor para no reaccionar, pero era difícil. Sherlock posaría su mano su antebrazo para comunicarle que no estaba ofendido. John igual lo odiaba. Más que nada.

Al final, Sherlock terminó durmiendo en la cama de la habitación de John, sonriéndole sin decir nada por unos segundos antes de besar su nariz, su frente o sus labios y susurrando un buenas noches contra su piel. Y eso era todo lo que John realmente necesitaba de todos modos.


	12. Capítulo 12

"Quiero conocer a tu hermano." Dijo John. Estaban a mediados de Marzo y Sherlock se había estado quedando con John desde hace dos meses. Sherlock era un magnífico jugador quien era fantástico con las cartas y tenía una perfecta cara de póker. Le dio todo el dinero que había ganado a la madre de John para compensar el uso del agua y comer su comida. Ella no aceptó al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el arreglo de vivienda probablemente se convertiría en permanente, aceptó su dinero.

Sherlock inhaló.

"¿Por qué querrías conocerlo?"

"Ciertamente podría estar preocupado por ti."

"Si estuviera realmente preocupado por mí, vendría a buscarme. Sabe que estoy a salvo. Probablemente me ha visto en la escuela o algo. Probablemente sabe que me estoy quedando contigo. Él no está preocupado, tú solo estás curioso."

"Ciertamente lo estoy." Dijo John. "Quiero conocerlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sherlock."

"Está bien." Resopló Sherlock. "Pero prepárate para conocer a la persona más maligna de toda Gran Bretaña."

* * *

><p>El apartamento era bastante bonito, estaba en el centro y John tuvo que telefonear para entrar. Cuando golpearon la puerta que les dijeron que era de Mycroft, Sherlock estaba apoyado contra la pared.<p>

La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre esbelto de cabello castaño y con un aire muy elegante sobre él.

"Ah." Dijo, sonriéndole a John. "Finalmente nos conocemos, Sr. Watson." Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Sherlock raspó su camino detrás de John y luego inmediatamente encontró una pared para apoyarse. Mycroft no era tan mayor como John había pensando. De hecho, no podía ser mayor que Harry. "Mycroft Holmes. El hermano mayor malvado de Sherlock Holmes." Le tendió la mano y John la recibió con gracia.

"Es un placer conocerte." Dijo John inmediatamente. No sabía si era un placer o no. John solo había conocido al hombre. Miró alrededor del apartamento y vio que estaba hermosamente decorado. Delicadas piezas de madera enroscada en la repisa de la chimenea, una brillante mesa de roble al lado, una televisión de pantalla plasma a no 4 pies de distancia. Era una increíble mezcla de modernidad y un toque victoriano clásico.

"Tengo que ir yéndome luego, estoy increíblemente ocupado, pero querría explicarme antes de que aceptes la descripción que Sherlock tiene de mi." Dijo Microft. "¿Te gustaría recordar esa noche, Sherlock?"

"Pffeh." Respiró Sherlock.

"Mm. Creo que no." Dijo Microft. Se irguió. "Así que la noche que 'lo eché'." Mycroft uso comillas al aire. "Estaba terriblemente ocupado —trabajo para el gobierno, tú sabes— y Sherlock estaba haciendo un escándalo por no ser capaz de conducir experimentos en mi apartamento. Le dije que bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a dañar alguna pieza del mobiliario en este apartamento. Es de nuestros padres, ves." Dijo Mycroft. "Él inmediatamente levantó los brazos y comenzó a preparar las cosas para conducir un experimento del punto de fusión de diferentes muebles pulidos." Microft suspiró dolorosamente. "Di vuelta la espalda por un minuto y cuando me doy vuelta otra vez, está quemando una de las patas del fino set del comedor." Las cejas de John se levantaron y se volvió a mirar Sherlock. Se las había arreglado para dejar fuera esa parte del relato. "Y… supongo… quizá me puse un poco… me sobrecalenté por la situación. Le dije… le dije que debería volver con Mami y Papi porque ellos podían por lo menos controlarlo amenazándolo en donde yo no tenía poder sobre él, en lo absoluto." Mycroft se movió. "Pero me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, tú sabes. No lo decía en serio. Fui golpeado por esos dos. Es por eso que tomé a Sherlock en primer lugar. Así que él se sintió ofendido y se fue. Conoces a Sherlock. Y más bien pienso que estaba exaltado por quedarse en tu casa, en tal proximidad con su… mejor amigo." Cargó esas palabras con tal significado que John miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Sherlock dejó su postura y deslizó su mano a la de John, mirando a Mycroft. Eso hizo recuperar la confianza en las palabras de John.

"Espera, si estabas tan preocupado por Sherlock, entonces ¿por qué no lo buscaste y se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste volver a casa?"

"Porque estaba feliz." Dijo Mycroft. "Y nunca había visto eso tan poderoso en Sherlock. Quise ir a buscarlo y traerlo. Dos veces. Pero figuré que se estaba quedando con gente maravillosa. Y él estaba feliz. Si han tenido alguna confrontación, podría meter mano y tratar de rectificar las cosas. Es lo que hago para ganarme la vida." Dijo Mycroft. "Yo observo. Cuando salen los conflictos, trato de corregir las cosas o tomar partido."

"Bueno, eso es reconfortante." Dijo John sarcásticamente.

"Me alegro que lo pienses, John Watson." Dijo Mycroft. Caminó al lado de John, cogió un largo paraguas y se apoyó en él. "Estaré fuera por cuatro horas. Posiblemente cinco. Si quieren quedarse, son bienvenidos. Siempre y cuando nada en este apartamento se convierta en parte de un experimento en cualquier tipo." Miró a Sherlock. Sherlock rodó los ojos.

"Oh, anda a dirigir el gobierno, Mycroft." Mordió.

"Los veo después." Dijo Mycroft, cerrando la puerta tras él. Hubo una pausa antes de que Sherlock se quitara la chaqueta.

"Fuiste bastante… vago acerca de haber sido echado, ¿no?" John levantó una ceja mientras Sherlock se dejaba caer en el sofá. Apuntó el control remoto a la TV y no contestó. "¿Quemaste el conjunto del comedor?"

"Solo una pata. Se fue y la reemplazó, con una copia bastante pobre. ¿La ves?" John comenzó a darse vueltas antes de que Sherlock gritara. " ¡No! No, ya has visto. Devuélvete y date cuenta cuál es."

John suspiró. Sherlock había estado haciendo eso últimamente. Tratando de enseñarle a John a ser tan brillante como él.

"Vamos, John. No eres denso. Sé que la viste." Empujó Sherlock. John suspiró de nuevo y cerró sus ojos. Se imaginó caminando por la casa y vio el set de comedor. Había notado que una de las sillas no estaba al mismo nivel de las otras. Estaba un poco inclinada. Sólo un poco inclinada hacia atrás y dos a la izquierda.

"La… esquina inferior izquierda de la mesa." John abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Esa silla."

"¿Qué pata?"

"La izquierda de atrás. " John rió. Sherlock se puso de pie, sus ojos nadaban en orgullo. Se abalanzó y besó a John. Él permaneció ahí.

"Eres brillante, John Watson."

¿Cómo podía Sherlock hacerlo sentir tan fantástico y ser tan brillante? La cabeza John nadaba. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó en la forma que nunca lo había besado antes. Sherlock sostuvo la cintura de John y la agarró firmemente. John cerró los ojos en la sensación de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Sherlock. Sherlock juntó sus manos detrás de la espalda de John y él hizo lo mismo detrás de su cuello. Sherlock absolutamente odiaba el excesivo contacto físico. Usualmente él era el primero que deslizaba sus manos en John o comenzaba un beso. Pero John no quería dejar los brazos de Sherlock aún. Una flama se encendió en su estómago.

John nunca se había entretenido seriamente con ideas para seducir a Sherlock. Todas ellas eran fantasías pasajeras que parecían improbables a suceder en la realidad. Pero aquí, balanceándose en los brazos de Sherlock… tan cerca de él… John sintió un sonrojo alumbrando sus mejillas y nariz. Sherlock no estaba alejándolo. Él solo descansó su mentón en la parte superior de la cabeza de John, dando pequeños besos al cabello de John.

"Creo que necesitas una ducha." Comentó Sherlock. "Tu cabello huele un poco húmedo."

"Yo…" Dijo John sin aliento. Retrocedió de Sherlock para esconder su creciente erección. "Yo… yo no tengo nada en lo que cambiarme."

"Me encantaría verte en uno de mis pijamas." Sherlock sonrió, con las manos en los bolsillos. John notó el considerable esfuerzo al que los botones de la camisa de Sherlock eran sometidos. John estaba repentinamente abrumado con el impulso de desabrocharlos lentamente con su lengua.

"¿John?" Sherlock medio-gritó, frunciendo el ceño. John chilló de sorpresa. "¿Estás bien?" Murmuró Sherlock.

"Yo… yo solo… voy a ir a tomar una ducha, entonces…" Dijo John. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, casi tropezándose con un taburete antes de desaparecer en un rincón. Tomó una toalla y se encerró en el baño con pestillo.

John se escabulló en el suelo, respirando dificultosamente. Una ducha de agua fría fue exactamente lo que necesitaba.


	13. Capítulo 13

John estuvo en el baño por unos buenos 30 minutos. Diez de ellos fueron para disuadirse de masturbarse. Quince de ellos se los pasó de pié, inmóvil bajo la corriente fría. Los últimos cinco minutos John se lavó el pelo y se bañó.

Había olvidado preguntarle a Sherlock por ropa antes de entrar al baño. Se enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cintura antes de aventurarse en el apartamento de Mycroft.

"¿Sherlock?"

"Estoy aquí." Llamó Sherlock. Sonaba distraído. John suspiró.

Se acercó a la habitación de donde vino el sonido. "Sherlock, tienes algún pantalón extra que me pued—" John se detuvo en un punto muerto cuando vio a Sherlock. Estaba tendido de lado en la cama, leyendo un libro. Pero no fue eso lo remarcable. Lo más notable de Sherlock era el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo completamente desnudo. John vio la toalla húmeda tendida a los pies de la cama, arrugada, por lo que debió haber un fallido intento de cubrirse. Sherlock se veía completamente cómodo haciendo esto. Debía ser algo común cuando vivía solo con Mycroft. Probablemente Mycroft nunca entraba a su habitación.

La respiración de John quedó atrapada de una forma tan extraña. Sherlock lo miró, luego se miró y sus ojos se agrandaron en una mirada de _estoy genuinamente arrepentido, John, se me olvidó que esto te incomodaba. _Sherlock cerró el libro y se arrastró hacia el final de la cama para recuperar su toalla mientras John solo dejó caer la suya. Sherlock miró su toalla, luego a sus ojos. Entonces memorizó cada pulgada del cuerpo de John. Las pecas en su pecho. El porte y la forma de sus pezones. Tenía dos pecas justo en su pelvis, en la base del pene. Estaban casi completamente cubiertas por el vello púbico castaño claro. Sherlock notó que John estaba comenzando a endurecerse.

Se encontró con sus ojos y notó que sus pupilas estaban derretidas con deseo.

"Abre las persianas." Dijo Sherlock uniformemente. "Apaga las luces."

"Quiero ver tu rostro—" John tomó aliento.

"Y yo quiero escucharte en estos momentos." Sherlock se sentó sobre sus pies. Cerró los ojos. John estaba temblando con nervios y anticipación. Apagó la luz y caminó hacia la ventana. Abrió las persianas y la luz lechosa de la luna llena se derramó en la habitación. John dejó escapar un suspiro de risa y miró a Sherlock. Su piel pálida estaba absolutamente brillando con la luz de la luna.

"No puedo evitar entregar una metáfora extendida." Sonrió. John se deslizó en la cama con Sherlock. No se besaron. No todavía. Sherlock levantó el cobertor para que John se pusiera debajo. Estaban desnudos, de frente al otro. La cara de Sherlock estaba iluminada por la luz, la cara de John estaba lejos de la ventana para que Sherlock pudiera oír cada capricho que John tenía. Lentamente cayeron en el otro, besándose y deslizando suavemente sus dedos en el torso del otro. Nada esto fue precipitado. Nada de esto fue acosador o ruidoso. No había rasgaduras de ropas para llegar a los genitales de su amante. Se expresaron su pasión en sus toques tentativos y besos suaves. Todo fue en cámara lenta.

John besó el cuello de Sherlock cautelosamente mientras deslizaba su mano hacia su muslo. Estaba persuadiendo a Sherlock con sus dedos ágiles, llamándolo a un estado sexual. Las respiraciones de Sherlock se hicieron más cortas y depositó su cabeza en el hombro de John. Cada bocanada de aire que Sherlock exhaló en éxtasis envió el más bello de temblores por la columna de John. Tentativamente, Sherlock bajó al abdomen de John e imitó sus acciones en él. La respiración de John se enganchó mientras se acercaba un poco más a su amante. Dejó escapar el más mínimo de los gemidos y Sherlock quedó sin aliento al escuchar el sonido. Le dio un beso apasionado y acarició más rápido. John bailó con los dedos alrededor de Sherlock, deslizando la punta de sus dedos en su extensión. Continuó tocando y complaciéndolo gentilmente, aumentado el ritmo. Estaba tocando, acariciando, persuadiendo deliciosamente los delicados sonidos de Sherlock, su rostro temblando con su deseo. De repente, Sherlock lanzó un profundo gemido y se presionó aún más cerca de John.

Sus pechos estaban tocándose ahora en un apasionado abrazo lleno de respiración dificultosa y pequeños gemidos. Los gemidos de Sherlock se volvieron un poco más fuertes, más prominentes, iba a —estaba haciendo su salto— posiblemente su primer salto— al borde de la pasión. John miró los pesados párpados en la cara de Sherlock. Su rostro se contorsionaba con deseo bajo la luz de la pesada luna, sus rasgos tan contrarios a su melancólica mirada usual. Se sostuvo en John mientras gritaba en éxtasis. John soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Nadie en mundo podría ser más hermoso que Sherlock. No había nadie que pudiera existir en el mundo que se comparara con su Sherlock

Sherlock mantuvo el ritmo de su mano hasta que John encogió su cabeza en el pecho de Sherlock y gruñó profundamente en la altura de su propio orgasmo. Se juntaron, con los estómagos pegajosos, bocas explorándose. John se echó para atrás y miró profundamente a los ojos de Sherlock. Sus ojos borrosos por la pasión y afectados por el amor. Sherlock peinó el cabello de John y besó su frente, luego su nariz y luego sus labios. Buscó detrás de John y sacó unos pocos pañuelos de papel del lado de la cama. John limpió a Sherlock y a sí mismo y tiró los pañuelos a la papelera en su lado. Hizo una pausa antes de besarlo en la frente, en la nariz y luego en la boca.

Se quedaron dormidos desnudos, enredados en los brazos del otro.


	14. Capítulo 14

Las luces sonaron y dos toques fuertes tocaron la puerta. John gruñó poniendo el edredón sobre su cabeza. Mycroft se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Me voy por unas horas y ustedes dos deciden bautizar mi apartamento?" Mycroft sonrió burlonamente.

"Vete Mycroft…" Se quejó Sherlock en su almohada. John estaba completamente despierto bajo las sábanas, presionando sus manos en su cara en vergüenza. Estaba completamente desnudo.

"Pero has logrado sorprenderme, Sherlock. ¿Eso no te complace?" Mycroft levantó sus cejas. Sherlock gruñó en respuesta. "Por lo visto no te complace tanto como John, aquí." Rió. John cambió su opinión acerca de Mycroft. Él era malvado. Era pura maldita maldad. Finalmente Sherlock se apoyó en sus codos y miró hacia Mycroft.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Dijo Sherlock "¿Crees que me estás avergonzando de alguna manera? La idea de que actualmente puedo estar avergonzado está todavía para debate."

"No tú, Sherlock."

"Oh, deja de molestar a John." Replicó Sherlock. "Esta es su primera impresión de ti, sabes."

John quería cavar un agujero en el colchón y correr. Su cara estaba ruborizada.

"John, sabemos que estás despierto." Dijo Mycroft. "Y ciertamente sabemos que nos puedes escuchar. ¿No tienes nada que decir para defenderte?"

"Prefiero no comentar ahora." Dijo John, aún enrollado en el edredón. Sherlock de deslizó bajo el edredón y puso una mano sobre de John. Le dio una mirada firme que decía 'es solo mi hermano. No te va a hacer nada.' Con la que John recuperó alguna forma de confianza. Solo la suficiente para sacar su cabeza por sobre las sábanas.

"Aquí vuelve. A no ser que tengas otras intenciones para estar bajo las sábanas. En ese caso puedo… volver."

"Oh no." Dijo John. "Estábamos guardando la felación para tu cuarto."

"Ahí está." Dijo Mycroft afectuosamente. "Incluso el soldado, John Watson."

"Y Mycroft Holmes, el hombre que siempre hace comentarios sarcásticos, pero raramente una acción." Dijo John secamente. Mycroft rodó los ojos. Sherlock se rió fuerte.

"Para ser honesto, Sherlock, no creí que esto fuera posible para ti. Pensé que eras asexual."

"Lo soy." Dijo Sherlock. "Y John es heterosexual."

"No es esto un acertijo." Dijo Mycroft. "Todavía estoy impresionado por… para ponerlo delicadamente, la habilidad de John para mantenerte motivado."

"Soy bueno persuadiendo." John sonrió burlonamente. "Diría que somos la excepción del otro. Me gustaría decir eso."

"Nunca he tenido deseos sexuales por nadie hasta dos horas atrás."

"Y yo, nunca por un hombre." Dijo John. "Supongo que la sexualidad es una cosa enredada."

"Sí." Dijo Mycroft. "Supongo que lo es." Mycroft hizo girar su paraguas. "Bueno, siempre y cuando seas feliz, Sherlock. Puedes tener todo el sexo que quieras, no me podría molestar." Sherlock se tensó. John frotó su rostro. Mycroft resopló. "Nos vemos." Se creó un silencio entre Sherlock y John, el que creció a ser tan tenso que John quería irse rápidamente.

"John… Erm… mientras de verdad que disfruté las… relaciones… que tuvimos recientemente, no creo—"

"Sherlock, no quiero tener un montón de sexo contigo." Dijo John. Sherlock, lo miró, parpadeando.

"¿No quieres?"

"No. No quiero tener sexo contigo a no ser de que estés interesado y no pareces estar interesado tan fácilmente."

"No lo estoy."

"Y no soy un ser completamente sexual, sabes. Puedo ir sin eso. Teniendo una relación emocional contigo es suficiente."

"'Emocional'…" Sherlock inhaló.

"Sí, tú las tienes." John rodó los ojos. "Si yo fuera a levantarme y caminara fuera de tu vida en este momento, definidamente las sentirías. Solo que no las agradables de sentir. O espero que lo harías." Masculló John.

"En cualquier caso…" Sherlock murmuró. "Estoy… contento… de que estés de acuerdo conmigo acerca de las relaciones sexuales."

"Esto puede ocurrir otra vez, entiendes." Dijo John.

"Sí."

"Y estás preparado para—"

"John, amo verte feliz. Y si tengo que hacerte llegar al orgasmo ocasionalmente, lo haré. Solo no esperes que me excite sexualmente muy seguido, y no quiero que te ofendas cuando no lo estoy."

"No lo haré."

"Sí lo harás. Te sentirás avergonzado de que tu pene está duro y el mío no. Pensarás que a causa de eso, yo me reiré de tu incomodidad. Tengo que decírtelo ahora, John. Usualmente me río de la incomodidad sexual. Pero… te vez imposiblemente hermoso en esos momentos. Es tan íntimo para mí. No es simplemente sexual."

John cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Sherlock.

"Te creeré."

Sherlock lo rodeó con sus brazos y cepilló el cabello de John. "Bueno, deberías. ¿Y sabes por qué?" Murmuró contra el pelo de John.

"¿Por qué?" Musitó John.

"Porque siempre estoy en lo correcto."


	15. Capítulo 15

"¡Quiero fotografías!" La Señora Watson apresuró entrando a la habitación. "Vamos, ¡vamos! ¡Despiértense ustedes dos!" Dijo, empujándolos fuera de la cama. John había invertido en comprar una barata cama doble, con la promesa a su madre de que él no tendría sexo mientras todos estuvieran en casa. Ellos se alternarían entre el apartamento de Mycroft y la casa de John, y esto no dejaba de molestarle a los dos dueños de los edificios.

John encontró difícil explicarle a su madre que, sí, ellos tenían sexo, pero no, que no iba a ser una cosa regular. La intimidad de tocar algo tan inocente como una mejilla en medio de la noche era más que todo el sexo que él podría tener con Sherlock. Sherlock había tratado de tener sexo con John unas pocas veces más, pero era tan forzado y John no quería que él se sintiera obligado a complacerlo sexualmente. Cada vez que él tenía deseos sexuales acerca de Sherlock, simplemente se sentaría en frente de su amante y se tocaría a si mismo suavemente, mirando a sus ojos azules.

"No entiendo la frecuencia en la cual estás excitado sexualmente, John." Dijo un día Sherlock mientras John estaba tocándose sobre las ropas, con sus mejillas ruborizadas. "Pero te ves encantador."

"Me veo encantador, ¿no?" John se rió entre dientes y sin aliento. "Me siento como si me viera como un pervertido…"

"Te ves impresionante." Murmuró Sherlock, inclinándose hacia delante para besar sus mejillas. John contuvo la respiración. Cuando terminó, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis, Sherlock puso pequeños besos en su cuello.

Esa era su vida sexual. Dos diferentes etapas de excitación, y aún así se conectaban en un nivel completo. No podía ser llamado sexo, tanto como podía ser descrito como cada chico abriendo completamente su corazón al otro— tan íntimo como si no tuvieran sus ropas.

Cualquiera podía tener sexo, razonó Sherlock. No todos podían tener este nivel de sinceridad.

"¡Arriba!" Chilló ella, encendiendo las luces de un tirón. "¡Primer día de su último año en secundaria! ¿No están emocionados?"

"Dejé de estar entusiasmado acerca de la escuela alrededor del séptimo año." Murmuró John, enrollándose más cerca de Sherlock. Este último se retorció y cubrió su rostro con una almohada.

"¿Te tomó hasta el séptimo año? Yo comencé a odiar la escuela en el tercer año." Sherlock bostezó.

"Cállate." Gruñó John, apoyándose en los codos y mirando soñoliento hacia Sherlock. "Tu amas aprender cosas."

"Odio aprender cosas sin importancia." Aclaró Sherlock. Se estiró, extendiendo sus ya largas extremidades como un gato. Luego se acurrucó, tirando el resto de las sábanas de John, conciliando el sueño. John lo miró; su cabello enmarcando su pálida cabeza, sus ojos pesados con sueño, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, un ritmo constante de respiraciones pasando a través de ellos. John sintió hincharse su corazón y se agachó a besar la cabeza de Sherlock. Este sonrió un poco y abrió un ojo para mirar a John. El corazón de John dio un vuelco. Un verano entero de esas miradas y John aún no podía superarlas. No pensó que lo haría alguna vez.

"¡Vamos, hay una escuela a la que ir!" Exclamó la Señora Watson. "¡Fotos que ser sacadas! Levántense, ¡ahora!"

Sherlock gimió y se enterró más en las sábanas mientras John se estiraba y salía de la cama.

"¿Dónde está tu padre?" Preguntó Sherlock, su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados, mirando a John. Estaban en la biblioteca en vez de almorzando. John odiaba los sonidos de la cafetería y Sherlock odiaba a la gente en ella.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" Dijo John, sus mejillas rebosantes de sándwich de carne asada.

"Simplemente curioso." Dijo Sherlock. "Es decir, ya lo sé, pero quiero escuchar por qué lo admiras tanto."

"Yo no… yo no aspiro a ser como él, Sherlock. No quiero ser nunca como él. Dejó a mi mamá embarazada de mí y se divorció de ella antes de ir al Ejército. No quiero ser así. Solo quiero ir al Ejército. Él es respetado en su campo y eso es lo que yo quiero ser." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Así que aún quieres ir al Ejército?" Murmuró Sherlock. John vaciló y suspiró.

"Sí. Quiero." Dijo John. "Pero realmente no podría soportar dejarte atrás. Me gustaría llevarte conmigo."

Sherlock falló en esconder lo complacido que estaba con la respuesta de John. "Bueno, siento que te estoy manteniendo del Ejército."

"No, no lo estás." John rió entre dientes.

"No, no lo estoy en lo más mínimo." Admitió Sherlock.


	16. Capítulo 16

"Quédate quieto y déjame arreglar tu cuello." Ordenó John. "Tu solapa está un poco extraña." Se estaban graduando. Parecía que todos esos años que John había pasado miserable en la escuela, valieran la pena para experimentar este último año y medio. Conocer a Sherlock fue una experiencia que le cambió la vida y aún se consideraba afortunado cada vez que miraba hacia Sherlock.

"No sé por qué tenemos que caminar en la línea de graduación." Sherlock inhaló. "Todos en esa líneas o nos odian o no les importamos. ¿Por qué deberíamos ir con ellos y parecer como si nos importaran?"

"Porque mi mamá quiere fotos." Dijo John. "Y yo te quiero en ellas." Sherlock no comentó de nuevo pero apretó los labios y suspiró. "¡Y dejarás de refunfuñar! ¡O te juro que llamaré a Mycroft!"

"¿Qué podría hacer?"

"Bueno, sé que él te está dando rompecabezas para resolver. Sé que amas esos rompecabezas. Que estarías aburrido sin ellos. Le diré que deje de mandártelos."

"John, a lo que tú llamas 'rompecabezas' Mycroft les llama 'temas delicados de seguridad nacional'." Dijo Sherlock

"¿Y cómo los llamas tú?" Preguntó John. Sherlock lamió su labio inferior tratando de morder una sonrisa.

"Rompecabezas." Murmuró Sherlock, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa. "En cualquier caso, él estaría completamente perdido sin mí en algunos aspectos. Este caso es muy atractivo."

"Lo sé. Me has llevado todo el camino hacia Londres con eso." Musitó John.

"Bueno." Sherlock sonrió. "Es todo en el nombre del caso, ¿no?"

"¿Te paga por eso?" Preguntó John.

"No."

"Debería."

"¿Por qué debería pagarme por algo que me gusta hacer?"

" 'Si eres bueno en algo, nunca lo hagas gratis'." Respondió John. "Si eres el único que puedo resolver esos pequeños acertijos que Mycroft te ha estado mandando, entonces ¿por qué no le cobras?"

"Por que el dinero no es un problema para mí."

"Lo será cuando te diga que encuentres tu propio apartamento."

"Pensé que nos mudaríamos juntos."

"Lo haremos… luego de que pase pre-medicina." John se arregló el traje en el espejo. "Y aún así, tendrás que pagar la mitad de la renta."

"Aún no quiero que vayas."

"Y yo aún pienso que deberías venir conmigo."

"Quizá lo haga. Solo no ahora." Dijo Sherlock. Se quitó la gorra y miró sus manos. "¿Y el ejército?"

John miró hacia otro lado. Aún quería mucho unirse al ejército. Pero no había nada que él quisiera menos que dejar a Sherlock detrás.

"Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, ¿está bien?" Murmuró John. Sherlock asintió. John aplastó el cabello de Sherlock y tiró de él para besarlo. Hubo un chasquido de una cámara y John miró alrededor y vio a su madre con una cámara, sonriendo locamente.

"¡Eso fue perfecto! ¡Completamente adorable!"

"Por favor no me llame adorable, Sra. Watson." Sherlock cerró sus ojos en molestia. John le dio un codazo.

"¡Sé amable, es la graduación y es mi madre!"

"Lo siento, Sra. Watson." Sherlock sonrió astutamente.

"Sé que odias eventos como este, Sherlock, pero amo tener recuerdos."

"Si va a decirme que sonría en cada fotogra—"

"Absolutamente no." Dijo ella. "No sería un buen retrato de ti en lo absoluto. Solo sonríe cuando quieras. Y no trates de no sonreír."

"Bueno, eso es justo, por lo menos." Dijo Sherlock. "Estoy muy agradecido que haya permitido que me quede aquí."

"Es lo más feliz que John ha estado con un amigo." Dijo la Sra. Watson. "Y no creo que hubiese tenido sentido separarlos."

"Sí, bueno…" Sherlock inclinó su cabeza. "Lo mismo."

"¿Tus padres vendrás a tu graduación?" Preguntó. Nadie le había dicho realmente a la Sra Watson la medida en que los Holmes no se preocupaban por Sherlock. Él sonrió con ironía y contestó simplemente,

"No."

"Oh." Dijo luego de esperar un momento para que Sherlock detallara. "Bueno."

"Será mejor irnos." Dijo John. "No queremos llegar tarde."


	17. Capítulo 17

La graduación fue larga y aburrida. La gente alrededor de ellos estaba llorando, pero Sherlock y John mayoritariamente jugaban con sus uñas y esperaba a que terminara. Cuando todo finalizó, Sherlock encontró a John inmediatamente y lo apartó para irse.

"¡Holmes, Watson!" Alguien los llamó. Sherlock y John se dieron vuelta, completamente sorprendidos. El chico se acercó. John lo reconoció como Greg Lestrade. Él jugaba rugby con Lestrade hace dos años. Los dos no habían hablado mucho. "Hey. ¿Cómo están?"

"¿Qué quieres? Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Seguramente no estás aquí para lanzar un último acoso antes de que todos vayamos en caminos diferentes."

"¿Qué?" Lestrade parpadeó. "No—Solo me preguntaba si querían venir a esta pequeña fiesta de graduación que estoy teniendo en mi casa."

"No."

"Es-espera." Dijo John. "¿Por qué nos estás invitando?"

"Bueno… es como un grupo de nosotros quienes… bueno, todos pensamos que ustedes eran buenos pero nunca tuvimos las bolas para acercarnos a ustedes. Ustedes dos viven en su especie de mundo propio."

"Tuvimos que o habríamos sido susceptibles a burlas despiadadas." Sherlock gruñó. John puso ligeramente una mano en la de Sherlock.

"¿Quién estará allí?"

"Oh... no mucha gente." Lestrade se rascó el cuello. "Yo, Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan, Anderson…"

"No." Dijo Sherlock. "No—no, absolutamente _no_—"

"¿Dijiste Sally Donovan?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, pensé que ella iría a otras fiestas de graduación."

"Va." Lestrade asintió. "Pero hice que se pasara por mi casa primero. Yo… yo solo quería invitarlos."

"No voy. No me importa si quieres ir, John, yo no voy."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo John.

"No responderé a su ultima provocación." Sherlock frunció el ceño, sorprendido. "No me digas que estás considerando seriamente ir—"

"Sherlock, podemos ir por un pequeño ra—"

"No,"

"Pero Sherlock si tú—"

"_No_."

John suspiró profundamente. Miró de nuevo a Lestrade. "Lo siento, está actuando infantilmente. Así que yo iré."

"¿Tú—tú vas a ir?" Preguntó Sherlock.

"Ciertamente."

"¿Solo?"

"Sorprendentemente, puedo estar sobre mis dos pies sin caer." Dijo John. Se dio vuelta hacia Lestrade. "¿Está bien si voy solo?"

"Sí, ciertamente." Respondió Lestrade.

"No voy a seguirte." Murmuró Sherlock.

"No te lo pedí."

"Bien, esos es bueno porque no lo voy a hacer."

"Bien."

"Bien." Sherlock apretó su mandíbula. John le sonrió, y Sherlock lo encontró muy molesto.

"Iré a dejar a Sherlock a casa y luego estaré en tu casa en una hora o por ahí."

"Excelente." Dijo Lestrade, sonriendo. "Te veré allí entonces." Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban muy abiertos con shock.

"¿Estás realmente enserio?

"Te dije que lo estaba."

Sherlock hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos. Se dirigió hacia el automóvil de John y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, resto y con los brazos aún cruzados. John se echó a reír.

"Solo déjame donde Mycroft. Cuando termines de hablar con esos idiotas me puedes encontrar ahí."

"No sabes si son tan malos."

"No sabes si no lo son." Contrarrestó Sherlock. John se encogió de hombros y supo el auto en marcha

"Quería darte tu regalo de graduación." Murmuró Sherlock. "Y no, no es un orgasmo."

"¡No pregunté!" John se ruborizó.

"Estabas pensándolo."

"Tengo dieciocho, Sherlock, es naturalmente uno de los primeros lugares a los que mi mente va."

"Es una sorpresa." Dijo Sherlock. "Pero tenía ganas de dártelo de todos modos."

"Bueno, la espera lo hará todo mejor, ¿no?"

"No." Sherlock se encorvó. Miró hacia John y puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Buscaré casos para resolver mientras tú estás fiesteando."

"Salva el mundo, Sherlock Holmes."

"Solo si es difícil de hacer."


	18. Capítulo 18

El lugar era pequeño y había un poco de gente allí. A la mayoría de las personas John no las conocía por nombre, pero sí por cara. A veces los veía en la biblioteca asomándose por sobre sus libros y sentados solos.

"¿Así que vas a ir a la universidad?" Preguntó Molly.

"Sí, y Sherlock no está feliz sobre eso." Dijo John. "Estudiaré medicina."

"¡Yo también!" Dijo Molly entusiasmada. "Siempre he amado disecar en Biología. Es fascinante como las cosas estás puestas juntas."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo John. "Creo que quizá trate cirugía. Tengo manos estables, sabes."

"Oh, no me gustaría eso." Dijo Molly. "No quiero que me confíen la vida de las personas. Solo quiero echar un vistazo dentro. Me gustaría memorizar la forma en como las cosas están puestas."

"Eso es interesante." Dijo John. Molly y él continuaron hablando sobre cortar gente por un rato antes de que Sally Donovan se deslizara.

"Así que tú y Holmes, entonces." Dijo odiosamente. John cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Ha sido casi un año y medio, Sally. ¿Es realmente eso una pregunta?"

"Aún estoy sorprendida."

"Por favor no me insultes, no estoy de ánimo."

"¿Cómo es él?" Preguntó Molly. "Él es tan… cerrado y misterioso."

"Es como… Sherlock." John se encogió de hombros. "No puede evitarlo si no siendo cerrado y misterioso. Piensa todo el tiempo."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Todo. Puede verlo todo. Puede notar la forma en que tu cuello se vuelve y decirte cuántas camisas de ese color tienes. Puede mirar a tu mochila vacía y decirte qué clases tomas. Es tan obvio cuando lo explica, pero él solo pone las piezas juntas."

"¿Por qué él?" Dijo Sally. Era menos acusadora ahora.

"No lo sé. No sé por qué funciona, pero él es loco y yo calmado y eso funciona tan sin problemas que asusta."

"¿Cómo es el sexo?" Alguien llamó desde la otra habitación. John se sonrojó y se mordió el labio."

"Nosotros no tenemos… quiero decir… no tenemos mucho sexo porque él es asexual y yo heterosexual."

"Espera… ¿qué? ¿Como eso funciona? Por lo menos tú eres bisexual."

"No… no lo soy." Dijo John. "No encuentro atractivos a los hombres. No veo a un chico y pienso que me gustaría tener sexo con él. No estaba siquiera interesado en salir con chicos en lo absoluto. Era solo… Sherlock. Y si esto… si esto no funciona entonces me casaré con una mujer. Él es el único hombre con el que… no sé… he querido tener una relación."

"Eso es realmente… extraño." Dijo Sally.

"Ahora cuando dices… 'mucho'…" Preguntó Anderson.

"Puedo contar cuantas veces hemos tenido sexo con mis manos." Dijo John. "Ninguno de los dos estamos particularmente interesados en tener sexo con el otro."

"¿Entonces por qué estás con él?" Preguntó Molly.

"Porque… nos entendemos y fluimos alrededor del otro con tanta facilidad que me quita el aliento. No puedo imaginarme estando con alguien más. Nunca." John se pronto levantó sus cejas y luego las frunció. Se volvió hacia la puerta y se echó a reír. "Acechando, ¿verdad?" Sherlock atravesó la puerta.

"Que amable de tu parte, John." Todos miraron con sorpresa. Había habido casi ningún otro ruido fuera y sin embargo, John sabía que Sherlock iba a entrar.

"¿Mycroft te vino a dejar?"

"Soy capaz de llamar un taxi." Sherlock rodó los ojos.

"No querías venir."

"Aún no quiero. Te estoy llevando conmigo."

"No, no lo harás. No me voy a ir." Dijo John. "Solo he estado aquí por dos horas."

"No tengo dinero para otro taxi, y tú tienes un automóvil así que vienes a casa conmigo."

"No, no lo haré." Dijo John. "Siéntate y nos iremos cuando quiera."

Sherlock protestó pero John lo cortó con una mirada. Sherlock frunció el ceño y se dejó caer a sí mismo en una silla junto a la ventana y cruzó los brazos.

"Wow…" Murmuró Sally. "¿Puedes solo decirle qué hacer? Él no escucharía a nadie más."

"No… supongo que no lo hace." Dijo John. "No es mucho."

"¿Qué era eso de nuevo de ser heterosexual?" Preguntó una chica desde el lado. Tenía facciones suaves y largo, cabello rubio frutilla.

"Yo… yo lo soy. Solo que… no tiendo a mirar a nadie más." Dijo John. Estaba mirando a esta chica ahora. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mujer lo miraba y él decidía mirar de vuelta. No había tenido el deseo de unirse con ninguna de ellas porque él ya estaba en una de las más fuertes uniones con Sherlock. Pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer para tranquilizar su libido.

"Soy Mary." Dijo. "Y pienso que eres brillante, John Watson."

"Muchas gracias." Dijo John, un poco sorprendido. No se había sentido así hacia una mujer hace bastante tiempo. No le gustó. No la necesitaba. "Pero estoy con Sherlock."

"Oh, no te preocupes, John." Ella rió. "No estoy intentando romper la relación del siglo." Ella posó una mano sobre su hombro. "Solo estoy diciendo que… en otra situación… podríamos haber sido perfectos el uno para el otro."

"Bueno esta no es otra situación." Sherlock estaba repentinamente a su lado, su profunda voz amenazando. "Por favor deja de hacer alarde de tu sexo femenino para adquirir mi pareja."

"No estaba tratando, Sherlock." Dijo Mary. "Estaba solo diciendo un hecho."

"No es un hecho, es una opinión." Dijo Sherlock. "Y no estoy de acuerdo."

"No estarías aquí para no estar de acuerdo."

"Bien pero ahora estoy." Mordió Sherlock. "Por favor. Deja de tratar."

"Okay… miren, ustedes dos." John intervino. "Mary, sabes que estoy en una relación comprometida con Sherlock y que no estoy interesado. Sherlock, sabes que Mary sabe que estoy en una relación comprometida contigo y no tienes que atacarla tan duramente. El verde no es tu color." Sherlock se burló y se dio media vuelta. Mary suspiró y se dio media vuelta. Ella se volvió otra vez y por un momento, posando su mano gentilmente en el antebrazo de Sherlock.

"Él es un hombre modelo, Sherlock. Deberías considerarte afortunado de que lo tienes."

Sherlock la miro con convicción en sus ojos plateados. "Cada momento que cuento a su lado es un momento que me considero afortunado."

* * *

><p><em>Por si las dudas, la frase "el verde no es tu color", se refiere a la envidia (o también podrían ser los celos, gracias por ese punto de vista Paula_Elric). Siento que es necesario remarcarlo porque esa frase me aproblemó un montón cuando la traduje, no le podía hayar la conección con el texto hasta que casualmente en una de mis clases de inglés el profesor lo mencionó.<em>

_Lamento el retraso, deberes escolares y todo eso. Haré lo posible para que no sea mucho el tiempo entre capítulos. Gracias por leer, los comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc._


	19. Capítulo 19

Sherlock tiró con furia su bufanda en el apartamento de Mycroft.

"Cinco horas. ¿Cinco horas?" Resopló. "No entiendo que podrías hacer en una fiesta por cinco horas."

"Estuviste ahí solo tres de esas horas." John se encogió de hombros, cerrando suavemente la puerta y sacándose la chaqueta. Sherlock se dejó caer en el sofá en molestia antes de que se levantara como su hubiera sido picado por algo. Caminó hacia su habitación rápidamente y calió con una pequeña caja con una cinta arriba.

"Dame el tuyo primero." Dijo Sherlock, con los ojos brillantes. La molestia que había sentido por la fiesta fue eclipsada por la emoción de los regalos. John sonrió y fue a la habitación de Mycroft. Él le había ayudado a esconder el regalo de Sherlock. John abrió una pequeña puerta secreta bajo el escinco personal de Mycroft y sacó una pequeña caja. Caminó de vuelta a la sala y vio que Sherlock estaba balanceándose en sus talones.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás!" Dijo. "Está bien, dame mi regalo." Dijo Sherlock, poniendo su regalo para John en la mesa cerca de él. John le entregó la pequeña y negra caja, Sherlock desató la cinta y la abrió. Dudó antes de levantar la daga al nivel de su vista. Era simple— una hermosa cuchilla plateada y una empuñadura de cuero con un hermoso bordado en las orillas.

"Comencé a preocuparme sobre ti yendo a la cuidad." Murmuró John. Dio un salto hacia Sherlock con entusiasmo. "Pero mira, aquí hay un frasco secreto para veneno—" John desenroscó la empuñadura y ahí un grueso frasco con una aguja que sobresalía del mango. Era dorada por dentro y Sherlock sacó el frasco de veneno.

"¿Qué… qué tipo de veneno es?"

"Ah." John sonrió. "Increíblemente raro. Es el veneno de una casi extinta araña de Sudamérica. El nombre de ella, no lo puedo pronunciar pero está escrito al lado. Su veneno no ha sido ampliamente experimentado, pero se dice que es increíblemente mortal."

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y miraron a John rápidamente, tenía la boca abierta.

"John… yo—" Dio un respiro. "¡Esto es fantástico!"

"Realmente esperaba que gustara." Dijo John. Parpadeó rápidamente antes de quitarle la hoja y empuñadura de los dedos de Sherlock. Desabrochó unas cuantas correas de cuero fino que sostenía una franja plateada en la culata de la daga. La que cayó en la mano de John. Sherlock la recogió.

" 'Sherlock Holmes'…" Sherlock leyó el grabado dentro de la banda. " 'y John Watson.' John…" Sherlock sonrió. "Esto es más de lo que podría haber imaginado."

"Bueno… nunca nos damos regalos y he estado guardando dinero y pensé… ¿por qué no gastarlo en ti? Además, sabía que el veneno de araña sería suficiente… pero tú me conoces. Sentimental." Sherlock estaba montando la cuchilla, todo aparte del anillo. Encajó cómodamente en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

"¡Está bien!" Dijo emocionadamente. "Abre el mío, ahora abre el mío." Sherlock empujó la caja al pecho de John. John se echó a reír. Abrió la bolsa lentamente y sacó una caja cuadrada. Desenvolvió el nudo en la parte superior y sacó una pequeña caja plateada, capaz de encajar en su palma. Había varios pequeños y sutiles cristales azules alrededor del borde de esta pequeña caja. Estaba trabada en un extremo y tenía un agujero en el otro. Pequeñas patas en cada rincón se curvaban bajo ella. El grabado en la parte superior era simple… _Sherlock Holmes y John Watson_. John miró debajo de la delicada caja y vio una llave desmontable. Puso la pequeña llave en la parte trasera de esta y le dio cuerda tres veces. La abrió lentamente y una extraña pero hermosa presentación de una caja musical ocupó el espacio. Dentro de ella, John pudo ver la compleja caja de música girando y haciendo sonar su melodía. En el interior de la tapa, detrás de una cubierta de vidrio, había una foto de Sherlock y él, una de las sencillas que John una vez dijo que le gustaban. Era una de esos momentos extraños en que la Sra. Watson las sacaba, cuando Sherlock estaba más vulnerable. Sherlock estaba mirando a John con tal convicción en sus ojos que cada vez que la veía, sentía su corazón entibiarse. John lo miraba, en medio de una plática y sonriendo ampliamente, con sus brazos elevados por la conversación. Era como todos normalmente veían a John. Lo veían como el hombre quien bebía todo lo que Sherlock decía y que lo adoraba por eso. La fotografía probaba que Sherlock estaba tan enamorado de John como él estaba de Sherlock.

La hermosa melodía había sonado lentamente hasta que se detuvo y John miró a Sherlock, sus ojos buscando en su rostro. Sherlock sonrió.

"Yo tengo la mía también." Sherlock sacó otra pequeña caja de música de los profundo de su bolsillo. Las gemas alrededor de los costados eran de un azul más profundo y la caja era dorada en vez de plateada. La abrió y sonó la misma melodía. La foto en la cubierta sorprendió a John. Esperaba ver una foto de John babeando por Sherlock y este viéndose magníficamente brillante… pero no lo era. Era solo una foto de John, mirando hacia algo fuera de la cámara. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y su sonrisa era perezosa, su cabeza estaba reposando en su mano y llevaba encima el atardecer de algún cálido día de primavera.

"Yo… yo solo voy a extrañarte, es todo." Respondió Sherlock. "Es por eso que me estoy permitiendo ser tan sentimental." Murmuró.

"Sherlock… son absolutamente impresionantes…"Agarró la caja de música fuertemente.

"¿Puedes mantenerlo como nuestro secreto?" Murmuró Sherlock, buscando los ojos de John. "No le muestres a nadie esta caja. Yo no se las he mostrado a nadie. Las mandé a crear bajo un alias y las grabé yo mismo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo… quiero imaginar que esto será nuestro. Solo los dos en el mundo entero hemos visto nuestras cajas completas." Dijo. "Es extremadamente romántico y un poco fuera de mi campo de juego, pero soy sincero en mis deseos."

"No le diré a nadie sobre esto. Diré que tu regalo para mi fue sexo." Dijo John. "Mi mamá se disgustará—sabe cuanto gasté en la daga."

"¿Qué? Oh, no, tengo un segundo regalo para ti." Sherlock buscó en unos de sus bolsillos. Sacó otra caja pequeña. John la abrió y un par de entradas estaban sentadas en una cama de terciopelo.

"Qué es…" Las cejas de John se elevaron. "¿Son estas para una orquesta?"

"Ciertamente lo son." Sonrió Sherlock.

"Esto… esto dice 'sección VIP'?"

"Sin duda lo hace."

"¿Es en Italia?" Dijo John, sus ojos como platillos y su boca curvándose en una increíble sonrisa.

"Ahora lo estás haciendo a propósito," Sherlock suspiró. John envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock y lo besó profundamente. Sherlock respondió y John se apartó para enterrar su cabeza en el cuello del otro. Este verano. Este verano iba a ser fantástico.

"Sherlock Holmes, eres imposiblemente perfecto." Murmuró John. "No sé como lo haces."

"No lo hago." Dijo Sherlock. "Te insulto, a veces te menosprecio, hago experimentos contigo sin tú saberlo, hago que te frustres y soy—"

"Esa es mi definición de perfecto. Si no me hicieras molestar ahora y de nuevo, me preguntaría qué está mal. Eres fantástico para mí, Sherlock."

"Y tú eres irremplazable." Murmuró Sherlock en la boca John. "Mi John."

* * *

><p><em>Este es otro de mis favoritos. La descripción de las cajitas de música hacen que quiera hacer fanarts de ellas... de todo en realidad, pero no le pego al dibujo, hahah.<em>


	20. Capítulo 20

Hasta ese momento, Sherlock había declarado aleatoriamente que no quería que John se fuera. John le tranquilizó diciendo que no quería dejarlo tanto como él no quería que se fuera. Sherlock lo besaría al azar, a veces incluso en público, lo que sorprendía a John, pero no contrariaba cuando llegaba la ocasión.

"Voy a la escuela de medicina, no me estoy muriendo." Se echó a reír John, agarrando su mochila. Estaban en la estación de tren y John estaba por irse a la universidad en cualquier momento. Sherlock tomó sus manos y miró hacia el suelo. Asintió levemente y luego miró hacia los ojos de John. Eran tan intensos, tan sinceros; transmitía sus pensamientos apasionadamente a través de esos ojos, más que nunca. Las palabras parecían quedarse en su lengua, pero se inclinó hacia delante y besó a John con tal sincera pasión, que John sintió el dolor que Sherlock estaba sintiendo.

"Solo me iré por un par de meses." Dijo John, tomando la cara de Sherlock con las dos manos. "Estaré de vuelta para Navidad, ¿está bien?"

Sherlock asintió.

"Todavía no pienso que deberías ir."

"Y yo todavía pienso que deberías venir conmigo."

Sherlock apretó los labios y posó un casto beso en la frente de John.

"Ve, doctor." Sherlock sonrió. "Estaré esperándote aquí."

"¿Promesa?" John bromeó.

"Hasta el último momento." Sherlock respondió seriamente. John frunció el ceño. La llamada del tren para abordar sonó por el intercomunicador.

"Sherlock… ¿está todo bien?"

"John, ve. Tu tren está a punto de abordar."

"Te llamaré este noche." Dijo John seriamente. "Y me contarás qué te tiene tan serio."

"Normalmente soy serio."

"No, normalmente eres petulante."

"¡Última llamada!" Gritaron los asistentes. John abrazó a Sherlock una última vez antes de correr. Agitó sus manos desde el tren mientras Sherlock desaparecía en la distancia. Él quedó mirándolo hasta que no pudo verlo más. Cerró sus ojos por un largo rato, encontró un soporte al lado de un basurero y se sentó ahí hasta que la noche cayó. Microft lo encontró allí y se lo llevó a casa.

"¿Le contaste sobre los casos que has estado haciendo?"

"No." Dijo Sherlock, con los labios apretados.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No quiero que se preocupe." Murmuró. "Solo son un poco peligrosos."

"Sherlock, casi fuiste asesinado. Un hombre con una pistola te arrinconó en un callejón. Fue suerte que mandé a la policía tras de ti."

"Suerte." Sherlock respiró. "Estaré bien." Dijo inseguramente.

"De todas formas deberías habérselo dicho."

"Se lo diré cuando necesite hacerlo." Respondió Sherlock, poniéndose de pie de mala gana y siguiendo a Mycroft hacia su automóvil. Sherlock cerró los ojos, sentado en la parte trasera del coche que se balanceaba, imaginándose el rostro preocupado de John. Dictó todo sobre John en su memoria. Tendría que- no vería a John por otros cuantos meses.

Esa fue la última vez que Sherlock y John se vieron cara a cara.

* * *

><p><em>No puedo evitar sentir una pizca de culpa de haberme demorado tanto con esta actualización solo para subir este/ capítulo -no es que no hayan peores, pero... no, no daré spoilers-. Esta es mi última semana de 'exámenes finales' y también falta poco para mis vacaciones de invierno, así que #BelieveInJoso(s)._


	21. Capítulo 21

El final empezó algo como así. John y Sherlock habían hablado frecuentemente por teléfono al principio del semestre. Luego comenzó a ser menos y menos cuando John estaba enterrado en el trabajo y tenía que dedicar su tiempo a sus estudios. Una de las peores partes de todo era que no pudo volver a casa para Navidad como había prometido porque necesitaba ponerse al día con el trabajo que se le había acumulado. Lloró el día de Navidad, la mitad debido al pánico de las pilas de trabajo que tenía, la otra mitad porque había echado de menos a Sherlock y a su madre, más de lo que podía expresar. Aún echaba de menos a Sherlock de vez en cuando y podía escabullirse lejos del estudio para llamarlo. A veces sacaba la caja de música y la ponía a funcionar hasta que se quedaba dormido—hasta que tuvo un compañero de cuarto. Para su palabra, John nunca le había mostrado a un alma la caja de música que Sherlock le había dado.

Eventualmente, cerca del verano, no podía siquiera ser capaz de tener una conversación con Sherlock. En el verano, juró John. Durante el verano él _tenía_ que ir a casa. Podría beber de Sherlock, podría recostarse en la cama con él hasta memorizar cada característica suya. Mientras imaginaba estas cosas, John podría llamarlo justo antes de desmayarse y murmurar un buenas noches. Sherlock se echaría a reír y retornaría el sentimiento.

Esa era una de las cosas que John deseaba poder hacer más. Deseaba que poder quedarse en el teléfono para siempre y solo escuchar a Sherlock hablar acerca de nada. Deseaba poder pasar todo el día escuchándolo. Deseaba que nunca hubiera tenido que ir a la Universidad. John Watson deseaba muchas cosas, pero desear no hizo absolutamente nada para cambiar los eventos que ya habían ocurrido.

* * *

><p>El compañero de habitación de John había salido esa noche y John estaba tratando de capturar algunos momentos de sueño realmente necesarios. Estaba encima del sofá, con la televisión apagada. Estaba acariciando su caja de música y pensó en abrirla y escucharla, pero oyó pisadas acercándose a su habitación. Guardó la pequeña caja plateada dentro del bolsillo en sus pantalones y cerró los ojos. Escuchó el chasquido de la puerta y los lentos pasos hacia la habitación en donde John estaba descansando encima del sofá.<p>

"¿John Watson?" Llamó una voz alta. John se sentó y pretendió parpadear quitándose el sueño de los ojos. Miró hacia el hombre parado a unos pocos pies de él. Estaba vistiendo traje y corbata, se veían increíblemente costosos, pero él los vestía tan flojamente, como si no se molestara por su precio. Era rico. Su rostro pueril parecía ser transparente a la siniestra naturaleza detrás de ella. John instantáneamente de alertó al máximo. "Jim Moriarty."

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?" Dijo John lentamente, enderezándose.

"Oh…" Se encogió de hombros. "Solo estaba en mi calendario, ves." Dijo, sacando una pequeña libreta desde el interior de su chaqueta. La guardo de vuelta en ella. "Mi encuentro contigo."

"¿Y por qué querías encontrarte conmigo?" Preguntó John lentamente. Moriarty se encogió de hombros y enterró sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Quiero que hagas una llamada."

"No."

"Ni siquiera sabes a quien quiero que llames." Moriarty puso mala cara.

"No me importa. Sal de mi habitación." Dijo. Moriarty se rió, fuerte y fríamente. El sonido casi hoz a John temblar.

"Oh, todos los reportes están en lo correcto sobre ti, John. Ciertamente serás un excelente soldado." Sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y la apuntó a la cabeza de John. Los ojos de John se agrandaron y su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus sentidos se afilaron y repentinamente se dio cuenta de cada posible salida y como Moriarty se había posicionado estratégicamente para estar entre cada una de ellas.

"Si me disculpas," Moriarty arrastró sus palabras. "Me aburrí de jugar."Sacó el teléfono de John con su mano libre. "Tu pequeño novio… ¿Sherlock? Me ha estado causando un poco de pesadumbre recientemente." John instantáneamente se enfureció cuando mencionó a Sherlock. "Se está poniendo en mi camino."

"Si le has hecho algo vil bastardo-"

"¡Ooh!" Moriarty se rió tontamente. "¡Luchador! No le he hecho nada hasta ahora, Johnny. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Esto es lo que haré para resolver mi problema."

"¿Qué quieres conmigo?" Dijo John. Moriarty le pasó su teléfono.

"Quiero que hagas una llamada. Pero no ahora." Dijo. Le pasó un auricular. "Ponte esto." John dudó, pero Moriarty suspiró y sacó el seguro de su pistola. John se lo colocó en la oreja.

"¿Qué quieres conmigo?" Repitió, más fuerte.

"Quiero que rompas con él." Jim sonrió. "No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda dañar tanto a Sherlock como tú."

"No." Escupió John. "No lo voy a hacer."

"Te mataré si no lo haces."

"Entonces mátame." Respondió John.

"Watson corazón sangrante. De todas formas, no te estoy dando una opción." Respondió Moriarty. Él suspiró. "Tengo un hombre –un excelente tirador- que podría disparar un hilo a través de una aguja desde doscientos metros de distancia." Se encogió de hombros. "Está posicionado para dispararle a Sherlock, ahora mismo, en el apartamento de su hermano." El corazón de John cayó a su estómago y tragó. Moriarty comenzó a pasearse. "Le gusta sentarse cerca de la ventana mirando su teléfono, sabes. Es el problema que tiene. Te _extraña_." Se burló Moriarty. John lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Estás fanfarroneando." Murmuró.

"Pruébame." Moriarty replicó peligrosamente. "Ahora, estas son las reglas. Diré las palabras exactas que tú dirás.. Tienes que hacerme creer que ya no lo amas más." Moriarty se encogió de hombros, moviendo la pistola. "U ordenaré que se le dispare mientras habla contigo. No en la cabeza. Quiero que lo escuches decir tu nombre mientras se ahoga en su propia sangre." Los ojos de Jim brillaron de alegría homicida y algo en lo profundo de John sabía que Moriarty no estaba mintiendo. Podía ser los ojos maníacos o el lenguaje corporal pero de alguna manera, todo en este hombre gritaba 'loco'. "Y luego, claro, te dispararé en la cabeza. Pero si no, y yo te creo… los dos vivirán."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo John.

"Eso lo herirá aún más." Dijo fácilmente Moriarty. "Sabrá si mueres. Tomará consuelo en tu muerte, porque por lo menos no podrás encontrar a nadie más. No. Te mantendré vivo, John. Pero solo si rompes con él."

"Lo haces sonar tan trivial." Dijo John.

"Puedo asegurarte que no me estoy tomando esto a la ligera." Dijo Moriarty. "He tomado medidas para asegurarme que esto vaya sin fallas. Ahora deja de perder tiempo y has tu decisión." John cerró sus ojos. Tomó el teléfono.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Moriarty. "Hazme creerte, ahora." Dijo en un medio murmuro. Moriarty puso su propio teléfono en su oído, escuchando la conversación. Su dedo estaba listo sobre el botón asesino para Sherlock. John trató de calmar sus furiosos nervios, pero no pudo. El teléfono estaba marcando. Cada cabello en su cuello se estaba erizando.

"¿John? ¡John!" Sherlock dijo felizmente. "Tenía la esperanza de que llamarías hoy. He estado un poco ocupado con algunos cosas de Mycroft—"

"Sherlock, para." Moriarty dijo. John lo repitió, tratando de controlar su voz temblorosa.

"¿John?" Murmuró Sherlock. "John, ¿estás bien?"

"N-no. No lo estoy." Dijo. "Tengo que hablar contigo." Hubo una pausa en donde Sherlock se detuvo y esperó para que John aclarara su intención. John fulminó a Moriarty con la mirada quien comenzó a decir. "He… estado pensando cosas últimamente."

"No deberías hacer eso."

"Sherlock, estoy hablando en serio." Dijo John. "He estado pensando acerca… acerca de nosotros." _"De cómo estamos fuera de tiempo. De cómo estoy muy, muy arrepentido de lo que quizá diré. No son mis palabras."_ El corazón de John estaba golpeándole en el pecho y sus miembros comenzaron a sentirse como gelatina. No había forma de detener esto. No había forma de detener esto… "Y pienso… que esto se ha convertido en demasiado."

Hubo una pausa increíble. John podría casi escuchar el cerebro de Sherlock dando vueltas a un millón de millas por horas.

"¿Qué?" Sherlock susurró finalmente. Él casi nunca pedía que le repitieran las cosas.

"¡No voy a seguir haciendo esto, Sherlock!" Las palabras de Moriarty eran ácidas en su lengua. "La verdad es… no he estado llamándote mucho este último tiempo, porque he estado tratando de ver si puedo vivir sin ti. Y puedo." _"Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy haciendo esto por ti, lo hago para salvarte. No lo sabes, y quizá lo sabrás después pero… lo siento."_ John estaba tratando duramente de no llorar, pero era una prueba difícil. Moriarty le mandó una mirada de advertencia cada vez que su voz se quebraba. "Me aburrí de esto. Estoy aburrido de esta co dependencia que tenemos. Este tiempo lejos realmente ha aclarado mi cabeza y… no creo que deberíamos seguir viéndonos más." La peor parte era que esas palabras eran tan sinceras y suaves… si John fuera alguna vez a romper con Sherlock, esas palabras serían las que él diría. Excepto que no. Porque John nunca podría romper con Sherlock. Sherlock estuvo tranquilo por el tiempo más largo. John tuvo que enterrar sus uñas en sus palmas para mantenerse de llorar.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo Sherlock eventualmente. "¿Estás cautivo?"

John mordió su labio dolorosamente. Sherlock tenía que saber. _Tenía_ que saber que no eran las palabras de John. Pero Moriarty estaba alimentando esa pequeña sospecha en Sherlock que susurraba 'John no te ama tanto como tú lo amas a él.'

Moriarty suspiró sobre el comunicador y John lo repitió. "No, Sherlock. No todo es vida o muerte." _"Maldito bastardo, Moriarty."_

"John, no te preocupes, te ayudaré. Te salvaré."

"No, no- Sherlock." John intentó lo más duro que pudo para sonar exasperado. "Estoy bien. Solo… ya he terminado con todo esos juegos." De nuevo silencio. Un pesado silencio. Pesaba hasta los oídos de John con su vacío. Moriarty estaba cubriendo su boca y riendo tontamente. John estaba lleno de una mezcla de burbujeante furia y profunda tristeza.

"Por favor…" Susurró Sherlock. Eso casi mató a John. "John… no puedes decirlo en serio."

"Lo digo en serio, Sherlock. Lo siento… de veras. Pero no puedo hacer más esto." _"Quiero estar contigo mi vida entera."_

"¡No!" Su voz estaba temblando. John podía escuchar qué tan cerca Sherlock estaba de las lágrimas. "¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer esto en persona?" Sherlock estaba temblando. Podía escucharlo.

"No quería que trataras de cambiar mi opinión."

"John… Por favor, John—"

"Por favor deja de llorar." Dijo John suavemente, enterrando sus uñas en su muslo. "Solo estoy tratando de recuperar mi mente." _"No creas ni una palabra de lo que dice, Sherlock. Por favor… deja de llorar…"_

"Te amo." Susurró Sherlock. John se congeló en el lugar. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió, y sus respiraciones temblorosas se detuvieron cuando escuchó a Sherlock hablar. En los tres años que habían estado juntos, Sherlock nunca había pronunciado esas palabras en ese orden. Él nunca había pensado que necesitaba hacerlo. Eran palabras finales; traían demasiada emoción. John alejó el teléfono de su boca y ahogó un sollozo. No podía hacer esto. Era tortura. Era peor que tortura. Jim estaba aún riendo desquiciadamente e indicó a John que se pusiera nuevamente el teléfono al oído. Sherlock estaba prácticamente sollozando en el otro lado.

"¿Me escuchaste?" Dijo delicadamente. "Dije que te amo, John. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?"

"Lo siento…" Dijo John, capturando su voz. Moriarty lo fulminó con la mirada. "… pero no." _"Yo también te amo."_ John no se pudo controlar. Alejó el teléfono de su boca otra vez y tomó muchas respiraciones temblorosas. Él no quería nada más que decirle todo a Sherlock. En todo lo que John Watson había conocido a Sherlock Holmes, nunca había sabido de Sherlock llorando tan abiertamente. Pero ahí estaba. Llorando en serio.

"¡No hagas esto John, por favor!" Lloró. "¡No!"

"Ya está hecho. Me voy mañana." _"¿Qué?"_ John miró hacia Moriarty rápidamente y este le guiñó un ojo. "Me uní al ejército. Siempre he querido."

"¡Mañana!" Sherlock siseó. "¿Eso es? ¿Solo vas a irte? ¿Sin una última despedida?"

"Esta es mi última despedida." Dijo John suavemente. _"No puedo creer qué está ocurriendo. Él estará vivo… pero Dios sabrá dónde."_

"Por favor, John. Por favor, por favor."

"Por favor deja de suplicar, Sherlock." Dijo John. _"Moriarty, tú, maldito bastardo. Voy a rasgar tu garganta."_

Sherlock hizo un sonido ahogado como un animal pisoteado.

"No puedo." Susurró Sherlock. John dejó salir unos pocos sollozos en el teléfono, incapaz de mantenerlos. Cubrió rápidamente su boca y miró a Moriarty, suplicando con sus ojos. El rostro de Moriarty estaba duro con furia y caminó hacia él de forma asesina. Levantó su propio teléfono, poniendo un dedo en un botón amenazadoramente.

"¡Deja de hacer esto!" Chilló John por su propia voluntad. "Ya he terminado, Sherlock. ¡Ya he terminado! ¿Está bien? Acéptalo y los dos podremos seguir adelante." Moriarty sonrió. Tiró las cuerdas de John otra vez y él parloteó la información que se le estaba diciendo. "Por favor no trates de encontrarme. Será más fácil para los dos si solo no lo haces."

"Esta será la última vez que hables conmigo." Moriarty arrulló en la oreja de John. La garganta de John se paralizó. "Dilo John."

"Esta será… la última vez que me hables conmigo…" Repitió John.

"Adiós, Sherlock." Siseó Moriarty.

"Adiós, Sherlock." Susurró John.

"…Adiós John." La voz de Sherlock fue menos que un suspiro. "Te am—" El teléfono se desconectó. John estaba en tal shock como para darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho a Sherlock. Se sentó inmóvil en el suelo. Moriarty sonrió burlonamente.

"Un trabajo muy bien hecho. Vamos a revisar tu pequeña improvisación por algún código. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no deslizaste ninguno allí." Unió sus manos. "Así que. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Puedes irte al infierno." Escupió John.

"¿No quieres sabes hacia dónde te diriges?"

"La única cosa que quiero es ver un agujero de bala en tu cráneo." John se sentía bastante vicioso. Todavía no tenía ganas de llorar. Cuando lloró en el teléfono, fue porque pudo escuchar a Sherlock y las cosas que él estaba diciendo estaban hiriéndolo. Pudo sentir a Sherlock rompiéndose. John no quiso pensar sobre como Sherlock podría hacerle frente. No podía pensar en eso. No quiso pensar en eso.

"Sorpresa." Jim aplaudió. "Será una sorpresa entonces."

"Quien quiera que seas, Sherlock te encontrará. Te encontrará, tú, hijo de puta."

"No, él no lo hará." Jim avanzó hacia delante. "Seguro, está arañando la superficie. Él sería capaz de encontrarme, ciertamente, pero nunca será capaz de detenerme. Especialmente no con él estando emocionalmente paralizado."

"Jódete."

"Tú le diste emociones, John Watson y luego con una sola mano se las arrancaste " Rió. "Ay, eres _frío—_"

John se abalanzó hacia Moriarty pero él lanzó un disparo hacia el piso. Los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe; cada uno de sus sentidos estaban en gran alerta.

"Alguien debió haber escuchado eso…" Susurró John.

"Sí, por supuesto que lo hicieron." Moriarty se encogió de hombros. "Lo que pareces ignorar es que el edificio entero está vacío. Soy más poderoso de lo que puedes comenzar a imaginar, John."

"Ilumíname."

"¿Piensas que actualmente caería en eso?" Dijo Jim.

John se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no."

"Yo soy Sherlock Holmes antes de que te conociera. Podría fácilmente solo haberse unido a mí antes de que vinieras y lo hicieras inherentemente bueno. Aburrido. ¡Pero lo que es fantástico sobre es que te convertiste en su pequeño punto débil! El eje central de su fantástica mente. Y yo solo lo removí." Moriarty rió desquiciadamente. "No entiendes qué tan especial eres, John Watson. ¿Sabes cuántas artimañas he tenido que hacer para tenerte en cierto lugar? ¡Oh, esto va a ser muy divertido!" Gritó, rodando hacia delante y atrás con sus pies mientras sonreía. "Vas a estar atrasado para tu vuelo." Abofeteó a John en el rostro con su pistola y este cayó al piso, noqueado.

* * *

><p>Sherlock estaba temblando y llorando. Esas emociones se estaban apoderando de él y eso le asustaba. Estaba comenzando a sentir que John se estaba alejando de él este año. No tenía idea por qué su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando al sentir emociones tan duramente en un momento cuando él necesitaba no tenerlas. Mycroft se puso en el umbral de la puerta, apoyándose contra esta, sus ojos llenos hasta el borde con preocupación por su hermano<p>

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabías?" La voz de Sherlock era débil y triste.

"Firmó los papeles hace tres semanas. Lo vi. Es su firma."

"Esto no puede ser real." Susurró Sherlock. "Algo está mal, algo está _mal-_"

"Sherlock." Mycroft dijo suavemente. "Lo siento-"

"¡No!" Gritó Sherlock, con su rostro contorsionado en dolor. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus dientes apretados y sus ojos en llamas. "No… Mycroft . ¡Lo amo! Lo amo…"

"Sherlock-"

"¡No es JUSTO!" Gritó, volcando una silla y pateándola a ciegas a través de la habitación. Lanzó todos sus papeles y cosas al piso, enfadado, y accidentalmente se cortó la mano con un lápiz, pero no notó el dolor.

Sangre manchaba todos sus papeles. "Esto no es… no es justo…" Sollozó, hundiéndose en el piso. Mycroft estaba asombrado. Este nivel de emoción era algo que Sherlock nunca había demostrado en su vida. Nunca. Se puso como una pequeña bola, sus ojos cerrados. Los documentos estaban en todos lados.

Eventualmente, muy eventualmente, Sherlock se quedó completamente inmóvil en el suelo. Mycroft lo movió a su cama y puso las sábanas sobre él. Estaba completamente impasible, el único resto de su furia estaban en el rojo de sus ojos y en el corte de su mano. Por un momento, un pequeño momento, Sherlock resurgió de las piscinas de su estupor para pronunciar solo una cosa.

"Este es el inevitable destino para quienes se preocupan, ¿no?" Respiró. "Todo este asunto es… no sé como sucumbí ante esos… ante…" Se dio vuelta y enterró su rostro en la almohada. Ya había terminado. No iba a volver a intentar y sentir ni la más pequeña emoción. Le pesaban, le impedían—John le había enseñado que tener emociones era bueno, pero Sherlock le tendió las herramientas para su propia muerte.

Sherlock pensó que quizá se podría arreglar a si mismo en un día, despojarse del abrigo que era John y levantarse como nuevo en la mañana. Las emociones podían alzarte, pero eran las únicas que podían elevarte tanto como para aplastarte.


	22. Capítulo 22

John estaba nadando. Estaba nadando en una calma laguna que era fresca y dulce. El cálido sol de verano estaba alto en el claro cielo. John cerró sus ojos y se sintió contento. Sherlock estaba sentado en un árbol en una rama que estaba sobre el agua. Estaba recostado con un traje de baño y sonreía soñolientamente hacia John. Él giró en su espalda y flotó hacia el árbol así podía mirar hacia arriba a Sherlock. Sherlock lo miró hacia abajo. Estaba sonriendo tan serenamente. John sintió una sensación de picada en su estómago cuando lo miró.

Bruscamente, la expresión de Sherlock se redujo, su cara mostraba su dolor. Estaba a punto de llorar-¿cómo podría él estar a punto de llorar? John trato de salir del agua para llegar a él, pero encontró que el agua se había vuelto pegajosa como sirope. Trató de llamarlo, pero su garganta se paralizó y fue sacudido por tos. Miró nuevamente hacia a Sherlock, quien estaba convulsionando con lágrimas. John trató de decirle que se detuviera, asustado de que podía caer del árbol, pero no podía decir ni una palabra. Sherlock cayó del árbol, inconciente. Y salpicó dentro del agua. John estaba sollozando, aún incapaz de gritar. Trató todo lo que podo para llegar al lugar en donde Sherlock había caído, el agua de melaza lo estaba hundiendo. Para el tiempo al que llegó ahí, Sherlock ya no estaba. John estaba solo. La almibarada agua se convirtió en arena. John estaba hasta la cintura de arena polvorienta y el cielo se desvaneció de su azul delicado, a un duro y furioso rojo.

"_No es nada personal, niño Johnny…"_ Siseó el cielo rojo_. "Solo son negocios…"_

John se despertó de una sacudida, sus ojos se precipitaron nerviosamente alrededor del techo. Sus fosas nasales fueron llenadas con el vicioso aroma a linóleo.

"¡Está despierto!" exclamó un joven sentado en el catre a su lado. "¡Bienvenido al mundo conciente!" Una doctora vio despertar a John y chequeó sus signos vitales.

"No exactamente la mejor primera impresión, joven." Dijo amablemente. "Bienvenido a la práctica, Sr. Watson."

"Llegaste aquí un poco atrasado. Soy Milo Wallace." Tendió su mano para un apretón y John la tomó. "Aparentemente has tenido una reacción alérgica a alguna droga que tu primo te dio. Estaba todo alterado."

Su estómago se redujo. "¿Tenía cabello oscuro, y un tipo ojos con mirada malvada?"

"Sí." Dijo Milo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No sabes como luce?"

"Solo estoy tratando de recordar cuál primo. Él tiene un hermano, ves." Dijo John, evasivamente. "¿Qué me perdí, exactamente?"

"Las introducciones, donde vamos a dormir y quienes serán tu pelotón. Estamos separados basados en donde queremos ser útiles en el campo. La mayoría de nosotros somos soldados, pero hay algunos niños, como mi compañero Roger, quienes quieren meterse en el aspecto de la ingeniería. Quieres ser un doctor, ¿cierto?

John asintió. "Solo he estado un año en la escuela de medicina." Dijo.

"Eso es más que muchos de nosotros aquí." Dijo. "Estoy viendo en ser un soldado así que no voy a estar contigo durante esas sesiones de entrenamiento, pero para todo lo demás yo creo que estaremos atascados juntos."

"¿Es por eso que estás aquí ahora?" Dijo John.

"Sí."

"Bueno." John se encogió de hombros. Lanzó sus piernas sobre la cama del hospital. Repentinamente todo lo golpeó—todo lo que le había dicho a Sherlock, la amenaza que estaba en su vida—todo. John echó hacia atrás, como si hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se detuvo.

"Woah, Watson…" Dijo Milo, inclinándose hacia delante. "¿Estás bien?"

"Yo—" John se agarró la cabeza, el pánico crecía progresivamente.

"Hombre... el TEPT no es si no después de haber visto la batalla…" Milo bromeó tentativamente.

"¿John Watson?" un hombre con mandíbula recta y turbios ojos marrones buscó la habitación. John se levantó. "Soy el Capitán Dowinger."

"¿Sí, señor?" Dijo, tratando de empujar su temor por un momento.

"Necesito que vengas conmigo." Dijo, dándose media vuelta. John lo siguió obedientemente. Su corazón estaba martillando. Un millón de diferentes posibilidades corrieron por la mente de John. ¿Estaba Sherlock muerto? ¿Sabían que fue forzado a esto? ¿Atraparon a Moriarty? ¿Estaba llevándolo a Moriarty ahora mismo? ¿Estaba equipando a John con algún tipo de dispositivo de rastreo, así podrían saber donde estaba en todo momento? El Capitán Dowinger abrió la puerta y John entró en la caja fría.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y hurgó en el cajón. Colocó la pequeña y plateada caja de música que Sherlock le había dado, encima de la mesa. El ritmo del corazón de John se volvió aún más rápido. ¿Moriarty le dio eso al Capitán? ¿Moriarty sabía de esto? El capitán sabe de esto, ¿quién más?

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Esa es una caja de música, señor." Dijo John, mirándola con nostalgia. No podían habérsela quitado. Era su último enlace a Sherlock y no podría haber dejado que se lo quitaran. No podía. Correría fuera de aquí con ella, si pudiera.

"¿Por qué estaba dentro del bolsillo de tu pantalón?" Preguntó planamente.

"No tengo permitido mostrársela a nadie."

"¿Por qué no tienes permitido mostrarle a nadie esta caja?"

"Porque Sherlock me pidió no hacerlo, señor." Respondió tranquilamente John.

"¿Por qué te pidió no mostrarle a nadie esta caja?"

"Ese fue uno de los únicos momentos que fue sentimental." Dijo John, riendo tristemente. Trató de aquietar su mirada y miró al Capitán, rogando con sus ojos. El Capitán Dowinger suavizó sus duros ojos.

"Ábrela para mí, por favor, Sr. Watson." Ordenó. John obedeció. Dio un paso adelante y desenganchó la llave desde abajo y la puso en la caja. Desencajó el cerrojo y abrió la pequeña caja. Su hermosa música con pequeños ajustes embrujó la habitación y John tuvo que morderse el labio y mirar hacia otro lado y no a la caja. No podía mirar la foto de Sherlock mirándolo con tanto anhelo.

El Capitán Dowinger examinó la caja abierta y miró a John luego de a esta.

"¿Es este… es él tu novio?"

"Él… era." Dijo John, roto. "Yo… él… es…" John sacudió su cabeza y aclaró sus pensamientos. "No quiso que me metiera al Ejército y yo le dije que quería hacerlo. Pero le dije que estar en una relación no sería sabio, así que rompí con él, señor."

"Y aún así llevas este recuerdo."

"Esto… fue una separación tentativa." Dijo John, su mandíbula se cerró. Estaba decidido a crear las durezas necesarias para decir cosas sin un tono de agitación. El Ejército era ciertamente un lugar para crear justo esas durezas.

"Debería confiscar este artefacto."

"¡No-!" Dijo John, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, antes de cubrirse la boca. "Yo… realmente… _realmente_ apreciaría tenerla de vuelta, señor. Por favor." El Capitán lo miró.

"Esto es solo entre tú y yo, ¿está claro?" Dijo el Capitán, sentándose. "Sé que aún te preocupas por este… Sherlock Holmes. Quieres mantener este recuerdo para recordarlo. No tengo ningún problema con que—los hombres mantengan cosas que sus mujeres les dan para recordarles que las tienen esperando. Pero este no es una mujer. Y sugiero que lo mantengas en privado. Los chicos aquí no toman muy amablemente a los homosexuales. Mi hijo es gay, así que entiendo que no hay nada de malo acerca de ello, pero… te sugeriría que mantuvieras esto a bajo perfil."

"Lo iba a hacer de todas formas." Dijo John, seriamente. "Después de todo, ya no somos más una pareja y… nadie se supone que tiene que ver la caja."

"Bueno, yo la he visto, y no diré ninguna palabra sobre ella." Dijo seriamente el Capitán. "Pero por favor no causes problemas, durmiendo en una habitación con otro hombre."

"Yo… ¡yo nunca lo haría, señor!" Dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "¡Esto es una escena profesional!" John no se iba a molestar en tratar de explicarle la regla de 'la única excepción' con Sherlock.

"Okay, bueno, hemos tenido problemas en el pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitaba ser dicho." El Capitán Dowinger cerró la pequeña caja y se la pasó a John. Él sintió el peso en sus manos y rápidamente la guardó en sus pantalones.

"Ahora ve a cambiarte. Y descansa. Empiezas el entrenamiento en el campo militar mañana a las 0500." Dijo. "Buena suerte."

"Sí, señor. Gracias, señor." Dijo John. Sintió que debería hacer un saludo o algo antes de dejar la habitación, pero no tenía el conocimiento de cómo hacerlo así que solo salió y regresó al ala del hospital.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Milo felizmente. "¡Ahí estás! ¿Qué quería?"

"Solo decirme que empiezo el entrenamiento en el campo mañana." Masculló. Milo se encogió de hombros.

"Yo podría habértelo dicho." Era un chico con ojos brillantes, e hizo que John se sintiera más adulto que diecinueve.

Manoseó la fría caja plateada en su bolsillo y dejó que Milo le hablara. Estaba dolido por Sherlock, pero no dejó que sus emociones se mostraran en su rostro. Para el final de la prueba, sería un experto en esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.


	23. Capítulo 23

_Tres Meses Después_

Sherlock no había dejado la cama si no para orinar y ocasionalmente Mycroft le pondría comida bajo su nariz y lo forzaría a comerla. Muy raramente Sherlock lo haría. Bebería hasta hartarse de la llave del baño y volvería a la cama. El Nyquil lo ayudaba a dormir sin tener sueños. Dormía tanto como era posible así podía olvidar que estaba vivo. En un momento él odiaba apasionadamente dormir, ahora no podía hacerlo lo suficiente. Quería dormir porque cuando estaba despierto se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que había perdido. Se odiaba por haber sido tan solo un esclavo de sus emociones, pero John lo había dejado tan despellejado y vacío que no podía si no someterse a su naturaleza humana de llorar. Mycroft podría a veces ir y gritarle, pero no podía encontrar en él algo que le importara. Mycroft amenazó con echarlo, pero él sabía que no había nada de convicción detrás de aquello.

Este particular día, Mycroft se acercó tranquilamente a él.

"¿Querrías escuchar un reporte sobre John Watson?" Murmuró. Sherlock se movió y le miró. Mycroft miraba el papel en frente de él. " 'John Watson es un soldado nato. La mezcla de determinación y habilidades lo benefician. Es conciente de la tarea a realizar, excede físicamente y parece suficientemente estable emocionalmente para ser proactivo a la vista de sangre derramada. Tiene manos firmes y una mente brillante. Watson no dice mucho, pero sus gestos representan nada más que el mayor respecto a sus superiores y una calma tolerancia hacia sus compañeros soldados. Es el más rápido aprendiz de todos mis estudiantes de medicina, y estoy seguro de que podría completar cualquier tarea que se le dé con no solo habilidades, sino la gracia que es necesaria.' "

"Eso es mío." Sherlock arrastró las palabras, aturdido con sueño. "Ese es mi John."

"No más, Sherlock." Dijo Mycroft. "Necesitas trabajar en algunos casos. Tengo muchos que podrías encontrar fascinantes."

"Lo dudo."

"Son una completa adivinanza por lo que la policía no los está siguiendo. Y cada día hay datos perdidos." Dijo. "Vas a perder esas oportunidades."

"Las perderé entonces." Se quejó Sherlock, metiéndose en las ya muy usadas frazadas. "Y hablaba en serio sobre eso de que la persona que describieron era mi John. Ese era el John que yo conocí, no alguien bajo ese nombre. Tuve un indicio de que él había sido llevado lejos y amenazado o algo parecido."

"¿Por qué sucedería eso?"

Sherlock sonrió irónicamente.

"Por mí."

"Bueno, no fue así, ¿está bien?" Dijo Mycroft. "Él está ahí por su propia elección, está prosperando en su ambiente. Él lo está haciendo bien sin ti y deberías hacerlo bien sin él."

"No puedo."

"Al infierno con que no puedes." Soltó Mycroft. "Eres Sherlock Holmes, puedes hacer cual maldita cosa que quieras."

"Necesito ayuda."

"Estoy aquí para ayudarte." Dijo seriamente.

"No tu ayuda." Dijo Sherlock. Se sentó, el Nyquil desapareciendo lentamente de su sistema. "Voy a… voy a parar este periodo de luto. Voy a salir y espero tener el escritorio lleno de expedientes cuando vuelva, ¿está claro?"

Mycroft pestañeó con total shock. "Oh… sí. Sí, por supuesto."

Sherlock asintió y caminó al baño, sus pies como bloques de cemento y sus piernas como fideos. Se quitó la ropa mientras se acercaba al baño, alistándose para fregar el hedor fuera de él.


	24. Capítulo 24

"¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Anderson, con su nariz arrugada, como si hubiera olido algo terrible. Esa era la forma en que Sherlock siempre veía a Anderson. Dudaba que el pequeño hombre-rata siquiera tuviera otra cara.

"¿Aún vendes?" Dijo planamente. La cara de desprecio de Anderson se perdió con una mirada de sorpresa. Miró a los dos lados de la calle. Dejó pasar a Sherlock antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

"Escuché que estabas trabajando para la policía." Dijo, con su mirada dura y acusadora.

"Los ayudo en casos de asesinatos, algo tan pequeño como un narcotraficante no me molesta." Sherlock olisqueó.

"La única razón por la que no te delaté en la secundaria fue porque pensaba que podrías ser de utilidad para el fututo. ¿Ves? Tenía razón."

"¿Bueno qué quieres comprar?" Dijo. "Tengo todo tipo de marcas de marihuana—"

"Cocaína." Dijo simplemente. "¿Tienes cocaína?"

Las cejas de Anderson se levantaron. "¿Tú… vas a ir a una fiesta o algo?"

"No."

"¿Has siquiera fumado marihuana?"

"No."

"¿Entonces por qué empiezas con la cocaína?" Dijo Anderson, asombrado. Sherlock apretó los dientes antes de contestar.

"Si no me das una respuesta directa juro que llevaré mis negocios a otro lado."

"Yo… bueno, tengo un poco. Solo medio gramo, pero…" Anderson dejó la habitación. Volvió con un una pequeña bolsa con un puro polvillo blanco en el fondo. "Mis compradores no están realmente interesados en la coca. Quiero decir, la vendo, pero es usualmente solo una pequeña cantidad—"

"Cuánto." Interrumpió. "¿Cuánto sería medio gramo?"

"Erm… 25 libras, diría—" Sherlock sacó un billete verdadero de cincuenta y Anderson lo tomó lentamente, sin palabras.

"Espera..." murmuró. "Te traeré el cambio."

Sherlock consideró el inocente polvo blanco, llevando la bolsa más cerca de su nariz. Anderson volvió con 25, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué dice John sobre esto?" Preguntó. Sherlock tensó su mandíbula y le envió una aguda mirada.

"No dice nada sobre esto."

"¿La compartirás con él?"

"No, esto es solo para mí."

"¿Qué, y él solo va a dejar que esto suceda? No parece el tipo de tío que—"

"¡Se ha ido, de acuerdo! Se ha ido." Gruñó. "Anderson, no tienes ni una pista de cuánta fuerza de voluntad me tomó para salir de la cama y cruzar la ciudad esta mañana. Esta excursión es el producto de la parte conciente de dos semanas de preparación. Así que ayúdame, si me preguntas más cosas sobre mi vida personal estaré enviando un consejo anónimo a la policía."

Anderson se tambaleó, haciendo muecas. "¡Está bien! Solo estaba curioso."

"Eres un idiota." Sherlock gruñó. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de Anderson sacando la daga de John desde dentro de su chaqueta. Desatornilló la manilla y reveló una jeringa desmantelada. El veneno de araña que en un momento ocupó el espacio dentro de la daga hace mucho tiempo se había ido— había experimentado con él con toda la satisfacción de su corazón. También había conseguido interesante información del veneno. Sherlock compró la jeringa hace un mes atrás, y no la abrió hasta justo luego de haber dejado el apartamento de Mycroft. La esterilizó con calor en su baño, solo por si acaso el envoltorio había dejado algo.

"No… no puedes hacerlo aquí—"

"Quiero estar con gente para la primera vez, así puedo medir mi reacción. Solo en caso de tener una reacción negativa."

"Bueno ve a buscar a alguien más, no quiero ser tu niñera."

"Por dios, Anderson, solo este momento." Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras preparaba la solución. "No tengo a nadie más."

"Bien." Gruñó. Sherlock se quitó su abrigo y su chaqueta, enrolló la manga de su camisa y ató a su brazo por encima del codo un torniquete que había traído desde casa. Encontró la vena y se inyectó con la aguja.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y suspiró. Puso la jeringa vacía de vuelta en la manilla de la daga junto con la cocaína. La fijó y dejó en la mesa.

"¿Cuánto antes de que haga efecto?"

"Bueno, debería ser muy luego, considerando que la inyectaste en vez de inhalarla."

"No quería entorpecer ninguno de mis sentidos, en especial mi olfato."

"Bueno, todos tus sentidos van a agudizarse." Dijo Anderson. "Aunque usualmente para agudizar los sentidos, recomendaría speed."

"Speed no es lo suficientemente fuerte." Dijo Sherlock. "Me da masivos dolores de cabeza y _¿porqué no está funcionando aún?"_

Sherlock frunció el ceño en confusión antes que la habitación se deslizara. Sus ojos se agradaron y todo fue a él de inmediato. Las manchas de la camisa de Anderson hablaban de dónde él había estado, hace cuánto tenía la camisa y qué había preferido para comer. Miró hacia el fregadero y pudo decir qué había tenido para cenar hace tres semanas. Podía ver y oír _todo_— era como ser un dios. Sabía todo tan claramente como si pudiera ver su historia delante de sus ojos. Sherlock no dudó que si miraba lo suficiente, podría ser capaz de ver su futuro tanto como su pasado.

Sujetó la mesa, sus ojos rápidamente mirando alrededor. Se puso de pie frenéticamente, estaba repleto de ansias de moverse— necesitaba moverse, necesitaba hacer _algo_—

"¿Cómo es?" Dijo Anderson a un millón de millas. Sherlock lo miró.

"Me siento brillante." Jadeó, aún tratando de mantenerse al día con su mente.

"No es sorprendente." Dijo "¿Estás bien ya, puedes irte?"

"Puedo volar." Dijo Sherlock, parpadeando.

"No, no puedes." Suspiró. "¿No estás manejando, cierto?"

"No, caminaré."

"¿No acaso vives en el otro lado de la cuidad? Eso es como doce millas."

"Sí." Sherlock asintió. Se dio vuelva para mirar a Anderson. Juró que podía ver sus poco inteligentes pequeños pensamientos.

"Bueno, llamaré por un taxi." Dijo. "¿Crees que está lo suficientemente bien para decirle al taxista tu dirección?"

"Ciertamente." Sherlock respiró profundo. "Sí. Por supuesto, lo estoy." Anderson sacudió su cabeza y dejó la habitación para llamar a un taxi. Sherlock se levantó nerviosamente, arañando sus dedos, y con sus ojos grandes y brillantes.

"Está bien, debería estar aquí en un minuto más o menos." Llamó. "Llámame cuando salgas, ¿sí?"

"Ciertamente." Dijo Sherlock. "Tengo tu número."

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"Lo sé todo, Anderson. No lo olvides." Dijo. Estaba medianamente bromeando. Sentía como que sabía todo. Sabía _todo_. Y ahora tenía de vuelta su fuerza de voluntad para probarlo.


	25. Capítulo 25

_Querido John._

_¡No deberías tener permitido preocupar a tu madre de esta manera! Estaba mas bien molesta cuando me di cuenta que era una de las últimas personas en escuchar que te ibas al campo de entrenamiento. Sin una llamada telefónica—¡nada! ¡Tuve que oír de Mycroft Holmes que te habías ido! Mencionó que Sherlock estaba afectado por eso, pero realmente no se explicó. Estoy segura que él lo superará tan luego como se comiencen a enviar lindas cartas._

_De todas formas, si esto es lo que quieres para tu futuro, entonces estoy completamente detrás de tu decisión. Espero que hagas todo tipo de amigos y sobresalgas en el entrenamiento._

_Todo mi amor,_

_Mamá._

* * *

><p><em>Querida Mamá.<em>

_Lo siento por no decirte antes, de verdad que lo hago. Supongo que asumí a que ya lo había hecho. Fue todo como una especie de decisión sobre la marcha._

_He hecho un amigo aquí—no es realmente un amigo tanto como un compañero de camarote—nos sentamos y hablamos sobre el entrenamiento. Es una especie de tonto. Su nombre es Milo Wallace._

_No diría que estoy divirtiéndome exactamente. El entrenamiento es difícil y la comida es asquerosa, pero estoy aprendiendo lo que necesito hacer para sobrevivir. Espero que me perdones por asustarte tanto. Mándale a Harry mi amor._

_Con amor,_

_John._

* * *

><p><em>Querido John.<em>

_Siento escuchar que la comida sea terrible. Me alegro de que estés haciendo amigos._

_Cariño, Mycroft ha venido a lo menos dos veces esta semana para hablar sobre Sherlock. No creo que tenga a nadie con quien hablar sobre él. No ha dejado la cama por semanas. Ha estado increíblemente deprimido. Mycroft parece pensar que rompiste con Sherlock por teléfono el día que te fuiste al entrenamiento. Me niego creerlo porque no es como romperías con alguien. Te conozco. No podrías llamar a alguien—especialmente si ese alguien es Sherlock. Para ser honesta, pensé que nunca romperías con él. Si hay algo pasando entre ustedes dos, estoy segura que puedes contarme. Puedes arreglar esto, John. Lo que tenías era maravilloso._

_Harry está haciéndolo bien, se ha metido en una escuela de chefs. Te extraña._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá._

* * *

><p><em>Querida Mamá.<em>

_Me alegra escuchar que Harry haya entrado a la escuela. Estaba preguntándome si ella saldría de casa. Es lo suficientemente brillante, solo necesita aplicarse._

_Todo está igual aquí, la misma gente, las mismas paredes, lo mismo todo. Es frustrante y cómodo a la vez. Resulta que el padre de Milo estaba en el ejército también, justo como Papá._

_Tengo que irme, empecé a escribir esto demasiado tarde. Te amo a ti y a Harry._

_John._

* * *

><p><em>John Hamish Watson<em>

_Envíale un correo a Sherlock Holmes en este preciso instante. Ha estado deteriorándose más rápido de lo que habíamos pensado. Finalmente salió de la cama cuatro meses atrás y pensamos que estaba haciéndolo mejor. Estaba en casos otra vez, resolviéndolos alocadamente. Él absolutamente se tiró en el trabajo, o eso dice Mycroft. Luego desapareció. Dejó la casa un día y desapareció por tres días. Mycroft lo encontró desmayado en un callejón en el Extremo Oriente._

_Él no está bien, John, y te necesita. Estoy segura de que ha tratado de convencerse de no necesitarte y las drogas son su único escape. Es la única forma en que él es él de nuevo, y no debería ser así. Si no quieres estar con Sherlock, es tu decisión. No voy a pretender que lo entiendo, pero sí entiendo que (por alguna razón) es eso lo que has decidido. Pero **no** dejes que Sherlock se seque. Este chico ni siquiera sabía que tenía corazón hasta que te colaste y se lo robaste. Mándale una carta. Una carta. Sé amable, John._

_En ese año y medio que él estuvo viviendo bajo nuestro techo, he llegado a considerarlo como una parte de ti, y por lo tanto, mi hijo. No puedo soportar verlo en este estado y haré lo necesario para mantenerlo a salvo. No te mandaré otra carta hasta que Mycroft me confirme que Sherlock ha recibido una carta tuya._

_Te amo siempre,_

_Mamá._

* * *

><p><em>Querida Mamá.<em>

_Lo siento, ¿bien? Lo siento. No quiero hablar sobre Sherlock. Nunca quise herirlo tanto por eso. Ninguno fue dejado sin daños con esta separación, pero era necesario. Te amo, mamá. Realmente, de verdad lo hago. Me duele pensar que solo porque no le escribiré a Sherlock que tú dejes de enviarme cartas._

_Con respecto a escribirle a Sherlock: no puedo._

_La graduación es en tres meses. Apreciaría que no vinieras._

_Te amo siempre,_

_John._

* * *

><p><em>Querido John,<em>

_Ahora, vamos cariño. No te enojes conmigo, solo estoy preocupada por el bien de Sherlock. Dejaré de hablar sobre él. De hecho será la última vez que escriba su nombre. Por favor déjame ir a tu graduación. Quiero verte todo hecho en ese desastre de ropa, graduándote de recluta a soldado. Lo siento, Johnny, por favor déjame ir. Harry tiene ahora un perro. Lo llamamos Gladstone. Es un bulldog. Te mandamos una foto con esta carta._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá._

* * *

><p><em>Querida Mamá.<em>

_¿Tan pronto como me voy consigues un perro? Qué predecible. Siempre había querido un pitbull. Gladstone es un raro nombre, pero le queda._

_Y no estoy enojado contigo, no lo estoy. Pero realmente apreciaría si tú no vinieras. Los doctores tienen alta demanda para misiones en el extranjero, así que seré probablemente asignado afuera. No quiero ponerme sentimental justo antes de que me envíen a algún lado alrededor del mundo, ¿bien? Te amo mucho a ti y a Harry, pero no pienso que podría soportar verte. Te mando a ti y a Harry todo mi amor. Y a Gladstone también._

_Con amor,_

_John._

* * *

><p><em>Doble actualización porque recién terminé con este capítulo y porque mi amiga Berenice estaba tan intrigada en la continuación -lástima que no avanza en lo que querías saber-. También, como forma de gratitud a todos sus lindos reviews, que hacen que mi gusto por traducir siga constante a pesar de que a veces me encuentre sin tiempo como para hacerlo.<br>_


	26. Capítulo 26

"¡Mycroft!" Gritó Sherlock, tropezando hacia la sala de estar en donde Mycroft estaba. Llevaba algunos de los archivos del caso que había estado trabajando y los puso frente a él, sobre el trabajo que este estaba haciendo. "Mycroft—mira." Dijo.

Cerca de un año ha pasado desde que Sherlock trató la cocaína, y eso podía verse en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban hundidos en su cabeza, oscuros círculos rodeaban los rosados de sus ojos. Sus pómulos eran tan prominentes ahora que parecía que podrían en cualquier momento cortar su pálida y amarillenta piel y revelarse.

Su boca estaba siempre y constantemente hablando, y también los labios que en un momento fueron de un delicado rosado eran ahora agrietados y blancos. Mycroft a penas podía soportar mirarlo.

"Sherlock, conoces nuestro trato." Dijo Mycroft. "Si quieres hablarme, necesitas comer algo."

"Comeré algo luego. Tienes que mirar—"

"Sherlock." Mycroft lo miró fijamente. Él resopló frustrado, irrumpió en la cocina y cogió un rollo. Lo mordió furiosamente y volvió a la sala de estar.

"¿Feliz?" Dijo con la boca llena de pan.

"No." Replicó Mycroft. "Pero lo hará. Toma algo de queso luego de que termines."

"Está bien, como sea—" Dijo Sherlock, apuntando a los archivos del caso. "Mira esto, Mycroft. No solo fueron estos crímenes difíciles de resolver y ejecutados por expertos, todos ellos tienen cierta sensación. Es como un artista quien quiere que pienses que son muchos, pero puedes distinguir sus pincelazos si miras lo suficientemente cerca. Estos están todos amarrados entre sí de alguna forma. Al principio estaba inseguro de cómo."

"Sherlock—"

"No, Mycroft." Dijo rápidamente. "Lo he encontrado. No sé como no lo vi, no tengo nunca pista de cómo no lo vi— veamos si puedes verlo, hermano." Puso cuatro casos en frente de Mycroft, una nota adhesiva presionada fuera de un sobre de Manila. "Susan McMillan fue apuñalada con una daga. El asesino se llevó su zapato y lo escondió en la casa de la siguiente víctima—Robert Stanton. Stanton fue asesinado en las alcantarillas con un cuchillo de cocina. Una compañía diferente hacía esos cuchillos—una compañía llamada Electrodomésticos Sorner. Fue allí donde lo atrapé luego de que robara los papeles de Stanton y los pusiera en la casa de la siguiente víctima— Sandra Sladen." Sherlock presionó.

"Sí, conozco los detalles del caso."

"¿No lo ves? ¿No puedes oír? "

"Sherlock, tengo mi mente acumulada con los trabajos de otros gobiernos, no con esos asesinatos de callejón."

"¿Pero no ves?" Dijo Sherlock enfadadamente. "¡Estos no son asesinatos de callejón! ¡Es un villano de crimen organizado quien está tratando de enviar un mensaje!"

"¿Y el mensaje es…?"

Sherlock suspiró intencionadamente y rodó los ojos."¡S! Ese caso, el primer caso donde comencé a tener sospecha de la conexión—Es S. 'Susan', 'acuchillada', 'Stanton', 'alcantarilla', 'Sorner', 'hojas', y si él estuviera comenzando a enfadarse en lo lento que me he convertido, hizo el patrón más obvio con Sandra Slaton."

"¿Y?"

"Mycroft, cómo puedes ser tan exasperante." Las fosas nasales de Sherlock se ensancharon. "Cada uno de estos casos están conectados por una letra. En cada uno se vuelve más difícil distinguir la letra." Los dejó de nuevo. "Cronológicamente, no tienen ni el más mínimo sentido. S, N, G, T, I… Así que estoy casi listo decodificando los demás. Él está mandando un mensaje, puedo sentirlo.

"¿Él? ¿Quién es él?"

"¡El hombre! ¡El orquestador, el autor, el villano!" Dijo rápidamente, sus palabras saliendo frenéticamente. "¡Él, quien me conoce y está jugando conmigo!"

"Estás paranoico, Sherlock."

"¿Por qué no me estás escuchando?" Gritó. "Estos son claros signos, ¡es tan obvio que está tratando de buscarme!"

"Quizá es obvio para alguien quien ha estado con la cocaína alta todo el día, ¡pero me suena a desvaríos de un hombre ebrio desesperado por una vida interesante!" Mordió Mycroft. Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás. Era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que Mycroft había dicho algo realmente duro.

"Yo—"

"Si la policía se enterase de tu hábito, podrían en duda todos tus casos."

"Pero… los hechos—"

"Tendrían que ser revisados por otra persona. Sherlock, es necesario que cuides de ti mismo. Estás cayendo a pedazos y es repugnante a la vista." Dijo Mycroft. Sherlock pasó la lengua por sus dientes y recuperó la compostura. Hubo un momento de tensión en la que él y Mycroft se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Sherlock fue el primera en romper el silencio tenso.

"Es porque no estoy comiendo, ¿no?"

"¡NO, IDIOTA!" Bramó, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que la silla calló al suelo. "¡Estoy hablando sobre como hace tres meses atrás estabas desmayado en un callejón con una jeringa en tu bolsillo! ¡Estoy hablando sobre como solo te levantabas de la cama una vez que tuvieras tu golpe como si fueses un niño pidiendo su leche caliente! Estoy hablando sobre ti, Sherlock, y cómo esto se te irá de las manos muy rápidamente. Y no sé como voy a ser capaz de levantar tus pedazos.

Hubo un silencio por unos cuantos momentos andes de que Sherlock miraras a sus archivos. Los deslizó juntos y los dejó en su habitación. Volvió a la cocina, tomó el teléfono y ordenó comida china de reparto. Luego de haber terminado, reunió ropa limpia de su cuarto y desapareció en el baño por una ducha. Las cejas de Mycroft se fruncieron. Finalmente se dio vuelta y tomó su silla, sentándose en ella. Esperó a que Sherlock emergiera. Cuando lo hizo, su cabello ya no estaba grasoso, su piel estaba aún pálida pero menos sucia. Sus dientes cepillados, sus uñas limpias. Sin contar su delgada figura y su puntiaguda cara, la actitud de Sherlock se recogió increíblemente.

"Puedo hacer esto, Mycroft, puedo." Dijo seriamente.

"Estás sobrio."

"Te parece, ¿no?" Sherlock sonrió un poco. Mycroft lo justo entonces. Un maniaco y aterrador brillo destelló de los ojos de Sherlock. Ahí fue dónde podría verlo. Sherlock se había ido mentalmente, la cocaína lo agarraba más y más fuerte hasta que un día lo rompería—pero por ahora, el podría comer. Pondría vendajes en sus cortadas manos y continuaría trabajando en los archivos del caso, y se vería completamente respetable mientras lo hacía.

* * *

><p><em>La parte de la "S", obviamente tiene más sentido en inglés porque ahí si que todas las palabras calzan: 'Susan', 'stabbed', 'Stanton', 'Sewer', 'Sorner', 'sheets', etc. Pero bueno... pequeños detalles.<em>


	27. Capítulo 27

John releyó algunas de las cartas de su madre. Milo le había hablado demasiado sobre su hermano mayor y sus padres. John la mayoría del tiempo había sonreído y preguntado algunas cosas donde fuese necesario. No era que no le importara Milo, solo era que no le importaba su familia.

Todos estaban hablando emocionadamente sobre volver a verlas, y John estaba casi arrepentido de decirle a su madre que no podía ir a verlo. Era demasiado tarde ahora, incluso si ella llegaba a coger un avión.

Por lo que John trató de sacar la voz de madre de las cartas que ella le había escrito y envolverse con eso. Desafortunadamente, esta fantástica imagen de Sherlock continuaba poniéndose en el camino. Sherlock, semi despierto enroscándose en su cama mientras John se preparaba para la escuela. Sherlock bañado en la luz de la luna, su mirada dura y seria mientras rozaba su mejilla. Sherlock sentado en el sofá. Sherlock haciendo una deducción. Sherlock besándolo en la frente. Sherlock irritándolo y llamándolo idiota. Recuerdo tras recuerdo de él inundó su mente, sus emociones sordas, pero aún ardiendo. Sherlock estaba rasguñando la rígida pared que el Ejército había demorado un año en construir. Y John no podía tener eso.

"Hey, Watson." Dijo Milo, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. John dobló la carta rápidamente y la guardó de vuelta en su mochila. "¿Estás emocionado por el despliegue?"

"Bueno, aún no soy realmente un doctor, Milo." Respondió John.

"Sí." Encogió los hombros. "Pero eres un soldado."

John cerró los ojos y suspiró, asintiendo. Se levantó.

"Nunca hablas de tu familia." Preguntó Milo mientras caminaban a la sala de descanso. "No sé nada sobre ti, compañero."

"Tengo una madre y una hermana mayor, Harry. Mi padre está en el Ejército también, pero se divorció de mi madre por lo que no sé mucho sobre él.

"Oh." Milo asintió. "¿Van a venir?"

"No."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"Les dije que no lo hicieran." Dijo John, mirando a Milo. "Voy a ser desplegado a algún lado y no quería ponerme sentimental. Yo solo…" Se encogió de hombros. "Los veré cuando mi viaje termine."

"Eso puede ser en diez años." Dijo Milo, frunciendo el ceño. John se encogió de hombros.

"Así sea." Estaba seguro que en el momento en que viera los ojos preocupados de su madre, se rompería. Podía perder su respiración y sus ojos se hincharían y él le diría todo a ella y a su hermana. Les diría sobre cómo no quería estar aquí— cómo quería estar en casa con su madre y Sherlock y cómo Moriarty lo estaba amenazando. Pero también sabía que en el minuto que hiciese eso, Sherlock moriría. Y su madre tendría que volver a casa eventualmente. Y, eventualmente, Moriarty iría a matarla también. No podía ponerlos en peligro siendo egoísta.

Milo lo miró extrañado. John suspiró.

"Hay mucho de la historia que estás perdiendo, Milo." Dijo seriamente. "Por favor no me mires así. Mis razones son justas."

"Si es lo que piensas."

"Lo hago." Dijo irritado.

* * *

><p>La graduación fue rápida. Le recordó dolorosamente la última graduación a la que fue. Sherlock no quería ir. Su madre los descubrió besándose. Su regalo de graduación. Se preguntó si es que Sherlock aún tenía la daga o si la había tirado junto con todos sus recuerdos de él.<p>

John fue felicitado por los padres de Milo— una alta y escuálida mujer quien tenía la inocencia que Milo reflejaba, y un robusto padre con una barba con canas. El hermano de Milo, quien estaba estudiando para ser físico se parecía mucho a Milo, solo con una mandíbula más débil y unas gruesas gafas. Estaban hablándose los unos a los otros felizmente. John asintió respetuosamente y sonrió tanto como podía manejar. Su mente estaba lejos de ese día, cuando sería llamado para ser desplegado. Podría terminar sus estudios en el extranjero y ser parte de la acción, también. Ya había completado dos años de la escuela de medicina, por lo que solo necesitaba dos más antes de que pudiera actualmente tener un paciente. Estaba emocionado por eso. Se afirmó de ese pequeño parpadeo de felicidad por lo más que pudo.

La ceremonia terminó, los padres y el hermano de Milo se fueron a casa, y Milo se deprimió en su cama. Cómo él era aún capaz de tener sus emociones y ser un soldado de alto rendimiento, estaba más allá de John. Por otro lado, si él dejara solo una de sus emociones, se rompería. Como un agujero en una represa. Milo estaba haciendo exactamente lo que John hubiese hecho. Solo que él no podría ser capaz de salir de la cama.

"¡Atención!" La voz del Capitán retumbó a lo largo de los dormitorios. Todos se revolvieron de sus camas y se pusieron de pie en los espacios entre los camastrotes, con atención. Él caminó lentamente hacia la mitad de la habitación, sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Las Órdenes de Despliegue están por ser distribuidas a los Soldados con apellidos que empiezan con la letra T hasta la letra Z. Todos los demás, donde estaban."

La mitad de la habitación continuó erguido de pie, precediendo al Capitán Dowinger a su oficina. Estaban todos ordenados a entrar a la habitación y hasta donde las sillas habían sido puestas. Se relajaron una vez en la sala, hubo un zumbido de emoción entre los chicos. John solo encontró un asiento y cerró sus ojos. Chicos iban y volvían, con sus ojos emocionados, ansiosos, decepcionados. Finalmente abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó,

"Wallace, Milo Andrew." Milo sonrió brillantemente, le dio unas palmaditas a John en la rodilla y se paró. Una vez de pie, todo rastro de risa desapareció de su rostro. Dejó la habitación. John empuño las manos. Donde sea que Milo sea enviado, él quería ser enviado también. No le dijo a Milo cuánto significaba para él, porque John no tenía emociones por decisión propia. Pero Milo era el único que se había quedado con él a pesar de que John lo tratara como un objeto. John nunca fue grosero, por supuesto. A él solo nunca le importó. Milo volvió, con el rostro pálido y sus ojos fijos.

Sus labios estaban temblando mientras miraba hacia el frente. John tocó su hombro y trató de darle una mirada preguntando si estaba bien. Nunca había visto a Milo de esa manera.

"Watson, John Hamish." Llamó el hombre. John inmediatamente se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la habitación. Golpeó dos veces la puerta y escuchó el firme "Pasa," del otro lado.

John entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y saludó. El Capitán suspiró.

"Descanse, soldado. Tome asiento." John se relajó tanto como pudo, pero encontró que se sentó tan rígidamente como cuando estaba de pie. "Te recuerdo en tu primer día aquí. Tú y tu caja de música." La mandíbula de John se tensó." Solo eras un niño asustado, en ese entonces."

"Sí, lo era, señor."

"¿Y no lo eres ahora?"

"Bueno, ya no soy un niño, señor, y creo que no estoy tan asustado como cuando llegué."

"¿Por qué no?

"He aceptado el peligro como una parte diaria de mi vida. Retroceder de eso muestra debilidad y seré atacado si muestro algún signo de ello."

"Las emociones no son una debilidad, John, son humanas." Dijo el Capitán. John no supo cómo contestar a esto así que no lo hizo. El Capitán suspiró fuertemente.

"Lo siento por esto, John. Realmente lo hago. Has realizado admirablemente todos tus exámenes, has sobresalido a las expectaciones y forzado a los estudiante alrededor tuyo a sobresalir. Eres un brillante soldado y un excelente estudiante de medicina y me duele deshacerme de ti ahora. Pero aquí tengo dónde irás.

La mandíbula de John se apretó mientras se preparaba para escuchar su sentencia.

* * *

><p>Sherlock se sentó en el piso de su habitación, el acto de recién afeitado había desaparecido por primera vez en semanas. Lo había mantenido como Mycroft lo había pedido, por tres meses. Mycroft entró y la vista de un medio desnudo Sherlock, encorvado sobre informes de casos, su daga y jeringa contiguos a él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.<p>

"Yo… tengo algunas noticias." Mycroft declaró.

"Son acerca de John, ¿no es cierto?" Sherlock preguntó suavemente.

"Sí."

"Ya lo sabía." Sherlock presionó juntas las yemas de sus dedos como si estuviese rezando. "Dónde ha sido desplegado."

"¿Cómo podrías ya saber?" Mycroft frunció el ceño. "Fue literalmente recién enviado hacia mí."

"Te dije que él estaba tratando de enviar un mensaje." Sherlock susurró. "Los cuatro casos que trajiste a casa el otro día estaban todos unidos por el mismo factor que los otros. Las letras fueron tres diferentes As y una F." Sherlock rodó su cabeza. "Te lo dije, Mycroft. Te lo _dije_." Se puso de pie, revelándole a Mycroft los sobres de manila en el piso marcados con una letra. En un arco alrededor de dónde Sherlock había estado sentado, estaba claramente deletreado en las notas adhesivas en delgado y negro sharpie.

Afganistán.


	28. Capítulo 28

Cuando John tenía siete, su familia vivía con el hermano de su madre. Él tenía dos hijos que lo odiaban absolutamente, ellos lo molestarían porque era el más pequeño y técnicamente no tenía hogar. Eso fue solo por unos pocos meses, pero sus primos eran absolutos tiranos. Ellos lo encerrarían en el baño, closets, dormitorios por _horas_. Nunca fue claustrofóbico así que esto realmente no le molestó, y él sólo se retiraría a su mente y esperaría por un adulto que le encontrara.

Una vez en particular sacó a John. Sus primos tenían una caja de arena que estaba sin uso y llena de excremento de gato. Tenía una tapa en forma de cúpula que se suponía que mantendría a los gatos afuera. Sus primos lo habían empujado dentro de la caja de arena y lo sellaron dentro. Estaba apretado ahí, gritando por ayuda. No quería ser aplastado hasta la muerte— estaba gritando por ayuda pero Harry había salido con un amigo y su madre no estaba. Estuvo atrapado en esa caja de arena por una hora, pero se sintió como medio día. John estuvo cinco minutos golpeando la parte interior de la cúpula, pero estaba cerrado desde afuera. Se recostó de espalda en la rasposa arena, el excremento de gato agradecidamente viejo y duro en vez de fresco. Lloró por otros quince minutos y por los restantes 40 minutos, retraído más profundamente en su mente de lo que había estado antes. Incluso luego de que su madre lo encontrara, mientras ella estaba gritando y maldiciendo a sus primos, él estaba completamente desprovisto de emociones. Estaba aún en su mente; un lugar feliz en donde creaba aventuras y en donde se perdía.

John recordó esto mientras el avión aterrizaba en lo que tenía que la caja de arena más grande del mundo. Se estremeció un poco cuando capturó un vistazo del suelo. Le dio una mirada de lado a Milo quien estaba apretando su mandíbula. Milo vio sus ojos y un destello de pánico se plegó antes de que pudiera calmarse. Todos los soldados se bajaron del avión de una forma ordenada. Fueron asignados a sus lugares. Milo parecía como si fuese a llorar de alivio cuando fue emparejado con John otra vez. John no quiso admitir cuán feliz estaba cuando escuchó eso también. Fueron dejados ir y siguieron a sus respectivos líderes de pelotón.

A John le dieron su horario y cuándo debía presentarse a ciertas clases. Milo no tuvo que entrenar más, se había convertido en un soldado y eso era todo lo que él quería. Típicamente, para convertirse en un médico de ejército, uno tenía que terminar dos años de entrenamiento, pero John había sobresalido tan rápidamente que solo aceptaron su año en la escuela de medicina tanto como su año en entrenamiento para mandarlo. Así que solo necesitaba dos años más de escuela antes de poder oficialmente tener un paciente.

Estaba en la base del ejército en Afganistán. Estaba en Afganistán y estaba estudiando para ser un Médico del Ejército. John rió cuando se dio cuenta que era exactamente lo que Sherlock había imaginado que sería. Luego, casi inmediatamente, se sentiría terrible. Cuando tuvo tiempo de descanso, igual como hizo cuando estaba en entrenamiento, se sentaría con su maleta abierta, sacaría un par de calcetines que contenían una pequeña caja plateada. Debatiría en abrirla para escuchar su música, pero nunca lo hacía. Milo podría entrar y él la guardaría rápidamente. Así es como fue. Así es como siempre sería. Así es como John esperaba que terminara. Es casi como casi se hizo.


	29. Capítulo 29

_~*~Tres años después ~*~_

A los 22, Sherlock se convirtió en nada menos que un obsesionado con encontrar al personaje que le había informado dónde John sería desplegado. Sherlock se había aparecido en escenas de crímenes convenciendo a un cauteloso compañero de clases de dejarlo entrar a los interesantes. Luego ayudando a resolver muchos casos serios y complejos. Eventualmente, este enviaría a Lestrade a buscarlo para que los ayudara.

Durante un caso que realmente le apestó, Sherlock forzó a un criminal lloriqueando durante sus últimos jadeos de aire a que le revelara el nombre. Moriarty, había gritado. Moriarty… Sherlock lo había sentido fuera de toda su comprensión. Una alarmante sensación de calma cayó encima de él en esos momentos en que el hombre se desangraba en el piso, pero fue reemplazado repentinamente por un ardiente deseo de capturar a Moriarty y detenerlo.

Respiraba Moriarty, dormía Moriarty. Moriarty llenaba su tiempo y su cerebro, buscando en los pliegues más profundos. Moriarty lo enfurecía, pero había también una admitida intriga. Él era un hombre con una inteligencia increíble. En paralelo solo con Sherlock. Era capaz de orquestar inteligentes atracos y trucos, y había evadido a la policía por años. Moriarty tenía la libertad de trabajar fuera de la ley, era capaz de crear intrincados patrones de crimen. Todo lo que quisiera.

Una o dos veces cuando estaba en lo profundo de su dosis de cocaína, Sherlock había pensado sobre qué habría pasado si se hubiese unido a Moriarty. Casi inmediatamente, reía amargamente por este pensamiento. Nunca se lanzaría a las filas con alguien quien pusiera en peligro de esa manera la vida de John. Nunca.

Mycroft no podía aguantar verlo así. Pasaría horas más largas en el trabajo y volvería a casa para verlo estudiando detenidamente los casos. Sherlock estaba tratando de vestirse respetablemente como le había prometido hace tres años, pero el tiempo y la obsesión lo habían atrapado. Era aún más patético ver como no podía siquiera hacer eso. Sherlock había puesto una alarma para recordar comer, y cuando lo hacía, sería todo lo que pudiese tomar con sus manos. A veces no permanecería ahí y Mycroft podría oír a su hermano tiendo arcadas en el baño.

Murmuraría el nombre de Moriarty con odio y al azar, causando que Mycroft cerrara los ojos en exasperación. Sherlock estaba terrible. Estaba absolutamente terrible y Mycroft se mantendría en negación por todo el tiempo que pudiese. Su hermano era fantástico, asombroso— de seguro podría pensar como salir de su adicción de cuatro años.

La respuesta se volvía más y más clara con respecto al paso del tiempo. Y esa respuesta era 'No. Él no puede, Mycroft. Ayúdalo.'

* * *

><p>Mycroft estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, con sus manos juntas sobre la madera brillante. Sherlock volvió a casa luego de un caso.<p>

"Lestrade va a ser ascendido luego, puedo verlo." Dijo felizmente. "Esto significa que seré capaz de ir a las escenas de algunos casos más difíciles. Si solo me dejaras tomar un poco antes de ir allí, todo lo que puedo pensar es en qué tan bien podría ver la escena del crimen si tuviera la droga." Sherlock lanzó su abrigo y se retiró a su habitación. Le tomó menos de un minuto comenzar a gritar a lo máximo de sus pulmones. Mycroft oyó los golpes y los choques de los muebles antes de que este abriera la puerta furiosamente, mostrando los dientes mientras lo miraba.

"¿Qué has hecho con eso?" Bramó. "¿Dónde está?"

"Lo he tomado."

"¿Dónde?" Demandó. "Mycroft, no tenías derecho—eso era de mi propiedad—"

"No te puedes ver a ti mismo, Sherlock." Mycroft sacudió su cabeza. "Necesitas ayuda."

"No necesito ayuda, necesito cocaína." Demandó. "¡Es la única cosa que tiene sentido! ¡La _necesito_ para vencerlo!"

"¿Este personaje de Moriarty?"

"Joder— ¡_SÍ_!" Gruñó. "¿De quién he estado hablando sin parar estos tres años?"

"Si él es tan brillante como dice que es, sabrá sobre tu adicción. La usará en tu contra."

"No puede hacer eso porque no soy adicto. Solamente mejora mis sentidos."

"Sherlock—"

"Solo dame las malditas drogas." Escupió.

"Las destruí." Respondió Mycroft calmadamente. "Las mezclé con cemento y enterré bajo tierra con una viga de acero. Cercano a un sitio de construcción." Sherlock estaba temblado con ira. Gritó y se balaceó para golpearlo, pero Mycroft se agachó y lo atrapó haciéndole una llave al cuello.

"¡Quítate de encima!" Gritó. Mycroft lo soltó. Sherlock se puso furiosamente su abrigo y corrió fuera del apartamento. Anderson. Necesitaba llegar a Anderson.

* * *

><p>Sherlock dio vuelta la manilla de la casa de Anderson y encontró que estaba abierta. Ese debería haber sido el primer indicador. "¡Anderson!" Gritó hacia el apartamento. "Anderson, ¡dónde estás! ¡Necesito más! Mi maldito hermano está siendo—"<p>

"A él nunca le gustó tu pequeño hábito, ¿no?" Una suave voz le respondió desde la sala de estar. Sherlock se detuvo en seco. Retrocedió y miró al hombre de pie en medio de la habitación. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y estaba muy relajado. "Hola soy Jim. Jim Moriarty."

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron peligrosamente mientras se acercaba a él.

"¡Y entonces este puede ser solo Sherlock Holmes!" Dijo como una especie de introducción. "Solía describirte como 'El Gran' Sherlock Holmes pero…" Se encogió de hombros. "de alguna forma perdiste este título."

"¿Lo ganaré de nuevo cuando te derrote?"

"Ciertamente." Moriarty se encogió de hombros. "El problema es que tendrás que derrotarme. Y eso no es muy posible, ¿no?"

"Sherlock tragó. "¿Qué estás haciéndole a John?" Dijo firmemente.

Moriarty rió fuerte. "¡Sigo olvidándolo!" Se limpió la cara y sonrió. "Tu sabes, mi problema es que aún te veo como lo hice cuando tenía catorce y tú doce. Estabas tratando de investigar el asesinato de un hombre que al parecer se había ahogado en su propio vómito porque estaba ebrio. Bueno, ese fui yo, Sherlock, ese fue mi debut. Tú fuiste el único que trató de hacer que la policía se interesara y yo no podía tener eso. Te he mantenido a la vista desde eso." Sonrió maniáticamente. "No tenías ninguna debilidad en ese entonces. Ninguna. Ahora tienes dos. Un doctor y su medicina." Rió por lo bajo. "Dios mío, Sr. Holmes."

"¡Qué les estás haciendo a John!" Demandó.

Moriarty rodó los ojos. "_Vamos_ Sherlock. ¿No es eso obvio? La única persona en el mundo de la cual te preocupas, ¿se ha ido y roto contigo? Voy a amenazar con matarlo así nunca podrás enmendarlo, ¡claro! Y también es tan fácil, él, estando allí en medio del calor y la arena. Completamente inconciente que hay otra cosa amenazando su vida. Él es un gran hombre de medicina. Ha sobresalido lejos de ti cuando tú solo lo ensombrecías. Pienso que lo encuentra… liberador." Era como que estuviese apretando sal a una herida que ya estaba escociendo.

"Detente." Susurró Sherlock.

"Sin embargo pensé que toda esta cosa de la 'cocaína' iba a acabar. Esperaba que lo hubieses superado por este tiempo. Decepcionado. Te necesito fuera del camino por un tiempo. Te estás metiendo muy profundo." Dijo Moriarty poco amable. Sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo— estaba llena con un líquido claro. La sostuvo en su palma abierta.

"¡Ven, chico!" Llamó y Sherlock obedeció. El anhelo lo empujaba, lo llamaba. Podía decir con una mirada que había cocaína en la aguja y no alguna especie de veneno. Cogió la aguja de forma hambrienta y se sentó a los pies de Moriarty mientras buscaba una vena para inyectarse. Una vez hecho, suspiró, un sentimiento de calma cayendo sobre él. Moriarty sacó un teléfono móvil y comenzó a marcar un número.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Sherlock

"¿Yo? Oh, estoy marcando por una ambulancia." Dijo. La mente de Sherlock comenzó a dar vueltas con la droga. Todo estaba más intenso, brillante y fuerte de lo que nunca había experimentado. "Parece que es sobredosis." Dijo en una voz cantarina. El rostro de Sherlock estaba atormentado con pánico mientras caía al piso, temblando y agarrando la basta de los pantalones de Moriarty. Moriarty se acercó a él y le murmuró gentilmente. "Solo te necesito lejos por un tiempo. Para evitar que te entrometas. Si encuentro que has metido una mano en algo. Mataré al Doctor." Jim acarició el rostro de Sherlock con un dedo. "No es nada personal, querido. Pero cuando vuelvas, trae tu mejor juego." Se puso de pie y se fue. Sherlock se desmayó en el piso de la sala de estar, frío, con la última amenaza de Moriarty aún sonando en su cabeza.


	30. Capítulo 30

_Querido John._

_Sé que me pediste que no te enviara nada más sobre Sherlock, y he respetado tus deseos como tal. Pero siento que le debo a él, y a esa pequeña parte de ti que solía amarlo, esta información._

_Sherlock tuvo una sobredosis de cocaína hace dos días. Una ambulancia llegó justo cuando él de desmayó, pero no había nadie en el apartamento que hubiese llamado una. Murió en la ambulancia dos veces, pero agradecidamente tenía pulso cuando fue admitido. Allí, los doctores lo estabilizaron, pero cayó en un coma por unos pocos días. Despertó hoy._

_Mycroft me informó, asustado y ansioso, y me pidió que me quedara con él mientras esperaba a que Sherlock despertara. Tú sabes que yo trabajo en ese hospital, así que no hubo realmente problemas._

_Teníamos mucho miedo de que muriera en esos tres días. Se despertó y todos estábamos emocionados, pero fue cuando comenzó a murmurar dolorosamente que nuestros corazones se rompieron. Él estaba gimiendo 'John'. Estaba llamando por ti, John, por ti. Estaba llorando suavemente mientras murmuraba por ti. Rompe mi corazón ver como, a pesar de todos estos años, aún te ama. Mycroft estaba pensando que se despertaría y gritaría sobre este personaje que ha inventado que es un maestro criminal que ha estado conspirando en su contra. Moriarty, llama a este villano. Me preocupa que esté inventando personajes._

_Está bien, ahora. Mycroft lo ha enviado a un centro de rehabilitación en América, y estoy feliz de eso. Para ser honesta, no sé si rehabilitación va a servir para él. Es demasiado complicado mantenerlo sobrio. No voy a pedirte que le escribas una carta. Sé que no lo harás. Solo estoy pidiéndote que lo mantengas en tu corazón, por lo menos un poco._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá._

John estaba temblando mientras leía esta carta. No podía respirar, las náuseas apretaban su garganta. Sherlock… el maldito idiota casi muere sin que John pudiera ser capaz de decirle una última vez que lo amaba. Moriarty. Incluso en lo agarrado de su terrible adicción, Sherlock seguía buscando. Estaba llegando al centro de las cosas, incluso si no lo estaba haciendo por él.

John había aceptado hace mucho la idea de que Sherlock lo odiaba. Ha sido largamente suficiente. Él habría ciertamente superado a John. Quizá ahora solo le gustaba la cocaína, incluso si había empezado por su culpa. Y por los gemidos, John creía que en algún lado lo estaba culpando. Estaba culpándolo de sus problemas, de su adicción. Su madre siempre fue un poco romántica y podría solo creer en su propia interpretación.

En tres años, John se había acostumbrado a esconder sus emociones. Había terminado sus estudios y era capaz de tener sus propios pacientes, a pesar de que no venían muchos. Él a veces salía a los pueblos de los alrededores para enseñarles a los doctores de allí cómo tratar a los heridos. Había visto ya demasiados niños muriendo de hambre. Estaba acostumbrado a la insensibilidad que había sentido todos esos años, pero aún no era fácil. Pensaba en Sherlock cuando estaba solo y el mundo estaba tranquilo, pero no era muy seguido. Había momentos como ahora cuando estaba sosteniendo la carta de su madre y viendo escritas las acciones de Sherlock los que le hacían recordar que Sherlock realmente había existido.

A veces estaba convencido de Sherlock había sido un personaje imaginario.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Milo, entrando a la habitación emocionado. Capturó una mirada de John y se calmó. "Woah… hombre, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." Respondió John, agradecido de escuchar su voz tan monótona como siempre. Milo lo miró.

"No, no lo estás. Deja de decir que lo estás porque sé que no."

"Lo juro, es— es mi madre, tú sabes—"

"No, no sé." Dijo Milo. "Te he conocido por cuatro años y aún no tengo ni la más mínima pista sobre ti, John. Mantienes todo para ti mismo."

"Lo sé." Murmuró John. "Es porque tengo que."

"No, no tienes." Dijo. Vaciló un poco antes de preguntar. "¿Quién es Sherlock?" John levantó la vista agudamente, sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca levemente abierta. No había oído el nombre de Sherlock en voz alta por un largo, _largo_ tiempo.

"Cómo-"

"Han sido cinco años, sé como ojear." Dijo Milo acaloradamente.

"Yo… él es…"

"Además, esa vez que dijiste que podía tomar prestado un par de tus calcetines, encontré una caja de música con su nombre y el tuyo grabado en ella. Así que no me digas que es solo un amigo." El rostro de John se dobló en enojo. Mucha gente estaba viendo esta caja. Era suya, era su parte privada de Sherlock.

"¿La abriste?" Gruñó.

"Sí, lo hice." Dijo Milo planamente.

"John respiró profundo, con los ojos cerrados. "Está bien." Replicó. "No me importa."

"Mira, John… no me importa si eres gay." Dijo con intención. Bajó la mirada antes de murmurar. ¿Él murió?"

"No." Dijo suavemente. "Lo dejé." Milo parpadeó, sorprendido.

"Pero… esa caja de música… la estás manteniendo. Y todas esas cartas con las que te alteras—"

"Déjalo, ¿ya?" Dijo John delicadamente. Milo vaciló. Nunca había escuchado a John tan quebrado.

"John… te estás rompiendo." Dijo Milo. John lo miró a los ojos. Era tan sincero en su preocupación por su bienestar que mordió su labio inferior para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. Era Milo. Era solamente Milo.

"Sherlock Holmes…" Sintió el familiar nombre de Sherlock bailar en su lengua. "Es posiblemente el hombre más brillante de toda Gran Bretaña." John comenzó a sonreír un poco. "Es frío y obtuso y ni siquiera un poco romántico, pero nos amábamos. Aún lo amo."

"¿Cómo eran los dos?" Milo se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando todo lo relacionado con él. "Juntos, me refiero."

"Juntos… nosotros…" John se encogió de hombros. "Éramos un conjunto." Miró a Milo a los ojos. "Es lo más completo que me he sentido en toda mi vida, estando con Sherlock. Me siento como su tuviese un propósito—Me siento como que tengo un significado. Es tonto, cursi y sentimental… pero lo amo con tanta convicción que da miedo."

"¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste?" Preguntó Milo. John dejó de mirarlo.

"Yo solo… tuve que hacerlo." Murmuró. "No te lo puedo explicar, Milo. No puedo. Solo tuve que dejarlo. Tuve que unirme al ejército."

"Pero lo extrañas."

"¡Lo sé!" Mordió. "Lo sé. Sé que lo hago, y lo siento todos los días. Lo cual dice algo porque han sido cinco años desde la última vez que lo vi. Probablemente él ahora me odia." John rió tristemente.

"Solo no entiendo por qué tuviste que terminar con él si genuina y verdaderamente lo amas."

"No se supone que entiendas, Milo." John sacudió su cabeza. "Confío en que puedes mantener esto para ti, ¿cierto? No necesito que otros se rían de mí o se sientan incómodos alrededor mío.

"No le diré a nadie." Dijo Milo. "Lo juro."

"Está bien. Ahora vuelve a lo que sea que tengas que estar haciendo, soldado."

"Ciertamente, doctor."


	31. Capítulo 31

Era demasiado hermoso aquí. El cielo era demasiado azul y el pasto era demasiado verde. Sherlock miró la alta propiedad que se extendía a lo ancho. Era obviamente moderna, pero trataba de tener el estilo de una clásica mansión. Podía ver una cancha de básquetbol al lado de las canchas de tenis. Apretó los dientes. Esto parecía más apropiado como destino vacacional para ricos que un vertedero de tierra para degenerados. Mycroft se puso a su lado mientras Sherlock tomaba su mochila y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda hasta la entrada. Cuando fue declarado limpio y luego de haber saqueado sus cosas a fondo—deteniéndose solo una vez para tomar radiografías a una pequeña caja de música— entraron al centro de rehabilitación.

Una excesivamente alegre mujer vistiendo ropa celeste se acercó a Sherlock, mientras Mycroft le enviaba una última mirada intensa antes de irse.

"¡Tú debes ser Sherlock Holmes!" Dijo felizmente. Sherlock quería amordazarla por ese tono. "Soy Danica Singleton, pero puedes solo llamarme Dani." Dijo animadamente. Sherlock le dio un momento antes de murmurar.

"Engañando al novio con otra mujer."

Dani dio un pequeño sobresalto antes de capturar la mirada de una persona detrás de Sherlock. Sonrió, con forzado entusiasmo.

"¡Y aquí viene tu compañera de habitación!" Dijo. "Di hola, Irene."

"Hola." Dijo Irene, observando a Sherlock detenidamente. "Siempre es bueno tener carne fresca, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Dani?" Dani se sonrojó pero Irene continuó. "Irene Adler. Supongo que estaremos compartiendo habitación."

"Pero eres una mujer. ¿No está eso en contra de la mayoría de lo códigos?"

"Soy lesbiana. Somos puestos en las habitaciones por nuestra sexualidad. Es una cosa importante aquí. Nadie tiene permitido tener sexo o algo." Dijo Irene. Sherlock se encogió de hombros. No era una regla que fuese a romper.

Dani le dio una visita completa, mostrándole la cafetería, las canchas de tenis, de básquetbol, la piscina— el gimnasio y la sala de terapia. Lo llevó a alas separadas y le explicó cómo cada una estaba separada para gente quien pudiese relacionarse entre sí— básicamente los cocainómanos y los adictos al sexo compartían un ala. Los consumidores de Heroína y Metanfetamina compartían otra y los Alcohólicos tenían una entera para ellos— habían tantos de ellos. Los misceláneos usualmente terminaban con los consumidores de cocaína y los adictos al sexo porque no había muchos admitidos a rehabilitación que fuesen adictos al sexo. Ella le mostró cómo cada ala tenía su cuarto de estar donde todos podían participar en terapia grupal o solo merodear y jugar futbolito. Irene bufó a algunas de sus explicaciones.

Dani finalmente los llevó a su habitación, una simple habitación con paredes celestes y verde azuladas, dos camas en cada lado de ella y dos escritorios. Dos cómodas y dos lámparas. La cama a la izquierda estaba bien hecha y sin uso, la de la derecha estaba usada, pero suficientemente bien hecha. Podría ser una habitación de hotel si no tuviese la encantadora añadidura de barras en cada ventana.

"Hermoso." Sherlock dijo su primera palabra a lo largo de todo el recorrido. Chorreaba de forma positiva el sarcasmo.

"¡Espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí, Sherlock!" Dijo Dani animadamente. Sherlock se giró.

"¿Es eso una broma enferma?" Dijo. "¿Qué tipo de persona dice 'espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí'? Voy a tener que vivir, por 12 meses, sin la sustancia que me ha impulsado por años y ¿tú esperas que 'disfrute mi estadía'?" Sherlock Gruñó con disgusto. "¿Has conocido alguna persona que disfrute yendo con la abstinencia? ¿O estás tan envuelta en ser una enfermamente adorable y tan jodida 'Madre Teresa' que no puedes ver que _gente_ real viene por esas puertas y no otro problema que debes arreglar? Me repugnas con tu elitismo y no quiero ver tu cara nunca más."

Irene estaba sonriendo brillantemente y el rostro de Dani estaba contorsionado con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. No dijo nada más y se alejó de Sherlock.

"Eso fue brillante." Dijo Irene. "Todos pensamos eso, pero ninguno lo ha dicho de tal… lujosa manera. Sin embargo el acento y el gruñido en la voz quizá ayudó."

Sherlock suspiró y puso su maleta en el puso, recostándose en su cama. La prisión sería más fácil que esto.

"Así que… ¿cocaína?" Dijo Irene, sentándose en su cama. "Y déjame adivinar… gay."

"Sí y no." Sherlock puso la almohada en su rostro y moderadamente se preguntó si podría auto sofocarse con ella, por loa menos hasta que se desmayara.

"¿No gay? Pero te pusieron con una mujer."

"Soy asexual." Sherlock puso su almohada bajo su cabeza y sintió como se aproximaba una conversación.

Irene carcajeó. "¿Estás bromeando? ¿Un veinteañero virgen en el ala? No te creo."

"Tengo 22 y no soy virgen." Dijo Sherlock, simplemente. "Solo que no encuentro a nadie sexualmente atractivo."

"Bueno, por lo menos hubo _una_ persona que encontraste atractiva." Sherlock le dio la espalda a Irene. "¿Ella te dominó, o tú la tomaste?"

"Él." Sherlock corrigió. Irene levantó las cejas.

"Ohh… así que _eres_ gay…"

"No." Dijo Sherlock. "Asexual."

"Bueno Señor Asexual, rompiste la regla de asexualidad… tuviste sexo." Se burló Irene con una voz cantarina. Los dedos de Sherlock agarraron furiosamente su almohada. "Vamos a tener que echarte del club. Te cogiste a alguien. ¿Estuvo el encima? ¿Estuviste _tú_ encima? ¿Te montó como un pony o fue dulce y gentil, como acariciando a un bebé? ¿Cómo era él, sin embargo? Bastante bueno considerando que le disto _todo_—"

"¡JESUCRISTO!" Sherlock bramó hacia ella. "¿Tengo que contarte toda la maldita historia de mi vida? ¿Quieres revisar todo mi maldito equipaje? El hecho de que te di alguna maldita información es más de lo que estoy dispuesto a divulgar y piensas que porque estoy viviendo y quedándome en la misma habitación que tú es una razón suficientemente decente para contarte _todo_—" Irene retrocedió cuando Sherlock comenzó con el alboroto. Él quería dar vuelta la mesa, pero encontró que estaba atornillada al piso. Esto lo volvió más enfadado de lo que pudiese imaginarse. Los de Irene se abrieron en sorpresa. "Pregúntame más cosas y no vacilaré en imaginar las formas más creativas de terminar contigo." Los camilleros se movieron más cerca y alrededor de la habitación de Sherlock e Irene. Muchos de los adictos que se paseaban en la sala de estar hicieron su camino hacia la habitación también. Sherlock se giró a mirar a la gente y los fulminó con la vista.

"Me gusta tu acento." Una mujer cuyo rostro estaba casi completamente cubierto por pecas bateó sus transparentes pestañas hacia él.

"Guárdatelo, Kitty." Dijo Irene. "Asexual."

"¿De verdad?" Un hombre arrastró las palabras, inclinándose hacia él. "Wow, parece tener una personalidad dominante…" Sonrió afectadamente, mientras sus ojos café lo escaneaban. "_Y_ es virgen."

"No, no es virgen." Suministró Irene. Sherlock le gruñó. "Hubiese mantenido la confidencia si no hubieses amenazado con matarme." Mordió ella. Parecía más confiada ahora que tenía testigos. Se dio vuelta a la multitud. "Un hombre." El hombre que estaba ojeándolo estaba ahora casi encima de él. "Y por como suena, era su verdadero amor."

Todos dijeron 'oooh' sarcásticamente. Sherlock cerró sus ojos antes de girarse hacia Irene.

"Puedo comenzar con los problemas con tu papá pero sería algo a lo que reírse viendo que la mayoría de la gente en esta habitación tiene líos con sus padres— no, creo que comenzaré más recientemente." Miró alrededor de ella. "Has estado aquí por tres años, este año sería el cuarto. Trataste de abandonar el primer año aquí pero fallaste, pero te acostumbraste a la forma en que los recién llegados te miran y veneran tu—posiblemente tu perversión sexual en algún lugar. Eventualmente, comenzaste a fallar en tu propósito porque te gustó estar aquí, más porque no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir. Tus padres murieron cuando eras joven, ¿sí? Estarías sin hogar si no te hubieses quedado." Los ojos de Irene se redujeron, su boca presionada en una firme línea. "La vergonzosa parte de ti es que aún imaginas que estás por sobre los demás debido a tu antigüedad. Pero cuando ellos se van y te recuerdan como uno de sus amigos, te considerarán como una triste y patética mujer quién no puede siquiera superar una _menor_ adicción al sexo."

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Él miró furiosamente a toda la multitud. Se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él, forzando a Irene Adler a quedarse en la sala de estar principal. Calló al piso, sentándose frente a la puerta. Se sacó su abrigo y lanzó su bufanda a través de la habitación, enrollando sus dedos en su cabello. Soltó un gemido y se desplomó débilmente en el piso. La puerta se abrió levemente e Irene entró a través del pequeño espacio.

"¿Cuándo fue tu último golpe?" Preguntó ella gentilmente. Sherlock se sintió demasiado débil para continuar la pelea.

"Hace tres días" Gimió. Ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo guió a su cama. Llamó a uno de los enfermeros para que le trajera unas tijeras y cortó las uñas de las manos de Sherlock mientras estaba en la cama. Él se quejó.

"Cómo llegué aquí…" Se forzó a cerrar los ojos y rodó por sobre su estómago. Ella tomó la otra mano y cortó las uñas de esa también.

"Volaste." Dijo Irene, dejando caer su mano. Él se encorvó bajo la delgada sábana y agarró su cabeza. El mundo estaba girando, iba a vomitar. La necesitaba. Necesitaba la droga, todo estaría bien si él solo tuviese su aguja y dejara entrar la cocaína en su sistema.

"¿Necesitas un asistente?" Irene puso una mano en su hombro. Sherlock negó con la cabeza violentamente. Este iba a ser un muy largo viaje.

* * *

><p><em>¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y por continuar interesados en esta historia!<em>


	32. Capítulo 32

Las primeras dos semanas habían sido insoportablemente dolorosas para Sherlock. En su vida, nunca había estado en tanta agonía. Cunado John se fue, él cayó en estupor, en un entumecimiento de cuerpo entero que su mente había creado para autoprotegerse. Ahora estaba expuesto a todo, su mente traicionándolo por recurrir a la droga. Sufría por una persona sobre la cual sostenerse, un rostro familiar. Todo lo que tenía era a Irene Adler y su terapeuta. De alguna u otra forma le caía bien su terapeuta, incluso si no se lo admitiera a nadie.

El primer día que la había conocido, ella estaba sentada en el sofá para pacientes leyendo un libro. Sherlock puso decir por una vista que no estaba haciendo esto como una especie de esquema. Ella hizo vagas señas hacia la única silla en la habitación, la cual parecía como su silla. Él se sentó y la miró expectante. No podía descifrarla. Pasó un momento antes que ella cerrara el libro y lo mirara.

"Buena historia." Sonrió irónicamente y luego se dirigió a él. "Sherlock, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí." Dijo Sherlock profundamente.

"Rachel." Dijo ella de forma simple. "Así que, cuéntame sobre ti." Sherlock rió a través de su nariz.

"Eso no va a ocurrir, no voy a abrirme a ti."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé."

Sherlock no supo cómo responder. Cambió de posición incómodamente.

"El problema es… que eso no va a funcionar aquí." Se puso de pie. "Esto es rehabilitación. Toda esa basura "cerrada" de tú-no-entenderás-mis-problemas no va funcionar aquí." Ella cruzó los brazos. "¿Por qué comenzaste a usarla?"

Sherlock se puso de pie y mantuvo su mirada fija en ella por un momento antes de sentarse en la silla para pacientes. Ella se sentó en la silla que Sherlock había dejado vacante.

"Está bien." Se encogió de hombros. "Tenemos que hablar de alguna manera. ¿Tengo que ir a través de tu pasado? No quiero tener que hablarle a Mycroft sobre-"

"¿Me estás amenazando?" La voz de Sherlock se hizo más profunda.

"¿Te sientes amenazado?" Ella se cruzó de brazos.

"Ni en lo más mínimo."

"Entonces no te importaría."

"No diría eso." Replicó Sherlock.

"Bueno, de una forma u otra voy a encontrar las circunstancias sobre tu primera vez y a no ser de que quieras decirme la versión sin editar, tendré que llamar a tu hermano. Así que está en ti que me digas luego." Sherlock mordió sus labios y comenzó a arañarse las manos. Estaba agradecido de que Irene hubiese cortado sus uñas hace una semana. Sus manos estaban cortadas de todos los arañazos que estaba haciendo.

"La próxima semana." Dijo roncamente. Perdió su furia otra vez, solo cuando estaba en el punto máximo. Parecía inútil pelear todo el tiempo. Solo hacía que se deprimiera. "Déjame pensar sobre ello."

"Cambios de ánimo. ¿Estás ya pasando por la abstinencia? ¿Qué tan seguido usabas?"

"Dije la próxima semana." Mordió Sherlock con enfado.

"La próxima semana me contará en principio. El comienzo es siempre lo más difícil." Dijo Rachel, descruzando sus piernas, cambiando sus posiciones. "Solo dime cuántas veces a la semana usabas."

"Comencé con una a la semana." Admitió Sherlock. "Luego… no sé… estaba repentinamente en seis gramos a la semana. Podía dispararme varias veces al día." Sherlock arañó su brazo amargadamente y se limpio el rostro.

"Y te lo administrabas… ¿cómo?"

"Sherlock frunció el ceño. "¿Realmente no sabes nada?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Nos gustaría que nos lo contaras tú. Es por eso que no preguntamos mucho en la solicitud. Solo la adicción y cuánto tiempo se ha estado en ella."

Frunció el ceño pero contestó de todas formas. "Me la inyectaba." Giró su cabello con sus dedos. "Las jeringas eran un poco tediosas y mis venas seguían colapsando pero supongo que eso es lo que tienes que atravesase cuando tienes adicción a la cocaína."

"Entonces lo admites."

"¿Admito qué?"

"Que eras un adicto." Dijo Rachel.

"No dije eso, dije hábito." Sherlock replicó.

"No, no lo hiciste." Rachel sonrió. "Dijiste adicción, Sherlock. Eso es bueno. Por lo menos no lo estás negando. Quiero decir, mira donde estás."

Sherlock rápidamente repitió sus palabras en su cabeza. Sus labios de entreabrieron, temblando en la realización de que había dicho adicción. El pánico comenzó a filtrarse en su corazón.

"Yo… yo no puedo…" Sus ojos se abrieron mientras trataba de evitar su ataque de pánico. "Voy a perder el control de mi mente, no puedo hacer eso." Dijo rápidamente. "Si no soy consciente de lo que estoy diciendo, ¿qué más puede ocurrir? Siempre estoy consciente de mis palabras, ¡siempre el control de ellas! Por qué- _por qué_ está pasando esto" Sherlock se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Rachel se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en sus hombros para tratar de estabilizarlo, pero Sherlock gritó y calló de la plataforma.

"¡No me toques!" Chilló. Se hizo una bola en piso. "La necesito." Susurró. "Lo necesito a él."


	33. Capítulo 33

"Escuché que perdiste el control en tu primera sesión de terapia." Dijo Irene varios días después mientras Sherlock estaba recostado en su cama. Ella no le hablaba mucho. Era una de las únicas cosas que él apreciaba sobre ella. Porque cada vez que le hablaba era entrometida y molesta. "Las palabras corren rápido por aquí."

"Apuesto que esa maldita piscina está rodeada de pirañas." Refunfuñó Sherlock.

"No lo está." Dijo Irene. "Más tarde podríamos ir a nadar."

"¿Qué, y perderte mi último episodio? De ninguna manera." Dijo sarcásticamente. "¡ESTOY DISFRUTANDO MI ESTADÍA AQUÍ!" Bramó enfadado, girándose para quedar sobre su estómago. Irene levantó sus manos y verificó sus uñas. Vendó los cortes que él había sido capaz de auto infligirse.

"No te preocupes. No tengo una perversión sexual con las manos o algo."

"Ciertamente no." Sherlock murmuró. "Has estado libre de tu adicción desde hace bastante tiempo."

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó. Sherlock dio vuelta su sudoroso rostro hacia Irene.

"Lo observé."

"¿Qué había para observar?"

"Solo tu comodidad alrededor del personal, el obvio aire relajado que sientes alrededor de otra gente— por lo que obviamente no estás anhelando sus cuerpos. Todas las ropas en tu vestidor son o antiguas y huelen a ti o nuevas y huelen a este lugar. Generalmente no compras ropa mientras estás aquí si solo vas a quedarte un año."

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "Y por la cosa del poder, te ves como una mujer que toma cargo. Lo supuse. Lo que fue estúpido. Porque nunca supongo. Nunca."

"Bueno, supusiste bien, Detective Holmes." Dijo Irene, sorprendida, envolviendo su mano izquierda fuertemente. Le ordenó a Sherlock a quitarse la camisa. Él obedeció. "Me gusta estar aquí y sentir que soy dueña del lugar. Me gusta que la gente piense eso también." Dijo mientras limpiaba los cortes de Sherlock en su pecho y brazos con agua y pañuelos de papel. "Nunca he pensado sobre lo que ellos piensan una vez que se van." Murmuró mientras presionaba vendajes en las heridas.

"Estás bien, Irene." Sherlock meneó su cabeza, su discurso se arrastró por el dolor que sentía en su cabeza y su pecho. "Sal del infierno. Los demonios te atraparán de nuevo si no lo haces." Irene rió levemente.

"No pueden atraparme si soy uno de ellos ahora, ¿no?" Presionó el último vendaje en el cuello de Sherlock. Él frotó su rostro y arañó los vendajes. Ella alejó su mano de un manotazo. "No te atrevas."

"¿Puedes por favor traérmelo?" Dijo Sherlock, rodando para quedar de lado, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. "Por favor, Irene. ¿Tráelo?

"¿Quién? "¿Traerte a quién?" Irene frunció el ceño. Esta era una de las primeras veces que Sherlock se había abierto, incluso si no fuese capaz de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

"A él. Tráelo a él." Sherlock gruñó, girándose sobre su estómago otra vez. "Estoy tan cansado. No puedo dormir y estoy tan _cansado_."

"¿A quién quieres que traiga? ¿A un ayudante?"

"No…" Dijo Sherlock. Suspiró y apuntó hacia su escritorio. "Saca el primer libro… abre el primer libro." Dijo.

Irene se puso de pie y recuperó el libro. Sherlock se sentó lentamente, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y tomó el libro. Lo abrió para revelar el interior vaciado. Dentro estaba una pequeña y dorada caja con cristales azul profundo alrededor de sus esquinas. Irene se sorprendió por su belleza. Sherlock lanzó el libro hacia un lado y cautelosamente desenganchó la llave de la parte de abajo. La dio vuelta y la dejó en la pequeña mesa a su lado. Irene lo miró expectante. Él abrió la caja y miró a la sonrisa serena de John. La extrañamente hermosa melodía de su amor cayó en la habitación. Se coló en los más pequeños rincones de los paneles de yeso, y se filtró a través de las barras de la ventana. Sherlock se recostó de espaldas y dejó que una lágrima cayera de su ojo.

"¿Quién es él?" Irene preguntó suavemente.

"Él es… ese es él." Respondió, dolosamente.

"Pero Sherlock… ¿quién es él?"

* * *

><p>"John Watson." Sherlock comenzó cuando caminó hacia la terapia, dos semanas después. Luego de sueño irregular, ser transferido a aislamiento dos veces y perder su última sesión, Sherlock había estrellado en el anhelo máximo. "Comencé por John Watson." Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que llegó y había sido el peor mes de su vida. El filtro que podía usualmente utilizar para bloquear las dolorosas emociones que tenía estaba quebrado y lo dejó temblando y llorando en agonía. Irene le habló luego de que él no le contestó la pregunta de a quién estaba dedicada esa caja. Obviamente decía John Watson en el exterior, pero ella quería saber más. Sherlock se había recogido lo suficiente para crear una pequeña cantidad de discreción. Pero no había hablado sobre John por años. No había… hablado.<p>

"Voy a necesitar más detalles que eso." Dijo Rachel, dejando su sándwich. "Hermano, primo, mejor amigo—"

"Amor." Dijo Sherlock suavemente. Sus ojos estaban nublados. Era capaz de caminar de un lado a otro fácilmente. Aún estaba irritable y depresivo algunos momentos, pero los gemidos y la inconciencia habían terminado. Irene le informó que cuando fuese capaz de quedarse dormido, los demás adictos a la cocaína en rehabilitación harían tanto silencio en la sala como les fuera posible para dejarlo dormir. Dormir era una tan rara comodidad para ellos que era respetado. Aparentemente era una cosa en la que cada ala participaba. Era difícil para el ala de la Heroína y Metanfetamina. A veces no podían dejar de gemir.

"Oh, eso lo explica." Dijo Rachel, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. "Ven aquí, siéntate." Guardó el resto de su sándwich. "Me alegro de que quieras hablar sobre esto, Sherlock."

"No, no lo estás. Solo quieres arreglarme, ponerme un listón en la cabeza y presentarme al mundo como 'limpio'. Tú no quieres saber sobre John."

"Oh, pero sí quiero." Dijo Rachel. "Parecer ser increíblemente cerrado. ¿Asexual, con solo un compañero romántico? ¿Quién pudo penetrar tu duro exterior y conseguir al dulce y sensible hombre en el interior?"

"El problema es que no hay un 'dulce y sensible hombre'." Sherlock resopló. "Ni siquiera para él a veces. Era ocasional y solo para él."

"Está bien. Cuéntame sobre él."

Sherlock apretó los labios antes de que su corazón se sacudiera y comenzó a explicar a John Watson.

"Imagina un chico llegando a la edad viril. Tenía cabello rubio sucio que usualmente estaba corrido hacia la derecha. Su piel contenía un bronceado tan fácilmente, sus ojos… un azul profundo. Siempre tenía sus manos en forma de puños, sobando su pulgar sobre los nudillos. Siempre inconcientemente lamía sus labios. Tomaba su café solo. Amaba jugar con mi cabello. Amaba escucharme tocar el violín. Amaba…" Sherlock se pausó aquí, cerró sus ojos. "Era pequeño. Tenía alrededor de 1 metro 80 a la edad de 18. Incluso a pesar de ser bajo, era firme. Podía arremolinarme alrededor de él en frenesí como un huracán y él se mantendría calmado en medio de todo. A veces si me exaltaba demasiado rápido, lo miraba y él estaba calmo y me detendría. Y luego el mundo se detenía. Todo desaparecería menos él. Era…" Sherlock lamió sus labios. "Hace cuatro años… me llamó desde la Universidad. Había estado fuera por un año completo. Él… me llamó y… él…" Sherlock tragó. Peleó contra el deseo de arañar su piel. "Después de eso… me sentí completamente solo. No podía creer que había hecho eso por teléfono-" se detuvo. "Y caí en depresión. No era tan malo como esto… por alguna razón mi mente quería que reviviera cada bella cosa que hicimos juntos. Hacer que me diera cuenta de lo que había perdido." Sherlock abrió sus ojos y vio que los de Rachel estaban cerrados. Estaba escuchando completamente… lo que era más de lo que Sherlock pudiese pedir. Ella no lo estaba observando… estaba solo escuchando sus palabras. Sherlock continuó.

"Bueno… Mycroft había insistido a que tomara medicamentos… pero boté cada medicación para la depresión que él me ofrecía." Sherlock rascó la piel de sus dedos. "Quería ayudarme a mí mismo. No quería los medicamentos de mi hermano. Mi madre acostumbraba usar oxicontina para las fiestas, pero a veces la escuchaba llorar y ella tomaba una pastilla y se sentía bien. No quise tratar oxy porque… tenía miedo…" Sherlock rió y sonrió irónicamente. "Tenía miedo de volverme adicto como ella." Cruzó sus manos en su regazo. "Eso es lo que es John Watson. Esos es por lo que comencé."

Rachel abrió sus ojos. "¿Por qué no fuiste donde John y tratar de rectificar todo? No lo dijiste."

"Oh." Sherlock forzó una sonrisa. "Él se fue a entrenamiento el día siguiente. Se unió al Ejército. Él… él ha estado en Afganistán por los pasados tres años." Rachel parpadeó en sorpresa.

"¿En serio? ¿Solo así?"

"Sí." Sherlock dijo cortamente. "Eso me golpeó como un camión. Estoy asustado de que él muera antes de que yo vuelva a poder verlo una última vez." Dijo. "Es peligroso allá afuera."

Rachel sintió la sensación del entendimiento caer sobre ella y se inclinó hacia él.

"Aún lo amas."

Sherlock rió mientras giraba la vista. "Siempre lo amaré."

* * *

><p><em>Hoy estoy motivada, así que más rato, cuando termine el siguiente, lo subo de inmediato.<em>


	34. Capítulo 34

John era ya casi un doctor, el personal médico aquí era pequeño pero eficiente y le enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaban muy agradecidos con él a causa de la facilidad con la que recogía la medicina. Una vez que le habían dicho que sus manos estaban lo suficiente firmes como para operar, el pensamiento se aferró en su mente.

Estaba encontrando más fácil sonreírle a las cosas. Ya no era tan rígido como era antes de que Milo se enterara de Sherlock. Aún era muy conservador y tranquilo, pero podía a veces reír por una broma. Se sentaba con los amigos de Milo en vez de solo y enterrarse en su trabajo. No estaba tan solo como lo había estado los años pasados. Pero aún anhelaba soledad.

Sacó su caja de música y la acarició por fuera. Unos pocos meses atrás, se había caído de su bolsillo y casi se mete en problemas por ello. No la inspeccionaron detenidamente, pero John se explicó diciendo que calmaba a los heridos. Él nunca había dejado a nadie escuchar la caja, así que técnicamente era una mentira, pero John juró nunca separarse de ella. Lo oía tan frecuentemente ahora, que dio vuelta la foto de Sherlock en su marco para que nadie preguntara. Cuando le preguntaban quien era Sherlock, diría simplemente que él estaba muerto o que estaba demasiado ocupado con otros pacientes. La música de la caja, de hecho, trabajó para calmar naturalmente a los soldados que habían vuelto al hospital con sus piernas arrancadas o balas en sus pechos. John enrollaría la llave, abriría la caja y trabajaría en el soldado con la ayuda de otros doctores. El soldado escucharía la música y gradualmente se calmaría lo suficiente, así ellos podrían la intravenosa en sus brazos.

En general, todo iba yendo lo suficientemente bien para él. Excepto, claro, la ausencia de Sherlock. Cada vez que abría la caja y escuchaba el bello tono, John imaginaba a Sherlock, alto y sonriendo satisfecho sobre su hombro haciendo comentarios sarcásticos. Siendo crítico pero valorativo al mismo tiempo. Deslizando sus manos en las de John y besándolas en forma de despedida una vez que cerraba la caja. A veces quería abrirla cuando estaba solo, como ahora. Sin embargo, no podría permitírselo. Porque el Sherlock que imaginaba cuando estaba solo era el Sherlock que estaba herido sin remedio—era el Sherlock que estaba en un centro de rehabilitación luego de haberse sobre dosificado con cocaína. Era el roto y golpeado hombre que de seguro le odiaba. Y John no quería eso.

Así que abría la caja cuando la llave no había enrollado la música y daría vuelta la fotografía. Miraría la fotografía en silencio antes de cerrar de golpe la caja de música y deslizarla en sus pantalones.

"Hey, John." Dijo Milo volviendo de la cafetería con otros compañeros de litera, Roger y Albert. Ellos le dieron un pequeño saludo que él devolvió. "¿Estás listo para ser reasignado?" Dijo con falso entusiasmo.

"Estoy listo para aprender más sobre medicina." Respondió John, apoyándose en la pared.

"John robot." Milo rodó sus ojos. "Puedes estar molesto. Incluso _tú_ debes tener algo que te disgusta."

"Me gusta que voy a ir a otra base porque seré capaz de realmente aprender algo sobre cirugía en vez de solo amputaciones." Dijo John. Milo rodó sus ojos. "Si te hace sentir mejor, me alegro de que vienes conmigo." Milo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Ahh, quién no lo estaría."

John trató una pequeña sonrisa pero desapareció tan luego Milo se dio vuelta. La base estaba a tres horas y media a través del desierto. Iban a tomar un automóvil lleno de soldados por el desierto. Solo estaban quedándose allí por aproximadamente tres meses—eso harían 5 años para John y Milo de haberse inscrito en el Ejército. Milo estaba entusiasmado por eso, pero John lo odiaba. Para él, era el aniversario del día en que dejó a Sherlock.

A veces trataba de razonar consigo mismo de que no todo en su vida giraba entorno a Sherlock. Pero luego se daba cuenta de que todo lo hacía.

* * *

><p>Estuvieron empacando el vehículo con agua extra y suministros médicos. John y Milo se pusieron de pie junto con otros cuatro soldados que estaban por partir. El Capitán Robinson gritó.<p>

"¡Dimmuck!"

"¡Señor!"

"¡Fernsler!"

"¡Señor!"

"¡Jones!"

"¡Señor!"

"¡Wallace!"

"Sir!"

"¡Watson!"

"¡Señor!"

"Yetter!"

"¡Señor!"

El Capitán Robinson se dio vuelta y dio un taconazo hacia la comandante. "Todos presentes, Comandante Tyler."

La comandante asintió con su cabeza lentamente y les dio un pequeño discurso pobre las condiciones del desierto. Ella los llamó a que tomaran sus lugares en el vehículo. Ellos lo hicieron. John cerró los ojos mientras se dirigieron hacia el foso de arena.

* * *

><p>Milo había estado hablando por las pasadas 3 horas. Él ya había estado antes en misiones, en ciudades que apenas hablaban Inglés y llevaban agua a los niños sedientos. Había visto el campo de batalla cuando los guerrilleros emboscaron su pelotón. Había sido otorgado de alguna especie de medalla por arrastrar a dos de sus miembros de equipo lejos de las balas y por haber cuidado de sus heridas. Para el momento en que había terminado, otro miembro del equipo había neutralizado la amenaza y calmado la situación. John había escuchado esta historia muchas veces, pero la estaba escuchando de nuevo. Él había estado en el hospital, a veces saldría hacia el desierto, pero la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba adentro y estudiaba. Se hizo cargo de los dos soldados a los que Milo había ayudado. Lo consideraron un héroe. Milo no tuvo problemas con aceptar ese título y contar su historia una y otra y otra vez.<p>

John deslizó su mano dentro de su bolsillo e inconcientemente acarició su caja de música.

"¿Qué tienes en tu bolsillo?" Dijo la Comandante Tyler desde el otro lado del vehículo. John inmediatamente la sacó de su bolsillo y la mantuvo en su palma.

"Es una caja de música, señora. Calma a los soldados antes de ponerle la intravenosa. Tengo autorización para ello, si es que quiere revisar." Dijo John.

"No, no." Se encogió de hombros. "Estaba meramente curiosa. Ahora, ¿quién es 'Sherlock Holmes'?"

La boca de John se apretó en una delgada línea y dio su usual respuesta.

"Está muerto." No podía escapar ya de conversación. Y no podría darle otra respuesta indirecta a su superior. Ella se pausó y se encogió de hombros.

"Lo siento por eso."

John asintió solemnemente y dejó la plateada caja en su bolsillo.

Milo le dio un codazo a John. "Bueno—como iba diciendo—"

"Dios mío, Wallace, si no dejas de _hablar_—" El Capitán Robinson gruñó. "Ningún soldado va a tomarte en serio si sigues alardeando." Milo suspiró y se apoyó en su silla. Estaba obviamente poniendo mala cara y John se rió entre dientes.

Yetter estaba tarareando una canción al volante.

Jones y Dimmuck estaban hablando ociosamente sobre sus esposas y Fernsler estaba lamentándose en un rincón.

John presto atención a todo durante los últimos segundos mientras cerraba la cremallera del bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego… el mundo explotó.

John fue arrojado por el techo de la camioneta cuando el coche dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta una y otra vez por la duna del desierto y fuera de la carretera, apenas evitando un cúmulo de piedras. El automóvil finalmente se había detenido. John luchó por ponerse en pie, pero su sentido del equilibrio estaba apagado y el coche estaba en llamas. En la parte trasera del automóvil en donde Fernsler estaba sentada fue destrozado y quemado por la explosión. John apenas pudo distinguir un grito de una mujer que helaba la sangre. Jones llevaba Fernsler que estaba sin piernas desde la rodilla hacia abajo, con sus ojos muy abiertos por el pánico. Milo agarró el codo de John y lo sacó de la parte trasera del automóvil, con el arma preparada, la Comandante y el Capitán estaban gritando órdenes a todos. John las siguió obedientemente. Jones y Fernsler se apoyaron en una roca alejada, Jones atando las piernas superiores. Jones había arrojado su mochila a un lado sin pensar. Dimmuck corrió a ayudarle. Pisó sobre arena que no había sido tocada y John escuchó a Jones gritarle que se detuviera. Ya era demasiado tarde. John estaba solo en su posición cuando la arena bajo ellos se convirtió en vidrio con una segunda explosión. Estaba tan ensordecedoramente cerca que John salió disparado de espaldas. Una mezcla carbonizada de Fernsler y Jones voló junto a su oreja, su sangre salpicando su uniforme. La carne rebotándole a Milo, quien no se movía ni un centímetro por el miedo de provocar otra bomba.

Disparos. En algún lado en las rocas sobre ellos, había un francotirador o alguna especie de enemigo armado. Estaba disparándole a los cinco restantes y la Comandante Tyler y el Capitán Robinson concentraron sus disparos en la roca mientras Milo, John y Yetter les cubrían las espaldas. El Capitán fue herido en el hombro derecho antes de que sus blancos cayeran. El arma fue tan poderosa que atravesó al Capitán y directo hacia la espalda de Milo. Milo gritó y cayó al suelo. Otra bomba explotó a unos pocos pasos de ellos. Todos volaron, pero la Comandante intentó mantenerse en tierra y continuar disparándole al enemigo. John estaba haciendo todo lo posible para pensar como un soldado y no como un médico. Se retorció sobre su estómago para tratar de enderezar su mundo. Le tomó todo el esfuerzo en él, pero arrastró a Milo a un rincón de la roca. El Capitán estaba en el piso apretando los dientes como un soldado.

"Lo siento, Watson." Le dijo a John. "Solo eres un médico."

John frunció el ceño seriamente y apretó su mandíbula.

"No soy solo un médico, Capitán." Dijo. "Soy un soldado."

John balanceó al Capitán sobre sus hombros y lo arrojó en la parte de las rocas donde Milo estaba poniendo presión sobre su herida. La sangre se filtraba a través de sus dedos. Milo se retorció incómodo cuando John puso al Capitán a su lado. Él vio que la bala no había golpeado una arteria importante y que tenía que hacer que el Capitán presionara sobre su lesión.

"Le disparé…" Respiró el Capitán. "Le disparé al bastardo…"

"Le disparó a uno de ellos." Dijo John, sacando su pistola. "Por lo menos debe haber dos." Volvió a mirar a la Comandante y a Yetter. Su pierna estaba doblada en un ángulo imposible y Yetter la estaba sosteniendo. John corrió al descubierto y escaneó el área. Cerró los ojos por un momento, respiró el aire enfermo por su nariz y el mundo se puso más lento. Abrió sus ojos.

Por un segundo, pudo ver todo. El mundo se encogió y lo miró con la visión de hielo de sus ojos azules. Vio las marcas de arrastre de un trípode en la roca detrás de ellos. Miró dónde la arena había sido limpiada así alguien podría tener un mejor agarre en la escalada. Y, finalmente, vio el destello de un lente intermitente en el caliente sol. Levantó su pistola, con la mano firme y vació cinco rondas. Sangre salpicó de su objetivo. Ellos dispararon una vez más y este conectó con el hombro izquierdo de John, centímetros alejado de su corazón.

Cayó al piso por la fuerza del disparo. Una bomba final explotó justo donde el automóvil había estado y expulsó metal a todas partes. John trató de levantar sus manos para cubrir su rostro, pero el dolor de la herida de la bala era demasiado como para levantar su brazo izquierdo. Sus piernas estaban ardiendo con el peor dolor que podía imaginar. Quería vomitar a causa del dolor. La arena estaba pegajosa con sangre. La Comandante fue forzada a caer al piso con su estómago. Yetter, empalado por un casco de metal en su cuello, cayó sobre John, su pesada carne muerta golpeando sus ya ardientes piernas. El olor era lo peor. Olor a sangre caliente y la viciosa mezcla de cabello quemado y carne mandó a dar vueltas a su cabeza. John tragó hacia el aire, desesperado por algo tan común como el oxígeno, pero pudo solo respirar el humo proveniente de sus piernas o de Yetter. Miró a la Comandante. Estaba apretando sus dientes con dolor, tratando de levantarse, llamando por alguien en la radio. Finalmente dejó ir su orgullo cuando trató de empujar a Yetter fuera de él, moviendo un trozo de tela sobre su carne viva. Gritó. La presa estaba rota. Sus emociones se derramaron de una forma histérica. Podía sentir su conciencia resbalar. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Podía sentir su último poco de vida literalmente vaciándose por su hombro con cada palpitar de su corazón. No podía morir. ¡No podía morir aún! ¡No le había dicho a Sherlock la verdad! ¡No había oído la voz de Sherlock por última vez! ¡No podía morir! ¡No podía! Estaba chillando de dolor y miedo. Podía oír la voz de la Comandante tratando penosamente de calmarlo desde el final de un túnel muy, muy largo. Sintió la dura caja presionada en su pierna. Llamó por Sherlock. Rezó para vivir. Sabía que la bala estaba muy cerca de su corazón. Sabía que era probable que otra bomba estallase. Sabía que podía morir aquí, pegado y maldiciendo en la arena. Y sabía que moriría con Sherlock pensando en que él lo odiaba.

* * *

><p><em>Por si se les hace relevante de alguna forma, Fernsler era mujer. No sé, sentí la necesidad de que lo supieran, ya que se pierde a veces el género al pasar "hisher" a "su"._


	35. Capítulo 35

Los primeros seis meses de tratamiento se arrastraron por siempre. Sherlock no le veía el fin al deseo que sentía por la cocaína. Luego, alrededor de tres meses después de eso… su mente se volvió mucho más clara. Podía acompañar a Irene en caminatas. No le hablaría mucho, insultaría su gusto en compañía y se reiría cada vez que ella aclamaba ser más inteligente que él, pero aún era capaz de salir afuera. Era hermoso afuera. Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de encontrar gozo en la belleza de los jardines. Fue solo cuando Mycroft dejó su violín que Sherlock se dio cuenta completamente que era más fácil pensar. Con su violín en las manos- la extensión de sí mismo- se sentó y tocó bellas notas en el vestíbulo principal. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó a John. Las notas se volvieron livianamente tristes pero peleó contra ellas. Era difícil pelear contra la depresión de algo que no podía arreglar. Irene ayudaba lo suficiente. Rachel también. Invitaría a Irene a la sesión de terapia y tocaría por la hora completa. Rachel e Irene le escucharían sin decir palabras mientras Sherlock tocaba tono tras tono de hermosa música.

Un día finalmente terminó antes y se sentó.

"¿Finalmente me vas a contar sobre John Watson?" Dijo Irene, acercándose. Las mejillas de Sherlock se contrajeron en molestia. Había una línea que no iba a cruzar con Irene. Necesitaba estar físicamente cerca de alguien a diario o iba a sumergirse en su propia mente y se perdería en el ruido de fondo que allí se generaba. No tenía que contarle la historia de su vida. Ella había se había tomado a sí misma para contarle a Sherlock todo sobre su vida, pareciendo pensar que se trataba de un trato justo. Sherlock le dijo el nombre de su hermano a cambio. Él era muy cerrado, pero necesitaba un apoyo, tanto como odiaba admitirlo.

Rachel la miró y sacudió su cabeza. "Si no quiere decírtelo no tiene que."

"Oh buu para ti." Irene suspiró. "Solo porque tu sabes todo sobre John Watson."

"¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar sobre él?" Dijo Sherlock roncamente. Las dos se callaron inmediatamente. Irene jugó con sus uñas mientras Sherlock levantaba su violín a su mentón. Dudó y luego hizo sonar su violín. Comenzó a describir a John con la música. Lo hizo sonar por su risa y por su dulzura. Al final de la corta melodía, miró hacia Irene y Rachel.

"¿Lo cogieron?" Preguntó. Las dos han estado alrededor de él por ocho meses. Incluso si no se ha abierto hacia ellas, él aún creía que quizá podrían comprender su lenguaje.

"¿Coger qué?" Rachel frunció el ceño.

"De lo que se trataba la canción."

"Yo…" Irene miró hacia Rachel, a su lado. "No. No, Sherlock. Era hermoso, sin embargo. ¿Se suponía que lo supiéramos?"

"No." Murmuró Sherlock suavemente, inconcientemente rozando sus dedos por el cuello de su violín. John solo lo había conocido por tres semanas y fue capaz de entenderle. Sherlock bajó su instrumento lentamente y suspiró. Extrañaba a John con dolor, pero era la primera vez que pensaba en él sin querer un golpe.

Era capaz de vivir, por lo menos un poco, sin John.

* * *

><p>"¿Podrías ponerlo en las noticias de la BBC?" Dijo Sherlock sentándose en el salón. El chico a su lado dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar a Sherlock. Se encogió de hombros y le pasó el control remoto. El acento familiar era placentero de oír. Al principio. Se sentó escuchándolo por un momento, apenas tomando atención. El hombre que había estado sentado a su lado se había ido a fugar futbolito con un amigo. Sherlock estaba solo mirando para escuchar el acento hasta que una palabra llamó su atención.<p>

"-fue un ataque a un pequeño grupo de soldados en el desierto Afgano-" Los ojos se Sherlock se agrandaron y subió el volumen para escuchar mejor. "Tres están muertos y cuatro están críticamente heridos en el pelotón de Soldados Británicos, la tarde de ayer." Mostraron siete fotografías de corrido, Sherlock gritó cuando mostraron el rostro serio de John. Cerró sus ojos para preservar la imagen.

"Afortunadamente, estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la base para recibir ayuda. A la llegada, tres estaban ya muertos, y cuatro heridos, dos de ellos en condición crítica. Tendremos más de esto como la información se nos presente." La mujer se dio vuelta y comenzó con una historia diferente.

"No, ¡No!" Sherlock gritó. Todos se dieron vuelta hacia él. "No… ¡nombres de los muertos! Por favor…" Dijo. "No… no-"

"¿Está todo bien, Sr. Holmes?" Un ayudante se acercó a él.

"Necesito llamar a casa." Jadeó. "Por favor, lo necesito."

"No puede llamar fuera del país, Sr. Holmes, lo siento."

"¡Necesito hacerlo!" Demandó. "Por favor."

"Lo siento." Dijo firmemente. "Pero no podemos."

Sherlock apretó los labios y volvió a su habitación donde Irene estaba sentada en la cama de Sherlock, leyendo un libro. Él estaba a segundos de lanzar una silla. Trató de evitar el fantasma del deseo que hervía en su estómago. Rápidamente podía llevarlo a ponerlo de rodillas.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Irene rápidamente, bajando su libro. "¿Qué ocurrió, Sherlock?"

Sherlock apretó su mandíbula. "Ven conmigo a donde Rachel."

"Sherlock, ¿qué es?" Dijo Irene, inclinándose hacia delante. "No me digas que estás teniendo un anhelo."

"Yo…" Sherlock tragó y tomó su mano. Ella lo miró con sorpresa en sus ojos. "Solo ven conmigo."

Sherlock entró como ráfaga a la habitación de Rachel y ella estaba recostada en la silla para pacientes, tomando una siesta. Se sacudió ante el sonido. Y notó que Sherlock tenía tomada la mano de Irene.

"Se están tocando." Notó Rachel. "y estás golpeando puertas. Sí, puedes entrar."

"Él quizá está muerto." Dijo dolosamente. "Podría… podría estar muerto, Rachel, no sé que haría si muriese—aún no lo he visto- yo aún- él _no puede_ estar-"

"Woah, woah, woah Sherlock—más lento." Dijo. "John. ¿Cómo sabes esto?"

"Lo vi. En las noticias. Mostraron su rostro. Un vehículo fue volado. Muchas bombas… y armas… tres personas murieron, cuatro están heridas, dos de ellos severamente. Yo—" La garganta de Sherlock se contrajo. "Él—Él podría—"

"Sherlock…"

Tres golpear en la puerta antes de que se abriera. Un ayudante sostenía un teléfono inalámbrico.

"¿Llamada para Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock se levantó hacia la puerta y agarró el teléfono, presionándolo en su oreja.

"Mycroft." Dijo, desesperadamente.

"Está vivo." Dijo inmediatamente Mycroft. Dejó escapar la respiración y se sentó en la silla. A veces apreciaba a su hermano por saber exactamente lo que él quería oír. "Obtuvo quemaduras y una bala en su hombro, increíblemente cerca de su corazón. Fue muy delicada su cirugía, pero la bala fue removida y está en recuperación." Sherlock cerró sus ojos y dejó que el entumecimiento lo abordara. El deseo de cocaína era mucho, mucho más débil en su mente que el deseo de ver a John.

"No está muerto." Repitió Sherlock, con voz firme.

"Sigue así, Sherlock." Mycroft bromeó. Él vaciló. "¿Te das cuenta todavía?"

"¿Por qué ocurrió esto? ¡No estoy persiguiéndolo más! ¡No he trabajado ni en un solo caso! ¡He estado atrapado aquí por meses! ¿Por qué haría esto?" Sherlock gritó. "¿Por qué herido y no muerto?"

"No creo que haya sido Moriarty." Dijo Mycroft. "Inteligencia dice que Moriarty ha estado luchando para recuperarse de los daños que inflingiste antes de que te fueras. No ha estado en Afganistán durante medio año. "¿Lo estás persiguiendo?" Dijo Sherlock. "¡Me dijiste que pensabas que estaba loco!"

"Eso fue porque lo estabas, Sherlock. Eras adicto a la cocaína. He sabido que Moriarty es real desde que presentaste los casos." Sherlock estaba furioso.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no estás haciendo nada?"

"Lo estoy." Mycroft mordió. "Él ha estado fuera de Afganistán por seis meses ahora y no es por coincidencia." Hay una pausa. "Si Moriarty estuviera aún por ahí y quisiera a John muerto, él estaría muerto. Esto fue otro elemento terrorista. Separado."

"¿A qué te refieres con 'fuera de Afganistán'? ¿Cómo te las arreglas para minarlo?"

"Te dijo que no tenía ninguna debilidad, ¿sí?" Mycroft rió. "Eso no es enteramente verdadero. Tiene una debilidad, Sherlock, y eso eres tú."

"¿Yo?" Sherlock frunció el ceño.

"Sí. Ha gastado mucha energía incomodándote. Dejó unos cabos sueltos y nosotros los tomamos."

Sherlock tragó fuerza. Su mente se dirigió de nuevo a John. "Eso significa—"

"Sí."

"Pero no él no puede. No lo creo. Algo irá mal y… él no lo logrará."

"Pero he visto boletos por mi mismo."

"¿Qué tan largo?"

"Seis semanas."

Sherlock se sobresaltó. "Debería estar fuera para ese entonces." Dijo. "Estoy fuera en cuatro semanas, debería estar fuera para ese entonces."

"Tienes que probar que ya no eres más un adicto para salir, Sherlock."

"Realmente no lo soy. Puedes preguntarle a mi terapeuta, ella está aquí." Dijo. "Lo juro, Mycroft."

"Aún no estoy seguro de que comprendes, Sherlock." Mycroft dijo. "Su retorno puede provocarte—especialmente si él te da la espalda."

"Si lo hace, volveré a América, lo juro." Sherlock asintió. "Pero necesito verlo. Necesito verlo, Mycroft, por lo menos solo de pasada."

Mycroft suspiró. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Qué, ahora piensas que _tú eres_ mi terapeuta ahora?" Se burló.

"Sherlock esto es grande. Esto es tremendo." Mycroft se pausó. "John va a volver a casa."

Sherlock cerró sus ojos y lo pensó. John no quería volver a casa por su propia voluntad, se vería obligado a regresar por una bala y una bomba. Mycroft dijo una palabra de despedida antes de colgar.

Sherlock puso el teléfono abajo. Apretó sus labios, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a hablar.

"Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, John se sentó en mi mesa al almuerzo y comenzó a hablarme. Ya me había ganado una reputación luego de deducir a una chica. Eso fue… extraño, que aún quisiera hablarme. Y luego él no lo hizo y yo… yo necesitaba hablar con él. Así que continué haciendo cosas para atraer su atención. Quería hacer que me hablara, ¿saben? Eventualmente me rompí y me acerqué a él. Había ya algo sobre él en ese momento…" La respiración de Sherlock se mantuvo, pero continuó. Él le dijo a Rachel quién era John. No le dijo quién era John para él. "Estuvimos juntos románticamente luego de unas cuantas semanas. Yo esencialmente vivía en su casa. Él podía hablar mi lenguaje. Sabía solo qué decir y qué hacer—Él hacía… él hacía a la gente ordinaria tolerable."

"¿Gente ordinaria?" Preguntó Rachel.

"No se ofendan, pero son todos tan increíblemente aburridos. Todos. Ustedes no ven tantos obvios detalles. Había solo otro hombre que parecía— no importa." Sherlock dijo. Había patinado alrededor del tema de Moriarty. Odiaba no ser capaz de exponer al criminal, pero mantuvo a Moriarty en secreto para salvar a John. Era siempre acerca de John, ¿no? "Nosotros… éramos capaces de hacer esta cosa… dónde solo nos mirábamos uno al otro… y éramos capaces de ser ver en los ojos del otro cuánto… cuánto nos importaba. Era humillante. Sin embargo, frecuentemente él estaba molesto por mí. Podría a veces… hacer experimentos en él. Soy unos pocos de un manojo, pero eso… era de esperarse." Sherlock cerró sus los ojos, se apoyó en una de las esquinas y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Continuó murmurando. "No me importa si no me ama. O… Sí. Sí me importa. Pero eso no me detendrá para verlo una última vez."

"Él ha sido herido." Rachel suministró. "En batalla. Y está volviendo a casa como herido en acción."

"Va a estar en Hethrow en seis semanas. Ahí es donde voy a estar. Debería salir de aquí pronto. Y luego nadaré de vuelta a Inglaterra si es que tengo que hacerlo."

"No lo harás." Dijo Rachel. "Como tu doctor, recomiendo que vayas y lo veas. Creo que necesitas finalizar con John. Él no te dio eso. Solo se fue. Si recaes por el dolor nuevamente, entonces te veré volver aquí por otros seis meses. Pero te quiero en el aeropuerto, Sherlock." Sherlock asintió y tragó difícilmente. Odiaba como se había abierto a esas dos personas que apenas conocía, pero encontró que estaba a punto de reventar por mantener a John en secreto. Cuando estuvieron juntos, no tuvo que decirle a la gente que lo estaban. Era conocido. Podías mirar a uno y saber que el otro lo completaba. Apartados eran vulnerables. Juntos eran invencibles.


	36. Capítulo 36

Cuando John finalmente recuperó la conciencia, no lo podía creer. Realmente _no lo podía_ creer. Rió. Se despertó magullado y dolorido, y tuvo que luchar para mantenerse despierto, pero rió de todas formas. Estaba feliz. No había estado tan feliz en años. Estaba vivo—había _sobrevivido_. Su brazo estaba en un cabestrillo y su hombro dolía demasiado. Sus piernas estaban rígidas y entumecidas y su cabeza estaba palpitando. Podía sentir un ligero escozor en su mejilla y frente. Miró hacia cama de al lado. Milo estaba sentado, su hombro envuelto apretadamente. Estaba pasando las páginas de su libro cuando miró a John. Su rostro se partió en una sonrisa.

"¡Está despierto!" Dijo Milo alegremente. "¡Bienvenido al mundo viviente, compañero!"

"Milo… ¿Cómo hicimos para salir de allí?" Dijo.

"Convenientemente, estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de la otra base. Ellos escucharon todo el lío y volaron derecho a vernos." Milo dudó. "Casi mueres, John."

"Sí, lo sé." Murmuró John. "Lo puedo sentir."

"¿Tuviste alguna experiencia cercana a la muerte o algo?" Preguntó Milo. John mordió sus labios antes de responder.

"No." Movió sus hombros un poco. "Fue solo… oscuridad. Oscuridad interminable."

"Oh." Dijo Milo. "Eso es malo. Quiero decir, si ibas a casi morir debería haber sido de igual forma una situación interesante."

Uno de los doctores entró y le sonrió a la atención de John.

"¡Ah! Bueno verte despierto, Dr. Watson. Estaba esperando conocerte en una mejor condición."

"Yo esperaba lo mismo."

"Bueno." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras tomaba el expediente. "Vamos a ver. Descanso por dos semanas más—vamos a seguir con los injertos de piel en tus piernas quemadas y cambiar tus vendajes… y luego cuatro semanas de terapia física para su brazo y piernas, ¿está bien?"

John asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué ocurre luego de eso?"

"Bueno…" Ella suspiró. "Tenía muchas ganas de trabajar contigo, John. Pero vas a tener que terminar tus estudios en casa."

Los labios de John se entreabrieron y sus ojos se agrandaron. Los pitidos del monitor cardiaco aumentaron en ritmo. "Yo… ¿Quieres decir que volveré a casa? ¿Voy a volver a Inglaterra?"

"Sí." Ella asintió. "Le hemos informado a tu madre de tu retorno. Te mandaríamos a casa antes, pero tu piel no está tomando suficientemente bien los injertos." Se encogió de hombros. "Lo está, pero está tardando un rato."

"Yo no estoy tan mal, pero quería volver a casa contigo. Tengo un brazo muerto, esencialmente, y se contrae muchísimo. Creo que la bala tocó un nervio porque apenas puedo moverlo. Pude haber tomado el siguiente avión, pero quiero estar contigo." Dijo Milo alegremente. "Básicamente es terapia física aquí o en casa."

"¿Dónde vives?"

"¡Cuatro años y medios que él me conoce y ahora pregunta!" Milo rió. John suspiró.

"Como sea, no quiero saberlo si vas a hacerte el inteligente."

"Northampton." Dijo. "Quiero vivir en Londres cuando vuelva.

"Yo vivía en Bromley." Dijo John. "Era lindo, supongo. Mi mamá no podía permitirse mucho, pero vivíamos lo suficientemente bien. Yo también quiero vivir en Londres."

"Nunca siquiera he ido." Dijo Milo.

"Yo sí. Un par de veces. Con un amigo."

"¿Sherlock?" Preguntó Milo. El corazón de John se calló por el nombre. Sherlock. Claro. Iba a volver a Londres. Moriarty los mantendría separados con todo el esfuerzo que pudiese reunir. El avión caería. El primer intento de matarlo había fallado, ahora él tendría que dispararle al avión o algo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Podía disfrutar las últimas semanas que tenía para estar vivo. Podría tratar y recuperarse lo suficiente para la oportunidad de que sobreviviera a la caída del avión.

La felicidad que había sentido por estar vivo lentamente se evaporó a su nivel común. Se había acostumbrado a cerrar sus ojos y limpiar su rostro de cualquier emoción. Milo le dijo que la gente pensaba que él era misterioso cuando hacía eso. Él le aseguró a Milo que lo era.

* * *

><p><em>Insisto, muchas gracias por comentar, y, en realidad, por leer. Otra cosa, tranquilos, el sufrimiento que les estoy infringiendo tendrá buenos frutos, eventualmente.<em>


	37. Capítulo 37

Graduarse fue fácil. No fue tanto como una graduación mas que Rachel firmando un pedazo de papel y pasándosela a los médicos internos. Ella también firmó por Irene. Sherlock, con disgusto, le pedió que lo acompañara a Inglaterra. Estaba muy emocionada y un poco pretenciosa pero aceptó.

Rachel se puso de pie en la entrada principal, con sus manos juntas detrás de ella.

"Ha sido un placer y un honor, Sherlock Holmes." Dijo Rachel, estirando una mano. Sherlock la tomó agradecidamente y dudó antes de abrazarla rápidamente. Fue extraño cómo él había reaccionado bajo este techo. No sería así cuando se fuera. Ella sonrió brillantemente y le pasó un pequeño pedazo de papel.

"Si alguna vez vienes a los Estados Unidos de nuevo." Dijo. "Me encantaría hablar."

"Ciertamente." Dijo Sherlock, guardando el número en el bolsillo de su abrigo. "Gracias, Rachel." Murmuró. "Gracias."

"No hay problema." Le restó importancia. "Eres el paciente más interesante que he tenido." Bajó su mano y dio un paso atrás.

"Adiós." Dijo Sherlock

"¡Adiós!" Dijo felizmente Irene. Salieron al patio delantero y caminaron hacia el taxi esperando por ellos. Al entrar, el taxista dijo:

"Puedo llevarlos a cualquier parte de Nueva Jersey, Nueva York o al este de Pensilvania gratis."

"Deben pagarte muy bien."

"Sí, lo hacen." Rió.

"¿Dónde queda el aeropuerto más cercano?"

"Ese sería… Filadelfia." Dijo el taxista. "Es como una hora desde aquí."

"¿Podrías llevarnos allí?" Dijo Sherlock.

"No hay problema." Se dio vuelta y encendió el automóvil.

"¿Compraste los pasajes?" Preguntó Irene.

"No, pero estoy seguro de que Mycroft lo hizo." Dijo Sherlock, jugando con sus uñas.

"Deja de hacer eso." Irene golpeó sus manos.

"Está bien, entonces dame cocaína" Dijo sarcásticamente. "No estoy haciendo nada malo, es solo un hábito nervioso."

"Dos semanas." Dijo amablemente. "¿Cómo te sientes por ello?"

"Oh, estoy calmado como siempre." Dijo instantáneamente. "Mírame, Sherlock 'no me importa nada en el mundo' Holmes. No es como que no lo haya visto en cinco años o algo."

"Jesús, Sherlock." Dijo ella. "Ya entendí que estás nervioso o lo que sea."

"Realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso." Dijo.

"Nunca quieres hablar sobre nada."

"Y aún intentas hacerme hablar sobre mi vida—y tus intentos son patéticos." Estaba mirando por la ventana. Irene estaba acostumbrada al abuso y solo se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba su iPod de su mochila. Sherlock empacó su equipaje en la parte de atrás, exceptuando por su computadora portátil, un libro corriente, algunos lápices y su caja de música. Irene se rehusó poner cualquier cosa en la parte trasera. Sherlock entendió. Todas sus posesiones mundiales estaban empacadas en esa mochila y no quería perderlas. Lo que le recordó.

"¿Qué tan actualizado está tu pasaporte?"

"Salí un par de semanas atrás y lo renové." Dijo, sacándolo de su bolsillo. "Justo después de que me pediste que fuera contigo." Sherlock asintió.

"Bien." Murmuró y volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana.

* * *

><p>Llegando al aeropuerto, Sherlock recobró algunos recuerdos. Mycroft había descendido en este aeropuerto cuando llegaron aquí hace un año. No había tomado un vuelo comercial, pero recordaba haber caminado por los monótonos pasillos.<p>

"Que lugar tan depresivo." Murmuró en la entrada de una de las puertas giratorias de cristal. Un hombre con traje se acercó a él.

"¿Sherlock Holmes?" Preguntó. Tenía un acento británico fantástico que casi hace sonreír a Sherlock. Estaba enfermo de la forma en que los americanos hablaban. "Su jet está listo."

"¿Jet?" Dijo Irene, con ojos sorprendidos. Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé que Mycroft haría que me sentara en un avión comercial, pero supongo que se siente simpático. No importa, al final es mi beneficio."

"Necesitaremos revisar sus pasaportes y equipaje." Dijo, acompañándolos. Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Irene lo siguió.

"¿Jet privado? ¿Eres adinerado?" Preguntó calmadamente.

"Mi hermano lo es."

* * *

><p>La belleza de un jet privado era la que se esperaba. No había niños llorando, sobre entusiasmados turistas, gente con sus mp3s demasiado fuerte. Una vez que el avión llegó a la altitud de vuelo, Sherlock realmente apreció todas estas cosas. Irene estaba relajada en su asiento, sin sus zapatos y sus pies bajo ella, mirándolo intensamente.<p>

"¿Qué, qué es?" Dijo instantáneamente.

"Estoy tratando de descubrir qué tipo de amante eres." Dijo. "Todos caen en una cierta categoría."

"No soy una persona sexual, Irene." Suspiró. "No voy a caer en un lugar—"

"No estoy hablando de sexo."

"Primera vez en semanas." Sonrió amargamente.

"Estoy hablando de qué tipo de amante eres." Dijo. Sus ojos eran aburridos agujeros en Sherlock. "Cómo amas." Se levantó, su larga falda sonando, y se sentó en frente de su asiento.

"¿Eras un amante gentil? ¿Uno pegajoso? ¿Eras espontáneo, necesitado o tranquilo?" Sherlock no la miraría, en vez miraría por la ventana. "Tomas orgullo de tu pareja o te mantienes tranquilo y los conservabas todo para ti."

"No entiendo." Dijo Sherlock luego de un rato. "El tipo de persona que soy determina el tipo de amante que soy. No entiendo qué estás preguntando."

"Cuando estabas alrededor de él, ¿cómo actuabas?"

"Yo simplemente era." Frunció el ceño.

"¿No eras juguetón? ¿Lo tentabas? ¿Te ponías en una posición dominante y le sonreías? Puedo ver la última siendo tú."

"No… ninguna de esas realmente. Éramos solo…" Sherlock apretó los labios. "Esta conversación se acabó."

"Solo quiero saber—"

"Entre más pronto aterricemos puedo mandarte de vuelta." Siseó "No importa qué tipo de amante era porque se acabó. Él tomó su decisión y voy a vivir con ella si lo desea. Tendré una recaída. Volveré a América y seré compañero de Rachel por otros dos años más, pero tendré el cierre y eso es todo lo que soy capaz de conseguir. Amante o no." Dijo.

Irene miró sus manos. "Pero qué si no se acabó. Qué si te ve y recuerda—"

"¡Cállate!" Bramó. "No voy a entretenerme con esa posibilidad porque ya no la tengo en mí como esperanza. La esperanza es debilidad— una debilidad que aplasté con cocaína y ¿ahora estás tratando de implantar nuevamente en mi cabeza? ¿Realmente piensas que aplastar mis esperanzas va a ayudar a impedir la recaída?"

"No vas a recaer, porque no voy a dejarte."

"No me podrías detener." Siseó. "Ese no es el punto. No voy a comenzar a imaginar que algo bueno va a suceder en dos semanas. Solo quiero verlo. Ese placer es suficiente para mí."

Irene estaba tranquila. Se puso de pie y se sentó en su asiento. "¿Crees que volverás a amar?"

"No."

"¿Pero qué si sucede?"

"No sucederá."

"¿Te mantendrás amargado hasta que mueras solo, entonces?"

"En mi línea de trabajo, eso sería en unos pocos años." Murmuró Sherlock. Encendió la televisión, solo para ahogar la voz de Irene. Alguien puso El Señor de Los Anillos en el reproductor de DVD. Sherlock cerró sus ojos y la puso a funcionar. No vio la película.

¿Qué importaba qué tipo de amante era Sherlock? No importaba. Ese tipo de cosas solo importan si estuviera buscando a alguien, si quisiera ser compatible con un montón de otra gente. Sherlock solo era compatible con una persona en el mundo entero.

* * *

><p><em>Quizá suba otro capítulo más en lo que va del día, para recompensarlos por la espera (si es que lo termino antes, también).<em>


	38. Capítulo 38

Terapia física había sido un regalo de cielo. Ser incapaz de mover su brazo izquierdo, especialmente cuando era zurdo, fue posiblemente lo más frustrante que John hubiese experimentado. A Milo le gustaba reír de él porque se enojaba muy rápidamente. John se reiría sarcásticamente y luego derramaría su agua sobre sí mismo tratando de beberla con su mano derecha. Lo que solo haría a Milo reír más. Milo había desarrollado un incontrolable temblor en su brazo izquierdo, el lado en donde había sido herido. Era tan incapaz de sostener sus tazas como John, y John se reiría amargamente de él. Milo respondería lanzándole el agua.

Por la última semana de terapia física, había sido capaz de trabajar sus músculos de vuelta a su condición, la medicación para el dolor había sido disminuida y su cojera casi desaparecida. Le recomendaron ciertos ejercicios para que practicara cuando volviera a casa y le recomendaron que continuara yendo a terapia física para deshacerse de la cojera. Su pierna quemada estaba aún mal cicatrizada, pero la piel estaba ahora gruesa en vez de viva y nueva.

A veces visitaba a la Comandante Tyler en su cama. Al contrario de John, este era su trabajo. Podría ser herida y tirada de vuelta justo luego de recuperarse. John podía ser un doctor en cualquier lado. La Comandante podía ser Comandante solo en la milicia.

La herida de Milo estaba completamente curada, salvo por el temblor incontrolable. Solo estaba esperando para ir en el mismo avión que iría John. El Capitán Robinson estaba siempre escondido en su habitación. Quizá esta era solo una de las tantas misiones que le salían mal. John no quiso preguntar.

Representó estos momentos como los últimos momentos tendría antes de morir. Ciertamente no era terrible— Milo bromeando todo el tiempo, la Comandante Tyler hablando sobre su nieta de cinco años. La comida podría ser mejor pero la compañía era cómoda. Como siempre, se puede pedir por otra persona más, pero esa era la razón por la cual él estaba en este desastre, en primera instancia. Suspiraría, dejando de sentir pena por sí mismo, y aceptaría su sentencia sabiendo que Sherlock estaba a salvo en América, aún tras la huella de Moriarty. Quizá Sherlock averiguaría la naturaleza de su muerte— porqué John murió. Quizá Sherlock no lo odiaría tanto si supiera. Pero no mantuvo su esperanza. Si este era su último trabajo, estaba seguro de que Moriarty haría tanto como fuese posible para hacerle creer a Sherlock que no lo amaba. Podría considerarlo como una victoria, incluso si es que Sherlock lo captura.

Vistiéndose en sus frescamente limpias ropas de camuflaje del ejército, pensó en esto. Su mochila colgada sobre sus hombros, la caja de música de Sherlock en su bolsillo, miró detenidamente el espejo antes de darse vuelta a Milo, quién asintió seriamente.

Él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, como la que nunca se borraba. John estaba agradecido de ello porque podía alimentarse de eso si era necesario. Lo necesitaba ahora.

Abordaron el avión. Se elevaron al cielo. John miró alrededor a todos los buenos soldados que iban a morir por él. Luego de dos horas de inquietud nerviosa, Milo puso una mano en su hombro.

"John, ¿estás bien?"

John lamió sus labios y negó con su cabeza. Milo buscó en su rostro.

"¿Quieres pastillas para dormir? Deberían noquearte por el resto del viaje." Asintió con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y aceptando las pastillas de parte de Milo. No había tomado su medicación porque realmente no tenía sentido si iba a morir de todas formas. Tomó agua y se tragó la pastilla. Luego de 20 minutos, miró a Milo tristemente. Este frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento." Murmuró, poniendo sinceramente su mano sobre la de él. Estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el sueño. "Lo siento tanto."

"¿Por qué…?" John a penas capturó las palabras antes de sus ojos se cerraran. Mucho de sus últimos pensamientos fueron sobre Sherlock. Sonrió un poco antes de estar completamente noqueado. No podía ser tan terrible, morir. Quizá reviviría sus momentos favoritos con Sherlock. No tenía idea cómo reviviría tres años completos en unos pocos segundos, de todas maneras. Sherlock parpadeó una vez y John se había ido como una luz.

* * *

><p>Milo agitó a John para que despertase. John despertó de inmediato, la droga completamente fuera de su sistema. El avión estaba detenido. Los soldados estaban poniéndose de pie, sacando su equipaje. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su corazón latió dos veces más rápido.<p>

"¡Vamos, dormilón!" Dijo emocionadamente Milo. "¡Es territorio británico bajo estos neumáticos!"

John estaba temblando, híper ventilándose. No podía ser. No había forma de actualmente se encontrara en Londres. No. Se rehusó a creerlo. Quizá era el cielo. Quizá esta es la forma como murió.

"¿Estoy muerto?" preguntó sinceramente. Milo se rió.

"¿No…? ¿Tuviste un sueño sobre la batalla o algo? Parecías feliz mientras dormías."

John se peñiscó. Sus manos aún estaban sacudiéndose incontrolablemente. Su madre. Su madre y Harry. ¡Y su perro! Ahora tenían un perro, se llamaba Gladstone. Sherlock estaba en América, pero Mycroft. Él podría… quizá podría conseguirle… un teléfono…

Su corazón de cayó un poco, sabiendo que Sherlock estaba aún a miles de millas, y que había mucho tiempo para matar a John mientras tanto, pero aquí estaba. Estaba en Inglaterra. Estaba en _casa_.

* * *

><p><em>Es impresionante como uno revive ciertas cosas al leerlas. Comprendo tan bien la frustración de John de no poder usar su mano fuerte. Hace dos años me fracturé la muñeca izquierda, y bueno, también soy zurda, y la recuperación fue un caos (aunque igual es difícil comprarar un fractura a un impacto de bala, y... en diferentes lugares). No podía escribir, y acciones tan simples como sujetar una cuchara con al mano derecha era tedioso, te hacía sentir completamente inútil. Finalmente me recuperé y las secuelas básicamente fueron la perdida de bastante fuerza y un poco de movilidad en la rotación de la muñeca. En fin, esa es mi pequeña historia.<em>

_Espero hayan disfrutado esta doble actualización.  
><em>


	39. Capítulo 39

Sherlock encontró que esperar dos semanas por un avión a que aterrizara era tortura física. Era el verdadero examen de su sobriedad. Había noches en que Irene tuvo que esposarse con él para estar segura de que Sherlock no se fugara. Mycroft estaba agradecido por esto. Muchas veces más ella trató de hablar sobre cómo ver a John pasando le afectaría. Sherlock la ignoraba. Pretendería que ella no existía o, si era capaz de, saldría de la habitación.

El viaje más difícil durante esas dos infinitas semanas fue cuando Sherlock fue a la casa de la Sra. Watson. Caminar a través de la puerta frontal de la casa que una vez llamó hogar, era doloroso. Él se había enamorado aquí, habían tantos afectuosos recuerdos presionados contra estas paredes. Sherlock fue a preguntar si podía ir a buscar a John al aeropuerto. Tomó cierto convencimiento al principio. Ella quería saber por qué no podían ir ambos a buscarlo. Sherlock tuvo que explicar, dolorosamente, que John volvería a casa con ella de una u otra forma. Que más bien, John no querría ser visto con él. Si Sherlock estaba allí con su madre, John se sentiría forzado en hacer contacto. Él solo quería verlo. Sería su única oportunidad. John podría coger un taxi a casa y ver a su madre, pero él nunca cogería un taxi para ir a ver a Sherlock.

La Sra. Watson cubrió su mano con las de ella y besó a Sherlock en la frente. Dijo que estaba bien para él ver a John. Y que ella estaría decepcionada si John volvía a casa sin él. Irene estaba solo observando, tomando todo. Había aprendido a no hacer muchos comentarios, a no ser que quisiera que un tenso Sherlock le gritara graves insultos. Era entendible mientras el día se acercaba.

Esperar dos semanas era una tortura. Peor aún fue esperar la hora final antes de que el avión aterrizara. Sherlock estaba paseándose en el terminal, incapaz de mantenerse quieto.

"¿Haz usado?" Dijo ella en broma.

"Siento como si lo hubiese hecho, no puedo apagar mi cerebro." Dijo, abriendo y cerrando las manos. "¿Por qué el tiempo no puede solo… moverse más rápido?" gritó. "No lo entiendo."

"Bueno, gritar no va a ayudar en nada."

"No es verdad, me ayuda." Dijo Sherlock, sentándose en una silla plástica. "¿Cuánto tiempo falta?"

"Diez minutos." Dijo Irene, mirando su reloj. "Cinco minutos menos que la última vez que me preguntaste." Sherlock quería lanzar algo. Entonces, repentinamente, una calma se apoderó de él. Esta podría ser la última vez que viera a John Watson. Necesitaba verse bien. No podía salir llorando o desesperado. No quería que John se sintiera culpable de volver. No quería probar las palabras que John le había dicho en el teléfono todos esos años atrás— Sherlock no quería tratar de cambiar su opinión.

"El vuelo 2884 acaba de aterrizar." Llamaron por el intercomunicador del terminal. Sherlock se congeló en su lugar y se puso al lado de Irene. Estaba temblando solo un poco antes de que se calmara completamente. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió luego de regularizar su respiración. Aclaró su rostro. Miró hacia la puerta que tenía el número del vuelo de John sobre ella con texto parpadeante. Encontró que el mundo estaba moviéndose en cámara lenta.

Cuando la gente comenzó a caminar fuera del avión, sintió su corazón acelerarse. Mantuvo la ilusión de indiferencia, pero dentro estaba tan tenso como físicamente podía. Irene reposó una mano en su hombro, pero Sherlock la quitó. Hombre tras hombre en camuflaje caminó fuera del avión, algunos haciendo girar a sus hijos, otros besando dulcemente a sus esposas. Ninguno de ellos era John.

* * *

><p>Saliendo del avión, John esperaba explosiones. Podía casi sentir el campo de batalla; sus manos estaban apretadas alrededor de su equipaje. Milo estaba caminando delante de él. Estaba tenso, listo para la acción, listo para agacharse de una bomba o el golpe de una bala. Estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa que Moriarty le lanzara. Casi listo.<p>

Caminando hacia el patio, John solo capturó un vistazo de Hethrow antes de que Milo viera a sus padres y exclamara felizmente. Sus ojos siguieron a Milo. Estaba feliz de que él se hubiese reunido con su familia. Pensó que tendría la muerte de Milo en su conciencia.

* * *

><p>Sherlock vio a John antes de él lo viera. Un hombre con cabello castaño oscuro y brillantes ojos café gritó felizmente cuando vio a lo que parecían ser sus padres. Sherlock literalmente perdió la respiración. No podía respirar. John era toda pieza de perfección que él recordaba. Aún no lo veía. Sherlock encontró su respiración nuevamente y trató de controlar su rostro… pero John estaba ahí. Estaba justo <em>ahí<em>. Sherlock podría salir corriendo, agarrarlo y abrazarlo si quisiera. Su manera de andar era diferente, su rostro era tan serio, sus ojos endurecidos y muertos, pero era su John, encerrado en algún lugar bajo ese casquete militar. Estaba sujetando su mochila fuertemente. John dejó de mirar a su amigo y miró alrededor del terminal pasivamente. Miró dos veces cuando capturó los ojos de Sherlock. Sherlock se congeló, cerró su boca, y asintió con su cabeza una vez. Quería asegurar que no había obligación para John de ir y acercarse a él.

* * *

><p>John dejó de mirar a Milo y sus padres. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, pasivamente, preguntándose dónde podría conseguir unas patatas fritas. Un vistazo de algo desgarradoramente hermoso capturó sus ojos y miró nuevamente. Algo frío y azul lo paralizó; y ellos eran del exacto color que las gemas en la plateada caja de música en su bolsillo. Estaba mirando directamente el rostro de Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock asintió solemnemente. Estaba al lado de alguien, pero no pudo ver quien era. Ganó visión de túnel—solo una cosa en este mundo entero le importaba. Sherlock estaba ahí. ¡Sherlock estaba ahí! ¡En su terminal! Sus labios se abrieron mientras su respiración se aceleraba y susurraba el nombre de Sherlock. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo antes de que lo estuviese haciendo a máxima velocidad.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba llorando! ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Sherlock sintió tantas emociones mezcladas por el rostro adulto de John que cayó justo en el mismo rostro que vio hace seis año—joven y anhelante, desesperado y absolutamente atormentado. Estaba corriendo, corriendo hacia Sherlock, llamando su nombre.<p>

* * *

><p>El rostro de Sherlock pasó por muchas emociones antes de que John no pudiese leerlas más a causa de sus lágrimas nublando su visión. Aún esperaba las bombas y las balas—pero ni siquiera un tren de carga podía detenerlo ahora.<p>

* * *

><p>John estaba corriendo más y más rápido, la distancia no podía ser cerrada lo suficientemente rápido.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, llamando al nombre de Sherlock y llorando.<p>

* * *

><p>Se conectaron.<p>

* * *

><p>John abrazó a Sherlock como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Sherlock estaba todavía en shock para hacer algo.<p>

"Te amo." Estalló suavemente John, sus palabras derramándose con desesperada prisa. "No fui yo, lo juro—fue él, fue Moriarty, me amenazó, dijo que te mataría—me enlistó en el ejército y me dijo que si no lo hacía te mataría, lo dijo, Sherlock, no fui yo, lo siento, lo siento tanto—por favor, Sherlock. Te amo, Sherlock, no me odies por favor." John buscó desesperadamente sus ojos, tratando, suplicando, rogando para que entendiera.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder respirar nuevamente. Las esquinas de sus ojos picando con lágrimas. Demasiado. Era demasiado. Miró a los sinceros ojos del hombre que había tratado de sacar de su sistema por años. Ahora él estaba ahí. Ese era un factor que Sherlock nunca esperó. Nunca había pensado por un momento en que John siguiera enamorado.

Apretó su temblante barbilla y abrazó a John hambrientamente. John suspiró un sollozo de alivio. Se atrajeron tan fuertemente; era como que fuera un ser intentando juntarse otra vez. Los brazos de John se sintieron débiles al sentir como Sherlock lo aceptaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas con cuánto Sherlock aún lo amaba. Sherlock aún estaba en shock de que había sido Moriarty. No John. Moriarty. John lo amaba. John lo amaba todo este tiempo_. John lo amaba a él_. John sollozaba en su abrigo, con todas sus emociones abrumándolo. Estaban juntos. Eran las únicas dos personas en el universo entero y estaban juntos.

Se deslizaron al piso, aún sosteniéndose fuertemente mientras Sherlock le daba pequeños besos al cabello de John. Tal como acostumbraba hacerlo. El rostro de John se suavizó de la total desesperación a una expresión de extremo contento. Miró a Sherlock cara a cara y sonrió genuinamente. Acercó la cabeza de Sherlock y besó su frente, luego su nariz, luego sus mejillas y luego sus labios. Sherlock dejó salir un pequeño ruido de una risa triste. Repitió la acción en John, prolongándola en los labios. John cerró sus ojos y se arregló en el firme abrazo de Sherlock, como una llave que solo encaja en una cerradura.

El mundo entero podía deterge ahora mismo. Las bombas podían explotar. Podría ser baleado. Una bolsa de fresca cocaína podría ser agitada bajo la nariz de Sherlock. Todo y cada cosa terrible podría ocurrir y ninguno de los dos, ni John, ni Sherlock, se daría cuenta. Porque estaban juntos.

* * *

><p><em>Alpaca, el chocolate fue una idea tentadora pero tuve que ser realista.<em>

_Gabriela, me atrapaste :c a veces me agarran momentos de flojera y/o de 'no sé qué dice aquí', gracias por comentarlo._


	40. Capítulo 40

_Por dios, lo siento taaaaaaanto. Es como si ayer hubiese subido el 39. Tenía la mente en otro lado. De verdad, perdónenme por haberlos dejado justo en esa parte de la historia y pseudo desaparecer. _

_A causa de las típicas cosas que te quitan el tiempo y te estresan, no me había metido a la cuenta ni a los archivos... por si a alguien le interesa, mis pruebas de nivel están por terminar y como tengo libre hasta el martes (gracias liceo por ser sede PSU -plus el hecho de que decidí repetir) voy a balancear mi estudio y ocio con esto._

_Ya, dejo de molestar._

* * *

><p>Milo se dio vuelta para ver la mochila de John dejada detrás, y a él corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a través del terminal hacia un hombre alto con cabello negro que podía solo ser el Sherlock Holmes del cuál John tenía una fotografía en esa pequeña caja. John se agarró a él por un momento, el hombre estaba inseguro de qué hacer, con su triste rostro confundido. Milo se dio vuelta a sus padres y les dijo que tenía ir irse. Nunca había visto a John de esta manera. Cuando se giró, vio que Sherlock estaba abrazando a John tan fuertemente como le era posible, frunciendo el ceño con determinación. Milo estaba aturdido por la convicción. Había una mujer de pie al lado de ellos, mirándolos con ojos sorprendidos y los labios entreabiertos, pero parecía conocer a Sherlock. La gente estaba aplaudiendo a la pareja; era casi imposible no conmoverse por la demostración. Trotó hacia ellos, pero en el momento en que llegó, estaban en el piso, llorando, desesperados por el otro. Miró a la chica quién tenía su mano sobre su boca y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Milo sintió estar a punto de llorar también. Nunca había visto a John así. Nunca. Este era el hombre que estaba serio todo el tiempo, el hombre solemne. No era un hombre que llorara en público. Parecía, de esta forma, que Milo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué tipo de hombre era John.<p>

Irene capturó los ojos de Milo, sonriendo tristemente.

"Hola, soy Irene Adler." Dijo. "Debes ser amigo de John."

"Sí… soy Milo Wallace." Dijo, extendiendo su mano. Se saludaron. Irene parecía incapaz de mirar a Sherlock y John sin llorar, por lo que se dio media vuelta. Encontró fuerzas. John besó a Sherlock en la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y los labios. Sherlock se rió de eso. Había tal dulzura en ese gesto… era una especie de saludo. Milo se dio cuenta que no podía mirar. Se sentía entrometido.

"No sabía." Dijo Irene, negando con la cabeza. "Nosotros… nosotros pensamos que John iba a ignorarlo. Vinimos para concluirlo."

"Él pensó que iba a morir." Dijo Milo. "Este hombre siempre estuvo en un estado de extraña aceptación. Quiero decir, sabía sobre Sherlock, pero… nunca supe…"

"¿Habló sobre él?"  
>"No. Nunca. Bueno, una vez. Pero la mayoría de la gente sabía de Sherlock por la caja de música."<p>

Irene frunció el ceño.

"¿Caja de música?"

"Sí." Milo sonrió tiernamente. "El chico la llevaba con él a todas partes."

"¿Hay dos?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'dos'?"

"Sherlock también tiene una. Tiene una foto de John adentro. Toca una hermosa melodía."

"La de John debe ser idéntica." Dijo Milo. "La suya tiene una foto de Sherlock." Sus padres se acercaron con su mochila, su padre echando vistazos detrás de él penetrantemente.

"Tenemos que irnos, Milo. Ven con nosotros." Dijo su madre suavemente.

"Tomaré otro taxi. ¿Dónde se están quedando?"

"En Westland." Dijo rápidamente, "Pero—"

"Mamá, he estado en el infierno con este hombre y él no se acobardó con el diablo. Voy a quedarme y a buscarlo." Los labios de su padre se juntaron pero no dijo nada más. Su madre dijo que esperaba verlo pronto porque tenían una reservación para la cena. Milo les aseguró que iría. Cuando se fueron, Irene rió.

"Si estás esperando a esos dos, estaremos toda la noche aquí."

Milo se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé. Pero eso es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿no?"

"¿John te explicó algo sobre Sherlock?"

Milo negó con la cabeza. "No realmente. Solo que ellos no eran realmente románticos y que Sherlock era inteligente."

"Él es la persona más extraña que he conocido en toda mi vida." Dijo Irene. "Así que debes prepararte para eso."

Irene y Milo habían congeniado como amigos, bromeando por todo. Compraron un set de cartas y jugaron tantos juegos como pudieron. Sherlock y John estaban aún en el piso, reacios a moverse, sin responder al mundo alrededor de ellos. Milo e Irene descubrieron que volverían al mundo real en algún momento. Milo le enseñó nuevos juegos de cartas y la ayudó a desarrollar una fuerte cara de póker.

* * *

><p>Fueron cuatro horas antes de que John y Sherlock abrieran sus ojos al mundo. Milo e Irene vieron como John miraba el terminal en shock al descubrir que realmente existía. Sherlock aún no era capaz de mirar a otra cosa que no fuese él. Estaban cogidos de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados. John miró a Milo.<p>

"¿Quién es tu amiga, Milo?" Dijo John.

"Es Irene Adler." Facilitó Sherlock. John lo miró y trató de no volver a tirarse encima de él. "Ella es mi amiga."

"Oh." Dijo John, irradiando punzadas de celos sin sentido hacia Irene. "Este es Milo Wallace. Estuvimos en juntos en el entrenamiento y en nuestro destino. No me pude deshacer de él." Rió. Vio como la cara de Sherlock se fruncía en molestia y su rostro se partió en una fantástica sonrisa.

"Sí, ya lo tenemos, nos conocimos." Dijo Irene rodando los ojos. "Hemos estado jugando cartas por las pasadas cuatro horas."

"¿Cuatro horas?" John frunció el ceño. "Se sintió como… menos. O… más." Negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta hacia Sherlock. Él aún estaba mirándolo dulcemente. El corazón de John saltó, y se acercó a plantar un beso en sus labios.

Sherlock se asustó después de que John se separó.

"Tu madre." Dijo, de pie, aún sujetando fuertemente la mano de John. Ambos se sentían débiles. Se habían cansado emocionalmente. "Te está esperando."

"Cierto… ¡Cierto!" Dijo felizmente. "¡Mi madre, también! ¿Está en Londres?"

"Sí." Sherlock sonrió. "Está en Westland."

"¿Dónde te estás quedando?" Preguntó John inmediatamente.

"En el apartamento de Londres de Mycroft, pero—"

"Allí es donde me voy a quedar." Dijo firmemente. Había una pequeño algo acerca de él que estaba diferente. Era más serio en algunos aspectos, pero no en todos. Sabía como mandar. Sabía como mantenerse de pie orgullosamente. Sabía como limpiar su rostro de emoción alguna. Era John, pero un poco más duro desde la milicia. Era algo que Sherlock sabía que nunca se iría.

John también se dio cuenta de algo sobre Sherlock. Estaba más delgado, y sus manos estaban cubiertas de cicatrices. Sherlock parecía no notarlo, pero tenía un tic en su mano derecha. Tocaba todas las puntas de sus dedos con su pulgar y luego jugaban con la piel de ese mismo dedo. John odiaba pensar que había llevado a Sherlock a las drogas, pero no podía negar que eso había ocurrido.

A pesar de todos esos pequeños cambios, aún se amoldaban perfectamente. De hecho, esos nuevos pedazos de sus personalidades los acercaban aún más. Nada había nada en el otro que detuviera el amor de cada parte de ellos.

"Deberíamos visitarla, de todas formas." Dijo Sherlock, sorprendido.

"Bueno, sí, quiero visitarla."

"Entonces deberíamos llamar un taxi." Dijo Sherlock, sonriendo y sacando su teléfono.

"Esa es una espléndida idea."

"¿Sabes qué? Aún mejor, vamos a llamar a algo en lo que todos entremos. Llamaré a Mycroft."

"Mycroft." Repitió John. Incluso él envió otra ola de felicidad por su espalda. Estar rodeado de nombres y lugares familiares era tan relajante, tan calmante. Sherlock llamó a Mycroft, nunca soltando la mano de John. Él tampoco lo soltaría.

* * *

><p>Encontrarse con Mycroft en el área de encuentro fue regocijante. Cuando se deslizaron dentro del automóvil, había una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Mycroft. "Bienvenido a casa, Dr. Watson."<p>

Sherlock frunció el ceño hacia Mycroft por un momento antes de que agrandara sus ojos y quedara boquiabierto.

"Sabías…" Dijo. "Mycroft, ¡sabías que John estaba siendo amenazado!"

"Solo recientemente recibí la información." Dijo Mycroft seriamente. "Me puse al tanto de eso hace seis meses mientras aún tú estabas fuera. También sabía que Moriarty tenía un ojo en ti todo el tiempo. Si te decía, él mataría a John antes de que pudieses confirmarlo." John apretó más la mano de Sherlock y él se recostó en su hombro. Ambos hicieron esto inconscientemente. Mycroft miró a John. "John, el esfuerzo para traerte a casa fue increíble… tomó un enorme esfuerzo, no solo mantenerlo de Moriarty, si no también de Sherlock. Me disculpo por no contactarte antes, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que Moriarty se enterase. Ya sabes."

"Mycroft, me trajiste a casa." Dijo John, mirándolo fijamente. "No hay nada en el mundo que yo pueda hacer para pagártelo."

"Piensa en ello de forma egoísta." Dijo Mycroft atenuándolo. "Moriarty es el centro de una secta criminal más grande de lo que he visto en mi vida. Es tan joven y aún así él maneja todo con habilidad y gracia- por un momento lo confundí con Sherlock. Sus mentes son increíblemente similares." Miró a Sherlock. "Es por eso que te necesito en forma. Te necesito para trabajar lo más arduo posible, y para eso necesitabas a John." Mycroft se acomodó hacia atrás. "Para ser completamente honesto, pensé que John te había superado y había seguido con su vida. Incluso a pesar de que Moriarty lo presionó a servirlo, de verdad creía que sobresaliendo en el Ejército lo ayudaría a arreglar ese vació que creó Sherlock."

"Nunca." Dijo John, mirando fijamente Mycroft, decepcionado, abalanzándose de manera protectiva hacia Sherlock. "Nunca, por ningún momento- Cómo pudiste si quiera pensar-"

"Solo estaba diciendo mi opinión. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se interesara en Sherlock… o cuando lo hacían era pasajero." Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

"No. No— yo lo amo. Con todo. Por siempre." Dijo firmemente. Estaba ofendido que Mycroft hubiese pensado eso.

"John…" Sherlock apretó los labios. "Yo también creí eso. No es que… tu personalidad se correlacionara con alguien que…"

"No." John negó con la cabeza. "No. Te amo. Por siempre. Eso es. Esa es la cuestión. No es un juego, no es un truco, no es forzado. Te amo, Sherlock. Métete eso en tu cabeza." John se veía completamente convencido con su creencia. El rostro de Sherlock se suavizó, se acercó y besó a John en la frente. Miró a Mycroft.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Moriarty escuchó que fuiste baleado por un grupo terrorista. No estaba planeado por él. Había escuchado que serías enviado a casa y estaba muy furioso. Quería que completaras tu excursión en Afganistán y él iba a matarte justo antes de que fueras enviado a casa. Trágico. Completo. Tanto dolor como el que pudiese estrujar. Había movido las células terroristas que te observaban durante el año pasado cuando decidió esto. Pero fuiste herido demasiado pronto. Junto con la presión que le hacía yo por un lado, quitó su atención de Sherlock y de ti, solo por un momento, en el cual pude contarle sobre tu regreso." Mycroft sonrió a causa de su propia astucia. "Me entrometí en su transmisión de inteligencia y le fue dicho que la fecha de la llegada de tu avión sería mañana. Está preparando destruir un avión- el que se supone que te tiene a ti dentro."

"Espera- ¿este tipo va a volar un avión?" Dijo Milo, inclinándose hacia delante. "¿Todo a causa de John?"

"Pensé que iba a volarlo mientras estaba en él contigo." Dijo John. "Es por eso que estaba tan sorprendido cuando estábamos vivos." Los ojos de Milo se agrandaron con horror.

"Yo no… No puedo creer…"

"De todas formas…" Dijo Mycroft abruptamente, molesto de que la historia de su astucia fuese interrumpida. "Él piensa que está lanzándome un caso interesante por lo que ignoraré el hecho de que va a volar a John. Ambos sabemos cuán valioso es poseer a John. Cualquiera que lo tenga, esencialmente tiene la psiquis de Sherlock."

John rodó los ojos.

"Sabes que soy una persona, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, pero eres mucho más que una persona ahora. Eres la persona que completa a Sherlock Holmes."

"Sí, ¿recuerdas esa vez que te dije que no podría agradecerte lo suficiente? John sonrió irónicamente. "Bueno, pienso que me retracto. Una vez fue más que suficiente."

"John, si miras esto del punto de vista político-"

"Mycroft, cállate." Dijo Sherlock peligrosamente. "No te atrevas ni por un segundo a imaginar que John es simplemente alguien que hace que corra a mi máximo rendimiento. No te atrevas a decir que su vida es solo una pieza de ajedrez en tu juego con Moriarty. No hables de él de esa forma en frente de mi." Sus ojos se veían depredadores- estaba listo para atacar a su hermano. Mycroft se detuvo. Apretó los labios y continuó.

"Me disculpo." Dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Para continuar… sabrá sobre su reunión muy pronto. Esto es simultáneamente una cosa muy buena y muy mala." Mycroft suspiró mientras la limusina paró frente a Westland. "Se volverá volátil. Verá esto como un fracaso. Como un jaque, si quieres. Mucha gente va a morir esta noche. No sé cómo, ni dónde. Supongo que vamos a descubrirlo lo suficientemente pronto."

"¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo?" Dijo John, mientras fruncía el ceño. Mycroft sacudió su cabeza.

"Pero revelará su localización." Murmuró Sherlock. "Es emocional. Estará enfadado. Matará gente y desaparecerá una vez que se tranquilice, pero dejará un camino de cuerpos directo hacia él." Sonrió. "Nos dará una pista de donde está." Miró a Mycroft.

"Mi equipo está en alerta máxima." Asintió.

"Gente va a morir." John trató de impactar. "¿No hay nada- _nada_ en absoluto que podamos hacer para detener eso?"

"Anticuado." Sonrió Mycroft. John apretó los dientes y luego abrió la boca para replicar. Sherlock se interpuso.

"John… esa gente va a morir, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Van a morir, pero ayudarán a salvar la vida de muchos otros. Si capturamos a Moriarty seremos capaces de salvar… exponencialmente más gente que la que inevitablemente va a morir esta noche." Dijo sensatamente. John miró sus ojos. Cerró su boca y miró hacia abajo. Asintió con la cabeza una vez. Accidentalmente captó los ojos de Irene Adler quien estaba solo observando la situación como un gato. Podía casi ver su cola meneándose.

"Ahora." Mycroft sonrió genuinamente. "Creo que una madre va pronto a reunirse con su hijo."

Las cejas fruncidas de John liberaron toda la tensión a causa del pensamiento de su madre, que trajo pinchazos de emoción a su garganta. Su madre está aquí. Iba a verla.

"He arreglado que tenga una suite." Dijo Mycroft. "Así los dos pueden tener su propia habitación."

"No puedo creer que sabías sobre esto Mycroft." Respondió Sherlock meneando la cabeza. "Casi quiero felicitarte por sorprenderme."

"Me arrepiento no haber sido capaz de ver la reunión de primera mano. Debió haber sido… emotiva."

"La gente estaba aplaudiendo." Habló finalmente Irene.

"¿Estaban?" Preguntó John. Irene asintió. Tenía esa expresión inconfundible que hacía que se sintiera desarmado por ella pieza por pieza. Se volvió a Sherlock. "¿Podemos ir a ver a mamá ahora?"

Sherlock sonrió. "Ciertamente."


	41. Capítulo 41

Milo los dejó en la puerta, dándole a John un firme apretón de manos y haciéndole prometer que se verían otra vez. Lo juró. El estómago de John estaba hirviendo con emoción mientras el ascensor los llevaba al cuarto piso. Sherlock apretó sus temblorosas manos tranquilizadoramente cuando golpearon la puerta.

"¡John!" Escuchó emocionadamente tras la puerta. Casi lo lleva a las lágrimas el escuchar que su madre llegara bulliciosamente hasta la puerta. La abrió y lo miró a los ojos, para luego lanzarle una mirada a la sonrisa de Sherlock. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. "¡Y Sherlock!"

"Mamá." Dijo casi sin respiración, abrazando a su madre con un brazo mientras su otra mano se rehusaba a soltar a Sherlock. La besó en la mejilla. "Lo siento tanto. No quería molestar, mamá, pero él… yo…" Sintió como su garganta se cerraba.

"Sí, John… es suficiente. ¿Por qué no me dejas explicarle la situación a tu madre?" Dijo Mycroft, adelantándose. Miró a Mycroft agradecidamente antes de recordar su enojo.

"Escuché que se han hecho amigos en mi ausencia." Dijo John.

"¿Qué?" Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a su hermano.

"Mis sospechas surgieron cuando supe que él no le había siquiera contado a su madre que se iba a unir al ejército y fue muy cauteloso de decírselo porque su padre estaban en el ejército y era una persona terrible."

"Siempre me sentí culpable de que no tuvieras una figura paterna mientras crecías." Dijo ella, pensativa. "Pero razoné que era mejor no tener una a que tener una entidad negativa en la casa."

"En mi caso," dijo Mycroft. "No sospeché que John estaba en peligro ni nada de eso hasta que enviaste cuatro casos que estaban ligados. Cuando encontraste sobre Moriarty, me di cuenta de qué tan obsesionado estaba él contigo y cuán abrupta fue la desaparición de John. No conecté los dos hasta recientemente—me ha estado dando una terriblemente gran cantidad de problemas."

"Sí, él tiende a hacer eso." Dijo Sherlock. John sonrió y se acercó más a él.

"Sí, bueno…" Contestó Mycroft. "Espero que me pagues de vuelta, Sherlock, fue una terriblemente gran cantidad de problemas el asegurar la seguridad de John. Necesitamos a Moriarty, y tú eres la única persona capaz de atraparlo."

"No te preocupes, Mycroft, lo atraparé. Pero no para ti." Dijo. "Ahora si nos disculpan, creo que John está un poco cansado."

"Cómo…" Alcanzó a decir John asombrado. Aún estaban sintonizados a las emociones y peculiaridades del otro— incluso luego de todos estos años. Sherlock le sonrió.

"Bienvenido a casa, a todo esto." Dijo la Sra. Watson, mirándolos a ambos. John apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock y cerró sus ojos.

"No entiendes cuán bien es estar en casa." Sherlock exhaló.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó John.

"Está en Bromley. Consiguió un apartamento con su nueva novia."

"La tenemos bajo vigilancia, solo en caso de que Moriarty se dirija hacia ella en alguna forma." Dijo Mycroft. "Tu familia está a salvo, John. Solo en caso de que estuvieses preocupado."

"Gracias Mycroft. Incluso sabiendo que los estás manteniéndolos a salvo por Sherlock. Con tal de que estén a salvo, no me importa por qué lo haces."

"Heey. No es solo por Sherlock, ¡espero!" Dijo la Sra. Watson. "Diría que con Mycroft nos hemos acercado lo suficiente para que él se preocupe de mi seguridad." Comenzó a agitar las manos. "Váyanse ustedes dos ahora. No vamos a interrumpirlos en todo el tiempo que necesiten para reencontrarse."

"Gracias, mamá." Contestó sinceramente. Los dos caminaron hacia la segunda habitación, pasando a Irene que estaba tumbada en el sofá, vigilándolos.

Compartió con Sherlock una mirada que John no pude leer antes de que continuaran. Eso lo frustró, pero todos los pensamientos se fueron de su mente cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él, encerrándolos en el silencio de la habitación del hotel.

Miró fijamente a los ojos de Sherlock. Sintió una calidez en su pecho en algún lado arriba de su corazón y justo debajo de su estómago. Mirando a sus ojos, bebiendo en el amor de Sherlock… era más de lo que podía contener. Sherlock se mantuvo de pie, sosteniendo sus brazos mientras lo besaba en la boca. Ambos mantuvieron sus ojos abiertos, atemorizados de que el otro desapareciera si lo perdía de vista. Lentamente, Sherlock los llevó a la cama. John estaba desvistiéndolos, pieza por pieza hasta que quedó con su camiseta y boxers—Sherlock estaba en su camisa y calzoncillos.

"Yo…" Sherlock susurró gentilmente contra la piel de John. "¿Podrías por favor quitarte toda la ropa?"

John gimió mientras una temblorosa lágrima cayó de su ojo. Él y Sherlock eran iguales. Él podía leer su mente mejor que nadie. Sherlock desabotonó su camisa y se quitó los calzoncillos mientras John se quitaba su camiseta y sus boxers. Observó a Sherlock desnudo—las marcas que arrastraban sus venas… las cicatrices de los rasguños auto inflingidos… las prominentes costillas por la malnutrición. Esas eran las cosas que eran diferentes en Sherlock. Contaban la historia de su vida sin él. La forma en que su cuello era siempre delgado y firme. Y, claro, sus ojos. Sus ojos brillando como gemas preciosas cuando eran dirigidas hacia él.

Sherlock tomó un momento para vigilarlo. Su cara tostada y su pelo decolorado por el sol eran diferentes. Sus hombros y la parte baja de su cuello habían desarrollado pecas luego de lo que parecían haber sido quemaduras de algún tipo. La sucia y fea cicatriz que estaba aún con suturas en su hombro izquierdo, sobre el corazón… Sherlock trazó alrededor de ella con dedos gentiles. Vio la pierna de John. Una pierna había sufrido claramente quemaduras mayores, la piel de un tono más rosado y brillante de lo que debería ser. Besó su pantorrilla derecha suavemente. Volvió a encontrarse lo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. John puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besaron. Se conectaron con alma y cuerpo; conectaron sus mentes a través de sus labios. Separándose, John se acurrucó en los brazos de Sherlock, a la distancia de una nariz de la boca del otro. Sonrió antes de agacharse y acurrucarse aún más en el abrazo.

Necesitaban hablar. Necesitaban hablar sobre tantas cosas—Moriarty y cómo todo había sucedido. Necesitaban hablar sobre los siguientes movimientos y venganza, pero podían hablar de eso mañana. La venganza era una odiosa emoción y ahí no había nada más que amor entre ellos en ese momento. En este momento donde ellos se quedaron dormidos desnudos bajo las desconocidas sábanas en un desconocida habitación sintiéndose más en casa de lo que han sentido en seis años.

* * *

><p>Despertarse fue hermoso. John se despertó sintiéndose contento, con su espalda contra el pecho de Sherlock, el brazo de este cubriéndolo perezosamente. Él aún estaba durmiendo cuando despertó, y John podía ver el interior de de su antebrazo. Lo acarició tristemente, marcando con sus dedos las cicatrices.<p>

"Bueno días…" La voz profunda de Sherlock gruñó en su oído. John sonrió serenamente. "Veo que has descubierto sobre mi pequeño hábito."

John se dio vuelta hacia él.

"Lo sabía. Mi mamá me mantuvo… al día con ello. Me dijo que estabas usando y que una carta de mi parte podría subirte el ánimo. Me contó que perdiste el conocimiento en un callejón. Me dijo que sufriste una sobredosis y fuiste enviado a un centro de rehabilitación en América." Sherlock no podía mirarlo a los ojos. "Sobredosis. ¿Cómo pudiste caer en sobredosis?"

"No fui yo, fue Moriarty." Dijo finalmente mirando hacia arriba. "Él… él estaba ahí. Dijo que estaba vigilándote- dijo que estabas más feliz en el ejército…" Sherlock tragó. "Él fue el que me hizo hacerlo."

"¿Él te inyectó?" Preguntó John.

"N…no."

"¿Entonces qué hizo?"

"Yo estaba… yo no había tenido una dosis en unos pocos días porque había estado ocupado con un caso. Y cuando llegué a casa y Mycroft se había deshecho de todas mis drogas. Estaba furioso así que… fui donde Anderson-"

"Ese maldito pendejo." Gruñó John.

"John…" Suspiró Sherlock. "_Yo_ fui donde _él_. La primera que fui, él me preguntó dónde estabas y qué pensabas sobre esto. No es su culpa." Dijo. "De todas formas, fui a la casa de Anderson y… este hombre está de pie en este lindo traje con esos ojos demoniacos…" John se puso rígido. Moriarty. "Y estaba diciéndome todas estas terribles, terribles cosas- y sacó esta jeringa llena y no pensé dos veces, para ese punto ya estaba lejos. Solo me inyecté. Él sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a una ambulancia. Me dijo que era una sobredosis. Yo… eso fue demasiado para Mycroft y me envió lejos."

"Pensé que aún estabas fuera cuando llegué. Estaba pensando en todas las formas en las que podía llegar a ti." Dijo John. "Realmente no esperaba que estuvieses en la estación."

"Yo no esperaba que te fueras conmigo." Dijo Sherlock. "Agradable sorpresa. Ahora, ¿cómo estaba realmente el ejército?"

John suspiró y miró sus manos. "Estaba de alguna forma disfrutándolo en año pasado. Es decir… estaba aprendiendo demasiado, pero era increíblemente difícil, sabes. Tenía que apagar todas mis emociones y solo… como que… enfocarme en el problema que tenía entre las manos. Cerca del final se hacía más fácil sonreír, pero no hacerlo enserio."

"¿Quieres alguna vez volver?"

"No te quiero fuera de mi vista." Dijo John seriamente. "Como que disfrutaba la estructura de la milicia pero estando lejos de ti por tan largo periodo de tiempo era imposible. No lo haría de nuevo, incluso si supero esta cojera." Sherlock dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. "¿Realmente estabas preocupado por eso?" Dijo John, asombrado. "Sherlock, no hay ninguna lugar más en el que me gustaría estar."

"Bien." Dijo Sherlock, firmemente. "El sentimiento es mutuo."

La Sra. Watson sacó su oreja de la puerta y sonrió brillantemente hacia Irene quien estaba recostada en el sofá.

"Son tan adorables, esos dos, cuando piensan que nadie puede oírlos."

"¿Cómo son cuando la gente los puede ver?" Preguntó Irene inclinándose hacia delante.

"No son para nada románticos." Dijo, encaminándose hacia la pequeña cocina. "Son un poco como dos personas que… es difícil de explicar, tendrás que verlo." Le sonrió. "Pff, no tenemos comida." Miró en el refrigerador y no había nada excepto por una cartón de huevos vació y una caja de pizza. "Mycroft me ha mantenido aquí por un tiempo, supongo que estaba preocupado de mi seguridad."

"Bueno, es seguro que eso es amable de parte de él."

"Sí." Sacó su abrigo del colgador y miró a Irene. "Voy a recoger algo de comida para ustedes. ¿Serás capaz de manejarlo?"

"Seguro." Irene se encogió de hombros. "Estaré bien."

"Bien, querida." Dijo afectuosamente. "Bueno, Volveré luego." La puerta de la habitación del hotel se cerró e Irene se sentó en la sala de estar, donde puso oír los profundos murmullos de Sherlock hacia su amante.

Estaba viendo la televisión hasta que Sherlock y John emergieron, desaliñados y vistiendo solo ropa interior, tomados de la mano y con un cambio de ropa en la otra.

"Oh. Irene." Dijo Sherlock.

"Aún aquí." Dijo ella ligeramente, mirándolos. "Veo que los dos tuvieron buen sexo." Sonrió por sus palabras.

"No lo hicimos." Dijo John, sonrojándose.

"Lo sé. Solo estaba molestando." Respondió. "Tu madre fue a buscar comida."

"Bien." Dijo Jon. "Estoy hambriento."

"Vamos a tomar una ducha." Dijo Sherlock.

"¿Los dos?" Siempre pensé que estabas asustado por la desnudez, Sherlock."

"Nunca he tenido miedo de la desnudez, solo no me excito con ella." Respondió rodando los ojos.

"Es raramente acerca de sexo, para ser honesto." John le dijo. "Y me gustaría tomar una ducha." Sherlock lo apuró tirando de su mano y lo llevó al baño.

Cuando salieron del baño, sin toallas, estaban aún tomados de la mano. Irene se rió.

"¿Cómo se pusieron sus camisetas, tomándose las manos así?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué?" John frunció el ceño. Miró hacia la mano de Sherlock, la misma que estaba sosteniendo. "Oh…" Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que estábamos inconcientemente tocándonos todo el tiempo." Replicó Sherlock. "John es zurdo y yo soy diestro así que sostenemos la mano no dominante del otro."

"Los hace parecer como… una unidad." Dijo Irene, sentándose y mirándolos fijamente. "Como si uno fuera la extensión del otro."

"Sí, eso me parece correcto." Dijo John. "Y si dejara de tocarlo por mucho tiempo, tengo una ansiedad considerable de que va a desaparecer."

"¿Qué si pierdes la vista de él?" Sugirió Irene. John cerró sus ojos y dio vuelta la cara.

"No ahora, por favor. No quiero pensar sobre eso ahora." Los flashes de la televisión capturaron su atención mientras los titulares sonaban,

_Diecisiete mueren en un masivo incendio_. Sherlock se acercó a Irene por el control de la televisión y subió el volumen.

"El fuego empezó aproximadamente a las 4 esta mañana en Newport devastando esta bodega abandonada. Diecisiete personas fueron atadas, torturadas y empapadas con gasolina. El incendiario ha desaparecido pero la policía está investigando."

El estómago de John se retorció. Moriarty. La mano de Sherlock se apretó a la de él.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó. John frunció el ceño.

"Si, Ciertamente lo estoy." Dobló su cabeza. "¿Por qué no debería estar bien?"

"Yo… tu usualmente estabas asustado en este punto." Dijo Sherlock. "Odiabas la persecución fuera el momento que fuese que te llevara conmigo."

"Los tiempos son diferentes ahora." Contestó John firmemente. Estaba tan decidido que Sherlock sintió como se relajaba alrededor de él.

"Esto es personal."

"Lo es."

"Entonces lo atraparemos."

"Lo he descubierto." Interrumpió Irene. "Sherlock. Lo he descubierto." Sherlock se tensó y la miró.

"¿Qué has descubierto?" Preguntó.

"Que tipo de amante eres." Murmuró. Miró a Sherlock y luego a John con ojos tristes. "No creí que fuese posible."

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" John frunció el ceño.

"Irene está tratando de adivinar qué tipo de amante soy. Pensó que quizás era el amante dominante. O uno pegajoso. Nunca le acertó, no le respondería. Ni siquiera le dije qué tipo de amante eras tú…"

Las cejas de John se levantaron, y luego se fruncieron otra vez. "Yo… no lo sé. No eres realmente… algo." Dijo John.

"Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte." Murmuró Irene. "No eres un tipo. Eres… eres un amante verdadero." Frunció el ceño. "Es… hermoso, pero…" Tragó y lamió sus labios. "Estoy celosa."

Sherlock y John se miraron y luego volvieron a mirarla.

"Viéndolos juntos… no es como nada que haya visto antes. La sutileza de sus acciones es increíblemente… no puedo explicarlo." Rió. "Tu madre estaba en lo correcto."

John miró a Sherlock y se encogió de hombros. Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

"¡Lo ven!" Exclamó apuntándolos. "¿Ven lo que están haciendo?"

"No." Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Ustedes dos están tan sincronizados con el otro que difícilmente siguen siendo dos personas. Son este… súper ser." Irene suspiró. "Voy a tomar una ducha." Se levantó. "Ustedes quédense aquí y ámense mientras no estoy."

"E…está bien." Contestó John, perplejo. Nunca nadie les había dicho ese tipo de descripción. La Sra. Watson solía darles una mirada conmovedora. Solo ahora John se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de decirle todo lo que Irene había dicho. Ella se retiró al baño y Sherlock miró a John.

"Sabes que Moriarty ha revelado su posición en Gales, ¿cierto? ¿Entiendes que esto es más importante, no es verdad?

"Desde luego, Sherlock." John rodó los ojos y se acercó a los brazos de Sherlock, cogiendo ambas manos. "Pero por ahora, no quiero pensar en eso." Estuvo quieto un largo momento antes de murmurar, "¿crees en el amor verdadero?"

Sherlock se retorció. Las conversaciones sobre sus emociones realmente no le gustaban. Necesitaba y amaba a John y eso era todo de lo que estaba seguro.

"Bueno, eso depende de tu definición personal." Murmuró jugando distraídamente con sus dedos.

"Que naciste para completar a alguien más. Que estabas esperando toda tu vida para conocer a esa persona. Y solo tan poca gente es capaz de hacerlo." Murmuró.

"No." Replicó Sherlock, John lamió sus labios y trató de esconder su decepción. "No creo en la suerte o en las coincidencias y no creo en el destino. No creería en el amor si no lo hubiese experimentado de primera mano y tan poderosamente. Por lo que no creo en el verdadero amor, John, lo siento si esto te molesta."

"Sí." John se encogió de hombros. "No sé qué estaba esperando de ti."

"Por lo menos puedo ser sincero contigo."

"A veces eres demasiado honesto conmigo."

"Si creo, de todas formas, que no hay nadie en este mundo a quien pudiese amar como te amo."

"¿Sabes qué es divertido?" Dijo John, trazando círculos en las manos de Sherlock. "Nunca habías dicho 'te amo' antes de Moriarty."

"Nunca necesité hacerlo."

"No necesitas hacerlo más."

"De alguna forma sí." Hubo otro largo silencio en donde Sherlock miraba la televisión mientras distraídamente enrollaba sus dedos en el cabello de John de forma cariñosa. John estaba cayendo lentamente en el sueño cuando Sherlock susurró otra vez, "te amo."

* * *

><p>"Puedo sentirlo." Susurró esa noche. La diferencia entre esta y la noche pasada era que ambos estaban completamente vestidos. "Qué ocurre, por qué estás molesto."<p>

"No es nada, vuelve a dormir." Dijo John, apoyado en la almohada.

"No te guardes cosas de mí." Dijo Sherlock. John volteó su rostro hacia él.

"Pensarás que es tonto." Dijo suavemente. Sherlock apretó los labios y lo quedó mirando, hasta que John se rindió. "Es solo… esas diecisiete personas." Contestó. "Traté…. Traté de utilizar toda mi mentalidad militar y pensar en ello como una jugada táctica pero… no puedo, Sherlock no puedo…" Sherlock no sabía qué decir. No sabía que John seguía pensando sobre el reporte de noticias de la mañana. "Toda esa gente…. Todos murieron porque yo estoy vivo. Porque sobreviví, todos murieron."

"¿Estás arrepentido de sobrevivir?"

"No."

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"

John suspiró. "¿Esa gente? ¡Esa gente murió por mi culpa! ¡Soy responsable de sus muertes y sus familias ni siquiera lo saben! ¡No saben que su hijo, su esposo o su hermana murieron! ¡No saben que se afligen porque un doctor de ejército tuvo los amigos correctos quienes fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para estar fuera de la vista de Moriarty! No lo saben y nunca lo sabrán, Sherlock."

Sherlock estaba sorprendido por las emociones de John. "Bueno… no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para salvarlos. Nos ayudaron, como ya dije."

"Aún no detiene el hecho de que murieron."

"No tienes que sentirte culpable por ellos."

"Sí, tengo que."

"No, no tienes que, John. No entiendo por qué lo haces."

"Y quizá nunca lo entiendas, y eso está bien porque así es como eres, Sherlock. Yo solo… me siento tan culpable incluso si no es mi culpa."

Sherlock apretó los labios y miró su triste rostro.

"Creo que he estado guardando mis emociones desde el Ejército y necesitaba sentir algo." Se sobó la nariz. "Las emociones son estúpidas."

"No, no lo son." Respondió Sherlock. "Las emociones son la materia prima en la humanidad. La culpa que estás sintiendo es natural, incluso si es irracional."

John se detuvo antes de sonreír ligeramente. "Eso es algo que nunca pensé que te escucharía decir."

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de John y se puso sobre él, besándolo suavemente. "Hay demasiadas cosas en mi mente que usualmente no están allí."

"Sherlock Holmes, ¿estás insinuándote?" Sonrió seductoramente. Sherlock movió sus caderas contra las de John y este jadeó. Su mente estaba dando vueltas. No había tenido ningún encuentro sexual o siquiera algún pensamiento sexual durante el Ejército. Ahora, con Sherlock dispuesto y capaz sobre él, John lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y presionó sus caderas contra él. Sherlock se acercó y besó su cuello. Estaban a punto de deleitarse el uno con el otro.

Estaban perdidos entre sí. Sus mentes se nublaron al mismo paso. Juntos se movían con ritmo, despojados de sus ropas, sus respiraciones se apresuraban, sus corazones latían como si fuesen uno. . Cada vez más rápidamente continuaron—más apasionadamente que nunca. Sherlock nunca había sido capaz de mantenerse por tanto tiempo. Nunca había mostrado tanto deseo sexual. John bebió cada pulgada de él. Persuadieron los gritos del otro, agarrando, besando y lamiendo—memorizaron las reacciones del otro. John exploró el cuerpo de Sherlock y encontró un punto que sacó largos y desesperados gemidos de su parte. John gimió por el sonido y continuó en su aventura alrededor de las partes sensibles del cuerpo de Sherlock, trazando con sus dedos y creando ritmos con sus manos.

Sherlock se permitió quedar a merced de los toques de John, sin censurarse, sin dudar antes de gritar de placer. Entrelazaron sus dedos y besaron sus labios. Se frotaron, rodaron y amaron hasta que sus cuerpos estaban cansados.

Se quedaron dormidos desnudos otra vez. Enredados entre sí bajo las sábanas. John besó el cabello de Sherlock mientras este se quedaba dormido primero, nunca soltando su mano. No sabía cuantas veces más sería capaz de sentirse absoluta y totalmente completo antes de perder su identidad a causa de Sherlock. No sabía si le importaría en ese momento. Mientras enterraba su nariz en el cabello de Sherlock, respirando su densa esencia, estaba seguro que no habría ninguna forma en la que le pudiese importar.


	42. Capítulo 42

Jim arrojó la silla. Dio vuelta la mesa, enviando papeles voladores a todos lados. Estaba chillando con furia. La gente se puso fuera de la habitación, mirándolo, aterrorizados. Alguien ya había sido enviado por Moran. Nadie podía atreverse a tratar de calmarlo. Sebastian caminó en la habitación con la parte de abajo del pijama, sin polera.

"Jim, ¿qué ocurre?" Sebastian bostezó. "Has dejado a media docena de personas golpeando mi puerta."

"Ese avión." Jim estaba temblando. "Ese viaje era _hoy_. Sherlock está de vuelta con el doctor." Gritó una vez más, perforando un fantástico agujero en la pared. Sebastian levantó las cejas.

"Necesito matar algo." Protestó Moriarty, respirando dificultosamente. "Necesito matar a alguien, Seb."

"Bueno, te dirigiste a mí por mi nombre, por lo que espero que no sea yo."

"Pero claro que no eres tú." Protestó Jim. "Anda y tráeme algunas de las personas que te despertaron, entonces. Podemos amarrarlos—" Los ojos de Jim brillaron. "Podremos amarrarlos y sacar las uñas de sus pies, cortar sus estómagos con sus propios dientes—"

"Jim, ¿te estás escuchando? Esa quizá sea la peor idea—"

"¡Necesito matar algo!" Bramó. "Ese Hombre de Hielo escondiendo a ese pequeño idiota dentro del país para su hermano." Jim aflojó su corbata y la tiró al piso.

"No estoy diciendo que no puedas matar algo." Razonó Sebastian. "Solo estoy diciendo que no lo puedes hacer aquí."

"¿Por qué?"

"No vamos a ser capaces de irnos de aquí lo suficientemente rápido, por eso. Hay muchas cosas importantes en este edificio que tomarían una largo rato mover." Dijo Sebastian. "Si quieres sacar un cuaderno y escribir todas esas fantásticas formas en las que quieres torturar y mutilar, puedes hacerlo. Y mientras lo escribes podemos tomar un tren hacia… Gales o algún lugar." Dijo Sebastian. "Si puedes esperar, ellos tendrán un gran área de posibles lugares para buscar. Si matas aquí, ahora mismo, fuera de emoción, entonces tendrán nuestra posición exacta. Vas a Gales, matas tanta gente como quieras y luego nos mudamos, por supuesto." Rodó los ojos. "Vamos ahora, yo soy la belleza- tú eres el cerebro— esta alianza está al revés ahora mismo."

"Puedo solo… puedo solo matar una persona—"

"No." Dijo firmemente Sebastian. Hubo una pausa letal antes de que Jim finalmente sonriera, sus ojos brillaban.

"Me gusta cuando te haces cargo." Susurró. "Está bien. Mientas me ayudes, esperaré." Dijo Jim, cerrando sus ojos y apretando su mandíbula. Se arregló el traje, dio una última mirada fugaz hacia Sebastián. "Vamos, soy una bomba bajo presión. Necesito tener esto hecho lo antes posible."

"Recuerdo que dijiste algo similar hace dos noches." Sebastián se echó a reír. Jim sonrió brillantemente. "Vamos a coger el tren, idiota."

* * *

><p>Jim casi mató al conductor del taxi. Casi mató a los pasajeros del tren. Ninguno de ellos habría sido capaz de recordar si lo hizo. Tomando el tren a las dos de la mañana era bueno si querías esconderte de la vista de todos. La gente está siempre pendiente de si mismos que no miran alrededor. Él y Sebastian intimidaron a un par de personas a que salieran de un compartimiento. Jim casi se había dejado llevar con eso, la mandíbula inferior le sobresalía, mirando amenazadoramente hacia la gente. Seb tuvo que calmarlo un poco.<p>

"Solo… No puedo creer que Mycroft Holmes haya sido el que me engañó." Protestó cuando finalmente fueron situados en su cabina privada.

"Bueno, _estás_ un poco obsesionado con su hermano." Dijo Sebastian con un poco de reconocimientos en el tono. "Un hombre ciego podría ver lo mucho que lo quieres."

"¿Estamos celosos, Seb?" La cara de Jim tenía en una sonrisa limpia. "¿Celoso de Sherlock Holmes?" Se inclinó hacia Sebastian.

"Le prestas demasiada atención a él." Dijo Sebastian con vehemencia.

"Ahora te estoy prestando atención a ti."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." Dijo Sebastian, mirándolo. "Va a ser tu perdición."

"¿Estás diciendo que perderé contra Sherlock?" Dijo, volviendo a tener esa mirada peligrosa.

"No. Por accidente y tu estúpido interés en él, va a descubrir la forma. No porque es más astuto que tú. Nadie es más astuto que tú. Será porque accidentalmente le dejarás." Sebastian gruñó. "Y no tendré la oportunidad de decir 'te lo dije' porque estarás muerto."

Jim miró a Sebastian por demasiado tiempo. Sebastian no tenía idea qué iba a hacer. Jim amaba los extremos y se estaba sintiendo particularmente homicida, así que Sebastian se preparó para un golpe o un corte de una cuchilla. Esperaba uñas o un punto de palanca. Recibió algo mucho peor.

Jim cerró la distancia entre él y Sebastian y saltó encima de él. Lo presionó duramente contra la parte posterior del tren.

"Me encanta cuando estás celoso…" Susurró Jim. Estaba mordiendo y rozando cada parte de Sebastian. Rió y se lanzó en un beso aún más duro, mordiendo los labios y la cara de Sebastian, tratando de sacar sangre de ella. Sebastian sabía sobre los deseos de Jim y se sometió a ellos. Por una parte porque quería vivir, pero mayormente porque amaba absolutamente cuando Jim le hacía daño. Empujó a Jim porque Jim ama los desafíos. Amaba dominar y gobernar— amaba mandar y derrotar, pero odiaba cuando era tan fácil. Así que Sebastian iba siempre a tratar y forzarse a si mismo a ponerse encima de él, pero Jim siempre debilitaría a Sebastian y lo clavaría al suelo.

Una gota de sangre corrió por el lado de la cara de Seb. Jim había cortado la frente de Sebastian con sus uñas.

"¿Te gusta eso, entonces?" La voz de Jim era suave y diabólica. "Sexo y sangre… ¿cuál es el punto en el placer si no hay dolor?" Susurró, lamiendo y besando la frente cortada de Sebastian. El cobre y la sal de la lengua de Jim le enviaron un escalofrío por la espalda. Jim miró a Sebastian por un segundo, caliente, sonriendo y observando su rostro. Se veía perfectamente insano. Su cabello estaba pegado en todas direcciones, con los ojos muy abiertos y siniestros, la sangre en sus agrietados dientes era suficiente para hacer llorar a un hombre adulto como Sebastian. No creía en la belleza, pero imaginaba que ese hombre maniaco estaba más cerca de lo que él nunca pudo llegar. Volvieron el uno al otro. Se arrancaron la ropa y rasguñaron la piel. Follaron como dos lobos luchando. Y amaron cada segundo de ello.

* * *

><p>Fue contra los deseos de Sebastian limpiar su sangre de Jim, pero tenían que ser bastante normales cuando salieran hacia la plataforma. Pero tomar un tren a las dos de la mañana y salir cubiertos de sangre podría atraer un poco de atención. Así que Jim se limpió y sacó otro conjunto de ropa para los dos. Siempre preveía un nuevo conjunto de ropa. La que habían llevado, ahora estaban destrozadas y rotas.<p>

"¿Aún quieres matar o has desahogado todo tu enojo follando?" Dijo Sebastian mientras se cambiaba en sus ropas de repuesto y se vendaba los cortes faciales.

"Claro que aún quiero matar. Solo tengo una mejor idea de cómo voy a hacerlo." Dijo suavemente. "Están esperando esto— o por lo menos Mycroft."

"Es por eso que tuvimos que salir antes de que mataras a alguien y hacer exactamente lo que Mycroft quiere que hagas." Dijo Sebastian, aplanando su camisa sobre su pecho.

"Sí, sí… lo tengo." Jim le restó importancia. "Pero estaba pensando sobre el espectáculo que voy a poner. Por el trozo final, ¿sabes? Sé que tiene que haber algo, ¿correcto?"

"Están acercándose demasiado."

"Lo sé." Jim se giró hacia Sebastian, con sus ojos mortalmente serios. Sebastian sabía que tenía que callarse. "Y tendré mi manera de salir. No voy a dejarlos llegar a mí." Jim pensé un momento y agregó, "o a ti."

"No garantices nada hasta que llegue el momento. Dijo Sebastian. "Sabes como van las cosas."

"Oh, cállate Seb." Dijo Jim cuando el tren se detuvo completamente. Salieron en silencio y no se dijo nada más.

* * *

><p>El depósito estaba mayoritariamente vacío, pero Jim encontró que sería fácil para atraer a personas sin hogar prometiendo alimento y refugio. Sonrió a sus propias palabras, porque él no sabía sobre comida, pero eso iba ciertamente a volverse más cálido.<p>

Caminaron a través de la puerta, Sebastian le disparo cada persona en los pies, tres disparos, enmascarados por el silenciador. Cuando gritaron, Jim se acercó a cada uno de ellos y les puso una mordaza en la boca.

Arregló su corbata y se puso enfrente del grupo atado y ensangrentado. Sebastian amarró sus manos detrás de sus espaldas mientras Jim hablaba.

"Hola." Sonrió brillantemente. "Mi nombre es Jim Moriarty, y me gustaría decirles la razón por la cual están a punto de morir." Hablaba como su estuviera conversando con niños. Esencialmente eran niños.

La mirada de pánico en los ojos de cada uno era hermosa, y Jim suspiró. Él quería que el mundo lo mirara así.

"Hay un hombre… su nombre es John Watson. Se suponía que debía morir en Afganistán. Se suponía que iban a dispararle y matarle en seis años a contar de ahora. Él fue y terminó herido y ahora está devuelta en Inglaterra. Porque él vive, ustedes mueren. Él es la razón de que no verán el sol levantarse." Moriarty estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sebastian se inclinó, susurrando. Jim se volteó hacia él, sonriendo.

"John es un personaje empático... va a ver estas muertes y se sentirá responsable. Es una cosa personal, Seb."

Sebastian sonrió y lo miró fijamente. Su postura, su cuchillo, su sonrisa. Era tan malvado y Sebastian amaba todo eso.

"Llámame cuando se ponga divertido, ¿bueno?" Dijo Sebastian, dándose media vuelta. John se volvió hacia el aterrado grupo de gente arrodillado en el piso ante él.

"Ahora." Juntó sus manos. "¿Cómo les gustaría conocer el color de un hígado humano?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba fumando, con su brazo alrededor del cuerpo desnudo de Jim mientras descansaban bajo las sábanas. Cubiertos en sangre seca y magulladuras, estaban tendidos al lado del otro en otra pequeña y segura casa a 20 minutos de la bodega. Esa noche habían matado a diecisiete personas. Luego de que el primer grupo estaba hecho, Sebastian quería un turno y Jim quería otro así que mataron hasta que estuvieron contentos. Rociaron el lugar completo con gasolina y se aseguraron de que estuviera plenamente encendido para el momento en que se colaran fuera, riéndose locamente mientras se iban. Llegando a una cada aparentemente abandonada, cayeron al piso e inmediatamente follaron, rasgando y desgarrando.<p>

De alguna forma después, fueron hacia la cama, Jim se acurrucó exhausto junto a Sebastian y este comenzó a fumar uno de sus cigarrillos enrollados a mano.

"¿Sabes qué no me puedo sacar de la cabeza?" Dijo Sebastian enfadadamente, lanzando la colilla al otro lado de la habitación. "Si somos la antítesis de Sherlock y John, entonces yo… yo soy el doctor."

Jim rió sonoramente y de desplazó para mirar a Sebastian. "No te insultes de esa manera."

"Pero tú eres obviamente el cerebro de la situación… y yo soy como… ¡la cosa del lado! De verdad que me está molestando." Gruñó Sebastian, buscando otro cigarrillo. Jim lo detuvo.

"Tú tienes un propósito." Dijo Jim. "Tú eres un tirador increíble. Mejor que yo." Sebastian se detuvo y miró a Jim. Él nunca había admitido alguna deficiencia. Nunca le admitiría a alguien que es mejor de lo que él era. Jim continuó. "Eso significa que eres mucho mejor que John. Él es incluso difícilmente un corte con papel."

"No metas a los cortes de papel." Sebastian rió. "Esos jodidos _duelen_."

Jim rió insanamente mientras se ponía de espaldas.

"No te preocupes de esos extras." Murmuró Jim. "Los tendremos pronto. Será fácil."

"Les mostraremos el color de los bazos de cada uno." Sebastian dijo rodándose y besando a Jim en la frente. Jim empujó a Sebastian de nuevo a la cama y sonrió tontamente,

"Les cortaremos sus anulares y se los pondremos en la boca." Jim sonrió, besando a Sebastian.

"Les arrancaremos los corazones y se los daremos al otro. Así realmente tendrán el corazón del otro." Dijo Sebastian en medio del beso. Jim rió y fue a por más. Ciertamente. No había forma en que Sherlock lo evadiera de nuevo. No había forma en la que él pudiera perder.

* * *

><p><em>Felices fiestas —vísperas. Porque estoy de humor y este es <em>definitivamente _uno de mis capítulos _favoritos, _por otra linda introducción de Jim, estoy pensando darles un regalo... bueno, ciertamente lo haré, pues por algo se los comunico._


	43. Capítulo 43

Sherlock y John no habían dejado la mano del otro por una semana, y se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Salió a la luz un día cuando la Sra. Watson tiró de la mano de John para mostrarle algo en otra habitación y la mano de John se resbaló de la de Sherlock. Él comenzó a híperventilarse y a empujarla. Cuando perdió la vista de Sherlock comenzó a chillar como loco contra el agarre de su madre y a luchar para volver con el dormido Sherlock. Sherlock se había despertado, sentándose en la cama, sus ojos dementes y salvajes buscándolo. Cuando John llegó corriendo a la habitación, Sherlock dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se conectaron de nuevo. Eran como imanes que harían estallar paredes solo para llegar al otro. Esto había cruzado la línea de lo romántico a lo enfermizo.

Irene había llamado a Rachel, y ella forzó a los dos a sentarse frente a la computadora.

"¡John!" Dijo. "¡Oh, he oído tanto sobre ti!" Su rostro ardía en felicidad. Sherlock sonrió ligeramente hacia ella.

"Hola, Rachel." Dijo Sherlock

"Erm… hola." Dijo John, sonriendo amablemente.

"Él es tan dulce como lo describiste. Irene me dijo todo acerca de ustedes. Casi todo. Dijo que era una situación de vida o muerte. Yo más o menos lo suponía. Siempre sentí que había algo que me estabas escondiendo."

"Había." Admitió Sherlock. "Pero todo está bien ahora. Puedo atraparlo. Tengo a John."

Rachel apretó los labios y suspiró.

"No… no puedes."

El rostro de Sherlock cayó. "Rachel—"

"¿Sabes cuál es mi título, John?" Dijo Rachel, mirando hacia John. Él se comenzó a tensar.

"Tú aconsejaste a Sherlock a través de su adicción, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó. Rachel asintió.

"Y necesito ayudarlo con su segunda adicción." Ella lo miró. "Y esa eres tú. Tú y Sherlock son adictos el uno al otro. Ustedes son individuos muy fuertes. Sé que pueden hacer esto."

"No estás sugiriendo que nos separemos." Dijo Sherlock, molesto.

"Físicamente. Sí." Dijo de manera simple. La mano de John comenzó a temblar y cerró fuerte los ojos en la ansiedad que trepaba en él. "¿Ves lo que estás haciendo, John?" John levantó la vista, alarmado. "Estás temblando. Nervioso. No quieres estar sin Sherlock. Esos son signos de ansias." John sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedes volverte adicto a una persona… es no es posible." Dijo John, desafiante.

"Está bien, entonces ve con tu madre a conseguir comestibles. Estate lejos de Sherlock por más de dos horas. De hecho, deja su mano por dos minutos."

John miró su mano y mordió su labio. Cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Rachel suspiró. Este realmente era el amante de Sherlock.

"Realmente eres su pareja en todo sentido." Murmuró. "Aún." Dijo firmemente. "Ambos necesitan ser capaces de moverse independientemente."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Sherlock. La barbilla de John estaba temblando mientras peleaba contra las lágrimas.

"Este personaje Moriarty, es inteligente, ¿sí?"

"¿Pensé que habías dicho que ella no te había contado todo?" Sherlock frunció el ceño.

"Mentí. Demándame." Dijo ella. "Ahora. Él supo de su adicción a la cocaína y la usó contra ti, ¿sí?"

"Él ya usó a John contra mí una vez."

"Entonces sé fuerte. Volverá a usar a John en contra tuya, Sherlock. ¿Cómo se supone que lo defiendas si no pueden dejarse por dos minutos?" John la miró. Ella estaba completamente en lo correcto. ¿Cómo podría siquiera intentar de pelear contra Moriarty? "Te sientes invencible en estos momentos, pero nunca has estado más vulnerable."

Sherlock desvió la vista, pero John la miró, endureciendo su mandíbula.

"Está bien." Dijo firme. Apretó la mano de Sherlock una vez, cerrando los ojos. Resbaló su mano del agarre de Sherlock y levantó sus manos hacia la cámara. Su corazón estaba golpeando. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y trató atrapar otra vez la mano de John. Estaba entrando en pánico cuando John evadió su agarre. John estaba contando hacia atrás desde 120, con sus ojos cerrados. Se puso de pie y trató de evadir el agarre de Sherlock. Este presionó sus uñas en sus palmas y esperó. La cara de John estaba afligida. No sabía cuanto más podría seguir con esto.

Alcanzó el cero y corrió hacia Sherlock, tomando su mano y besándolo en la frente. Su respiración se hizo más lenta, nivelándose y su rostro estaba sereno.

"Puedo hacer esto. Necesitamos atraparlo." Le dijo a Rachel, con ojos firmes. Estaba conmovida, pero trató de no mostrarlo. Él era exactamente como Sherlock lo había descrito —el ojo en el centro de la tormenta.

"Eso estuvo muy bien, John. Fue un muy buen comienzo."

"Dinos qué hacer. Lo seguiré." Dijo John.

"Está bien." Sonrió. "Empecemos."

* * *

><p>Los ejercicios eran en teoría suficientemente fáciles, pero eran difíciles de ejecutar. Fueron instruidos a sentarse al lado del otro sin tomarse de las manos por otros dos minutos, y luego otro, y otro hasta que fueron capaces de hacerlo fácilmente. Siempre estuvieron los suficientemente cerca para buscarse inmediatamente luego de que esos dos minutos terminaran. Después de eso, fueron ordenados a arrastrar dos sillas y ponerlas a través de la habitación. Se les fue dicho que se sentaran en esas sillas por diez minutos. Fallaron las primeras dos veces. La primera, a tres minutos, John rompió en un llanto histérico y corrió a abrazar a Sherlock, sus ojos se cerraron con su rostro en una desesperación absoluta. Irene Adler intervino, cortando las uñas de Sherlock como siempre solía hacerlo. Él estaba cavando cortes en sus palmas. También cortó las de John, pues estaba haciendo lo mismo. La segunda vez, Sherlock tuvo un ataque de pánico, Irene le facilitó una bolsa para que respirara, pero John se quedó sentado firmemente en su silla, sino dolorosamente. La tercera vez, se quedaron viendo la cara del otro. A los siete minutos, Sherlock y John se rieron, sonriendo. El corazón de John dio un salto. Quizá podría hacer esto. Se tomaron de las manos en el intermedio, y les dijeron que lo hicieran otra y otra vez hasta que pudieran hacerlo cómodamente. Les costó alrededor de una hora hacerlo correctamente. Irene se sentó con las piernas cruzadas entre la computadora y el par. Conversaron con los brazos cruzados sobre temas al azar, sobretodo para sostener sus manos temblorosas.<p>

"Esto es agotador." Rió John, volviendo al medio con Sherlock, entrelazando dedos. "Tengo miedo de escuchar qué sigue."

"La retirada nunca es fácil. Solo pregúntale a Sherlock." Dijo Rachel. "Por suerte esto es puramente psicológico. Cualquiera con una mente fuerte puede superar. Agradecidamente tenemos dos. No es como si tuvieran que dejarse por completo el uno al otro. Es solo la habilidad de controlarse a sí mismos. Tienen que ser capaces de estar sin el otro por un periodo de tiempo razonable."

"¿El que es?"

"Como dos días." Dijo. El corazón de John calló a su estómago. No quería pensar en eso. "Pero obviamente no estamos en eso todavía. Solo hemos tenido éxito en diez minutos. Quiero dos horas, por lo menos. ¿Está bien? Ahora." Ella se enderezó. "Quiero que intenten diez minutos sin estar a la vista del otro."

Y así fue. Ida y vuelta, diferentes ejercicios fuera la vista del otro, capaces de hablarle al otro, sin poder hablarle al otro— para el final del día, habían conseguido dos horas. Les ordenaron caminar lentamente cuando se reunieron. Lo hicieron. Rachel les dijo que estaba orgullosa de ellos.

"John, eres todo lo que Sherlock me dijo y más. Porque él no reveló todo." John sonrió.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarnos."

"Practiquen ustedes, ahora. Tómense de la mano escasamente." Dijo ella. "Y los veré mañana."

"Adiós, Rachel."

"Adiós, Sherlock."

El computador se apagó y Sherlock y John exhalaron un suspiro simultáneamente y se encontraron con sus bocas. Se besaron ferviente y profundamente antes de apoyarse en sus frentes.

"Esto es tan difícil." Murmuró John. "No sabía que era malo amar tanto."Supongo que es sólo perjudicial para nuestro bienestar. Es... es algo poco saludable." Dijo Sherlock. Cerró sus ojos y retrocedió de John. Dejaron de tocarse por unos momentos, Sherlock solo mirando a John. No se estaban tocando. John sintió pánico al principio pero luego se acomodó. Podrían hacer esto. Rió y limpió su cara.

"¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?" Preguntó John.

"Sí." Respondió Sherlock. Irene se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Puedo unirme?"

"Sí, desde luego." Dijo John. Sherlock y John se acurrucaron en el sofá mientras Irene elegía una película.

* * *

><p>Tomó cuatro días más del entrenamiento de Rachel antes de que Sherlock y John pudieran ser capaces de existir en un espacio independiente uno del otro. Tomó mucho esfuerzo— una vez fueron capaces de tomar duchas por separado cómodamente, Rachel les dijo que deberían ser capaces de estar separados por extendidos periodos de tiempo. La primera vez que John fue por comestibles con su madre, Sherlock y él tuvieron ataques de pánico. Sherlock tuvo un pequeño deseo por cocaína, en el cual Irene estaba ahí para persuadir. John cayó en el cuerpo sin vida que era en el Ejército. Le explicó todo esto a Rachel y ella les dio indicaciones para su ansiedad. La segunda vez, John estuvo más en control de sí mismo y fue capaz de hablar y reír con su madre. Sherlock fue capaz de tomar los archivos de los casos que Mycroft le había dejado y comenzó a buscar apartamentos en el periódico, un deber que luego se le fue confiado a John.<p>

La tercera vez, John estuvo fuera por cerca de cuatro horas. Cargaba los alimentos y otros artículos diversos para hacer la habitación del hotel un poco más acogedora Mycroft había jurado en pagar esa habitación hasta que Sherlock pudiera encontrar un apartamento para que ellos se mudaran. La madre de John había vuelto a su casa en Bromley hacia varias semanas atrás. John colocó las bolsas en la mesa, donde Sherlock estaba desplazándose a través de los anuncios de "en renta" en Internet por lugares en el centro de Londres. John besó a Sherlock en la frente y le ordenó sacar la comida. Él caminó hacia el baño. Ninguno de los dos admitió al otro cuán preocupados habían estado, pero se estaba poniendo cada vez más fácil, no había duda de eso.

"Pienso que podemos hacerlo ahora." Anunció John felizmente a Rachel. "Pienso que podemos ser capaces de estar sin el otro por un poco."

"Sí, deberías haberlo visto." Dijo Irene, cruzándose de brazos. "Sherlock no vio una película porque no quería, así que John y yo nos sentamos en el sofá solos. Sherlock estaba en la habitación y en el computador todo el tiempo."

"Wow." Dijo Rachel. "¡Eso es maravilloso!" John y Sherlock sonrieron, claramente complacidos consigo mismos.

"¿Entiendes que tenemos razones válidas para preocuparnos, correcto?" Dijo John.

"Por supuesto que sí." Dijo Rachel, ligeramente. "Fuiste obligado a separarte, forzado a herir al único hombre que has amado con el fin de garantizar su vida. Ambos tienen razones válidas y es saludable tener un poco de ansiedad. Pero el nivel que tenían hace cuatro días era demasiado alto. Sin control durante demasiado tiempo, ustedes dos podrían haber necesitado medicación." Dijo Rachel seriamente. John levantó las cejas. "Y créanme, eso no es preferible."

"Gracias por atraparnos a tiempo."

"No me agradezcan a mi, agradézcanle a Irene. Ella fue quien lo llevó a mi atención." John se dio la vuelta hacia Irene, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Yo solo estaba preocupada por ustedes. Ustedes dos necesitan estar atentos en algo más que el uno del otro."

"Gracias." Dijo Sherlock seriamente. Irene se tambaleó un poco con ese último, sorprendida. "Por todo."

"De nada…" replicó Irene.

"Bueno, tengo unos adictos que atender." Dijo Rachel, juntando sus manos. "Espero verlos pronto alguna vez."

Sherlock sonrió. "Voy a estar seguro de ello."

La llamada terminó y la sonrisa John y Sherlock se desvaneció de sus rostros. Se soltaron las manos y miraron a la cara contraria. John sabía lo que Sherlock estaba pensando y estaba de acuerdo de todo corazón.

_Te amo más que a nada, pero hemos perdido mucho tiempo en el otro._

_Necesitamos atrapar a Moriarty._

_Necesitamos atraparlo __**ahora**__._

* * *

><p><em>Tuve un pequeño retraso (chan), por cosas típicas de vísperas de navidad pero creo que todavía voy a poder hacer lo que quería. Disfruten. Se me había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba esto.<em>


	44. Capítulo 44

Las siguientes semanas el cerebro de Sherlock daba vueltas a toda marcha. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había distraído con la constante presencia de John. Se sentó en la cocina de la habitación del hotel, casos expandidos, conectando ciertas piezas con otras. Tenía tres computadoras prendidas, dos detrás de él y una al frente para rápido acceso. Buscó crímenes internacionalmente. Llamaría a Mycroft y le diría qué tendría que hacer para atajar a Moriarty, justo antes de que golpeara de nuevo. Iría al lugar de los casos que parecían irrelevantes, tomaría notas y recogería información. Nadie podía seguir su tren de pensamiento— ni siquiera Mycroft. Eventualmente, Mycroft dejó de preguntar tanto y solo siguió las órdenes de Sherlock. Ajedrez, Sherlock notó. Era como un juego de ajedrez.

Tenía una carpeta a su lado en donde cronológicamente grababa todos los casos en donde él sospechaba de Moriarty. Su mente nunca había estado más clara. Incluso la droga no hacía correr su mente a este nivel. John lo detendría a las nueve todas las noches y lo obligaba a comer. Sherlock protestaría pero terminaría comiendo de todas formas, poniendo mala cara en el sillón hasta que hubiese terminado de digerir. Para entonces era usualmente demasiado tarde y John lo forzaba a ir a la cama. Frecuentemente tenía que hablarle a Sherlock para frenar su mente de su rápida cocción. Siempre estaba irritado cada vez que John tenía que relajarlo. Pero solo John era capaz de detener su mente fuera de control. Tenía que razonar con él para que durmiera cada noche. John no podría conciliar el sueño hasta que Sherlock lo hiciera. De todas formas, Sherlock se quedaría dormido solo para aliviar las bolsas que se estaban formando bajo los cansados ojos de John.

Una noche luego de dos meses después de su reunión, John se despertó en medio de la noche. Sherlock estaba inclinado sobre un plano de algún tipo, la luz amarilla de la lámpara derramándose en su torso sin camisa. Estaba murmurándose a sí mismo, alternándose entre escribir en una hoja de papel y escribiendo un mensaje a alguien en la computadora.

"Sherlock…" John se quejó frotando su rostro. "Sherlock vuelve a la cama."

"Cállate." Respondió bruscamente. John suspiró y se incorporó en sus codos, tratando de abrir sus ojos. Estaba escribiendo frenéticamente cuando se levantó de manera rápida, yendo a través de la habitación para recuperar su móvil.

"Sherlock…" John suspiró. "Sherlock, ¿qué haces?"

Sherlock esperó impaciente en el teléfono hasta que Mycroft finalmente lo respondió.

"Lo encontré." Dijo Sherlock rápidamente. "Lo encontré, Mycroft."

"¿Encontrar qué...?"

"Sé dónde va a estar. Sé como podemos arrinconarlo. Sé la serie de centros de información que tiene. Lo sé, Mycroft, podría ir allí ahora mismo si tuviera el transporte."

"Cálmate." Refunfuñó Mycroft. "Repítelo, por favor."

Sherlock suspiró impacientemente. "Puedo rastrearlo. Puedo atraparlo, Mycroft, puedo. Puedo ver el patrón. Te mandaré por mail una lista de locaciones y necesitas organizar a la gente para que vaya y los atrape, exactamente como digo."

"Sherlock, esto es riesgoso. Esto es más que frustrar uno de sus planes. Estás sugiriendo que trabajemos en la ofensiva."

"Lo tengo bajo control. Sé lo que piensa que haré. Sé como trabaja su mente, Mycroft, confía en mí."

Hubo una larga pausa en donde Mycroft lo pensó. "Por favor, detente a considerar todas las posibilidades, Sherlock. Luego mándame un mail en la mañana."

"Sí." Dijo rápidamente Sherlock. Colgó y voló de vuelta a la silla en el dormitorio.

"Sherlock…" Murmuró John recordando.

"Ahora no." Le hizo un gesto a John, distraído.

"Sherlock, cuando Moriarty me amenazó esa noche, dijo que tenía un hombre." Dijo John. Sherlock dudó y miró hacia John. "Dijo que él era un experto tirador, que tenía un tiro fantástico y solo hablaba sobre este tipo." Sherlock se giró hacia John, bebiendo de esta pieza de conocimiento. "Eso no parece muy de Moriarty, ¿no? Él no le daría cumplidos al tirador; él debería solo hacer referencia de que hay uno. Esto no parece muy como él, en retrospectiva."

Sherlock hizo una pausa por un largo tiempo; John podía ver su mente girando otra vez. Sherlock se giró a verificar su historia en el computador frente a él.

"No hay nada… nada acerca de un cómplice. Siempre parecía estar solo."

"Yo podría estar equivocado. Podría solo estar dándole cumplidos a un tirador que le gusta."

"No, él no _hace_ eso. Siente la necesidad de tener a alguien, y le gusta presumir de sus juguetes. Está unido con este hombre de alguna manera." Dijo Sherlock, moviendo sus papeles.

"¿Eso importa?"

"¡Sí, _claro_ que importa!" Gritó Sherlock. "¡Basa sus acciones fuera de su propia mente! Si fuera singular, solo, se comportaría de una manera determinada, ¡pero permitió que otra persona tomara lugar en su cabeza que podría influir en él! Es un factor que no anticipé y no me puedo creer que haya pasado por alto."

"Cálmate-"

"¡NO PUEDO CALMARME!"Gritó y John endureció su mandíbula. "¿No ves? Es una carrera hacia el final- un encuentro de ingenio hacia la muerte. Todavía no estamos fuera de ella. Aún estamos luchando. Los dos primeros pasos son siempre los más cruciales, establecen la puntuación para el juego completo. Él hizo el suyo llevándote; yo hice el mío trayéndote de vuelta. Y no voy a dejar que te lleve de nuevo."

La expresión de John se suavizó cuando el entendimiento cayó en él. Estaba trabajando para la muerte para asegurar la vida de John. Todavía estaba preocupado por él.  
>"Él no me va a llevar de nuevo-"<p>

"No, él no te va a llevar ahora." Sherlock rió amargamente. "Él te matará. Ha estado tratando arduamente para matarte. No sabes lo duro que ha tratado para matarte. Él no me matará a mí, sin embargo. Incluso si tiene la oportunidad. Supongo que no lo considera justo. Matarte me descarrilaría por completo y pienso que eso es lo que quiere. No quiere matarme- quiere ganar." John suspiró y Sherlock lo miró.

"Así que… este tirador supuestamente es… como yo en esta situación, ¿sí?"

"Sí." Dijo Sherlock. "No el cerebro, pero posiblemente una primera necesidad."

"Bueno, Moriarty nunca se enamoraría. La cosa más cercana que pienso que es capaz de tener es deseo sexual. Y supongo que él podría tener a este tío en una jaula en algún lado, pero... creo si el hombre no le hubiera devuelto el sentimiento, entonces Moriarty lo habría matado."

Sherlock estaba impresionado. "¿Has estado pensando en esto?"

"Mientras has estado recogiendo los aspectos tácticos de Moriarty, he estado tratando de tomarlo como una persona. Tú y él son increíblemente similares, ¿lo sabías?"

Sherlock lamió sus labios asintiendo. John continuó.

"Parece del tipo al que la gusta una audiencia, por lo que… quien quiera que sea este hombre… probablemente está enamorado de Moriarty, consciente de que él no puede ni siquiera sentir el amor, pero leal a él de todos modos."

Sherlock miró a John por fracciones de segundo antes de inclinarse y besarlo. "Eres increíble, eres brillante." Su voz retumbó alrededor de John. John sintió el rubor arrastrándose desde el cuello y deteniéndose en sus mejillas y orejas. "Eso es increíblemente útil." Respaldó Sherlock y volvió a su trabajo. John llevó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y sonrió entre sus brazos cruzados. Sherlock no lo notó y se zambulló de cabeza en su trabajo. Esta sería una noche muy larga. En la mañana, sería la hora del espectáculo.

* * *

><p>Se habían apoderado de seis cuarteles de los quince que Sherlock había descubierto. Habían probablemente muchos más, pero habían logrado el control de seis de ellos, tres los más grandes habían explotado antes de que pudiesen entrar e inspeccionar. Muchos de los documentos que estaban dentro estaban encriptados, la mayoría auto eliminados, pero algunos de ellos eran capaces de ser leído. Estaba destruyendo a Moriarty, ladrillo por ladrillo. Sería tedioso, y no sabría si podría hacer esto sin que Moriarty se sintiese presionado hasta que explotase y matase a John y Sherlock antes de encontrar un juego justo. Sherlock sabía que Moriarty aún poseía la habilidad de matarlo. Pero estaba haciéndose camino en el complejo sistema criminal que este poseía. Era difícil, pero lo estaba haciendo.<p>

Alrededor de una semana de que Sherlock organizara redadas en los centros de Moriarty, recibió una carta. Estaba dirigida a "El Gran Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock la abrió cautelosamente, mientras John miraba, con una mano en el hombro de Sherlock. Dentro había una corta carta escrita a mano.

_Mi querido Sherlock._

_Estás en la pulgada en donde no puedo arañar lo suficientemente fuerte. Eres un terco pequeño ratón que mis garras quieren atrapar. Sherlock, ciertamente has superado tus adicciones—y en gran manera. Pero te estás entrometiendo demasiado. Has aplaudido y yo también. Este juego es increíblemente divertido._

_Propongo que nos juntemos. Apropiadamente esta vez. Vamos a chismear como mujeres viejas con té. Puedes contarme sobre tu doctor y yo puedo contarte sobre las diecisiete gargantas que corté en su nombre. Vamos a terminar este juego. Tendremos un enfrentamiento al estilo del viejo oeste. Solo los dos. ¿Qué dices, Sherlock? Sabrás dónde ir. Las pistas están en la carta._

_Ta,_

_Jim Moriarty_

"¿Es una burla o una exigencia?" Preguntó John. Sherlock no pudo responder. Cerró sus ojos. Cerró la carta y la alejó de él.

"Voy al hospital. Tienen un buen laboratorio." Respondió.

"Bueno, ¿no puedo ir contigo?"

"No."

"Sherlock, me has mantenido en esta maldita habitación de hotel por semanas. ¡No he visto a nadie más que a Irene y a ti! ¿Sabes que ha estado fugándose? ¡Probablemente porque este lugar es tan terriblemente _aburrido_! ¡Ni siquiera he podido ser capaz de hablar con _ella_! Y siempre estás fuera en alguna—alguna escena de crimen en Scotland Yard o con Mycroft y estoy aburrido, Sherlock. Estoy atrapado aquí."

Sherlock no encontraba las palabras mientras buscaba en el rostro de John. John podía sentir la mirada de '¿Acaso eres un estúpido?' irradiando de las facciones de Sherlock.

"John, no entiendes el nivel de peligro en el que estás, ¿no es cierto? Si vas a algún lugar, serías asesinado tan pronto como el sol tocase tu piel. Moriarty amaría matarte, especialmente antes de nuestro encuentro."

"¿Entonces porqué no me mató antes? ¿Hace unos meses? Salía con Milo casi cada noche."

"Eso era antes de las redadas, John, atento." Dijo irritado. "No sufría cuando estabas vivo. Viéndote muerto en ese momento hubiese sido solo una entretención. No me veía como una amenaza como ahora. Ahora sería crucial dificultar mi proceso mental de alguna forma."

"¿Así que no soy una persona, entonces?" John rodó los ojos. Sherlock suspiró impaciente.

"No para él. Sabes a lo que me refiero." Dijo. "No seas tan sensible acerca de que Moriarty no te ve como una completa persona. Todo el mundo es estúpido para él. Solo hay dos personas—y esos serían Sebastian Moran y yo."

John se sobresaltó. "¿Sebastian Moran?"

"El tirador." Le restó importancia. "Técnicamente no existe, pero afortunadamente lo hace en los archivos privados de Mycroft. A él le gusta mantener una copia física de la lista de gente que piensa que podrían convertirse en una amenaza. Se lo describí y trató de localizarlo en el sistema pero había sido eliminado. La copia física de Sebastian Moran ayudó inmensamente. Fue un francotirador en el Ejército—Afganistán, de hecho— y era increíble. Ganó todo tipo de premios por valentía. Fue dado de baja deshonrosamente por mala conducta. Aparentemente estaba demasiado interesado en dispararle a civiles. Antes de volver a Inglaterra desapareció, y ahí en donde asumimos que conoció a Moriarty."

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Tiene como 30, o quizá más." Dijo Sherlock. "Solo hay cinco años de diferencia entre ellos. Calza en el tipo."

"Supongo que sí." Murmuró John. "¿Qué si estamos equivocados?"

"Tú podrías estar equivocado. Pero yo nunca lo estoy." Respondió Sherlock y John rodó los ojos.

"Sí, lo haces. ¿Pero qué si no existe un Sebastian Moran del cuál está enamorado? Quizá este Moran fue asesinado o algo."

"Entonces sus registros dirían fallecido. No podrían estar completamente desaparecidos." Dijo impacientemente. Se mantuvo de pie con el sobre en la mano. "Cuando vuelva a casa, estate listo para escuchar." Sherlock miró fijamente a los ojos de John, preocupado. "Mantente seguro. Especialmente ahora que sabe ye recibí esta carta, quédate aquí. No respondas el teléfono. No llames a nadie. No—por favor, John."

"Estaré bien."

"Júralo."

"Sherlock, no voy a caer en sus trampas."

"Júramelo, John." Sherlock se acercó a él, sus ojos estaban llameantes y serios. John suspiró y levantó una mano.

"Te juro, Sherlock Holmes, que no dejaré esta habitación del hotel, responder el teléfono o mirar por la ventana."

Sherlock sonrió feliz, lo besó rápidamente en la frente y se fue.

* * *

><p>"Lo siento, llego atrasada," Murmuró Molly, entrando por las puertas del hospital, saludando tímidamente. "Te llevaré al laboratorio que está bajando las escaleras."<p>

"Gracias Molly." Rastros de labial detrás de su oreja. Sherlock sonrió.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Necesito saber de qué está hecho este papel." Contestó, entrando al laboratorio. Estaba lleno de equipamiento que nunca nadie había usado pero que Sherlock podría encontrar muy útil.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" Preguntó Molly delicadamente.

Sherlock se sentó el taburete, sacando utensilios y químicos y deslizando el papel bajo el microscopio. Mientras ajustaba los lentes, respondió.

"No… puedes irte." Sonrió. "Dale mis saludos a Irene, ¿lo harás?"

Molly se ruborizó profundamente, mordiendo su labio antes de darse vuelta rápidamente y dejar el laboratorio.

El papel tenía rastros de polen que solo era encontrado en el norte de Inglaterra. La tinta del lápiz era especial, pero la compañía no había estado en funcionamiento por trece años. Tenían una fábrica abandonada en el norte de Inglaterra que había sido comprada por un benefactor anónimo adinerado. Moriarty. Era demasiado fácil. Estaba haciéndolo demasiado fácil.

Sabía lo que significaba, de cualquier forma. Esta era la carrera final. Estos eran los últimos movimientos. Ambos, Sherlock y Moriarty, estaban quedándose sin piezas. Esto era un juego de vida o muerte donde equivocarse no era una opción.


	45. Capítulo 45

La tierra estaba estéril por el sobre uso. Las bodegas eran antiguas y estaban en completo mal estado- pintura descascarándose, ventanas rotas, el logo de la compañía de tinta estaba gastado y pálido en uno de los costados del más alto edificio. Jim se puso de pie en el edificio al lado de este. Lo saludó entusiasta con la mano desde la cima. Sherlock lo miró.

Entró al edificio, la esencia de moho le llegaba desde todos los lados. Había una destruida escalera en espiral que llevaba al techo.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿No?" sonrió afectadamente. Sherlock no respondió. "Bueno. Primero lo primero, ¿sí? ¡Bravo! Bravo, Sherlock- de verdad. ¿Haciendo que tu hermano escurriera a tu juguete de vuelta al país? Eso tomó demasiado esfuerzo, cierto. Es casi como hacer trampa."

La furia de Sherlock se reveló.

"No. Hacer trampa es hacer un movimiento antes de que siquiera se _mencionara_ el juego." Su voz era peligrosa. "Eso es hacer trampa. Usar todos mis recursos para recuperar un activo no es trampa- es ganar." Sherlock levantó la barbilla y miró hacia abajo hacia Jim. Jim lo consideró por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Sabes cómo es este mundo?" Jim arrugó el rostro como si se acercarse una horrible esencia. "El mundo es una biblioteca llena hasta rebosar de libros para niños. Todas. Toda esa gente simple, o son 'See Spot Run' o 'Jack y Jill' o más como 'Nine to five around the hive, Busy Bee just stay alive'." Meneó la cabeza y suspiró, lamiendo sus dientes. Volvió a mirar a Sherlock con intensos y grandes ojos que buscaban deshacerlo, pieza por pieza. Sherlock no podía decir si sentirse alagado o amenazado. "Pero tú, Sherlock." Susurró. "En tu presumido- mitad 'Guerra y Paz' mitad 'Manifiesto Comunista'." Rió. "No puedo explicarte cuán refrescante eres. Complejo, interesante. Eres yo." Miró hacia arriba y rió. "¿Cómo puedes _soportarlo_? ¿Cómo no puedes sentir lo mismo? ¿Cómo diablos puedes tomarle importancia al 'Dick y Jane' que es ese doctor que arrastras contigo?"

"John es más que una persona ordinaria. Él no es otro libro de niños-"

Jim rodó los ojos. "Un libro con relieve entonces." Le sonrió a Sherlock. "El punto es, me intriga, Sherlock, de verdad. Me fascinas. Pero te has convertido en una molestia. Demasiado. No puedo comenzar a describir lo mucho que me duele deshacerme del único ser humano interesante en el mundo, pero necesita hacerse. Eres el insecto bajo mi bota, Sherlock Holmes."

"¿Estás diciendo que me vas a matar?" Preguntó Sherlock.

"_Voy_ a matarte." Sonrió. "Estoy tratando de razonar contigo, querido. Esta pequeña noción que tienes de pensar que puedes matarme es cómica. He trascendido. Soy una idea, ahora. Lo que significa… que puedes matarme si quieres, pero las organizaciones continuarán. No importa si muero o no porque el juego siempre continuará. No terminará hasta que _tú_ mueras."

Sherlock avanzó amenazadoramente y bajó el tono.

"Seguro, si corto la cabeza, las piernas seguirán retorciéndose, pero su muerte es inevitable."

Jim encubrió su atisbo de duda, elevando las cejas.

"¿Es eso una metáfora, Sherlock?" Se burló. "No sabía que eras un poeta. ¿Hiciste que tu doctor lo escribiera para ti?" Un atisbo de rabia traicionó el apacible rostro de Sherlock. "¿Dónde está ahora? Amaría tener una conversación."

"Él no escribió eso, y él no está aquí." Dijo Sherlock. "Esto es entre tú y yo ahora."

"Finalmente podemos tener nuestro tiempo privado, ¿no?" Murmuró.

"Lo sabía." Dijo Sherlock. Jim se detuvo abruptamente.

"¿Saber qué?"

"Aburrido."

"¿Qué?"

"Tú." Sherlock apretó sus manos tras su espalda. "Fue tan fácil, al final. Atraparte fue casi tan fácil. No lo hubiese creído si es que John no me hubiese dado la idea. Había un patrón reconocible en cada uno de tus casos. Muy, _muy_ sutil. Era algo que solo yo pude haber sido capaz de reconocer. Me hizo comenzar a preguntarme si lo estabas haciendo a propósito. El patrón de manejo de dinero para cada bodega—era algo que solo yo pude ser capaz de captar con mi tan astuta capacidad mental. Estabas llamándome a _mí_. El mentalmente alerta Sherlock Holmes. ¿Pero por qué razón? ¿Por qué tener un patrón?" Sherlock se inclinó más ceca de Jim. "Eres solo un esclavo de su deseo sexual inconciente, ¿no Sr. Moriarty?"

Jim giró airadamente, con el rostro ardiendo de rabia justo por debajo de la piel. "No se suponía que captaras lo del dinero."

"Pero es algo que _tú_ hubieses captado." Dijo Sherlock. "Si mirabas lo suficientemente bien. Estabas llamándome. El amor le pisa los talones a la obsesión, ¿no? Cruzaste esa línea y firmaste tu sentencia de muerte." Dijo Sherlock. "Y ahora estoy separándote. Pieza. Por Pieza."

"¡Puedo destruirte!" Gritó Jim. "Puedo volverte pedazos con un solo asesinato. Podría hacerte arrodillarte en frente mío mientras torturo a tu querido idiota y te desgarrarías antes de poder tener la oportunidad de llegar a ti."

"Es bueno que _tú_ no tienes uno de esos. ¿No?" Dijo Sherlock, mirando fijamente a Jim. El rostro de Sherlock se retorció en una sonrisa. Los ojos de Jim se llenaron de miedo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y presionaba un botón. Nada pasó. Jim se puso demente mientras se lanzaba hacia Sherlock.

"_¿Qué le hiciste?"_ Gritó desperado.

"¿Asustado por tu libro con relieve?" Sherlock sonrió. Moriarty estaba a segundos de empujarlo edificio abajo. Su rostro demostraba claramente que quería hacerlo. Su voz se volvió profunda y amenazadora.

"Juro por Dios, que si le hiciste daño—"

"¿Qué harás?" John subió las escaleras, con la pistola levantada. Los ojos de Moriarty se fijaron en él y se alejó de Sherlock mientras trataba de controlar su ira. John avanzó lentamente hacia Moriarty, con su mano firmemente en la pistola. Moriarty cerró los ojos forzándose a calmarse. Luego de un rato, una sonrisa se mostró en su cabeza.

"Hola, doctor." Miró hacia John. "¿Disfrutaste mis pagadas vacaciones?"

"Odie cada minuto de ellas. Lo sabes, ¿no? Pero el problema de enviarme lejos, Jim, es que me convertí en un entrenado asesino. Y has encendido un fuego en mi estómago que no puede ser apagado por nada más que tu sangre."

Jim comenzó a aplaudir en burla.

"Ese es un hermoso sentimiento, Johnny, pero la idea de que un pequeño hombre como tú pudiese siquiera derrotarme es tan cómico." Rió por lo bajo. "Solo Sherlock sería capaz de hacer eso. Quizá." Ignoró completamente a John y volvió a mirar a Sherlock. "Tienes refuerzos, ¿no?"

"Si, ciertamente tengo."

"Pensé que esto se suponía que fuese de los dos." Murmuró Moriarty.

"Lo era. Tú no cumpliste. Yo no lo cumplí de gran manera." Se encogió de hombros. "Doblando las reglas. Jaque." Los ojos de Jim estaban hambrientos mientras se acercaba a Sherlock. Su respiración estaba encima de su rostro.

"Estás empezando a verte como yo." Respiró, moviendo los ojos. "¿Qué tan mal deseas mi sangre?"

"Sherlock, no—"

"Quiero usar tu cráneo de pisapapeles." Siseó, mostrando los dientes. El estómago de John se retorció. Sherlock había mostrado una naturaleza mucho más violenta este último tiempo, su deseo de destruir a Moriarty lo asustaba. "Quiero ahorcarte con tus propios intestinos. Quiero esparcir tu sangre por las calles de Londres. Te quiero _muerto_."

La voz de Sherlock estaba peligrosamente baja. John estaba temblando; su pistola aún apuntando hacia Jim, pero sus ojos fijos en Sherlock. Rezó para que Sherlock mantuviese la cordura, rezó para que pudiese mantener sus instintos de agarrar el cuello de Moriarty.

Los ojos de Jim lo miraron con deseo antes de que se retractara. Cerró sus ojos de manera defraudada.

"No." Meneó la cabeza. "Realmente no. Solo estás enojado de que pateé tu cachorro. Tus sentimientos homicidas no son reales." Suspiró y miró hacia John. "Apuesto que estás feliz, ¿no? El buenito de Sherlock es aún buenito." Su voz sonaba realmente decepcionada. "Quiero decir, realmente él me quiere matar, y amo eso de él en este momento, pero aún no puede querer matar… creativamente. Y ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?" Se encogió de hombros. "Ah, bueno. Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado en absoluto, ¿no?"

John rió amargamente. "Esa expresión no se aplica a todos."

Jim dobló la cabeza sobre el hombro.

"Ustedes dos están aún están atados con todo lo de me-llevé-a-John-al-ejército, ¿no?" Le sonrió a John. "Déjame compensarte, doctor."

Moriarty comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. Sherlock se puso tenso y John sujetó más firmemente su pistola, la que aún estaba siendo apuntada a frente de Moriarty. Sherlock se movió hacia John, alejándose a Moriarty. Jim dejó la chaqueta en el suelo. Se inclinó hacia Sherlock.

"Eres realmente hermoso, Sherlock. Este ha sido un lindo juego. Amenaza terriblemente a Sebastian. No debería haber sido capturado. Extráñame en mi ausencia. Morirás por mis manos, Sherlock."

"¿Qué estás haciendo con la chaqueta?" Demandó John.

"Es un regalo, John. Para ti."

"¿La chaqueta?"

"Las pesadillas."

Sherlock corrió hacia John justo a tiempo. La chaqueta explotó con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que Sherlock chocara contra él y cayeran al piso con lenguas de fuego sobre ellos. Tres cuerpos cayeron como muñecos de trapo en la polvorienta bodega, chocando entre ellos y los trozos del tejado. John se dobló para que Sherlock cayera sobre él. Eso le quitó el aire, pero Sherlock estaba a salvo. No podía esquivar los escombros, pero acercó a Sherlock hacia él para proteger su cabeza del concreto que caía. Todo cayó a sus alrededores, Sherlock se movía para quitarse los objetos que caían mientras John lentamente recuperaba la visión.

Justo antes de recobrar el aliento, otra bomba explotó bajo ellos, llevándolos al último piso, lanzándolos contra el sucio piso del edificio. John cayó sobre su hombro derecho con un estrepitoso sonido; Sherlock cayó dolorosamente lejos de él. Gritó cuando vio un gran trozo de concreto intentar caer sobre Sherlock. John se precipitó sobre él para protegerlo y el bloque lo golpeó en la espalda con un desagradable sonido. John se retorció mientras el dolor se esparcía en su cuerpo. Sherlock entró en pánico. Todo lo que podía pensar era 'sácalo de aquí… necesita estar a salvo.' Trató de ponerlo de pie para que saliera, pero John negó con la cabeza violentamente, incapaz de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo estaba congelado por el dolor y lo forzó a volver al piso. No era seguro. Eso no era seguro, Sherlock. La cabeza de John aún estaba confusa y nublada. Todo lo que sabía era que el cielo estaba cayendo y necesitaba proteger a Sherlock.

Necesitaban salir. Más bombas, cada vez más cerca, forzaban a Sherlock y a John a golpear la pared detrás de ellos. El edificio. El edificio iba a desplomarse, ¿no es así? Sherlock ya no trataba de hacer que John se pusiera de pie, pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de forzarlo a que dejara de protegerlo. Ya estaba bastante adolorido con todo.

Otra bomba. Incendiaria. Atrapó ligeramente la parte de atrás de la camisa de John y este cubrió las manos de Sherlock con las suyas. Las manos de John estaban quemadas. Sherlock quería usar desesperadamente su cuerpo como escudo por sobre el de John, pero John no se movería. No podía aguantar escuchar el sonido de los gritos de John ni el olor de su cabello quemándose. Repentinamente se quedó quieto y los gritos cesaron. El corazón de Sherlock estaba golpeado. Rápidamente movió su cuerpo para cubrir el del otro y en ese momento—la bomba final explotó— fuerte, inmensa y ondeando fuego—y Sherlock sintió como su chaqueta se encorvaba por las llamas y su cabello se encendía. Podía sentir la carne de su espalda derretirse bajo el calor de la bomba mientras apretaba el cuerpo de John de forma protectora mientras ambos eran violentamente presionados contra la pared. Trató de no pensar en el dolor. Vomitó. Trató de no pensar sobre el insostenible dolor. En vez de eso pensó en lo que había hecho por John. Si hubiese recibido algo de aquella explosión, a pesar de que estaban en el borde de la misma, ciertamente hubiese muerto. Podía sentir la piel quemada de John contra su camisa. Fueron empujados nuevamente contra la pared por la fuerza del estallido. Trozos de concreto chocaron contra la cabeza de Sherlock, pero el edificio no se derrumbó. Estaba tan agradecido por ello. Si el edificio hubiese caído, sabía que no había forma de haber sido capaz de arrastrar a John fuera. Las bombas se detuvieron. Un extraño silencio cayó sobre él. Todo lo que se podía oír era el crack de algunas llamaradas y el débil pulso del corazón de John.

Sherlock luchó por mantenerse conciente, por John. Lestrade iba a llegar. Iba a llegar luego; tenía que llegar pronto. Lestrade o Mycroft, ciertamente tendrían que llegar. Peleó desesperadamente con la oscuridad, tratando de mantenerse despierto hasta que viese a Mycroft o Lestrade.

Oyó a alguien gritar. Gritó de vuelta algo incoherente. No sabía quién era—Mycroft o Lestrade o incluso alguien cualquiera quien había visto las explosiones. Necesitaba salir de ahí y poner a John a salvo. Quería vomitar otra vez pero no pudo.

Hubo un poco de conmoción alrededor de ambos mientras Sherlock agarraba el cuerpo inerte de John. Un hombre trató de separarlo de él. Sherlock lo pateó y le gritó, causándole mucho dolor, pero el rostro de Mycroft se hizo presente en su campo de visión y supo que todo estaba bien. Cayó de espaldas y dejó que la oscuridad lo tragara.


	46. Capítulo 46

Resplandores de bombas, el calor derrite carne tan solo detrás de sus ojos—Sherlock. Debo mantener a Sherlock a salvo. Enfermizo, destruyéndose, quebrándose—a salvo. Mantenerlo a salvo. No puedo hacerlo. Sherlock quemándose, llorando, implorando, _muriendo_—

John lentamente se forzó a despertar. Nada podía ser tan aterrador en la vida real. Sherlock se acercó con ojos preocupados y quemaduras en su rostro. Tan pronto como los ojos de John se abrieron apresuradamente, su rostro se rompió con una gran sonrisa. Era pegajosa, y John se encontró sonriendo con él, la pesadilla desvaneciéndose en su mente.

"Estás bien…" susurró. "Estás bien."

"Diciéndolo de alguna forma, creo que sí…" John trató de alejar el sueño y el terror que lo acompañaban. "Eso no salió como se había planeado."

"Realmente no sabía qué esperar. No había realmente un plan."

"¿Qué?" John frunció el ceño.

"Yo… yo no tenía idea que habrían bombas, pero estaba seguro que haría algún tipo de acto de desaparición."

"¿Así que fuiste sin un plan?"

"El plan era escapar vivo. Y puedo decir que fue un éxito."

"A penas."

"No realmente." Sherlock abrió dificultosamente sus brazos. "Míranos. Estamos quemados, amoratados, cortados y destruidos, pero no estamos muriendo ni muertos. Es mejor de lo hubiese podido predecir. Además tenemos a Sebastian Moran en custodia."

"Debe haber algo. Ha dejado mucho." John sacudió la cabeza. Los labios de Sherlock se apretaron en una línea.

"Reportes de mal función de variados servidores en la cuidad. Edificios en llamas por el país" Dijo Sherlock, volviendo a su propia cama y sentándose sobre ella, mirando a John. "Se ha ido completamente."

"¿Qué sobre las explosiones?" John trató de sentarse mejor, pero encontró que sus manos estaban envueltas y tirantes.

"No hay posibilidad de que haya sobrevivido a eso."

Sherlock miró sus manos, refunfuñando.

"Encontraron un cuerpo."

El corazón de John dio un salto. Nunca había sabido que se podía sentir tan feliz por la muerte de alguien más.

"Entonces él está muerto, ¿no es así? Es Moriarty."

"Luce como él, pero el rostro está achicharrado." Gruñó Sherlock.

"Así que está muerto." Dijo forzadamente. "¡Has ganado, Sherlock! ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso primero?"

"Porque _no_ está muerto. Es solo que él es bueno, muy bueno jugando a hacerse el muerto."

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Necesitará comenzar de nuevo. Desde el principio. Necesitará encontrar una forma entre todo esto en lo que se ha metido. Ahora sabe de lo que realmente soy capaz, no volverá a subestimarme otra vez."

John cerró sus ojos. "Objeto inmóvil que se encuentra con fuerza imparable." Murmuró. "Así que, ¿por qué exactamente estás quemado? Recuerdo haber sido una fantástica barrera anti fuego."

Sherlock refunfuñó. "Si no me hubiese puesto encima de ti, habrías muerto. Habías perdido el conocimiento y quemado. No había forma de que dejara que te hicieras daño de nuevo." John suavizó sus facciones.

"Gracias." Murmuró. Sherlock era horrible para mostrar compasión y esto era lo suficientemente cercano a ello para merecer un dulce sonrojo de sus mejillas. "Pero eres incontrolable a veces." John rompió el momento cursi. Sacudió sus manos vendadas hacia Sherlock.

"Sabes, _eso_ es tú culpa." Tocó sus manos. "Qué estabas pensando cuando estabas exponiendo tus manos al fuego, nunca lo sabré."

"¿Por qué querías proteger mis manos?"

"Cuando estaba en el Ejército, todo lo que podía pensar era sobre la melodía en la caja de música que me diste. Todo lo que podía imaginar era a ti tocándola en tu violín. Cuando _tus_ manos se queman, Sherlock, es como estar quemando tu lengua. Necesitas hablar a través de tu violín y no iba a permitir que unas estúpidas quemaduras te detuviesen."

Sherlock quedó mirando fijamente a John, sus labios se abrieron lentamente.

"¿Y pensaste todo eso en un segundo?"

"Realmente, fue más que nada '¡Violín!' pero sí. Generalmente." Replicó John. La sonrisa de Sherlock era casi como un beso, era tan dulce.

"Quizá no eres tan idiota como pensé que eras." John rodó los ojos dramáticamente. La expresión facial de Sherlock y sus palabras eran tan diferentes.

" 'Ocho años luego de conocerlo, Sherlock Holmes se da cuenta de que John Watson no es un completo imbécil. Más a las 11.'" Sherlock meneó su cabeza en molestia. Estuvo tranquilo por un largo rato.

"Gracias, John."

John le restó importancia, a pesar de que secretamente estaba inmensamente complacido. Valía la pena las manos quemadas y las costillas maltratadas para ver esa mirada en los ojos de Sherlock.

"Ah, Sr. Watson." El doctor entró. "Soy el Dr. Stevenson. Apuesto que ha visto demasiados hospitales en su tiempo, ¿no es así?"

John suspiró y asintió. El Dr. Stevenson acercó la tablilla de John a su rostro y leyó.

"Tuvo una contusión, algunos moretones en el cráneo, tres costillas rotas, una rodilla doblada, un hombro dislocado y varias quemaduras en su espalda, brazos, manos— la peor fue su pierna. Fue quemada en Afganistán también, ¿no?"

"Sí, señor."

"Bueno, la piel aún estaba dura y se quemó fácilmente. Las quemaduras no fueron tan severas como las que ocurrieron en su viaje, por lo que logramos salvar mucha más piel. Necesitará ir a terapia física para trabajar ese músculo otra vez."

John gruñó. A pesar de la beneficiosa que era la terapia física, odiaba cada momento de ella.

"Para ser honesto, somos afortunados de que no cayera en un coma. Su contusión era bastante severa y se desmayó. Somos afortunados de haberlo encontrado cuando lo hicimos."

"¿Qué sobre Sherlock? Está en una cama de hospital, ¿cómo fue herido?"

"Obtuvo quemaduras en el cuello, rostro y espalda y tiene la muñeca fracturada. Contusión menor. No necesita ir a terapia física. Debería estar completamente sanado en unas pocas semanas."

"¿Qué tan pronto podemos irnos?" Preguntó Sherlock.

"Tú eres libre de irte, Sherlock, pero John se va en una semana."

"Entonces en ese momento me iré. Mycroft pagará por mi estadía." Dijo firmemente. El Dr. Stevenson apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

"Si eso es lo que quieres."

"Lo es."

"Entonces eres bienvenido a quedarte, Sherlock." Dijo concisamente. Le dio unas palmadas la cama a los pies de John y se fue.

"Necesitamos irnos pronto."

"¿Por qué? ¿No podemos solo detenernos y solo pasar el rato, por un momento?" Dijo John, cerrando sus ojos y estirándose. Podía sentir los vendajes de algodón en su espalda chocar contra las duras sábanas. Odiaba el fuego. Odiaba las quemaduras. Eran la peor forma de herirse.

"Necesitamos visitar a Sebastian Moran. Quiero interrogarlo antes de que escape."

"¿Cómo sabes que va a escapar? No hay evidencia que alguien más trabaje con Moriarty y este mismo no arriesgaría su propia piel por alguien como Sebastian.

Sherlock sonrió irónicamente. "Él tiene otro cómplice. Estoy seguro. La información que hemos extraído de las bodegas que fueron atacadas no valía la pena. Eran acciones pasadas; ninguno de ellos eran planes futuros. No había nada que pudiésemos detener. Estaba casi seguro que al menos una de las bodegas mantenía información valiosa, pero _ninguna_ tenía.

"Sherlock, ¿qué dices?"

"Estoy diciendo que alguien le avisó. Alguien que conoce nuestros planes y le dio una ayuda. Cambió la información real con trivialidades inútiles para hacerme pensar que estaba a la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que no podría retenerme más, él estaba seguro de que encontraría luego al traidor, por lo que Moriarty desapareció.

"Sherlock." John dijo seriamente con los ojos cerrados. "Sherlock, todas esas veces que tú estabas fuera, haciendo tu trabajo de campo, yo estaba hablando con Milo. Me quejaba de todas las cosas que tenías que hacer y le dejaba entrar a la habitación algunas veces para ver una película o tomar una cerveza. Nunca salí con él, pero él vino un par de veces. Yo… le conté mucho.

Sherlock miró a John reprendiéndolo con los ojos antes de sacudir su cabeza.

"Entiendo. Pero… ¿por qué lo invitarías? ¿Por qué arriesgarías tu seguridad de esa forma?"

"No sabía- ¡cómo podría haberlo sabido! Sentía como que se la debía. No me conociste en el ejército, Sherlock, era un cascarón de persona. Estaba cerrado y Milo solo… él siempre… parecía estar preocupado por mí…" John cerró sus ojos. "Siempre pensé que era raro que me siguiese a todos lados. Siempre era elegido como mi pareja en todos los lugares a lo que iba…" John se quedó callado.

"Bueno, es natural sentir una conexión con Milo, no te culpo, John." Dijo Sherlock. "A pesar de que esto es completamente tu culpa.

John estaba insultado. "Hey- no es como que fui hacia Moriarty diciendo 'hola Jim, ¡Sherlock y yo estamos conspirando en contra tuya! Tengo un serio y racional miedo a las explosiones, así que si puedes usar cuantas sean posibles cuando te encuentres con Sherlock, eso estaría genial."

"Actuaste contra mis órdenes, me desafiaste."

"No eres mi sargento de disciplina."

"Lo soy cuando intento mantenerte vivo." Gruñó Sherlock.

"¿Qué quieres que diga, Sherlock?" John levantó la voz. "Lo siento, ¿está bien? ¡Lo siento! ¡Siento haber pensado que podía tener un amigo para ir por una cerveza, siento haber decidido hablar con otra persona que no fueras tú, siento haberle confiado a alguien algunos detalles menores de mi vida!" John nunca le había gritado a Sherlock de esa manera. "¡Realmente siento haberle contado tanto a Milo, pero no, ni por un segundo me culpes por todo lo que está ocurriendo! Ya tengo demasiado con lo que lidiar."

Sherlock jugó con sus dedos y rasguñó su piel tranquilamente. No dijo nada mientras John hervía con su furia.

"No era mi intención acusarte." Murmuró finalmente.

"Sí, lo hiciste."

"¿Me vas a dejar?"

John se asustó. "¿Qué? ¡No! No… Sherlock…" suspiró. "Solo necesitas pensar en lo que dices. A veces lo que dices puede herir mucho, ¿está bien?" Sherlock asintió una vez. Tocó todos sus dedos con su pulgar antes de comenzar a jugar con sus uñas.

"La última vez que gritaste así fue por teléfono."

"No-"

"Fue solo… estaba teniendo un vívido recuerdo." Dijo Sherlock.

"Por favor no intentes y me hagas sentir culpable, ya me disculpé por eso. No me voy a ningún lado. Lo prometo."

"Está bien."

John lo miró. "Así que." Cambió el tema. "Tú y Moriarty."

"Una fuerza imparable y un objeto inmóvil, como tu cliché demuestra tan acertadamente-"

"Cuando una fuerza imparable se encuentra con un objeto inmóvil es seguro que haya una explosión. Esta explosión va a tocar a todos en tu vida." Las palabras de John eran bravas. Sherlock lo miró. "No sé si pueda manejar otra quemadura."

"No tendrás que." Replicó. "Ganaré. Siempre gano y volveré a ganar. Lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Una semana después John era capaz de caminar de alguna forma. Siempre podía apoyarse en su bastón, su cojera era severa. Sus manos no estaban tan quemadas como había esperado, a pesar de que un le dolía flexionarlas. Las palmas estaban bien, pero el dorso de sus manos estaban aún con cicatrices. La rodilla que se había doblado estaba en la misma pierna que contenía esas horribles quemaduras. Era capaz de caminar, pero siempre necesitando su bastón. Sherlock le aseguró que le quitaría esa cojera luego de unas pocas corridas en la ciudad tras criminales. Inmediatamente desde el hospital, Mycroft los llevó a la prisión en donde Moran era retenido. Sherlock estaba demasiado entusiasmado mientras a John no podía importarle este tirador que había tirado con sus rangos con Moriarty.<p>

Para él no había nada interesante sobre el tipo. Aunque sí quería conocer a contraparte.

La prisión estaba limpia, aunque oscura y era ordenada, aunque siniestra. Cojeando por los pasillos, John podía sentir cada ojo en Sherlock, Mycroft y él. Mycroft los llevó a una habitación trasera para interrogación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Ahí estaba sentado Sebastian Moran, inclinado hacia adelante en su silla, viéndose desordenado pero orgulloso.

"Ahí estás, doctor. He tenido un ojo sobre ti." Sonrió. "Es decepcionante, te lo aseguro."

"Sabes que está muerto, ¿no?" Dijo Sherlock. "Tu amo."

"Él no era mi amo, era mi amigo." Espetó Sebastian. "Y él no está muerto. No puede."

"Un cuerpo fue encontrado." Replicó John. "Se chequeó el ADN. Se chequearon las huellas digitales. Es él, Moran, y no tienes a nadie más para vivir."

"Oh, cállate idiota." Espetó Sebastian. "Todo lo que puedo escuchar es un vago gruñido saliendo de tu boca mal educada."

"Escuchaste lo que dije." Dijo John simplemente. "No importa lo que pienses de mi porque mi amigo está vivo y el tuyo muerto. Podemos ver quien es verdadero ganador en esta situación, ¿no?"

"Controla a tu mascota." Le dijo a Sherlock. "Parece como que quisiera morder o algo."

"Tú no eras más que una mascota también." Dijo Sherlock. "Él solo creía en dos personas. En mí y en él mismo."

La mandíbula de Sebastian se apretó. Sherlock lo notó y sonrió. "Oh… ¿así que ya lo sabías? Sabías que sin importar cuanto te dedicaras a él, él siempre te vería como un ser insignificante. Muy poca cosa. "

Sebastian no respondió. Sherlock continuó. "¿Sabes que dijo justo antes de morir? Dijo, 'trata terriblemente a Sebastian. No debería haber sido capturado.' ¿No suena eso como un amo entrenando a su mascota?" Su voz estaba falsamente entusiasmada.

"Le di todo. Mi identidad. Mi cuerpo. Mi vida." Miró fríamente a Sherlock. "¿Qué te hace más importante que yo? ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué tú consigues monumentos y yo soy dejado para pudrirme en prisión?"

"Porque yo soy inteligente y tú no. Porque eres ordinario y yo extraordinario. Tu error es pensar que él podía preocuparse por alguien como tú en primer lugar." Dijo Sherlock. "No se suponía que yo debía saber sobre ti. Ahora que lo hago, él piensa que yo pensaré que seré capaz de usarte como una carta de negociación. Él odia tener una debilidad. Él odia a las cosas como tú." Sherlock lo rodeó. "Así que él no picará el anzuelo. Él animará tu tortura, así parecerá que realmente no le importa tu bienestar. Quizá lo haga. Probablemente no."

"¡Cierra tu jodida boca!" Sebastian se puso de pie, sus muñecas aún esposadas a la mesa. "¡No sabes _mierda_ sobre él! ¡Lo conociste dos veces y una de ellas fuiste noqueado con drogas! ¡Yo lo conozco! Yo lo conozco y él sí da alguna mierda por mí, ¿está bien? ¡A él le importo!"

Sherlock sonrió y eso enloqueció Sebastian hasta casi el punto de perder la razón. "Si realmente le hubieses importado, si no tuvieras ninguna duda en tu mente de que él se preocupaba por ti, entonces no tendrías que estar de pie tratando de defenderte contra mis acusaciones. Tan solo podrías aceptar que estoy equivocado." Sebastian estaba respirando por su nariz, su pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente. "Él te tenía cerca por el sexo. En lo profundo, sabías eso. ¿No?"

Sebastian gritó y se abalanzó sobre Sherlock, sus muñecas amoratándose. La mesa titiló un poco contra los tornillos de metal que la mantenían en el piso.

"¡Voy a cortar tu cuello y mirar cómo te desangras lentamente, tú, estúpida mierda ignorante! ¡Voy a poner una pera en la estúpida boca de tu perro y abrirla hasta que su mandíbula se rompa por la mitad! ¡No sabes! ¡No sabes sobre nada!

"Eso es suficiente." Dijo suavemente Mycroft. Sherlock y John no lo oyeron entrar a la habitación. Sherlock se giró hacia él.

"Sí, creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente tiempo con el Sr. Moran." Sherlock salió de la habitación.

Sebastian se quedó callado al ver a Mycroft. John lo miró otra vez y pudo captar la vista de su rostro. Estaba agitado. La rabia se había extinguido a casi la nada misma y se veía exhausto. Trataba desesperadamente de forzar una expresión dura en su rostro, pero no se quedaría. John sacudió su cabeza. Nunca podría entender cómo Sebastian encontraba atractivo a Moriarty, pero podía entender ese sentimiento de un genio atrapado en sí mismo, desesperado de probarse—y consiguiendo terminar muerto.

A veces John odiaba ser tan jodidamente empático.

"Así que, encontré un lugar." Dijo Sherlock, tomando sus manos en su espalda, caminando por el pasillo. Redujo el paso sol un poco para que John pudiese seguirlo con su cojera.

"¿Perdón?" Dijo John volviendo de sus pensamientos.

"Un piso. Para nosotros. Encontré uno. O algo así, me ofrecieron un gran trato por uno." Era tan de Sherlock que cambiase el tema tan rápidamente. A veces John se sentía como en un vehículo que avanzaba y retrocedía cuando se trataba de la mente de Sherlock.

"¿Te ofrecieron un trato? ¿Por qué?"

"Hace unos años cuando estaba usando droga, ayudé a esta mujer. Caso de violencia doméstica, terrible. Difícilmente lo recuerdo, pero ella lo hace. Quería saber si me gustaría ir a ver un apartamento sobre el de ella. Ella sería la propietaria. Sra. Hudson es su nombre."

"Oh. Bueno, es lindo saber que tus puzzles tienen méritos." Dijo John.

"Ciertamente los tienen en ocasiones." Ambos caminaron hacia la calle y John hizo parar un taxi. Se agachó para entrar al vehículo. Sherlock se deslizó a su lado.

"He visto fotografías del lugar y pienso que luce suficientemente bien. Hay una perfecta cantidad de espacio, aunque no un lugar bueno para mantener el set de química." Reflexionó. En todo su tiempo juntos, nunca habían tenido realmente un lugar que se sintiera como hogar. Siempre estuvieron entre la casa de su madre y el apartamento de Mycroft. Nunca estuvieron realmente en casa. John esperaba que este Nuevo apartamento pudiese ser ese hogar que estaba buscando para ambos.

"¿Hacia dónde?" Preguntó el taxista.

Sherlock sonrió y respondió,

"221B calle Baker."


	47. Capítulo 47

Las sirenas de advertencia sonaron mientras Sebastian salía a través de las tierras. Jadeaba mientras sus largas piernas corrían a través del páramo. Las cosas estaban yendo espléndidas hasta el momento. Las puertas de su celda habían sido abiertas, un guardia lo escoltó a una puerta abierta antes de darse vuelta e irse. Su rostro estaba completamente oscurecido. Sebastian tomó esto como una oportunidad. No tenía idea de qué debería hacer, no tenía un plan. Había estado atrapado en esa maldita prisión por un mes y las cosas se estaban volviendo peores. Nunca le dijo una palabra a Mycroft. Mantenía su absoluto silencio a pesar de los golpes en el rostro y la incómoda cercanía.

Ahora estaba corriendo en la noche, un automóvil andando con la puerta de pasajeros abierta. Sebastian corrió dentro de ella, cerrándola. El conductor aumentó la velocidad y condujo, mientras las sirenas se volvían cada vez más lejanas.

"Eres afortunado. Acabo de usar a mi último contacto para que te sacara."

"Gracias por eso." Murmuró Sebastian, quitándose la ropa para ponerse una camiseta y unos jeans. "¿Sherlock no se dará cuenta de este pequeño doble?"

"Van a enterarse luego de todas formas, puedo sentir la sospecha elevarse. Me di cuenta que era tiempo de irme de allí de todas formas."

"Bueno… gracias por usar tu talento para mí." Pasó una mano por su barba rubio-sucio.

"Diría 'No hay problema' pero fue una especie de problema."

"¿Tienes seguridad de que sospecharon de ti? Quiero decir, Jim tuvo varios problemas para meter a ese chico Wallace." Dijo, poniéndose la chaqueta.

"Sí. Pero era tan obviamente puesto como una posible amenaza al seguir a John todo el tiempo en su entrenamiento." Dijo Irene, rodando los ojos. "Me contó sobre ello. Casi me hizo reír. No entiendo cómo Sherlock puede sospechar de una extensión en John. ¿Por qué Jim querría ponerle una John? No tiene sentido. Ese chico Milo es tan inocente como se ve."

"Te hiciste amiga de él, de todas formas, ¿no?"

"Seb, puedo hacer amistad con cualquiera que necesite. Al principio me acerqué a él a ver si sabía algo de Moriarty. Parecía completamente confundido por eso. Eso me hizo pensar que podía ser una distracción para mí. Conveniente, ¿no?" Ronroneó Irene.

"No sé, no hablamos exactamente de ustedes."

"Sí, Él nunca te hablaba sobre negocios, ¿no?" Irene rió. "Te tenía para una buena noche, ¿no?"

"Era más que eso." Siseó.

"Jesús, hombre, cálmate." Dijo Irene. "Lo siento."

"Dijo que tenía un hombre encubierto." Se encogió de hombros. "Y a veces hablaba sobre Milo Wallace. Es todo lo que saqué."

"Probablemente te escondía cosas en caso de que fueses capturado y torturado. Tiene sentido."

Sebastian le lanzó una mirada fija pero luego se calló. El carro estuvo en silencio.

"¿Crees que está muerto?"

Irene hizo una pausa y luego murmuró. "Sí. Esa es otra razón por la que me voy. Creo que cuando muriese; le haría creer a Sherlock que aún vivía. Pienso que sería la última tortura, ¿sabes? Hacer que Sherlock lo anticipara por toda su vida. Tendría todo el sentido."

"No se iría así." Murmuró Sebastian. "Se llevaría a Sherlock a todos los costos. No se habría hecho explotar. Se habría asegurado de llevarse a Sherlock con él. No. Él está vivo. Aún está vivo."

Irene le dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y luego se dio vuelta.

"Si eso es lo que piensas Seb." Dijo tranquilamente. Buscó en su bolsa y sacó una cajetilla cerrada de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Los ojos de Sebastian se agrandaron y los cogió.

"Gracias." Dijo. Encendió uno y lo fumó con calma. Exhaló lentamente mientras expulsaba el humo. Le habían ofrecido cigarrillos a cambio de información, pero rechazó cada vez.

Ser capaz de fumar un cigarillo abrió su mente y lo hizo pensar sobre quién era realmente a quien odiaba. Estaba molesto del abandono de Jim, pero no podría culparlo por irse. Sebastian conocía el tipo de persona que Jim era. No podía esperar nada de ese tipo de personalidad. Quería algo para odiar. Tenía que matar algo.

"Voya a matarlo." Murmuró mientras le quitaba la ceniza a la punta del cigarro. "Voy a hacerlo pagar."

Irene rió y se giró para mirarlo. Cuando vio la seria Mirada en sus ojos, frunció el ceño.

"¿Sherlock?"

"Sí."

"¿Eres estúpido?"

"No. Estoy enfadado. Y é les quien me trajo todo esto Es un arrogante hijo de perra y lo voy a matar."

Irene lo miró incrédula. Cuando Sebastian no continuó, ella suspiró.

"Mira. Si realmente crees que Moriarty aún está vivo, ¿entonces qué crees que hará si se entera de que mataste a Sherlock? Te sacaría las entrañas, Sebastian, y lo sabes. Él quiere que Sherlock muera por sus propias manos. No le quites eso."

"Mataré al doctor entonces. " Dijo. "A Jim no le importaría."

"No… pero sí a Sherlock." Irene dijo lentamente.

"Ese es el punto, lindura." Sebastian rió mientras encendía otro cigarrillo. Irene dudó antes de hablar nuevamente en un tono bajo y serio.

"Nunca conociste realmente a Sherlock. No estuviste en su círculo. Él… El amor que esos dos comparten… si es alterado de alguna forma, puede ser increíblemente destructivo. Si matas a John Watson…" Irene rió nerviosamente antes el pensamiento. "Él te encontraría en menos de una semana sin importa qué tan lejos corras." "Él no tiene ese instinto de matar a nadie." Dijo. Su voz era un poco sospechosa.

Irene negó con la cabeza. "Él te mataría, Sebastian. Él es Moriarty si lo presionas un poco. Te partiría en dos sin pensarlo dos veces."

Sebastian apretó los labios. Rodó los ojos y suspiró fuertemente.

"Tengo que hacer algo. No puedo no hacer nada, es frustrante."

"No tienes a Jim para que te proteja. Si quieres matar a alguien, pues vale. Serás capturado y enviado lejos. Si quieres mi consejo, sugiero que te mantengas bajo raya. Si realmente piensas que Moriarty está vivo, entonce él nos encontrará. Nos dejará vivir por alguna razón. Estoy segura de que seremos útiles en algo."

"Pensé que pensabas que estaba muerto."

"Lo hago." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero tengo que tener un poco de esperanza, ¿sabes? Recogí mucha información útil mientras trabajaba con él. Ahora es tiempo de utilizarla."

"¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Lo que hago mejor." Irene sonrió.

"¿Siendo irritante?" Sebastian bromeó. Ella lo golpeó

"¡No! Sexo, idiota." Sonrió mientras golpeaba sus pulgares en el manubrio. "No me iré al porno, en realidad… no estoy interesada en tener sexo con la gente. ¿Qué piensas de mí convirtiéndome en una dominatrix?"

"Quiero decir, te conocí hace dos horas y creo que encaja. Tienes una dominante personalidad y una voz fuerte. Estoy seguro que lo harás espléndidamente." La voz de Sebastian era medianamente sarcástica. No estaba muy seguro de ella. No le gustaban los espías, incluso si estuviesen de su lado. Estaba de su lado por ahora. Era difícil para él que le cayera bien alguien cuya lealtad podía ser comprada.

"¿Qué te prometió?"

"Bueno… cuando lo conocí me prometió que nunca sería indigente otra vez. Abrió una cuenta bancaria para mí y me dio una tarjeta de débito. Al principio fueron solo un par de miles. Cada vez que le contaba algo, me daría lo que la información valía. Soy millonario ahora." Sonrió. "¿Qué te dejó?"

"Mi vida, supongo." Murmuró. "Nunca me dijo sobre nada que le gustaría que tuviese. Nunca fue sentimental."

"Dura suerte." Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. "Quizá podrías conseguir un apartamento o algo."

Sebastian se calló. No habló otra vez. ¿En serio Jim lo veía como una cosa que podía ser tirada y olvidada? Le había permitido vivir a Irene—al principio Sebastian pensó que la había dejado vivir porqué Jim quería a alguien para que lo sacara de prisión. Ahora no estaba tan seguro. ¿Era realmente tan inútil?

Por ahora esperaría. Volvería a la bodega en Gales y comenzaría allí. Irene le podía conseguir una identidad falsa. Quizá conseguiría un empleo. Quizá tendría que pagar renta. Esperaría por Jim toda su vida si tuviese que hacerlo.


	48. Capítulo 48

El viento caliente picaba mientras levantaba la arena y se metía en las heridas expuestas de John. Tuvo que patrullar el área antes de que pudiera dar el todo despejado y dejar que sus hombres atravesaran. Podía oír a Milo preguntándole cosas por el intercomunicador, pero John lo silenció. Levantó su arma y escaneó el área. Sería perfecta para un ataque guerrillero.

Revisó alrededor de los esqueletos de los edificios, llegando al del final. Parado en el medio había un hombre con bombas amarradas a su pecho. Su espalda estaba hacia John. John demandó que se diera vuelta y se mostrara. El hombre puso sus manos en alto y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

Era Sherlock, sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y lágrimas. Tenía el interruptor en la mano, su pulgar sobre un botón. John bajó su pistola e intentó razonar con él, pero Sherlock no lo podía oír a través de todas sus capas del casco protector. Sherlock solo dijo dos palabras antes de que el mundo se desgarrara.

"John. Corre."

John vio en horror absoluto como Sherlock se desgarraba, sangre manchando sus ropas, el aire lleno de humo. A pesar de que ahora él estaba seguramente muerto, el sonido espeluznante de la sangre de Sherlock sonó a lo largo de todo el desierto. El resto de sus hombres fueron a por él y uno por uno explotaron. Bombas en todos lados, todos eran bombas. Nadie estaba a salvo. Todos eran bombas potenciales. Trató de irse, trató de correr o esconderse pero estaba atrapado por los sonidos: el inhumano gorgoteo de Sherlock ahogándose con su propia sangre, mezclado con el espeluznante dolor, John gritando por ayuda, por alguien que le ayudara. Lloró por Sherlock para que dejara de gritar. Escuchó a un violín comenzar a tocar… suavemente al principio hasta que logró calmarlo. El violín era dulce y triste y silenció los gritos y el mundo en llamas. Luego era la única cosa que John podía oír y se recostó para descansar.

Sus ojos se abrieron gentilmente. Estaban empapados de lágrimas. Suspiró y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de aguantar las nuevas lágrimas. Esas pesadillas. Estaban empeorando. Trató de controlarse, odiaba despertar a Sherlock en la mitad de la noche de esta forma, con sus lloriqueos. Miró hacia los pies de la cama y Sherlock estaba de pie ahí con su violín entre su mentón y su hombro, sus ojos cerrados, tocando una melodía para John. Él podía oírlo. Sherlock estaba rogándole que se sintiera feliz, lo único que quería era que tuviese un plácido dormir, se preocupaba por él. John trató de sonreír pero solo cayó de vuelta a la cama y se hizo un ovillo. Estaba demasiado asustado como para volver a dormir, a pesar de que la melodía de Sherlock ayudaba a calmar su corazón agitado. La melodía terminó en una baja nota y Sherlock depositó su violín en la silla al rincón de la habitación.

Se había mudado al 221B de la calle Baker hace dos meses y John no podía pedir un mejor hogar. Ya comenzaba a sentirse como un hogar y ambos añadieron sus propios toques. La Sra. Hudson era la mujer más dulce y a veces iba a conversar. John pensó que Sherlock la echaría como si no fuera nadie, pero parecía genuinamente disfrutar su compañía y casi la trataba como familia. La primera vez que tuvo una pesadilla, ella subió corriendo las escaleras, realmente preocupada por su salud. Le preparó té y tuvieron una larga conversación de como ella solía tener pesadillas acerca de su marido volviendo y haciéndole daño. John la apreciaba aún más ahora que ella incluso lo comprendía. Cada vez que John tenía sinceramente terribles pesadillas, ella subiría las escaleras y sin hablarle le haría una taza de té. Este lugar era casa.

Sherlock volvió a la cama con John, y lo forzó a sentarse. Nadie dijo nada. Sherlock tomó sus muñecas y John no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Sherlock lo miró fijamente a través de sus pestañas hasta que John dio vuelta el rostro. El momento en que John lo mirara, normalmente le haría correr una lágrima o dos. John odiaba su debilidad. Odiaba estos sueños. Las explosiones de Afganistán y las explosiones de la fábrica de tinta se fusionaban en una infernal pesadilla. Había visto Afganistán y Londres como dos completamente diferentes universos pero las bombas empezaron a salir, donde Sherlock estaba… Los sueños ahora no lo dejaban. Eran persistentes.

Sherlock lo miraría a los ojos por largos minutos y John lloraría lo más silenciosamente posible. Este procedimiento a veces terminaba con John abalanzándose a los hombros de Sherlock y agarrándolo desesperadamente. Esta noche, John derramó silenciosas lágrimas y cerró sus ojos. Sherlock lo besaría en la frente, las mejillas y los labios. Sostendría su cabeza hasta que John dejara de llorar completamente y luego se pondría de pie para tomar su violín.

Y luego Sherlock tocaría hasta que John volviera a dormir.

* * *

><p>John se sentó en la silla que miraba hacia a la ventana. La lluvia golpeaba la calle. Sherlock miraba por la ventana tocando las cuerdas de su violín letárgicamente. Tocaba la carta distraídamente. Irene había sido tan amable de enviarles una carta. John estaba aliviado de que Milo fuese sido inocente todo este tiempo, pero Sherlock estaba tan enfurecido que ahora se rehusaba a llamarla por su nombre. Ahora era simplemente 'Esa Mujer' o 'La Mujer'. John imaginaba que Sherlock estaba simplemente en shock de que alguien más allá afuera había sido capaz de engañarlo.<p>

La carta decía:

_Queridos Sherlock y John,_

_Fui yo todo el tiempo. Uups. Supuse que debía irme antes de que se me enteraras con sus propios métodos. Pensé que habían comenzado a sospechar de mí pero al final continuaban imaginando que Milo era el traidor. Moriarty pasó muchos líos para hacerlos sospechar de Milo. Pero, ¿enserio Sherlock? ¿Cayendo por ese truco? Fue demasiado fácil._

_Moriarty se acercó a mí un mes antes de tu llegada a rehabilitación. Me pagó demasiado dinero. Acepté y nunca sospechaste nada. Estaba preocupada de que me atraparas en un comienzo, pero estabas demasiado enterrado en tus pasiones que nunca me notaste. Estoy agradecida de ello._

_Luego de que volviste con John, ahí fue cuando realmente él me activó. Me llamaría y me preguntaría si podía escaparme. Claro que podía, era tan fácil ahora que estabas distraído con John. Estaba siendo completamente ignorada a pesar de compartir una habitación de hotel contigo. Él me dijo exactamente qué hacer para conseguir información de ti y yo solo lo hice. Nunca lo notaste. Me conseguí una novia para que pudieses explicarte mi ausencia. Pobre Molly Hooper, era una chica tan adorable. Lamento haberla usado de esa forma. Si pudieras explicarle por qué me fui tan repentinamente, sería tan amable de tu parte._

_Me di cuenta que Sebastian sería un buen aliado. Lo saqué usando mi último contacto en la prisión. Los dos nos hemos ido. No esperes que te diga mi localización. Se la envié a una amistad en América e hice que ella te la enviase. Claro, no hay ninguna necesidad de que me buscases, ¿no?_

_¿Qué me harías? ¿Menear el dedo?_

_Para ser completamente honesta… nada de eso fue mentira. Me refiero a lo que dije sobre ustedes dos. Su amor es hermoso. Razoné con Sebastian para que no matara a John. Moriarty nunca preguntó sobre su avión. No sé si hubiese sido capaz de decirle la verdad de todas formas. Estaba realmente interesada en conocer a John. Estoy feliz de que pude conocerte John. Luego de verlos juntos… era casi imposible querer verlos separado._

_Casi. Siempre hay un precio._

_Quizá nos encontremos de nuevo, Sherlock. Quizá crucemos caminos en el fututo. Hasta entonces, querido compañero de cuarto._

_Irene Adler._

Cuando Sherlock leyó la carta primero, John pudo ver la mezcla de furia y admiración que destellaba su expresión antes de bajarla e irse. Ahora no mencionará el contenido de la carta, pero la abría y cerraba compulsivamente, nunca mirando las letras en el papel. John miró a Sherlock por un momento.

"¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora?" Preguntó tranquilamente. Sherlock se giró hacia él. Dejó la carta en la mesa al lado de él. Sherlock se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

"Esperamos." Dijo mientras continuaba tocando las cuerdas. "Lo golpeé muy fuerte. Serán años antes de que se recupere. Esperamos a que se vuelva a levantar. Y luego lo detendré. Permanentemente." Dijo como un hecho. Sonaron truenos en la distancia y Sherlock llevó su violín a su barbilla.

"¿Esperar? Sherlock, ¿vamos a esperarlo?"

"Estoy seguro que podemos meternos en todo tipo de problemas en ese tiempo." Sonrió. Levantó su arco y comenzó a tocar dulce música. Esto, por lo menos, era verdad. Lestrade los había llamado cada día para consultarles en ciertos casos. Él había ayudado felizmente y con gran entusiasmo. Salía ocasionalmente, a veces con John. A veces lo dejaba en casa. John había casi superado la cojera, pero aún tenía dificultad para correr. Amaba acompañar a Sherlock en casos, así que iba cada vez que podía, pero a veces tenía que descansar. Miraba a Sherlock, tan concentrado en la música, complementando los bajos gruñidos de truenos.

John se puso de pie con gran dificultad y cojeó hacia la ventana más próxima. La lluvia caía. Los truenos gruñían en la distancia. John tragó mientras su corazón se aceleraba. La música de Sherlock era un hermoso fondo, pero la tormenta comenzaba a verse realmente mal.

Cuando era niño, John pensaba que los truenos los relámpagos estaban peleando. La lluvia era el resultado de esa pelea, el producto de su furia. Al final, ni Relámpago ni Trueno ganaban, y todo lo que quedaba era la lluvia, ahogando plantas e inundando la cuidad. Todo lo que dejaban era el de daño que su pelea causaba.

El cielo sobre ellos era ahora gris e inofensivo, pero las nubes negras en la distanciase acercaban a la cuidad. John podía escuchar la tormenta que se acercaba, con sus terribles truenos ahogados por la distancia.

Podía ver relámpagos golpear fuera de la cuidad. Sabía que estarían allí en unas pocas horas y grandes baldes de agua y viento caerían sobre su apartamento. Ahora, la lluvia era suave y gentil, pero aún era lluvia. Ahora, el viento era un susurro, pero pronto serían gritos.

Sabía que la tormenta era inevitable y que sería devastadora, pero por ahora estaban a salvo. Por ahora estaban juntos.

Sherlock colgó el teléfono. John apenas había sentido que hablaba. Sherlock le sonrió. "Era Lestrade." Buscó su chaqueta y su bufanda. "¿Sabes de esos suicidios en serie? Ha habido un cuarto. Y ahora…" Se subió el cuello del abrigo, alegre. "…hay una nota."

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, terminó. Terminó, <em>woah_. Muchísimas gracias por leer, dejar reviews, favoritos etc etc, por sus ánimos y sobretodo por aguantarse esos periodos en que se me olvida la existencia de esto. De verdad._


End file.
